Wenn Schuld verwandelt
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: Harrys Sommer beginnt mit gefährlichen Ereignissen und er merkt, dass er Hilfe braucht, um sie unbeschadet zu überstehen. Und das trotz der mysteriösen, unkontrollierbaren Kraft, die nun in seinen Adern fließt. ... Full summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:**

Okay, ich geb es ja schon zu, mir gehört davon … nichts …

wer hätte das nur gedacht.

**Widmung: **Das hier ist für mein Mausi… wenn ich es mal schaffe ich nicht mit Harry Potter zu beschäftigen, dann bist du da und das macht mich glücklicher als alles andere.

**Summary:**

Harrys Sommer beginnt mit gefährlichen Ereignissen und er merkt, dass er Hilfe braucht, um sie unbeschadet zu überstehen. Und das trotz der mysteriösen, unkontrollierbaren Kraft, die nun in seinen Adern fließt.

Doch jemand rettet ihn und alles endet darin, dass Harry bei Snape bleiben muss.

Oder fängt es erst an? Harry muss seine Zeit mit dem verschlossenen Tränkemeister nutzen, um dem Geheimnis der Kraft auf den Grund zum kommen und um einiges mehr zu tun.

So, ganz viel Spaß beim lesen. 3…2…1…es geht los.

Default Chapter

Gerade als die Sonne, oder was heute von ihr zu sehen war, hinter den Bäumen des Parks verschwand, stapfte Harry Potter auf einem Bürgersteig in Little Whinging entlang. Es war typisch englisches Wetter. Dichter Nebel, welcher Harrys Laune in treffender Weise beschrieb, so weit das Auge reichte.

Denn im Moment war er verwirrt, von offenen Fragen überschwemmt und fühlte er sich vor allem völlig verloren.

_Sirius war tot, Voldemort endgültig wieder auferstanden und er selbst wie jedes Jahr bei seinen Verwandten._

Harry sah auf die verkratzte Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. Er sollte sich wohl lieber beeilen ins Haus zu kommen, bevor die Dursleys wieder nach Haus kamen, denn eigentlich hatte Onkel Vernon beschlossen ihn einfach nicht mehr nach draußen zu lassen.

Um die Nachbarn vor ihm zu schützen, wie er sagte. Die Tatsache, dass alle drei weg waren hatte er genutzt, um ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen, wenn sie ihm schon allen sonstigen Kontakt mit der Zaubererwelt verwehrten.

Endlich kam der Gryffindor im Privet Drive an, doch mittlerweile war er schon wieder tief in Gedanken versunken.

_Bald waren die Ferien zu Ende, aber wie ginge es dann weiter? Was unternähmen sie gegen Voldemort? Im letzten Jahr hatte er zusammen mit seinen Freunden zum ersten Mal mitbekommen, was es hieß gegen Todesser zu kämpfen, … sie versuchen zu töten._

Harrys Hand streifte die feuchten Blätter eines Busches, als er um die Ecke bog. Ein undefinierbarer Schauer überlief seinen Rücken.

Trotz der langen Zeit, die er mit Nachdenken verbracht hatte, war er sich noch nicht darüber im Klaren, ob er es konnte. Ob der Hass so heftig war, dass er sie einfach töten konnte. Wie käme er damit klar, einigen von ihnen das Leben genommen zu haben?

Seine Gedanken waren wie weggewischt, als er _sie _auf dem Weg zu eben jenem Haus sah, zu dem er gerade hatte gehen wollen!

Ha, das erste Stückchen ist geschafft!

Guck wie er dich anstrahlt … dieser wunderschöne Review Button!! Bööötte!!


	2. Eigentlich Hasste Er Sie

**Disclaimer:**

Okay, ich geb es ja schon zu, mir gehört davon … nichts …

wer hätte das nur gedacht.

2. Eigentlich Hasste Er Sie: 

Severus Snape, meist gefürchteter Lehrer und Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen am Fenster. Sein kalter Blick galt einem Muggelhaus, in dessen Nachbarschaft er sich in diesem Moment befand. Durch den dichten Nebel erkannte er Dank seines scharfen Blickes jedes Detail. Den gepflegten Garten, die beinah unnatürlich gerade geschnittene Hecke und letztlich das kleine Haus, das den etwa 2000 anderen bis auf den letzten Backstein glich.

Eigentlich mochte Severus Nebel gerne, denn so musste er wenigstens nicht die Visagen dieser unterbelichteten Vorstädter sehen, wenn sie in ihren Vorstadthäuschen ihren trivialen Tätigkeiten nachgingen.

_Gab es denn niemanden mehr, der Wert auf Stil bei seiner Behausung legte?_

Der Tränkemeister vertrieb diese Gedanken, um sich dann seiner eigentlichen, nicht weniger lästigen Aufgabe zu widmen: Dumbledore hatte ihn _netterweise _dazu abgestellt, Babysitter für Harry Potter zu spielen, der seiner Meinung nach, egal was alle sagten, ein verwöhnter, arroganter Bengel war.

Sein werter Schulleiter, Vertrauter und Mentor hatte gemeint, es wäre wichtig, doch Snape vermutete einen ganz anderen Beweggrund. _Wie konnte **der** auch ein wichtiger Grund sein? _

Wahrscheinlich wollte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts ihn insgeheim nur für eine Weile aus dem Schussfeld des dunklen Lords wissen, denn für einen Spion wie Severus war es dort momentan sehr gefährlich.

Das sagte Dumbledore ihm zweifellos niemals offen. Das einzige, was er laufend und ständig zu hören bekam, war, dass man ihm vertraute. Aber das wusste er. Ja, das erwartete er auch vom einzigen Zauberer, den Voldemort jemals gefürchtet hatte, denn für _ihn_ nahm er dies alles vordergründig auf sich.

0000000000000000000000

Kälte durchlief Harrys Körper, als flösse Eis durch seine Adern. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, das Herz begann schmerzhaft zu pochen. Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt sah er sie, zwei schwarze Gestalten. Ihre weißen Masken wirkten wie ein Leichentuch, das Tod und Grausamkeit unter sich barg. _Todesser… hier! _Der Gryffindor fingerte nach seinem Zauberstab und abermals überschwemmten Kälte und Schrecken seine Gedanken und seinen Körper – _Er hatte den Zauberstab oben im Zimmer vergessen!_

Er hörte Onkel Vernons unangenehme Stimme: „Petunia, komm rein. Es wird kalt draußen." Sie antwortete im gewohnten Ton: „Ich bin gleich da, ich will nur schauen, ob Harry nicht wie sonst bei der Arbeit geschlampt hat."

Als Harry sah, wie die beiden Fremden mit gezogenen Zauberstäben hinter der Hecke hervor und auf das Grundstück der Dursleys traten, schossen ihm tausende Gedankenfetzen durch den Kopf.

_Todesser… wollen mich… die andern in Gefahr… vielleicht tot wegen mir… schon wieder…!_

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Harry seinen Entschluss gefasst. Während er sich in Bewegung setzte, hörte er, dass der eine leise etwas sagte: „Rabastan, steh Wache! Ich erledige das selbst."

000000000000000000000000

Petunia Dursley betrachtete prüfend das Blumenbeet, während ihr Mann und ihr Sohn im Haus verschwanden. Kühler Wind strich ihr über das Gesicht. Sie hockte sich hin und fuhr mit der Hand über die Blumen, um zu prüfen, ob sie gut gepflanzt waren. Nicht weit von ihr entfernt ertönten leise Schritte…, fremde Schritte. Langsam, mit angehaltenem Atem erhob sie sich. Drehte sich zur Einfahrt. Furcht ergriff von ihr Besitz und doch war sie nicht fähig zu schreien.

Im Heckendurchgang standen zwei Personen, beide in Schwarze Umhänge gehüllt, die Gesichter hinter charakterlosen, bleichen Masken verborgen. Es waren die gleiche Sorte wie auch ihre Schwester und deren Mann, Zauberer.

Der Linke hob langsam, als bereite es ihm Spaß die Angst in ihr hoch kriechen zu sehen, den Zauberstab. Das grausame, verzückte Lächeln, das auf seinem Gesicht erschien, in dem Moment da er mit tiefer Stimme Unheil verkündende Worte rezitierte, konnte sie nur erahnen.

000000000000000000000000

Von diesen Überlegungen abgelenkt wurde Severus durch zwei Schemen, die plötzlich vor dem Haus der Dursleys auftauchten. Er erkannte sie auf Anhieb. Wie sollte er auch nicht, da er seit all den Jahren Seite an Seite mit ihnen bei den Treffen gewesen war. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst _wie_ wichtig Albus Auftrag gewesen war.

000000000000000000000000

Petunia sah wie in Zeitlupe, dass der schwarze, flimmernde Blitz zuckend und knisternd auf sie zu schoss. Sie war weder fähig sich zu bewegen, noch zu schreien. Sie sah einfach zu, hörte nur das leise Rauschen und das heftige Pochen ihres Herzens. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als der Fluch sie fast erreicht hatte.

Harry warf sich wie aus dem Nichts auftauchend zwischen seine Tante und den nahenden Zauber. Für einen kurzen Moment war ihm alles, was mit ihm selbst passieren konnte egal. Alles, was er wollte, war sie zu retten!

Harry hatte, ungeachtet der sonstigen Gefühle für seine Verwandten, nur einen Gedanken gehabt: _Petunia retten! Nie wieder einen solchen Tod verschulden! _

Bis seine Tante wirklich realisiert hatte, was los war, war er schon mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden gegangen! Nun bemerkte die völlig verschreckte Petunia etwas Komisches an der Person auf dem Gartenweg. Er wirkte unentschlossen, so als habe der Fluch, einmal abgesehen davon, dass er den Falschen getroffen hatte, nicht richtig funktioniert.

Harry hievte sich auf die Füße. Seine Brust brannte, als hätte jemand ein glühendes Eisen darauf gehalten, sofort zeichnete sich ein dunkelroter Blutstriemen auf dem dünnen T-Shirt ab. Doch damit war es nicht zu Ende. Ihm war als gleite der Fluch von seinem Körper ab. Als schnitte er dabei weitere Wunden in seinen Körper.

„Petunia, was ist hier los? Wer sind diese Männer und was macht Potter da schon wieder?!", schrie Onkel Vernon zur gleichen Zeit grollend und doch mit merkwürdig hoher Stimme von der Tür aus.

Keine der Fragen wusste die Blonde zu beantworten, alles, auf was sie momentan achtete, war ein schwarzer Blitz, der immer wieder von einer anderen Seite auf Harrys Oberkörper eindrang, bevor er dann von einer Art unsichtbaren Kraft abgelenkt wurde. Irgendetwas ging da vor sich, das nicht zum eigentlichen Fluch gehörte und von ihrem Neffen auszugehen schien.

Wie durch einen Schleier hörte der Junge die schnarrende Stimme des Todessers, die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy: „Potter, mir ist egal, was für einen Hokuspokus du hier veranstaltest, aber für diese Verzögerung wirst du büßen. Sag deinen Verwandten Ade, wenn du nicht zu beschäftigt damit bist, den Fluch abzuwehren!"

Schmerz, verursacht durch den anhaltenden Zauber, und Wut mischte sich.

_Verdammter Bastard, hör auf damit!!_

Harrys Sicht verschwamm. Er fühlte brennende Hitze, die seinen Körper durchflutete! Er konnte nichts mehr tun, etwas, das er nicht einordnen konnte, staute sich mit Macht in ihm auf. Während er die Gesten seines verhassten Gegenübers vage ausmachen konnte, wurde das Gefühl, sein ganzer Körper würde gleich in Stücke gerissen, immer stärker, unerträglicher!

000000000000000000000000

Snape war mit raschen Schritten aus Arabella Ficks Haus gelaufen, den Zauberstab bereit. Er traf an der Hecke ein, ohne dass einer der Anwesenden ihn bemerkte und war verblüfft von dem Szenario, das sich ihm bot:

Am Rand des Grundstückes standen die Fremden, beim Hauseingang Harrys Zieheltern und mitten darin Potter selbst. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht Schmerz verzerrt, während ein Fluch ihm immer wieder auf seiner Oberkörper zuschoss, um dann gestört zu werden und somit tiefe Schnittwunden zu verursachen. Severus durchlief ein flaues Gefühl, als ihm klar wurde, was gleich geschehen würde.

Nun passierten viele Dinge gleichzeitig: Der Tränkemeister sprach einen Fluch gegen Lucius, was diesem auf der Stelle das Bewusstsein nahm, Harry entfuhr ein Schrei und der rechte Todesser wurde mit zerstörerischer Kraft gegen den nächsten Baum geschleudert! Alle anwesenden Nichtmuggel spürten die magische Aura, die immer dann freigesetzt wurde, wenn jemand starke Magie vollführte.

000000000000000000000000

Der Gryffindor hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ohne dass er etwas tun konnte, entlud sich die Energie in ihm auf schmerzhafte Weise. Von einem Moment auf den anderen wurden ihm große Mengen seiner körperlichen Kraft entzogen.

_Was geschah jetzt wieder mit ihm?_

Er musste an seine Verwandten denken.

_Sicher, er mochte sie nicht. Aber was, wenn er sie in diesem Zustand verletzte? Er wollte nur noch, dass es aufhörte, dass die Qual vorbei war!!_

000000000000000000000000

Um sich herum sah Harry nur Schemen. Er hörte die Worte der anderen, als kämen sie aus weiter Entfernung. Irgendetwas passierte, dass nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte, doch er konnte es nicht einordnen, da er noch viel zu sehr unter Schock stand.

Gerade als er zu begreifen begann, dass er dem Todesser durch den ungewollten Zauber vielleicht das Genick gebrochen hatte, tauchte plötzlich eine Person genau vor ihm auf…

es war Severus Snape!

Panik, sowie völlige Verwirrung nahmen Harrys Gedanken ein:

_Was wollte **der **hier? Ihm noch mehr Schwierigkeiten machen? Ihm helfen?_

000000000000000000000000

„Was zum Donnerwetter passiert hier!?", kam es von Vernon, der nun, da die Gefahr nicht mehr so groß war, wutentbrannt auf die beiden zukam. Sein Gesicht hatte die Farbe von roter Bete angenommen. Snape stoppte ihn mit einem Zauber, bevor er auch nur in ihre Nähe kommen konnte, dann ergriff er mit der Linken Harrys Schulter.

Petunie starrte gebannt auf die beiden Schwarzhaarigen, im Zwiespalt ob sie den Robenträger anschreien, oder einfach abwarten sollte. Als, nicht mehr als eine Sekunde nach der Berührung Harrys, dünne leuchtend helle Energiefäden an der linken Hand des Zauberers hoch züngelten, entschied sie sich für letzteres.

Das große Verlangen einen lauten Schrei auszustoßen unterdrücke Snape, indem er kurz den Atem anhielt, das Gesicht verzog und sich schwor alles an Potter auszulassen, wenn er in

nächster Zeit mal wieder schlechte Laune bekommen sollte.

000000000000000000000000

Dank der Hilfe des Tränkemeisters hatte die Energieentladung auf der Stelle gestoppt. Harry war endlich erlöst. Er stolperte sofort rückwärts, denn das letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war Snape gegenüber zu stehen, doch die Verletzungen seines Oberkörpers ließen ihn zu Boden sacken.

Auch wenn Severus sich wohl ewig fragen würde warum, packte er den Jungen, um ihm einen Fall zu ersparen.

„Nein nicht… will nicht…!", nuschelte dieser aufgeregt. Severus spürte die Gegenwehr, hatte jedoch nur wenige Schwierigkeiten mit der geringen Kraft seines Gegenübers fertig zu werden.

„Ich rate dir meine Geduld nicht weiter zu strapazieren! Halt still, anstatt dich gegen Hilfe zu wehren", sagte der Tränkemeister mit leiser drohender Stimme, obwohl er genau wusste, warum Potter so verstört war.

Kurzerhand hob er ihn zur Gänze hoch und schritt dann hinüber zu Harrys Verwandten. Inzwischen war auch der Zauber von Vernons Körper gewichen.

„Was ist mit ihm los? Ist dieses Zeug (gemeint war zweifellos Magie) etwa doch so unnormal und gefährlich wie ich immer sage? Und was hat Potter eigentlich schon wieder Verrücktes gemacht?!", entfuhr es Onkel Vernon, dessen Wut und Abneigung schließlich doch über die Angst vor dem Schwarzhaarigen gesiegt hatte, gehässig.

Petunia stand nur schweigend da und starrte leicht perplex auf Harrys leblosen Körper (Er hatte noch während des Marsches zur Tür das Bewusstsein verloren.).

Der Rede des Muggels schenkte Snape keine weitere Beachtung, es gab momentan wirklich wichtigeres für ihn zu tun, als sich mit einem nichtsnutzigen Schrank von einem Muggel über Magie zu unterhalten.

„Wo ist sein Zimmer?", fragte er statt einer Antwort und unternahm dabei keinerlei Versuch seine Stimme nicht bedrohlich klingen zu lassen.

„Dieses Balg kommt mir nicht wieder ins Haus! Er ist Schuld, dass diese… diese Freaks meine Frau bedroht haben!", wehrte der massige Mensch im Türrahmen ab, auch wenn die Präsenz des Kerkermeisters ihm einigen Respekt eingeflößt zu haben schien.

„Rede nicht, wovon du nichts verstehst, Muggel! Deiner_ Frau _würde es schlecht ergehen, wäre dieses _Balg_ nicht hinzugekommen", zischte Severus und tat einen Schritt auf die Tür zu. Sein jetziger Gemütszustand hätte jedem Schüler das Fürchten gelehrt. „Und jetzt sag mir wo sein Zimmer ist, oder du wirst erleben, was Schmerz bedeutet!"

Anhand dieser wenigen Sätze war selbst für Vernon Dursley deutlich zu erkennen, dass der Robenträger nicht zu Debatten oder ähnlichem aufgelegt war und obendrein einen dünnen Geduldsfaden zu haben schien. Petunia zeigte nach einem Moment des Zögerns stumm die Treppe hinauf, woraufhin Snape mit wehendem Umhang am Ehepaar vorbei rauschte.

000000000000000000000000

Nachdem Severus den Jungen auf sein Bett hatte sinken lassen, ging er rasch hinunter und kümmerte sich um die beiden Todesser, die immer noch in der Einfahrt lagen.

Er stellte mit gemischten Gefühlen fest, dass sie noch lebten und nahm das zum Anlass sie halb übereinander zu packen, sodass ihre Körper sich berührten, um schließlich Lucius einen Portschlüssel in die Hand zu legen. Mit einem gemurmelten Wort ließ er sie verschwinden und weit, weit entfernt irgendwo in Englands Feldern wieder auftauchen.

Er war zuversichtlich, dass der Fluch, mit dem er Malfoy belegt hatte nach einiger Zeit seine Wirkung verlöre (oder auch nicht) und er sich dann um seinen verletzten Kumpanen kümmern könnte.

Ein böses Grinsen stahl sich auf des Tränkemeisters Gesicht, als er sich nach oben begab, Potters Sachen mit einem Zauber einpackte sowie verkleinerte und dann mit dem Gryffindor im Arm disapperierte.

000000000000000000000000

Das zweite Kapitel, JUPPI!!

Kleiner roter Drache speit Feuer für Reviews.


	3. In Unbekannte Gewässer

**Disclaimer:**

Okay, ich geb es ja schon zu, mir gehört davon … nichts …

wer hätte das nur gedacht.

3. In Unbekannte Gewässer:

Harry erwachte aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Er lag völlig regungslos da, während er sich mit geschlossenen Augen zu erinnern versuchte. Erst nachdem ihm wieder eingefallen war, was im Privet Drive passiert war, bemerkte er, dass er sich, anstatt wie erwartet auf feuchtem Kerkerboden (also in Malfoys Gefangenschaft) oder in seinem eigenen Bett, in einem fremden, weicheren Schlafgemach befand.

Einen Moment lang hielt die Entspannung an, dann hatte sein Verstand vollends begriffen, was dies bedeutete. Panisch riss er die Augen auf und erhob sich. _Wo war er hier und wessen Haus war das? _

Wenige Sekunden später war er schon wieder auf das unbekannte Bett gesunken, seine Atmung war flach und unruhig. Die Schmerzen, die seinen Oberkörper durchzuckten, machten ihm klar, dass es klüger war sich liegend zu orientieren.

Zu aller erst sah der Junge an sich selbst hinunter, nur um dann zu erkennen, dass er außer einer zu langen, schwarzen Schlafanzughose nichts an hatte und seine Brust, sowie die Oberarme an fast allen Stellen mit Verbänden umwickelt waren.

Zu seiner Linken konnte Harry, obwohl er seine Brille nicht trug und es im Raum dämmrig war, leicht verschwommen einen Nachttisch mit einigen Flaschen darauf erkennen. Über ihren Inhalt vermochte er nichts zu sagen.

_Aber was war hier dann los? Wo war er und wer hatte ihn verarztet? Der Krankenflügel war das wohl eindeutig nicht._

Als er sich nun weiter umsah, fiel ihm auf, dass das Bett sogar Vorhänge hatte, die momentan am hinteren Bettende zusammen gezogen waren und somit die Sicht auf die Wand gegenüber verdeckten. Nach kurzer Überlegung beschloss der Gryffindor schließlich, es noch einmal mit Aufstehen zu versuchen, diesmal jedoch vorsichtiger. Nachdem er seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte, richtete er sich langsam auf, wartete bis das dumpfe Ziehen in der Brust vorüber war und schwang sich dann aus dem Bett.

„Potter, ich lege dir nahe, dich sofort wieder ins Bett zu begeben. Ich werde nämlich nicht noch eine weitere Nacht damit verbringen, deine Verletzungen zu versorgen, nur weil du der Meinung warst, gleich umherspazieren zu müssen!", durchschnitt die eisige Stimme des Tränkemeisters von Hogwarts die Stille im Raum.

Harry zuckte furchtbar zusammen, wandte sich mit einem Satz um und starrte fassungslos die Gestalt von Severus Snape an, der augenscheinlich die ganze Zeit über im Raum gewesen war. Dieser machte stumm eine auffordernde Geste, woraufhin der Junge sich widerwillig zurück zu seinem Ausgangspunkt begab.

„Professor, was mache ich hier und wo sind wir?", sprudelte es aus Harry heraus, obwohl ihm sein Instinkt sagte, dass es besser sei den Lehrer nicht sofort auszufragen. Er beobachtete ihn genau: Das bleiche Gesicht, die gleiche schwarze Robe wie eh und je, auch die Haare schienen über die Ferien nicht schöner geworden zu sein, der gewohnte Gesichtsausdruck, alles war wie sonst, bis auf eines.

Um seine Linke trug er einen dünnen Verband. Die Ursache dafür glaubte der Junge mit einem Anflug des schlechten Gewissens zu ahnen. Erst als Snape ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf, wurde Harry klar, dass er nicht ein Wort von dem mitbekommen hatte, das ihm der Tränkemeister soeben erklärt hatte.

„_Wir_ sind auf Snape Manor,…" „Tschuldigung, was haben Sie gerade gesagt?"

„Potter, selbst von dir sollte ich erwarten können, dass du zuhörst, wenn sich jemand bereit erklärt, eine deiner unnützen Fragen zu beantworten. Habe ich mich dir verständlich gemacht?"

Der Professor verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, sein Blick zeigte, neben etwas, das Harry nicht einordnen konnte, klar die Verachtung ihm gegenüber. „Ja, Sir."

_Na das fing ja Gut an!_ dachte der Gryffindor frustriert.

„Schön, dann also noch mal eine Extravorstellung für Mr. Potter!" Sarkasmus troff förmlich seinen Worten. „_Wir_ sind auf Snape Manor, _du_ hast den ganzen letzten Tag geschlafen und _ich_ musste meine Zeit damit zubringen mich um dich zu kümmern.", fuhr er ungehalten fort. Harry sah verlegen hinunter auf die Bettdecke, denn die Situation behakte ihm ganz und gar nicht.

_Es war schon schlimm genug mit Snape im gleichen Raum zu sein, aber zu wissen, dass er ihm geholfen hatte, war tausendmal schlimmer und vor allem verwirrender._

Während der Tränkemeister den blassen Jungen vor sich genau musterte, schweiften Harrys Gedanken zu weiteren offenen Fragen: „Was ist denn mit den anderen… ich meine, geht es ihnen gut?", bevor er weiter sprach, zögerte er.

_Sollte er Snape fragen, was mit dem Todesser war? Eigentlich war Severus der letzte Mensch auf Erden, dem er solch eine Befürchtung offenbaren wollte, doch es half nichts. Er musste es wissen. _

„Und was ist mit dem Todesser,… habe ich ihn etwa…?", der Schwarzhaarige stoppte und sah nur stumm zu seinem ehemaligen Okklumentor hinauf. Snape war im ersten Moment leicht verwundert darüber, dass es einem Potter einfiel, sich über solcherlei Dinge Gedanken zu machen, doch dann antworte er mit gewohnt schnarrender Stimme: „Du hast ihn nicht getötet, falls du das meinst, gleichwohl du ihm mit dieser Aktion mehr als nur _einige_ Knochen gebrochen hast."

„Mhm, dann ist ja gut", erwiderte Harry mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Snape. „Deinen Verwandten geht es gut. Aber wo ich gerade auf sie zusprechen komme: Was beim Barte des Merlin hast du eigentlich mit dieser Selbstmordaktion im Garten bezweckt? Es kann doch niemandem einfallen sich auf blauen Dunst in einen Fluch zu stürzen!", fuhr Severus ihn barsch an und betrachtete Harry mit erhobener Augenbraue. Potter müsste sich eine _sehr_ plausible Antwort einfallen lassen.

„Tut mir ja leid, dass ich so dumm war, aber genau das habe ich getan! Ich habe meinen Zauberstab im Zimmer vergessen und konnte deswegen und wegen der unwichtigen Tatsache, dass ich minderjährig bin und somit zum zweiten Mal unerlaubt gezaubert hätte, nicht anders verhindern, dass meine Tante verflucht worden wäre!", antwortete Harry leicht giftig.

Seine anfängliche Verlegenheit hatte sich in Zorn verwandelt, den er ob seines heftigen Temperaments, kaum zu zügeln fähig war. „Und warum?", war des Professors einziger, unbeeindruckter Kommentar dazu.

Der Gryffindor war verwirrt, denn er konnte den Worten keinen wirklichen Sinn entnehmen. Mit einem leisen Seufzer fügte der andere hinzu: „Warum hast du es dann getan? Deine Verwandten mögen dich augenscheinlich nicht sehr. Warum also hast du dich in diese Gefahr begeben?" Harry schwieg lediglich, tief in Gedanken versunken.

„Potter, ich habe dich etwas gefragt." Dessen war er sich freilich bewusst, doch er kannte keine Antwort auf die Frage. Keine, die er Snape darlegen wollte. Kurz überlegte er, dann entschied er, dass es wohl besser war ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. (Schließlich war er, seinem bisherigen Wissen nach, mit ihm allein.)

Als der Junge erneut begann zu sprechen, war seine Stimme so leise, dass es selbst für Snapes scharfes Gehör schwer war, alles zu verstehen. „Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Als ich Malfoy und den anderen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben sah, wollte ich es nur verhindern. … Ich wollte nicht noch einen Tod verschulden." Harry war innerlich erstaunt, dass er dies alles gerade in Snapes Gegenwart gesagt hatte.

Schweigen legte sich über den Raum, währenddem der Lehrer seinem Schüler mit forschendem Blick, dem Harry nicht auszuweichen vermochte, in die Augen sah. Es schockte ihn ein wenig, dass der Junge offensichtlich schon so früh das Gefühl hatte, am Tod mehrerer Menschen Schuld zu sein.

Severus schob diese Überlegungen schnell zur Seite bevor er weiter sprach: „Nun, wenn du so blindlings aufgebrochen bist, wie hast du es dann geschafft, ein solch starkes Energiefeld zu erschaffen? Ich wage dir im Moment nicht einmal zuzugestehen, dass du zu etwas Ähnlichem fähig wärest, selbst wenn du dich darauf konzentrieren würdest. Und trotzdem hast du es erschaffen."

Abermals sah der Gryffindor ihn nur irritiert und fragend an. „Ich habe es nicht mit…"

„Potter ich bin im Moment nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt, also lüg mich nicht an. Selbst _du_ kannst nicht auf die Idee kommen, mir zu sagen, es wäre durch Zufall geschehen!", wurde Harrys Antwort rüde vom Tränkemeister unterbrochen.

Der Junge wich sofort ein ganzes Stück im Bett zurück. Er war ohnehin vollkommen verwirrt und dass Snape ihm jetzt auch noch unbewusst sagte, er habe mal wieder etwas Unnormales getan, überforderte ihn ziemlich.

Severus bemerkte die Veränderung sogleich. Sein Schüler wirkte mit einem Mal verschlossen, ja fast verängstigt, obwohl ihn die Verärgerung seines Lehrers eigentlich nur noch in sehr seltenen Fällen erschreckte

_Aber das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er konnte nicht einfach mal eben so, nur weil die Situation gefährlich gewesen war, eine Energie solcher Stärke heraufbeschworen haben!_

In seiner Verwunderung vergas der sonst so kalte Tränkemeister sogar Harry beim Nachnamen zu nennen, als er ihn ansprach.

„Harry, wie kann das möglich sein? Was ist mit dir los, dass du etwas derartiges Zustande bringst?"

Der Schüler war nun ganz und gar mit der Logik am Ende.

_Was war hier eigentlich los? Konnte er nicht wenigstens in **einer** Sache normal sein?! _

Total verstört sah er seinem bisher so verhassten Lehrer ins Gesicht. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich es gemacht habe. Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal _was_ ich getan habe! Sagen _Sies_ mir!"

Die Antwort war fast ein Schrei gewesen, so sehr brodelten die Gefühle, verwirrende, an seinem Inneren nagende Gefühle, in Harry hoch. Severus war beinah geschockt von der Verzweiflung, die aus den Worten des Jungen vor ihm sprach.

Ruhig, um seinen Gegenüber nicht noch mehr aus der Bahn zu werfen, sagte er: „In erster Linie kann man sagen, dass du zauberstablose Magie angewandt hast. Nur dass sie in deinem Fall eine andere Form annahm."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er sagte: „Aber wir werden in den nächsten Tagen weiter über dieses Thema reden. Nun wirst du erst einmal baden, da Verwandten dir offensichtlich auch das Waschen verbaten." Bei den letzten Worten streifte er den Gryffindor mit einem leicht abfälligen Blick.

Irgendwie war es für Harry beruhigend zu sehen, dass der Kerkermeister sich wieder ansatzweise normal verhielt.

000000000000000000000000

Da Harry weiß, dass Dobby, anstatt ihm selbst, in seinem zweiten Jahr gezaubert hat, zählt er dies bei der Aufzählung, wie oft er schon unbefugt Magie angewandt hat, nicht mit. Daher hätte er zweimal nach dem fünften Jahr gezaubert, wenn er es jetzt täte. (Hoffe war soweit verständlich. ¬¬)

Hey, so das war das dritte Kapitel, die nächsten werden länger, keine Sorge.

Ihr animiert mich zum freudigen Auf- und Abhüpfen, wenn ihr mir ein Review schickt. 


	4. Kleinere Probleme

Hi Leute, tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich so lange nichts von mir hab hören lasen, aber Schule war absoluter Stress (Facharbeit schreiben in der Klausurenphase ist soooooo dooooof!) und deshalb hatte ich keine Zeit für irgendetwas außer Schule.

Aber jetzt geht´s weiter.

Widmung: So dieses Kapitel widme ich endlich einmal Maryam, meiner Inspiration und meinem Lichtpunkt!

**Disclaimer:**

Aber… aber ich mag doch den Sev… ups, das gehört hier nicht her…(nachdenk) ach ja, das HP Universum ist NICHT meins. Und ich mache übrigens auch keinen Profit damit. :)

Aber der Keks ist mein… Murhahahaha! Okay, sorry, weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

4. Kleinere Probleme:

Mit einer Handbewegung waren die Feuer der Leuchten an den Wänden aufgeflammt und tauchten den Raum nun in unerwartet freundliches, warmes Licht. Snape erhob sich von der Bettkante, auf die er sich vor einigen Minuten gesetzt hatte und deutete auf eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten.

„Dort ist das Bad. Trödel nicht, ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas", befahl er und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, die wohl hinaus auf den Korridor führte. Bevor der Tränkemeister gänzlich verschwand, fügte er ohne sich umzuwenden hinzu: „Wenn du fertig bist, verliere keine Zeit und komm in mein Büro. Es liegt im Erdgeschoss direkt neben der großen Flügeltür. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du mehr Orientierungssinn besitzt, als Talent für das Brauen von Zaubertränken!"

Snape verließ das Zimmer, ohne Harry auch nur einen einzigen Moment für Fragen oder wenigstens eine Antwort zu lassen. Der Saum seiner Robe wehte auf imposante Weise, während er sich mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Blickfeld des Gryffindors bewegte.

oo oo oo oo oo

Harry stand in dem geräumigen Badezimmer und versuchte, während das Wasser in das große Badebecken floss, den Verband zu lösen, damit er endlich baden konnte. Der Zaubertranklehrer würde es wohl kaum zu schätzen wissen, wenn er seine Verspätung mit der Tatsache erklärte, er habe die Bandagen nicht öffnen können. Während der Gryffindor noch immer mit dem Prozedere beschäftigt war, musste er plötzlich wieder an den vorherigen Abend denken, daran, dass er mal wieder unabsichtlich etwas getan hatte, dass als nicht normal angesehen wurde.

Trauer erfüllte ihn und auf einmal fühlte er sich in dem großen Badezimmer sehr alleine (). Eine nicht ganz einzuordnende Niedergeschlagenheit machte sich in ihm breit.

Gleichzeitig war ihm nach einer Viertelstunde des Ziehens, Knotens uns Tüftelns klar geworden, dass er den Verband heute wohl nicht mehr abbekommen würde. Dies stellte ein neues Problem dar, dessen plausible Lösung Harry noch düstere Laune bescherte. Er würde zu Snape gehen und ihn um Hilfe bitten müssen, oder damit klarkommen, was passierte, wenn er sich der Aufforderung seines Lehrers widersetzte.

oo oo oo oo oo

Severus machte sich sofort auf den Weg in sein Büro, denn bis Potter sein Bad beendet hatte, gab es für den Tränkemeister noch etwas anderes zu tun. Er musste noch einmal zu Harrys Verwandten und wenigstens mit Lilys Schwester reden. Mit einem leisen _Plop_ disapperierte er einen Moment später.

oo oo oo oo oo

Nach einer weiteren schmerzhaften Erfahrung bei dem Versuch den Verband doch noch zu lösen, fasste der Schwarzhaarige sich ein Herz und verließ das Zimmer, um nach unten zu gehen. Sein Weg führte ihn über eine weitläufige Treppe ins Erdgeschoss und dann weiter wie beschrieben an eine Tür aus dunklem verzierten Holz. Dies war zweifellos das Arbeitszimmer des Kerkermeisters. Der Junge klopfte mit flauem Gefühl im Magen und trat ein, da er annahm, dass Snape ihm lediglich aus Bequemlichkeit oder Abneigung nicht antwortete.

Das stilvoll eingerichtete, kleine Zimmer war vollkommen leer. Vorsichtig sah der Gryffindor sich um und fragte, als er nach mehreren Minuten des Suchens nichts fand: „Professor, sind Sie da?" Keine Antwort. Etwas mutlos und erleichtert zu gleich kehrte er nach kurzem Zögern wieder zurück in seinen Schlafraum, woraufhin der Junge das Bad aufsuchte und sich ratlos einfach auf den Stuhl sinken ließ. Er hätte einfach im Haus weiter suchen können, aber im Moment war das einzige, an das er dachte, seine unbegreifliche Müdigkeit. Das Wasser in der Wanne, so hatte Harry die Vermutung, würde ungenutzt kalt werden.

oo oo oo oo oo

Es war schon später Abend, als Severus von seiner Reise wieder zurückkehrte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass sein _Gast_ das Bad wahrscheinlich schon lange beendet hatte und ihn natürlich _nicht_ vorgefunden hatte.

_Warum hatte das Gespräch mit diesen Muggeln auch so verdammt lange gedauert!? _

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ging er hinauf zu Harrys Zimmer.

_Es hatte ja auch mal wieder alles zum falschen Zeitpunkt passieren müssen. Die Tatsache allein, dass James Sohn bei ihm war, hatte seine Pläne schon durcheinander gebracht, aber die Umstände unter denen dies geschehen war, hatten die Sache, wie immer, wenn es um diese Familie ging, zusätzlich erschwert._

Leise betrat er den Raum und sah zum Bett hinüber, nur um dann festzustellen, dass der Junge sich nicht darin befand. Mit argwöhnischem Blick musterte er die Umgebung genauer. Potter war nirgends zu sehen.

_Das würde noch Ärger geben. Er hatte ihn extra davor gewarnt im Haus umherzuwandern, speziell da die Verletzungen, sowie das Fieber, das er davongetragen hatte, bisher nur anfänglich geheilt waren._

Bevor Snape sich aufmachte, um außerhalb des Raumes zu suchen, folgte er einer vagen Vermutung, indem er das Bad aufsuchte.

Harry erwachte aus dem Halbschlaf und rutschte dabei fast vom Stuhl. Als er sich aufrichtete, erblickte er Severus, der in der Tür stand. „Potter, darf ich fragen, was du zu solch später Stunde noch im Bad machst? Meinem Wissen nach gehört Schlafen jedenfalls nicht zu den Dingen, die man_ hier_ macht", fragte er eisig.

Der Ärger in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Kalt setzte der Professor dann mit Blick auf die Badewanne hinzu: „Bist du dir jetzt eigentlich auch zu schade, das Wasser auszulassen, wenn du mit dem Baden fertig bist, oder wie darf ich dein Nichtstun deuten? Du kannst einem ja das letzte Fünkchen Geduld und Ruhe rauben, weißt du das eigentlich?"

Der Tränkemeister wusste gleich, dass das, was er gesagt hatte nicht ganz gerecht gewesen war, doch er war an diesem Abend viel zu ausgelaugt, um noch darauf zu achten die Gefühle eines Potters nicht zu verletzen.

„Nein, ich habe es nur nicht geschafft den Verband abzuwickeln."

„Na wenigstens eine Sache, die in diesem Haus noch normal ist, seit du hier bist", murmelte Snape, wobei er Harry mit Verachtung auf den Gesichtszügen ins Auge fasste. Mit seiner Wut und Verwirrtheit, ob des komischen Kommentars, kämpfend, fügte Harry leise hinzu: „Deswegen habe ich nicht gebadet. Nachdem ich Sie nicht gefunden hatte, bin ich hier her zurückgekommen und dann, glaube ich, eingeschlafen."

Er konnte Snapes heftige Reaktion nicht verstehen.

_Hasste er ihn denn so sehr, dass er ihn wegen allem gleich herunter machen musste?_

Harry stand auf und zog den Stöpsel der Wanne heraus.

Er wollte an Snape vorbei durch die Tür gehen, wurde jedoch von einer Hand, die seinen Arm ergriff, gestoppt. „Was machst du jetzt wieder?" Während er zurück ins Bad geschoben wurde, musterte Severus ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue, wie schon so oft zuvor.

„Ich dachte nur Sie seien zu genervt von mir. Also habe ich das Wasser heraus gelassen und wollte Sie nicht weiter stören", kam es in bissigem Tonfall. Der Kerkermeister schüttelte verächtlich dreinblickend den Kopf und buxierte seinen Schüler auf den Stuhl, auf dem er ihn anfangs vorgefunden hatte.

Harry wusste nicht, ob das Kopfschütteln nun Antwort auf die Aussage war, oder seinem Verhalten galt. Er nahm an, es beziehe sich auf beides, denn der Erwachsene ging zur Wanne und füllte sie mit einem lautlosen Zauberspruch erneut mit dampfendem Wasser.

_Vielleicht war die Laune seines Professors nicht ganz so tödlich schlecht, wie eben angenommen._

Dies jedoch konnte Harry sich nur schwer vorstellen.

Sobald Snape dann mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf ihn zukam, verflogen alle anderen Gefühlsregungen oder Gedanken und wichen bloßer Nervosität.

Der Tränkemeister schien dies bemerkt zu haben, denn als er sich zu ihm herunter beugte, schüttelte er mit dem Anflug eines verhöhnenden Lächelns auf den Lippen abermals leicht den Kopf und meinte dann: „So lasse ich dich jedenfalls nicht ins Bett. Ob genervt oder nicht, du badest jetzt, - ohne Verband."

Er richtete den Zauberstab direkt auf Harrys Brust und murmelte ein Wort, woraufhin der Anfang der Binde zum Vorschein kam. Harry, dessen Herzschlag sich langsam wieder normalisierte, nachdem er eben rasant in die Höhe geschnellt war, sah still zu wie der Schwarzhaarige seine Brust von den Bandagen befreite und staunte nicht schlecht, als er die dunklen, schlitzartigen Wunden erblickte, die in unregelmäßigem Muster auf seinem Oderkörper verteilt waren.

„Der Fluch verursachte schwarz-magische Wunden", erfuhr der Gryffindor als Antwort auf die ungestellte Frage.

„Aber warum sehen sie so aus? Der Fluch kam doch frontal und nicht…?"

„Weil die Entladung des Zaubers immer dann an deinem Körper entlang schnitt, wenn du ihn erneut abgewehrt hast." Er fuhr mit dem langen Zeigerfinger einmal auf dem größten Striemen entlang, um zu demonstrieren, was er meinte. Harry wich mit einem düsteren Blick zurück, denn obwohl Snape nur leichten Druck bei der Bewegung auf seine Wunde ausgeübt hatte, brannte die Stelle bemerkbar heftig.

oo oo oo oo oo

Wenig später saß der Gryffindor fast bis zu den Schultern im heißen Wasser. Das Brennen der Verletzungen war mittlerweile schon fast verebbt.

An diesem Abend machte er die komische Erfahrung, dass der bei allen gefürchtete Severus Snape ihm gründlich Rücken und Brust mit dem heißen Wasser und einer anderen, Harry unbekannten Flüssigkeit abwusch, um, wie er erklärt hatte, die Wunden richtig auszuwaschen. Es war ungewohnt für den Gryffindor zu spüren, wie sich Entspannung und Ruhe, während der fremdartigen, massierenden Bewegungen, langsam in seinem Körper und Geist ausbreiteten. Vor allem, da die Person, die ihm dieses Gefühl vermittelte nicht unbedingt die erwartete war.

Das Baden, sowie das Anlegen des neuen Verbandes verliefen schweigend. Snape hatte sich entschieden, wenn überhaupt, dann würde er erst Morgen mit Potter über den Besuch bei den Dursleys sprechen. Beide waren müde und endlich zur Ruhe gekommen und das sollte für heute auch so bleiben. Snape wartete, bis Harry sich aufs Bett gelegt hatte und deckte ihn zu, bevor der Gryffindor selbst dazu kam.

Er schien nicht so auszusehen, als wolle er schon schlafen, doch der Professor versetzte ihm einen mahnenden Blick und sagte: „Du schläft _jetzt_. Du brauchst den Schlaf und hast momentan bei weitem nicht die Kraft Nachtschwärmer zu spielen." Mit einem ergebenen Nicken ließ sich Harry alsbald vollends in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Die Nervosität war seltsamerweise nicht so stark, wie er geglaubt hatte.

Da er seinen Schützling ( oo ) nun endlich ins Bett geschickt hatte, machte sich auch der Tränkemeister auf den Weg in sein Schlafgemach.

Als Harry an diesem Abend unter der Decke lag, verspürte er überraschender Weise keinerlei Einsamkeit, wie noch Stunden zuvor. Er konnte nicht sagen, was diese plötzliche Zufriedenheit ausgelöst hatte, doch trotzdem war es sehr schön, das Gefühl seit langem einmal wieder in sich zu spüren.

oo oo oo oo oo

Okay, das war erst mal Nr.4. Na, satoshi, konnte ich dich schon mit der Länge des Kapitels überzeugen, oder muss ich erst die anderen on stellen? ;)

So, die Melfkuh knuddelt euch übrigens mal alle ganz lieb!! Ihr wisst gar nicht wie unendlich glücklich ihr mich macht und wie oft ich übers ganze Gesicht grinse, wenn eure Reviews lese.


	5. Hilfe, die Tourieinführung

Juhuu, die Osterferien sind da!!! Okay, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, viel Spaß und freut euch … die Sonne scheint… jedenfalls hier. ; )

Widmung: Hey Steph, das Chapi ist ganz allein für dich!!

**Disclaimer:**

Aber… aber ich mag doch den Sev… ups, das gehört hier nicht her…(nachdenk) ach ja, das HP Universum ist NICHT meins. Und ich mache übrigens auch keinen Profit damit. :)

Aber der Keks ist mein… Murhahahaha! Okay, sorry, weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

5. Hilfe, Die Touri-Einführung:

Der Junge, der trotz nerviger Verwandter und mehreren Kämpfen auf Leben und Tod überlebt hatte, wurde am frühen Morgen nicht gerade sanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Grund dafür war Harrys werter Ex-Mentor und Tränkemeister (in) Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Er schritt ohne Umschweife zum großen Bogenfenster und riss den Vorhang, der das Gästezimmer des Hauses Snape vorher in angenehme Dunkelheit getaucht hatte, mit einem kräftigen Schwung auf. Severus war der Meinung, dass der Junge schnell zu lernen hatte, dass er bei ihm früh aufstehen würde, - ob er es freiwillig tat oder nicht.

Das grelle, bleiche Licht des Morgens schien dem Gryffindor direkt in die Augen. Er hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen und kniff sie fest zusammen, um der Helligkeit zu entkommen. Von irgendwo in seiner Nähe hörte er nur ein eisiges „Guten Morgen."

Widerwillig richtete Harry sich im Bett auf und sah nun, da er die Augen geöffnet hatte, den Tränkemeister, der ihn mit verschränkten Armen und erhobener Augenbraue musterte. Er schien nicht dazu aufgelegt sein, zu warten.

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

Zehn Minuten später saß ein nicht gerade gut gelaunter Harry in einem großen Raum am Frühstückstisch, ihm gegenüber Severus Snape. Er hatte Harry kaum fünf Minuten gelassen, um sich anzuziehen, bevor er ihn schnellen Schrittes in den Speisesaal geführt hatte. Während Severus, der sich anscheinend vorgenommen hatte ihn zu ignorieren, hinter dem Tagespropheten verborgen blieb, sah sich der Jüngere im Raum um:

Der Saal war in überraschend hellen Farben gehalten, zu denen die Schlangenornamente aus dunklem Metall, die in die Halbsäulen an der Wand eingelassen waren, einen gelungen Kontrast bildeten. Der massive Esstisch bestand ebenfalls aus dunklen Farben, denn er war aus rötlich-schwarzem Palisandaholz. Schließlich wanderte Harrys Blick auf den Bereich unmittelbar vor sich, auf dem er, neben Teller und Besteck, einen Becher gefüllt mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit entdeckte. Er wollte schon fragen, was das sei, wurde jedoch von Snape unterbrochen, bevor er auch nur beginnen konnte. „Frag nicht und trink es."

Der Junge beäugte die Substanz misstrauisch.

_Manchmal war ihm Snape wirklich unheimlich._

Der Verdacht, den er früher gehegt hatte, der düstere Kerkermeister könne Gedanken lesen, flammte kurz wieder auf.

_Es war schon komisch, immerhin hatte er nicht einmal hinter seiner Zeitung hervor geblickt und trotzdem mitbekommen, was er getan hatte._

„Willst du bis Morgen warten, oder wann tust du, was man dir sagt?", schallte es scharf hinter der Zeitung hervor. _Gruselig, einfach gruselig!_

Harry nahm den Becher in die Hand und trank dessen Inhalt, wobei er aufs Riechen verzichtete, aus Gewissheit, es danach wohl nicht mehr über sich zu bringen das Gebräu einzunehmen. Der furchtbare Geschmack entlockte Harry ein angeekeltes Stöhnen, Snape seinerseits den Hauch eines bösen Lächelns.

„Ich dachte immer laut den Muggeln sollte ein guter Tag mit einem Glas Orangensaft und nicht mit einem undefinierbaren Gebräu beginnen?", murmelte der Jüngere verächtlich.

„Erstens Potter, sollte dir aufgefallen sein, dass wir uns hier nicht bei _Muggeln _(Er betonte das Wort als wäre es das Synonym für „Longbottom jagt einen Kessel in die Luft".) sind und zweitens wirst du mir wohl spätestens dann für dieses _Gebräu_, wie du es nennst, danken, wenn du dich heute Nacht nicht vor Schmerzen windest", kam die ungerührte Antwort, auf die ein fragender Blick des Schülers folgte.

Der Ältere senkte die Zeitung und sandte ihm einen herablassenden Blick, bevor er gelangweilt erklärte: „Wie dir eigentlich schon aufgegangen sein sollte, brauchen solche Verletzungen, wie du sie trägst, länger als gewöhnliche Wunden, um zu verheilen", er fixierte den Jungen mit seinen schwarzen Augen, die zu Schlitzen verengt waren:

„Außerdem wären sie auch weitaus schmerzhafter, sofern ich sie nicht versorgt hätte." Harry quittierte den halb gehässigen Kommentar nur mit einem verschlossenem Blick und dem, was er sich im Stillen dazu dachte.

_Fieser, schleimiger Kerl, schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass du einfach keine Ahnung vom Verarzten von Wunden hast und es deswegen so lange gedauert hat?_

Wie so oft schien der Tränkemeisters den Gedankengang seines Schülers erraten zu haben, denn er antwortete düster und eisig:

„Potter, auch wenn du vielleicht, wie wir alle wissen, andere Ansichten über die Wichtigkeit eines umfangreichen Studiums hegen magst, habe ich mich ausführlich mit dem menschlichen Körper, der Auswirkung von schwarzer Magie auf ihn und Ähnlichem befasst. Du solltest also nicht so arrogant und undankbar sein. Ohne mein Eingreifen würdest du nämlich immer noch mit Fieber und Krämpfen im Bett liegen, - wenn deine Verwandten dich denn überhaupt in eines gesteckt hätten."

Dass das Verhalten des 15-Jährigen sich plötzlich total verändert hatte, bemerkte Snape nicht. Er wandte sich, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wieder der Zeitung zu. Für ihn war das Gespräch beendet.

_Egal was gestern gewesen sein mochte, Potter war so überheblich und uneinsichtig wie immer. Er würde niemals gegen den dunklen Lord bestehen, auch wenn alle Welt davon überzeugt war. Sein Stolz würde ihm, wie auch seinem Vater so oft, zum Verhängnis werden._

Harry saß da und war völlig in Gedanken versunken, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort von dem mitzubekommen, was der Lehrer noch zu ihm sagte. Zu oft hatte er schon gehört, er sollte dankbarer sein. Von seinem Onkel, von dessen Schwester und ebenso von Tante und Cousin. Meistens hatte es damit geendet, dass er sich eine Ohrfeige eingehandelt hatte und in den Schrank gesperrt worden war.

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus erhob sich und musterte dann Harry, wobei ihm auffiel, dass dieser mit den Gedanken sehr weit entfernt zu sein schien. Snape wollte ungehalten seine Schulter rütteln, denn er hatte auf die Aufforderung mit ihm zu kommen gar nicht erst reagiert, doch der Gryffindor zuckte heftig zurück, sobald er auch nur in die Nähe seines Körpers gekommen war.

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry sah vor dem geistigen Auge seinen Onkel, der ihn anschrie, er sei ein undankbarer Freak, weil er sich beschwert hatte, bei der harten Gartenarbeit, die er den ganzen Tag zu verrichten hatte, nur ein Toast mit Butter zu Essen bekommen zu haben. In seiner Erinnerung erfüllte ihn gerade die schreckliche Gewissheit gleich eine Ohrfeige abzubekommen, als plötzlich wirklich eine Hand in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte.

Noch bevor er realisiert hatte, dass es nicht Vernon gewesen war, hatte er instinktiv einen gewaltigen Satz rückwärts gemacht und damit den Stuhl laut polternd umgestoßen. Der Tränkemeister starrte den 15-Jährigen einen Moment lang völlig fassungslos an.

Harry wich hastig noch einen Schritt zurück und stellte mit fahrigen Bewegungen den Stuhl wieder auf. Er nuschelte eine Entschuldigung, doch das genügte Snape als Erklärung bei weitem nicht.

_Diese Reaktion hatte nichts mit einem einfachen Schreck oder Unachtsamkeit zu tun._

„Potter, was war das gerade? Ich verlange eine Erklärung", fragte er ruhig. Einzig der berechnende Ausdruck in seinen Augen deutete auf seine Irritation hin.

„ Es tut mir Leid, … war nur meine Ungeschicklichkeit", stammelte der Gryffindor, wobei er dem Blick seines Mentors auswich. Der Schreck saß ihm noch tief in den Knochen. „Rede keinen Unsinn. So heftig kannst selbst du dich nicht erschrecken. Was ist mit dir los?"

Der herablassende Unterton in der Stimme des Tränkemeisters ließ Harry schnell die Fassung wieder gewinnen und so antwortete er halbwegs sicher: „Ich war eben in Gedanken. Deswegen habe ich so reagiert. Sie hätten mich ja auch anders auf sich aufmerksam machen können" Severus sah ihn finster und forschend zugleich an. „Nun gut, wie du meinst, Potter." Harry wusste, dass er Snape keineswegs völlig überzeugt hatte, aber immerhin hatte er es geschafft diese Diskussion ein wenig fort zu drängen.

Der Ältere warf ihm einen letzten unergründlichen Blick zu, bevor mit gewohnter Stimme fort fuhr: „Du wirst dich in fünf Minuten an der Treppe in der Eingangshalle einfinden. Ich werde dir dann die Teile des Hauses zeigen kann, zu denen du Zutritt hast, und dir die Regeln für die nächsten Wochen mitteilen."

„Und ich wünsche, dass sie ausnahmslos befolgt werden und du mir deine _volle_ Aufmerksamkeit zollst!", fügte er scharf hinzu und verschwand durch die große Flügeltür.

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

Der finstere Hausbesitzer führte Harry durch unzählige Gänge und erklärte ihm währenddessen die Hausordnung: „… Ich erwarte von dir Gehorsam, während du hier bist. Und dabei ist es mir völlig egal wie schwer es dir fällt dies einzuhalten. Im Gegensatz zu unserem werten Herrn Direktor, lasse ich dir nicht alles durchgehen und du wirst eine Bestrafung bekommen, die dir eine Lehre sein wird, sollte ich dich jemals dabei erwischen, dass du eine der von mir aufgestellten Regeln brichst. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja Sir." „Sehr schön, wenigstens etwas"

Er öffnete eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten: „So, und nun zum Tagesablauf, hier wirst du dich Morgen nach dem Frühstück einfinden. Essen gibt es übrigens zu festgelegten Tageszeiten und wenn du nicht erscheinst, ist das deine eigene Schuld." Harry spähte in den Raum und sah, dass er, einen Tisch und zwei Stühle ausgenommen, völlig unmöbliert war.

Sein Kopf tat irgendwie weh, doch er ignorierte das Gefühl und fragte stattdessen an Snape gewandt: „Und was soll ich hier tun?"

„Wir werden versuchen dem auf den Grund zu kommen, das Kraft genug hatte, einen erwachsenen Mann gegen einen Baum zu schleudern", erwiderte er schlicht und emotionslos, womit er sein Gegenüber dazu veranlasste, verlegen den Kopf zu senken.

Nachdem Snape die Tür wieder ins Schloss hatte fallen lassen, führte er seinen Gast, an finsteren Statuen vorbei, mehrere Korridore entlang. So verging der Tag bis zum frühen Nachmittag.

Harry lauschte, bis auf ein gelegentliches Wort, dass er verstanden habe, schweigend dem Tränkemeister. Er wollte es eigentlich nur schnell hinter sich bringen, denn er fühlte sich schwach, wahrscheinlich vom stundenlangen Laufen durch irgendwelche Räume und sein Kopf fühlte sich so heiß an, als habe ihn das Zuhören überhitzt.

„Potter, was habe ich dir über die volle Aufmerksamkeit gesagt?!", fauchte Snape und riss den Gryffindor damit unsanft aus seinen Gedanken. „Entschuldigung", nuschelte er und machte sich auf den Weg den Rest der Treppe hinauf, an deren Ende der Ältere mit ärgerlich blitzenden Augen wartete.

Verdrossen rieb sich Harry die Stirn. Am liebsten hätte er auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und wäre in sein Zimmer verschwunden.

_Warum wollte Snape ihm die Eulerei zeigen, wenn er ihm doch ohnehin das Schreiben von Briefen untersagt hatte? Er brauchte nicht auch noch so etwas, um sich schlecht zu fühlen. Die Kopfschmerzen, oder was es war, reichten dazu völlig aus._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Für alle, die es nicht wissen sollten, „Touri" kommt von Touristen. "

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

So, nachdem dieses Kapitel nun auch zu Ende ist, hab ich noch mal eine Frage:

Ich suche jemanden, der diese und vielleicht auch meine andere Story „Necessary Care" ins Englische übersetzen könnte.

Ich würde mich supi über Rückmeldung freuen… und über Reviews auch, wenn ich schon mal dabei bin.

Allen, die sich immer noch fragen, was Sev denn schönes bei den Dursleys gemacht hat, kann ich sagen, es wird noch geklärt, aber ihr müsst euch noch gedulden. :)


	6. Neuer Blickwinkel

Hallo, ich bin noch nicht gestorben und habe es tatsächlich mal wieder geschafft ein Kapitel upzudaten. Sorry, aber mein PC war etwa 4 Wochen lang kaputt, was der Hauptgrund für die Verzögerung gewesen ist. Jetzt habe ich ja Sommerferien und kann wieder öfter Neues on stellen, obwohl ich ab Morgen erst mal 2 Wochen in Urlaub bin, also erst mal, viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

Widmung: Das hier ist für meine heiß geliebte kleine Elfin, Mariam!!

**Disclaimer:**

Aber… aber ich mag doch den Sev… ups, das gehört hier nicht her…(nachdenk) ach ja, das HP Universum ist NICHT meins. Und ich mache übrigens auch keinen Profit damit. :)

Aber der Keks ist mein… Murhahahaha! Okay, sorry, weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

6.Neuer Blickwinkel:

„Los trödle nicht. Ich kann meine Zeit nicht ewig damit verschwenden, für dich den Touristenführer zu spielen", kommentierte Severus Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin und gefürchteter Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, des Schülers langsamen Marsch nach oben gereizt.

Harry war im Begriff eine zornige Antwort zu geben, als seine Narbe zu brennen begann, als halte jemand ein glühendes Kohlestück darauf. Harry entfuhr ein Schrei, er presste die Hände auf die Stirn und war schon im nächsten Moment gänzlich von der Vision gefangen.

_Der dunkle Lord saß in einem Raum, in dem dämmriges Licht herrschte. Er musterte die beiden geschundenen Gestalten, die vor ihm knieten, oder besser gesagt lagen, voller Abscheu. Seine Wut war grenzenlos. _

So heftig, dass er Harry durch dessen Narbe Qualen erleiden ließ, wie es nur selten bei Visionen geschah.

_Aus der Dunkelheit am Rande des Zimmers ertönte nun eine kalte Stimme, die Harry schrecklich bekannt vorkam. Sie hatte sich unauslöschlich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, denn sie war es gewesen, die den Fluch gegen seinen Paten ausgesprochen hatte. _

_Bellatrix Lestrange trat aus dem Schatten und sagte: „Ich habe die beiden vor der Tür meines Hauses gefunden, Mylord. Sind wohl dort hin apperiert und sahen erbärmlich aus, genau wie jetzt. Sie haben es augenscheinlich nicht geschafft, Potter zu entführen und seine Verwandten zu töten." „Das sehe ich und ich danke dir, dass du sie zu mir gebracht hast____So werde ich erfahren was passiert__ist und kann in angemessener Weise reagieren!", zischte Voldemort leise, wobei Grausamkeit jedes seiner Worte erfüllte: „Also Lucius, steh auf und erkläre mir, was__ein Junge tun konnte, der __**nicht**__ zaubern durfte?" Die Stimme Voldemorts war schneidend, fordernd und dennoch nur ein Flüstern. _

_Mühsam richtete der Blonde sich auf und begann zu sprechen: „Mylord, ich weiß es nicht. Vergebt uns, er hat…. Arrgh!" Der dunkle Lord hatte Malfoy und Rabastan mit dem Crutiatusfluch belegt, bevor er auch nur hatte beginnen können, von dem Ereignis zu berichten. Dass sie versagt hatten, war für ihn Erklärung genug._

Harrys Narbe fühlte sich an, als würde sie gleich zerreißen, als hätte jemand eine brennende, vergiftete Klinge genommen, um ihm den Schädel aufzutrennen. Wenn der Mörder seiner Eltern wütend war, war die Intensität seiner Flüche noch höher als sonst. Sein Durst nach Bestrafung und Vergeltung war grenzenlos.

Das Blickfeld des Gryffindors klarte allmählich auf, da die Vision geendet hatte. Das erste, was er neben dem Drang sich zu übergeben und seiner Narbe spürte, waren Schmerzen, die seinen gesamten Körper erfüllten. Über sich sah er das bleiche Gesicht Snapes und dahinter die Treppe.

Nun wurde ihm klar, warum ihm alles wehtat: Er war während der Vision die Stufen hinunter gestürzt.

„Potter, was ist eben passiert? Du hattest einen Vision, wie ich annehme", fragte Severus mit merkwürdig unruhiger Stimme. Er wusste zwar über Harrys Zusammentreffen´ mit Voldemort Bescheid und hatte ihm deswegen letztes Jahr Unterricht gegeben, doch es schockte ihn trotzdem ein wenig eine Vision_ live_ mit anzusehen.

Obwohl Harry jeder Knochen in seinem Körper wehtat, stand er auf, wollte weg von Snape.

_Er verspürte keinerlei Drang mit ihm über das eben Geschehene zu reden. Er wollte mit überhaupt niemandem darüber sprechen._

Schwindelgefühl überkam ihn und führte gemischt mit den Nachwirkungen der Vision und der raschen Bewegung dazu, dass Harry gleich wieder zu Boden glitt. Ihm wurde gerade klar, dass dies ein sehr schmerzhafter Aufprall werden würde, als er Severus Arme spürte, die ihn auffingen und vor einem Sturz bewahrten.

„Potter, du bist soeben die halbe Treppe hinunter gepoltert und hattest eine Vision. Es ist nicht eben förderlich gleich wieder wegrennen zu wollen", tadelte der Tränkemeister den überraschten Jungen. Snape nahm ihn mit in sein Büro, ohne auf dem Weg seinen Griff um die Hüfte des Schwarzhaarigen zu lösen. Harry ging wie ferngesteuert neben seinem Lehrer her, denn er war gänzlich am Ende mit seiner Logik.

_Wenn ihm Voldemort gerade nicht zu sehr den Verstand vernebelt hatte, musste er wohl annehmen, dass der Professor ihn gerade stützte. Aber es war Snape, verdammt! Der Mann, der ihm die letzten Schuljahre, wann immer es ihm möglich war, zur Hölle gemacht hatte! Und es sah immerhin nicht so aus als müsste er ihn in seiner momentanen Verfassung großartig festhalten, um zu gewährleisten, dass er ihm davonlief, wie er es ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus wies Harry den Platz in dem hohen Lehnstuhl vor dem Kamin an und setzte sich dann ebenfalls. Er lehnte sich im Sessel, dem anderen gegenüber, zurück, legte die langen Finger aneinander und fixierte die Person vor sich.

Harry fühlte sich komisch. Nervös, da er wusste, was der Tränkemeister ihn gleich fragen würde, noch ziemlich geschockt, doch gleichzeitig viel zu sehr abgelenkt, um Snape seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, die er sonst schon aus reiner Vorsicht walten ließ.

„Also Potter, was ist eben in der Vision geschehen?", kam nun die ruhige und dennoch bestimmte Frage. Der Junge schüttelte nur abwesend den Kopf. Er würde nicht mit ihm reden. Nicht darüber.

Snape seinerseits hatte fast nichts anderes erwartet. Er beugte sich weiter vor, bis er nur noch einen halben Meter vom Gesicht des Schülers entfernt war: „Potter, ich meine es ernst! Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für deine Spielchen. Wenn es dir vielleicht auch wie eines erscheinen mag, aber meiner Ansicht nach ist das hier bitterer Ernst!", sagte er gereizt, wobei er seine Stimme zu nicht mehr als einem Flüstern anheben musste: „Du solltest dir im Klaren darüber sein, dass ich andere Wege kenne, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."

Harry spürte den scharfen Blick des Lehrers auf sich gerichtet und sein Magen verkrampfte sich, als er an Snapes Eindringen in seinen Geist dachte, auf das er sich zweifellos bezog.

Er hörte die Worte und nahm sie trotzdem fast nicht wahr. Obwohl er sich davor fürchtete, was geschehen würde, war er nicht fähig zu reagieren. Viel zu sehr nahm ihn das ungute Gefühl ein, diese Vision sei noch nicht beendet. Seine Narbe brannte immer noch heftig.

Mehr als sonst, wenn man bedachte welcher Zeitraum zwischen dem Traum und jetzt lag. Es bereitete ihm ein Gefühl der Angst, nicht zu wissen, was da kommen würde, nicht sicher zu sein, ob er noch einmal vor den Augen des verhassten Mentors eine Vision zu durchstehen hatte.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und bekam endlich mit, dass Severus ihn erneut und dies mal noch erzürnter ansprach: „Ich habe dich gewarnt. Wenn du dich törichter Weise weigerst zu reden, dann ist es deine eigene Schuld", war das letzte, das er hörte, bevor sich die Vorahnung erfüllte und er erneut in einen Visionsfetzen hineingerissen wurde.

Im gleichen Augenblick hatte Severus Snape seinen Zauberstab gezückt und begonnen die Formel zu rezitieren, die ihm das Eindringen in die Gedanken des Schülers ermöglichte. Selbst wenn Harry bei vollem Bewusstsein gewesen wäre, hätte er gegen die schnelle Reaktionsfähigkeit des Tränkemeisters nichts auszurichten vermocht.

_Malfoy kniete jetzt vor dem dunklen Lord, neben ihm Rabastan. Voldemort musterte beide mit einem freudlosen, grausamen Lächeln: „Lucius, ich könnte mir überlegen, euch beiden Würmern noch einmal zu vergeben, wenn du mir etwas anderes für Harry Potter bringst! ..."_

Snape drang in den Kopf des Gryffindors ein und bemerkte sogleich eine starke Barriere.

Zu stark, als dass sie von Potter hätte ausgehen können. Der sonst so kalte Mann verspürte ein Beißen in seiner Brust, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Schüler in diesem Moment in eine weitere Konfrontation mit Voldemort verwickelt war.

Er verstärkte seine Bemühungen, zu Harrys innersten Gedanken vorzudringen, nun jedoch nicht mehr nur, um die Erinnerung zu sehen, sondern, um den Jungen aus dem seelischen Käfig des dunklen Lords zu befreien.

„_Einen_ _Ausgleich. Etwas, das mich für dein Versagen __**entschädigt**__! Etwas für die __**Zukunft**__!" _

Die kalte Freude des Dunklen bescherte Harry neue heftige Kopfschmerzen. Er verlor allmählich die Kraft sich dagegen zu wehren, nicht einfach aufzugeben.

Andererseits nahm er mit gemischten Gefühlen wahr, dass dort noch etwas anderes war. Eine Sache, die ihn von Voldemorts Emotionen, von den Schmerzen, die in seiner Narbe und dem Rest des Körpers pulsierten, ablenkte.

_Harry spürte das ungeheure Frohlocken des dunklen Herrschers, als dieser flüsterte: _

„_Ich will deinen...!" _

Was er forderte, fand Harry nicht mehr heraus, denn in genau diesem Moment hatte es Severus geschafft, Harry von der Vision zu lösen und war endgültig in die Gedanken des Jungen vorgedrungen. Dieser plötzliche Durchbruch machte die Kraft des Eindringens entsprechend stärker.

Die Wirkung bekamen beide mit aller Macht zu spüren. Bis Snape wieder soweit Herr seiner Sinne war, um sich aus der Erinnerung an die beiden letzten Visionen lösen zu können, war er ihrer vollständig Zeuge geworden.

Für einen Moment herrschte nun völliges Schweigen.

Harry saß stumm auf seinem Stuhl, am ganzen Körper zitternd und stoßweise atmend, starrte er sein Gegenüber an. Severus ging es ähnlich, er jedoch hatte bei weitem nicht so viele Probleme sich zu fangen. Zwei solcher Erlebnisse waren für einen Jungen zu viel, dessen war sich Snape bewusst.

Dem Gryffindor war jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und die Panik, mit der er ihn ansah, machte Severus deutlich, dass vorsichtiger hätte sein sollen, egal ob er es bei Potter sonst für angemessen hielt, oder nicht.

Da der Kerkermeister fast zwei Köpfe größer war als Harry, stand er auf und beugte sich hinunter, bis er auf Augenhöhe mit seinem Schützling war. Dieser wandte sich leicht ab und behielt der Älteren genau im Auge, während seine Arme sich unbewusst um seinen eigenen Oberkörper legten.

Behutsam und doch bestimmt fasste er den Gryffindor am Kinn und drehte so dessen Kopf, damit er ihm in die Augen sah. „Potter, …."

Überraschender Weise riss Harry sich los und begann zu sprechen, bevor Severus auch nur dazu ansetzen konnte, mehr zu sagen. „War es Absicht, dass die Vision durch Ihr Eindringen stoppte, oder war das nur ein dummer Nebeneffekt, den sie nicht bedacht hatten, als Sie in meine Gedanken eindrangen?", kam es abweisend und leise.

Severus zwang sich zur Ruhe, bevor er entgegnete: „Es war nicht meine Entscheidung sich völlig zu verschließen. Du hast gewählt und damit nur das heraufbeschworen, vor dem ich dich gewarnt hatte."

„Ja das habe ich! Und was ist falsch daran?! Sie sagen mir doch laufend und ständig, ich sei nichts Besonderes! Warum kann ich dann nicht wie _alle anderen auch_ allein entscheiden, was ich anderen mitteile und was nicht. Sie sagten, der Kopf sei kein Buch, das man willentlich aufschlagen und studieren könne, dann erklären Sie mir jetzt auch, warum Sie sich einfach darüber hinwegsetzen und in meinen Gedanken herum suchen wie es Ihnen gefällt?!", Harry war leicht wankend aufgesprungen und musterte seinen Lehrer, der momentan etwas perplex dastand, eindringlich.

_Snape hatte weder erwartet, Potter hege solch tief greifende Gedanken, noch dass er sich auch nur an ein einziges Wort, von dem erinnerte, was er ihm während der Okklumentikstunden erzählt hatte, noch die Art wie er sprach. Seine Stimme war nicht wütend oder aufgebracht, sondern eher frustriert, verzweifelt._

„Bin ich für nichts anderes gut, als Infos über Voldemort und seine Machenschaften zu geben? Ich soll doch normal sein, also warum benutzen Sie mich dann?", fuhr Harry fort, nachdem er keine Antwort bekommen hatte, denn nun da er einmal begonnen hatte, tat es gut endlich mal nach allem zu fragen, das ihn belastete.

Jetzt aber hielt er inne, denn seine Atmung war flach und zu unruhig geworden, als dass er daraus wirklich Atem hätte schöpfen können. Außerdem hatte er allmählich keine Kraft mehr.

Dies bemerkte wohl auch Snape, denn er fasste ihn bei den Schultern und drückte ihn mit Bestimmtheit zurück auf den Stuhl, was der Gryffindor nur widerwillig mit sich geschehen ließ.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Wieder hatte sich Schweigen über das Arbeitszimmer gelegt. Dann gab Snape dem 15-Jährigen unvermittelt eine Antwort: „Doch Potter. Und trotzdem lässt es sich nicht umgehen."

Harry wurde aufmerksamer, nachdem er den Lehrer einen Moment lang wie ein Goldfisch angestarrt hatte, ob der unerwarteten Aussage, die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte von ihm zu hören.

„Hätte ich lediglich die Informationen gewollt, dann hätte ich mit dem Zauber nicht gezögert. Doch ich wollte, dass du es mir aus freien Stücken erzählst. Dass du dich ein wenig öffnest", legte Snape schlicht die Tatsachen dar.

_Wenn es Harry auch innerlich ein wenig erschreckt hatte, so war dies die Wahrheit. Hätte der Tränkemeister es gewollt, so hätte sich Harry nicht im Geringsten dagegen wehren können._

Severus seinerseits war erfreut darüber, Aufmerksamkeit und Anfänge des Verstehens bei seinem Schüler geweckt zu haben. Nachdem er auf Widerworte vergeblich gewartet hatte, fuhr er mit der Erklärung fort: „Auch ich merke, wenn dir etwas zu schaffen macht, ob begründet oder nicht, und so greife ich ein, sobald ich darauf stoße. Du scheust zwar davor mit mir zu reden, so wie es mir bei weitem nicht oft ein Bedürfnis ist dies zu tun, doch trotzdem ist es notwendig. Schließlich hast du hier in meinem Haus deinen Fanklub nicht dabei, dem du sonst dein Herz ausschüttest."

Bei den Worten Snapes entging Harry der abweisende, verachtende Unterton, der immer in seinen Kommentaren mitschwang und auf die tiefe Abneigung ihm gegenüber verwies, nicht.

Dennoch verstand er den Kern der Aussage.

Es war, so unglaublich es auch klang, ein _gut_ gemeinter Rat, sofern man in Snapes Fall von so etwas sprechen konnte. Er nickte verhalten, was den Hogwartsschen Zaubertränkelehrer fürs Erste zufrieden zu stellen schien, denn er entgegnete: „Komm, iss etwas und dann geh schlafen." Damit erhob er sich und bedeutete Harry ihm zu folgen.

Dieser achtete darauf hinter Snape zu bleiben, da er vermeiden wollte, dass er mitbekam wie heftig er mit den Nachwirkungen des Treppensturzes zu kämpfen hatte. Natürlich blieb es dem scharfen Blick nicht verborgen.

An der Tür zum Esszimmer, die Snape schon geöffnet hatte, angekommen, hielt Harry inne.

Auf den fragenden Blick des Älteren hin erklärte er etwas verlegen: „Es tut mir Leid, ich glaube, ich habe nicht wirklich Hunger. Darf ich nach oben gehen" Der Gryffindor bemühte sich darum höflich, oder wenigstens nicht forsch zu klingen.

_Severus war sowieso der Meinung, er sei manchmal überheblich oder… undankbar und Harry hatte zum ersten Mal bei jemandem das unbestimmte Bedürfnis, klarzustellen, dass dem nicht so war. Bei seinen Verwandten konnte er sich ohnehin jede Hoffnung des Verständnisses sparen. _

Der Tränkemeister sah kurz so aus, als wolle er etwas dazu sagen, behielt es jedoch für sich und nickte.

Und so trottete Harry einen Augenblick später tot müde die große Treppe empor, um schnell zu seinem Zimmer zu gelangen. Dort angekommen ließ er sich einfach auf das breite Bett sinken und schloss erschöpft für einen Moment die Augen.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm in vollem Ausmaß klar, wie ausgelaugt er war. Sein Körper schmerzte an allen erdenklichen Stellen und es fühlte sich an, als ob jegliche Kraft in dem Moment aus seinen Muskeln gewichen war, da er sich auf die Bettdecke hatte fallen lassen. Er vertrieb die Gedanken an die Vision und die Fragen, die ihm unausweichlich durch den Kopf gingen und blieb völlig regungslos liegen, bis Ruhe sich in seinem gesamten Körper ausgebreitet hatte.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er schon so dalag, als es gedämpft an der Tür klopfte. Im Halbschlaf versunken, achtete er nicht wirklich darauf und bemerkte die dunkle Gestalt erst, als sie sein Bett fast erreicht hatte. Er öffnete die Augen und erkannte zu aller erst, dass es schon etwas späterer Abend sein musste. Erschrocken setzte er sich auf, sobald er dann den Schemen vor sich erblickte.

Es war abermals Severus Snape.

Er hielt in der einen Hand einen großen Becher und in der anderen etwas, das Harry nicht auf Anhieb identifizieren konnte, da es nicht vom Mondlicht erhellt wurde, wie der Rest des hoch gewachsenen Körpers. Der Gryffindor warf dem Älteren einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Hier, das wird helfen", sagte der Tränkemeister mit ruhiger Stimme und hielt dem Jungen das Gefäß hin. Zögernd ergriff er das Dargebotene und sah seinen Lehrer fragend an. „Trink es, danach geht es deinem Körper besser", war die einzige Antwort, auf die ein aufforderndes Kopfnicken folgte. Mit leicht verwundertem Gesichtsausdruck und dem stillen Zweifel, ob er Snape trauen sollte, setzte er den Becher an die Lippen und wollte trinken, doch das metallene Glas entglitt seinen Händen.

Er hatte zu spät bemerkt, dass er in seinen Armen kaum Kraft hatte und jetzt, da er den Becher hielt, schien auch noch der letzte Rest zu weichen. Gedanklich war er schon soweit sich Snapes Spott anzuhören, weil er die Flüssigkeit verschüttet hatte, doch dazu sollte es nie kommen.

Im selben Augenblick da er den Becherrand durch seine Finger gleiten spürte, hatte Severus behutsam das Gefäß von unten ergriffen, es wieder ein Stück nach oben gehoben und dem überraschten Gryffindor den Inhalt des Metallglases eingeflößt.

Einen Moment lang verschwamm die Sicht des Schwarzhaarigen ob der starken Wirkung des Gebräus und er fühlte sich noch schwächer, als zuvor.

Etwa nach einer Minute jedoch verspürte Harry keine Schmerzen mehr und neue Kraft durchströmte nun wieder seine Muskeln. Snape schwieg immer noch, während er ihn eingehend musterte. Der Schwarzhaarige senkte den Kopf und sagte dann leise: „Danke, Sir."

Harry konnte es nur ansatzweise begreifen:

_In einem Moment war Snape die Unausstehlichkeit in Person und im nächsten tat er Dinge, um ihm zu helfen, die Harry nie erwartet hätte._

Der Tränkemeister hatte sich inzwischen umgewandt und das, was er die ganze Zeit über in der Linken getragen hatte, auf dem Tisch abgestellt. Nicht genau wissend, was er sagen sollte, beobachtete der 15-Jährige lediglich die Bewegungen des Lehrers, der ihm noch einen letzten unergründlichen Blick zuwarf und dann verschwand, - wortlos.

Eine Weile lauschte Harry noch, ob er etwas hörte, bevor er vorsichtig aus dem Bett stieg und sich den Gegenstand auf dem Tisch näher besah: Es war ein Teller. Um genau zu sein, ein Teller mit Suppe. Ein Lächeln huschte über Harrys blasses Gesicht.

Er würde wohl noch lange brauchen, bis er seinen Mentor wirklich kannte. Die Frage war nur, ob er das auch wollte? Harry überlegte einen Moment und kurze Zeit später sah man Harry Potter dabei, wie er im Dunkeln Suppe aß. Dass das Zimmer ausschließlich vom honigfarbenen Mondlicht erhellt wurde, machte ihm wenig aus, denn er hatte bei den Dursleys ja lange Jahre Zeit gehabt, zu lernen, in der schützenden Finsternis der Nacht weitaus schwierigere Dinge zu tun.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bitte, macht euren kleinen Drachen überglücklich und reviewt mir!! Sorry für die halb englischen Worte. ;)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

So, nachdem dieses Kapitel nun auch zu Ende ist, hab ich noch mal eine Frage:

Ich suche jemanden, der diese und vielleicht auch meine andere Story „Necessary Care" ins Englische übersetzen könnte.


	7. Auf Finsteren Pfaden

So, frisch aus dem Urlaub zurück, kann ich jetzt wieder updaten. 

Widmung: Hey waihtAngel, du machst mir immer wieder Mut, Danke!

**Disclaimer:**

Aber… aber ich mag doch den Sev… ups, das gehört hier nicht her…(nachdenk) ach ja, das HP Universum ist NICHT meins. Und ich mache übrigens auch keinen Profit damit. :)

Aber der Keks ist mein… Murhahahaha! Okay, sorry, weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

7. Auf Finsteren Pfaden:

Severus Snape erwachte aus einem leichten Schlaf. Es war früher Morgen und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen krochen allmählich über die Baumwipfel des Waldes von Snape Manor. Nach einem Augenblick des Entspannens verließ er das große Bett und zog sich mit langsamen Bewegungen seine Unterrobe an und darüber den weiten Umhang, den er gern zu tragen pflegte. Er war praktisch wegen seiner vielen Taschen und flößte obendrein jedem ein wenig Respekt ein, dem er damit gegenüber stand.

ADADADADADADAD

Harry betrat noch etwas müde das Esszimmer und setzte sich, nachdem er dem Lehrer eine knappe Begrüßung gesandt hatte. Dieser las wie auch am letzten Morgen Zeitung und schien ihn dabei zu ignorieren. Hätte der Gryffindor nicht das kurze Kopfnicken des Älteren gesehen, hätte er angenommen, Snape schliefe hinter dem Tagespropheten.

Wieder setzte er sich dem Mentor gegenüber und auch diesmal erfüllte ihn das gedämpfte Gefühl der Nervosität. Nicht weil er, wie an seinem ersten Tag im Hause Snape, nicht so recht wusste, was er tun sollte, nun da er am Frühstückstisch saß, sondern eher aus dunkler Vorahnung, was dieses _Treffen_ am späteren Morgen anbelangte. Treffen mit dem Tränkemeister höchstpersönlich hatten meistens ein schlechtes Ende.

Eine Weile hing Harry noch stumm seinen Gedanken nach, bis seine Aufmerksamkeit von etwas in Snapes Nähe angezogen wurde. Auf dem Teller unmittelbar vor Severus lag eine Scheibe Toast, an und für sich nichts ungewöhnliches, doch das seltsame daran war, dass sie sich von allein mit Butter bestrich. Hinter der Zeitung konnte Harry ansonsten nur die Hand

des Kerkermeisters erkennen, die kleine Bewegungen in der Luft tat.

„Hast du noch nie ein Toast gesehen, das sich selbst bestreicht, oder warum guckst du wie ein Fisch im Glas?", kam die ungehaltene Frage hinter der Zeitung hervor. Der Hausbesitzer legte nun das Papier bei Seite und sah den Jungen scharf an.

Dies war zweifellos gedacht, um Harry einzuschüchtern, doch dieser schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und konnte den Blick noch immer nicht ganz von dem Ding auf Snapes Teller abwenden. Natürlich hatte er schon etwas Ähnliches gesehen, doch gerade_ ihn_ dabei zu sehen, war für Harry irgendwie nicht dasselbe.

„Unglaublich, du lebst seit etwa fünf Jahren fast das ganze Jahr über unter Zauberern, hast wohl schon mehr ungewöhnliche Zauber als manch ein anderer Schüler in deinem Alter gesehen, aber bei _so etwas_ (Snape deutete mit einer vagen Geste in Richtung seines Frühstücks.) guckst du, als ginge es um das achte Weltwunder!", kommentierte Hogwarts Zaubertranklehrer Harrys Blick verächtlich und stoppte den Zauber mit einem Wink der Rechten.

Der Gryffindor verkniff sich jede bissige Antwort, er hatte den Kerl heute schließlich noch länger zu ertragen, also war es wohl besser sich jetzt nicht mit ihm anzulegen. Stattdessen trank er widerwillig das Gebräu, das abermals an seinem Platz stand. Wie auch am Tag zuvor leicht grummelnd, schüttelte er sich angewidert, als das Elixier seine Kehle hinunter rann.

„Wie lange muss ich das eigentlich noch nehmen?"

Der Robenträger schaute von seinem Toast auf, das er gerade (ohne Zauber) mit gebratenem Speck belegte, und sagte dann trocken: „Solange bis deine Wunden verheilt sind, oder du der Meinung bist auch schlafen zu können, trotz des heftigen Brennens in deiner Brust. Mir ist das egal." Harry sah seinen Gegenüber kurz mir erhobener Augenbraue an, dann wandte auch er sich wortlos dem Frühstücken zu.

ADADADADADADAD

Mit der unbestimmten Empfindung, in seinem Magen bewege sich irgendetwas, das dringend hinaus wollte, betrat Harry am späteren Morgen das Zimmer, das Snape ihm am Nachmittag zuvor zugewiesen hatte.

Der Tränkemeister hatte ihm nach dem Frühstück noch einmal ins Gedächtnis gerufen, dass er sich hier einfinden sollte, was nach Meinung des Gryffindors völlig überflüssig gewesen war, da er während des ganzen Morgens ohnehin an nichts anderes hatte denken können. Noch nicht einmal auf das Lesen des DADA-Bandes für das fünfte Schuljahr hatte er sich konzentrieren können, weil er nicht wusste, was ihn erwarten würde. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah er sich nun im Raum um, denn Snape selbst war noch nicht zu gegen.

Das Zimmer war fünfeckig gebaut und außer dem einfachen Tisch und den beiden Stühlen unmöbliert, wie auch am gestrigen Tag. Etwas jedoch war anders, gravierend anders. Der Boden war nicht länger dunkel und leer, sondern mit fremdartigen Runen und Linien bemalt. Sie bildeten nach Harrys erstem Eindruck zwei kleinere Kreise, die von einem großen umringt und einem mittleren durchschnitten wurden. In dem Ring, den die äußeren Kreislinien darstellten, konnte der 15-Jährigen die Abfolge verschiedener Runen, die ihm nichts sagten, ausmachen. Erneute Nervosität stieg in ihm hoch, denn er fragte sich, was Snape mit diesem Ritualaufzeichnungen vorhatte.

Vorsichtig ging er in die Hocke und fuhr mit dem Finger nach kurzem Zögern die innersten Linien nach. Sie sahen aus wie eine Art Stern, der seine Endpunkte an Schnittstellen der inneren Kreise hatte. Ihn fiel außerdem auf, dass der Boden in diesem Raum völlig glatt und ohne fühlbare Fugen war. Vielleicht, damit die Linien der ungewöhnlichen Malerei nicht aus Versehen unterbrochen wurden.

Erneut versuchte er die Konsistenz dessen zu erspüren, mit dem die Zeichnung angefertigt worden war, als plötzlich eine schnarrende Stimme aus dem Hintergrund drang: „Ich wusste nicht, dass du blind bist und die Linien deshalb erfühlen musst."

Dies war eindeutig Snape. Harry wandte sich zur Tür um, an dessen Rahmen er lehnte und sah seinen hämischen Gesichtsausdruck. Wie immer schien es ihm große Freude zu bereiten, ihn zu reizen. „Du solltest wissen, dass das sehr gefährlich werden kann. Du könntest, bei deinem Talent dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, schnell etwas Unerwartetes auslösen!", fügte er mit einem bösen Grinsen, jedoch ernster als erwartet, hinzu.

„Wenn man so leicht etwas falsch machen könnte, wären Sie doch bestimmt so umsichtig gewesen mich vorher zu warnen. Schließlich hätte ich sonst noch Ihre Wohnung demolieren können, oder?", gab der Gryffindor gelassen und kühl zurück.

In dem Moment, da Snape sich verhalten hatte wie früher, war die Nervosität gewichen und hatte sich in Abweisung gewandelt. Jetzt da Harry wusste woran er war, fiel es ihm nicht mehr so schwer auf die Aussagen des Professors zu reagieren. Es war eben wie immer.

„Nun denn, dann sollten wir wohl gleich beginnen", Snapes Augen glitzerten gefährlich. Harry nahm augenblicklich wahr, dass er aufpassen musste, wollte er den Tränkemeister nicht dazu bringen nach gänzlich alten Spielregeln zu verfahren. Er wusste, dass der Professor hohe Ansprüche stellte, die es zu erfüllen galt.

Snape wies nun auf die Malerei am Boden und begann mit der Erläuterung: „In diesem Ritualkreis werden wir uns auf die Suche begeben; es ist ein Gedankenzirkel. Hast du schon einmal etwas Derartiges gesehen?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment lang, nicht schlüssig, ob es ratsam war, zu erwähnen, dass er schon einmal ein mentales Ritual durchgeführt hatte. Damals hatte er es benutzt, um jemandem gegenüberzutreten und sich endgültig dessen Einfluss zu entziehen. Harry dachte nicht eben gern daran und hielt es deswegen für ratsamer es nicht zu erwähnen.

So schüttelte er nur leicht den Kopf, wobei ihm ein argwöhnischer Blick Snapes nicht erspart blieb. „Gut, wenn dem so ist sollte ich wohl vorher noch einiges erklären." Er fasste Harry scharf ins Auge, während er sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Tisch lehnte: „Fangen wir bei der Ursache an. Jeder Handlung liegt immer auch eine Überlegung oder ein Gefühl zugrunde, - jedenfalls ist dies bei den meisten Menschen so."

Der Gryffindor warf seinem Mentor einen giftigen Blick zu und fragte, ohne darauf zu achten, ob er den Tränkemeister erzürnte: „Wird dieses Ereignis jetzt genauso ablaufen, wie unsere Okklumentikstunden?" Die Miene des Professors verfinsterte sich merklich, etwas Bedrohliches lag nun in seinen schwarzen Augen: „Das liegt ganz bei Ihnen."

Harry war nicht weniger zornig als Snape es vielleicht war, schließlich hatte er ihm diesen Sommer kein einziges Leid zugefügt, oder ihn auf irgendeine andere Weise verärgert. Er konnte Snapes Hass auf ihn noch immer nicht ganz verstehen.

„Können wir dann also fortfahren, oder hast du sonst noch irgendwelche klugen Bemerkungen zu machen?" Wiederum nur ein stummes Kopfschütteln. „Nun gut. Ich war dabei stehen geblieben, dass es meist eine einzelne Empfindung gibt, die unserem Handeln zugrunde liegt. Einige ziehen stärkere Ereignisse nach sich, wie z. B. die Energieentladung, die du geschaffen hast, anderen jedoch weniger starke. …"

„Aber ich habe doch nichts gravierend heftiges gefühlt! Wie kann ich dann _so etwas_ machen?" Snape sah ihm verärgert ins Gesicht. „Ich wünsche, dass du mich in Zukunft nicht mehr durch irgendwelche unnützen Fragen unterbrichst! Ist das klar?" Harrys Blick verdüsterte sich, als er verhalten nickte.

_Für ihn war diese Frage keineswegs unnütz gewesen. Und er wollte immer noch eine Antwort darauf. Er wollte nicht schon wieder für etwas empfindlicher sein, als andere. Er hatte den Wusch endlich einmal in einer Sache normal zu sein! _

Severus beobachtete seinen Schüler, der für einen kurzen Moment mit den Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen zu sein schien.

_Er würde im Moment definitiv nicht mit ihm über das reden, was er bei Potters unnützen Verwandten erfahren hatte. Sie hatten unter den gegebenen Umständen weder die Zeit noch die Grundlage dazu._

„Potter, hättest du die Güte mir zuzuhören und in ganzen Sätzen zu antworten, wenn ich dich etwas frage?!" In Severus Zügen spiegelte sich Ärger und altbekannte Verachtung wieder. Harry hingegen sah ihn nur ein wenig verschreckt an und erwiderte dann bissig: „Ja, Sir." Der Tränkemeister gab ein abwertendes Schnauben von sich, bevor er mit schnarrender Stimme fauchte: „Du solltest weniger überheblich und dankbar sein, dass ich meine Zeit damit verschwende, dir zu helfen."

_Helfen, ach so nannte man das jetzt, wenn man den anderen für alles bestrafte, dass man nicht wusste oder nach seinen Vorstellungen machte!_

„Ich habe Sie auch niemals darum gebeten mir zu helfen!", zischte Harry in einem Anflug von überschäumendem Temperament. „Also gut, wenn dem so ist, dann wäre es wohl klüger, du wartest, bis du einen deiner Freunde damit verletzt!", gab Snape zurück und machte einige Schritte auf Harry zu. Dieser wich auf der Stelle zurück. Nicht jedoch, weil er vor Severus Angst hatte, sondern weil ihm etwas klar geworden war.

Einen Moment lang herrschte angespannte Stille, dann sah er zu seinem Mentor auf. Leise und mit etwas in der Stimme, das dem Kerkermeister einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, sagte er: „Dann ist es vielleicht besser, ich lerne erst gar nicht damit umzugehen." Nachdem er geendet hatte wandte er sich um und wollte den Raum verlassen, doch Snape hielt ihn zurück.

„Potter, was meinst du damit?" Er fasste ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich. „Nein, ist schon gut. Sie haben recht, mit mir verschwenden Sie wirklich nur ihre Zeit." Harry seufzte lautlos. Er war zwar untergründig auch ein wenig wütend auf Severus, doch der eigentliche Beweggrund für seine plötzliche Abneigung gegen das Lernen, war eine ganz andere.

Doch auch Snape vermutete mehr hinter dieser, auf den ersten Blick, sarkastischen Bemerkung. „Nein, dich leitet etwas anderes. Sage mir die Wahrheit, danach werde ich sehen, wie plausibel oder vielleicht töricht deine Annahme ist." Snape war vollkommen klar, dass sich dahinter noch eine tief greifendere Befürchtung verbarg. Sonst hätte selbst Potter nicht derartig reagiert, nicht so resigniert und abwesend.

„Ich meine, dass ich weder das Gefühl kennen möchte, noch lernen möchte damit umzugehen, gerade weil ich sonst jemanden verletzen könnte. Bis jetzt geschah so etwas immer, dann wenn ich _anders _war."

Einen Augenblick lang sah der Ältere seinen Schüler mit einem unergründlichen Blick an, dann fragte er ruhig: „Du bist also wirklich der Ansicht, dass es klüger ist etwas nicht zu kennen, um niemandem Schaden damit zufügen zu können? Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass man es beherrschen muss, um sich dagegen zu wehren?" Harry sah ihn zweifelnd und verwirrt zugleich an. Er wusste nicht, ob Snape ihn lediglich verhöhnte, oder es ernst meinte, genauso wenig wie er sich darüber im Klaren war, inwiefern diese Worte Sinn machten.

„Nun, um dir eine Antwort zu geben, nein, ich werde dich jetzt nicht gehen lassen und ja, man kann solche Ereignisse nur vermeiden, wenn man mit ihnen umzugehen weiß." Er sagte dies in ruhigem Tonfall, wobei eine gewisse Bestimmtheit in seinen Worten mitschwang. Snape bedeutete Harry stumm sich in den einen der beiden Kreise zu knien, bevor er es ihm gleich tat. Widerwillig gehorchte der Gryffindor und beobachtete die Bewegungen seines Lehrers argwöhnisch.

Der Professor holte währenddessen eine kleine, etwa faustgroße Glaskugel aus einer seiner Umhangtaschen und legte sie nach kurzer Begutachtung in die Mitte der Sternform. Dann musterte er den Schüler kühl, der zwischen dem Gefühl in eine Falle zu tappen und dem der Neugierde schwankte. „Wofür ist diese Kugel gut?", fragte Harry, bevor Snape mit anderen Erklärungen beginnen konnte. „Sie wird als _Fänger_ dienen. Du wirst es sehen, sofern das Ritual erfolgreich verläuft." Er machte eine Pause, dann sprach er, seinen Gegenüber fixierend, weiter.

„Wie ich schon erwähnte, ist dies ein Gedankenzirkel, den wir dazu nutzen werden, das Gefühl zu finden, das deine Handlung auslöste", erklärte der Tränkemeister, wobei er nicht so aussah, als dulde er weitere Nachfragen.

Die lästigen Haare mit der einen Hand aus dem Gesicht streichend, zog er Harry mit der anderen etwas zu sich, bis er sich etwa auf halber Armlänge zu ihm befand. Dabei achtete der Tränkemeister präzise darauf, dass der Junge den Kreis, in dem er saß, nicht mit irgendeinem Körperteil überschritt. Harry wurde während dieser Prozedur immer mulmiger zu Mute. Er fühlte sich irgendwie verwundbar und ein wenig hilflos.

_Wer wusste schon, was Snape von ihm erwartete, - na ja, bei seinen Ansichten über ihn, wohl nicht allzu viel._

Indem er seinen Zauberstab zog, sagte Severus Harry nun, was er zu tun hatte. Er fuhr mit dem Stab über die Runen, die daraufhin kurz violett aufleuchteten. Mit einen stummen Nicken, dessen Sinn Harry nicht ausmachen konnte, ordnete er an: „Potter, du wirst gleich die Augen schließen und dich dann einzig und allein auf das konzentrieren, was du bei deinen Verwandten an jenem Abend gefühlt hast. Ich erwarte, dass du dich mit keiner anderen Erinnerung befasst. Nur durch völlige Konzentration auf deine Gefühle kann das Ritual funktionieren."

Harry schluckte einen Kloß der Nervosität hinunter, bevor er fragte: „Und was werden Sie dabei tun?" Er spürte einen schwachen Brechreiz, als ihm einfiel, dass er genau das auch bei ihrer ersten Okklumentikstunde gefragt hatte und was hinterher daraus geworden war. „Ich werde mental in deiner Nähe sein und das spüren, was du spürst, oder eher gesagt fühlst."

Auf Harrys panischen Gesichtsausdruck reagierte der Tränkemeister ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung. „Und was wird passieren, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, mich darauf zu konzentrieren?", entgegnete der 15-Jährige mit einer unguten Vorahnung. „Wir werden es zu spüren bekommen", war die schlichte Antwort.

_Na toll, also hatte er diesmal nicht nur sein eigenes Wohlbefinden zu verantworten, sondern auch das von Snape. Das konnte ja heiter werden!_

„Sollte dieser Fall eintreten, was ich nicht hoffe, werde ich das Ritual abbrechen und wir beginnen von vorn. Es hätte anders keinen Sinn."

Nun konnte es also beginnen. Snape verlangte, dass Harry die Augen schloss und den Kopf leicht vorneigte. Im nächsten Moment nahm Harry mit anfänglichem Schrecken wahr, dass der Professor ihm die Brille abnahm und dann seine Zeige- und Mittelfinger an die Schläfen des Jungen legte. Der Daumen ruhte seitlich am Kinn. Dem Gryffindor rann ein Schauer über den Rücken, sein Herz begann zu pochen.

Snape sagte ihm leise, er solle ihm nachsprechen, dann begann das Ritual endgültig. Schüler und Mentor konzentrierten sich einzig auf die zu sprechenden Worte, bis sie Routine darin hatten und die Gedanken zu anderen Dingen wandern konnten. Harry bemerkte, dass sich die Welt seines Denkens veränderte, dass er in eine Trance gezogen wurde, gegen die er sich zu wehren vermochte.

Der Verstand des 15-Jährigen driftete zu dem Abend und zu all den Gefühlsregungen, die ihn durchlaufen hatten.

_Er war verwirrt._

_Ein wenig genervt, aber vor allem erfüllte ihn Ratlosigkeit, Trauer, Einsamkeit und innere Leere... _

_Sirius. Wäre er nicht gewesen, … wären die Todesser nicht...!_

Ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte Harrys Kopf, ebenso erging es Snape. Noch ehe der Gryffindor sich von dem Gefühl erholt hatte, brach Severus das Ritual ab.

„Potter, du bist von deinen Gefühlen abgewichen! So wird das nichts!", informierte er seinen Schüler ungehalten. Auf dem blassen Gesicht zeigte sich kaum merklich, dass er nicht so unberührt von der Sache war, wie er vorgab. „Tschuldigung, Sir." Harry atmete kurz, jedoch tief ein. Der Gedanke an seinen Paten ließ ihn nicht so schnell los.

„Können wir erneut beginnen? Fange etwas später an und konzentriere dich dieses Mal. Lass dich nicht immer gleich von anderen Gedanken ablenken!"

Snape legte die Finger wieder auf Harrys Schläfen und ein weiteres Mal rezitierten sie leise die für Harry unverständlichen Worte. Ob sein Lehrer ihre Bedeutung kannte, wusste der Jüngere nicht. Abermals versank er nach einer Weile in seinen Erinnerungen, seinen Empfindungen. Das ungute Gefühl, sie mit Snape zu teilen, hatte er fast gänzlich bei Seite

schieben können.

Severus nahm die Gefühle des Jungen nun deutlich wahr. Anfangs war es Furcht, dann kamen sie dem Ereignis näher, - Schrecken.

_Furchtbarer Schecken erfüllte Harry._

_Eine Mischung aus Angst und nicht zu wissen, was er tun sollte._

_Schock, dann eine Empfindung, die Schuld sehr nahe kam. _

_Der Wunsch nicht andere wegen ihm selbst leiden zu lassen! ..._

_Immer, wenn er anders gewesen war, hatte jemand anderer dafür büßen müssen! Er hatte es nicht verhindern können! War das hier..._

Noch einmal überschwemmte Schmerz die Sinne der beiden, stärkerer als zuvor. Wieder beendete Snape den Zauber. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, begann der 15-Jährige zu sprechen.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich habs versucht. Ich werd mich mehr anstrengen." Sein Atem ging stoßweise und die Stimme war unsicher. Harry hatte das Gefühl den Abend gerade noch einmal erlebt zu haben. Die Erinnerungen waren ihm durch das eben Geschehene wieder deutlich vor Augen.

Auch den Tränkemeister hatte es diesmal heftiger erwischt. Selbst er, der so etwas gewohnt war, musste eine kurze Pause einlegen, bevor er antwortete. „Also gut noch einmal. Potter, ich will, dass du deine Gedanken fern hältst. Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir", war die einzige Antwort. Harry hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Und ihm schwante Unheilvolles, sollte er es nicht schaffen. Snape war schon jetzt geduldiger als sonst gewesen. Abermals begann die Prozedur:

_Im Kopf des Jungen brannte die Schuld._

_Das Verlangen, zu verhindern, dass andere wegen ihm litten._

_Für einen kurzen Moment regte sich kein einziges Gefühl in Harry._

_Abermals flammte Schuld in seinem Innern auf. Sie ließ ihn nicht mehr los._

_Schmerz mischte sich mit großer Erleichterung._

Snape nahm an, dass Harry sich gerade zwischen den Fluch und seine Tante geworfen hatte.

_Der Schmerz hielt an, während sich Verwirrung und Furcht in ihm ausbreiteten. _

_Es trat eine Pause ein, dann geschah es explosionsartig! Heftiger, glühender, nicht zu kontrollierender Hass ergriff von dem Jungen Besitz. _

_Grenzenlose Wut, Panik! Die Empfindungen drangen auf ihn ein, ohne dass er sich wehren konnte. Sie vermischten sich mit Erinnerungen, ohne dass er diese gerufen hätte._

_Malfoy, dreckiger Bastard! Lass sie in Ruhe, hör auf! _

_Harry musste an Voldemort, Sirius und viele andere Personen denken. _

Kopfschmerzen kamen wie Wellen, die gegen die Klippen schlugen.

Doch alles, was der Gryffindor momentan fühlte und wahrnahm wurde von einem überschattet: Dem Gefühl der Schuld. Schuld gegenüber Sirius und Cedric, aber merkwürdigerweise auch gegenüber von Snape. Er hatte das gleiche zu ertragen wie Harry, nur weil er nicht fähig war seine Erinnerungen fern zuhalten.

_Das Chaos aus Empfindungen, Erinnerungen und Gedanken wurde immer größer und gleichzeitig damit, das heftige Pochen in ihren Köpfen, ihren Körpern._

Snape wollte das Ritual abbrechen, indem er die Hände von der Berührung löste, doch zu seinem Schrecken waren seine Finger wie gelähmt. Er war nicht fähig den Zauber zu beenden! Die Antwort, warum dies so war, fand er in Harrys Gedanken:

_Das würde er Snape nicht noch einmal zu muten! Er wusste genau, dass beim nächsten Versuch keine Veränderung stattfinden würde. Die Erinnerungen hatten sich zu heftig in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Er würde es bei diesem Versuch schaffen..., egal was er dafür jetzt tun musste. _

Severus fühlte die Wut, den Hass, die Schuld und die Verwirrung, gemischt mit allen anderen Gedanken, die den Schüler durchliefen, während ihm im selben Moment die Gänsehaut auf seinem Rücken sagte, dass Potter ihn mit eben jener Energie, die sie zu ergründen versuchten, davon abhielt dem hier ein Ende zu machen. Wie heftig sich der Tränkemeister auch wehrte, selbst für einen mächtigen Magier wie ihn war es nicht möglich die Barriere zu überwinden.

_Für Harry war es, als stehe er noch einmal im Privet Drive. Als wäre er in der Zeit zurück gereist. Er fühlte die gleiche glühende Hitze in seinem Körper brennen! Das Wissen, keine Kontrolle mehr über das eigene Handeln zu haben, machte ihm Angst. Er tat es schon wieder. Er tat das gleiche wie an jenem Abend, wieder ohne zu wissen wie es gekommen war. _

_Neuerliche Schuld zerrte an seiner Seele. _

_Das musste ein Ende haben! Er war nicht allein! Da war jemand, der wegen ihm das gleiche ertrug! _

Mit einem Schlag war es vorbei! Snape brauchte das Ritual nicht mehr zu beenden. Es war geglückt. Beide knieten einander gegenüber, stoßweise atmend und in Harrys Fall vor Hitze glühend. Severus fand als erster seine Sprache wieder: „Harry Potter, mach so etwas Gefährliches niemals wieder!!! Du hättest dir sehr großen Schaden zufügen können!!"

Der Gryffindor war zu geschockt, zu ausgelaugt, um zu antworten. Er starrte auf die violett glühende Kugel, die zwischen ihnen schwebte. Seine Gedanken galten immer noch den Erinnerungen und Empfindungen, die ihn eben eingenommen hatten.

Schweigen legte sich über den Raum und wurde erst gebrochen, als Harry ein leiser Schreckensschrei entfuhr:

Er war noch völlig in sich gekehrt gewesen, hatte gerade erst begriffen, was Snape gerufen hatte, als kühle, oder aus seinem Blickwinkel genauer gesagt, eisige Finger sich auf seine Stirn legten. Im ersten Moment war ihm nicht klar, was geschah, doch dann realisierte er, dass der Professor ihm die Stirn fühlte. „Deine Stirn ist heiß, aber nicht so schlimm wie beim letzten Mal."

ADADADADADADAD

Sie hatten inzwischen das Zimmer verlassen und saßen nun in Snapes Büro. Der Tränkemeister mit verschränkten Armen hinter dem Schreibtisch in dem hohen Lehnstuhl, Harry davor auf einem weiteren Stuhl. Der Schüler drehte aufmerksam die Kugel in seiner Hand, während Severus ihn gespannt musterte.

Den Schock hatten beide inzwischen überwunden und obwohl dem Gryffindor die Standpauke, die der Ältere ihm später gehalten, noch immer in den Ohren klang, war er nun aufgeschlossen, mehr über die Funktion des violett glühenden Artefaktes zu erfahren. Zuerst bestand Snape jedoch darauf, dass sein Schüler ein Elixier schluckte, das das Fieber senkte.

Harry war endlich zu der Einsicht gelangt, dass es besser war, wenn er diese unbekannte Kraft beherrschen lernte, auch für sein eigenes Wohl. Snape hatte ihm mit aller Nachdrücklichkeit erklärt wie gefährlich ein unkontrolliertes Entweichen der Energie werden konnte. Hätte der 15-Jährige nicht gewusst, dass der Lehrer ihn hasste und dies nur aus Gründen tat, die Harry, wenn er einmal überlegte, gar nicht kannte, dann hätte er die Eindringlichkeit des anderen als Sorge interpretiert.

„Und was geschieht nun mit diesem Ding?", erkundigte er sich nach Augenblicken des Schweigens beim Älteren. „Wie vorhin erwähnt, diente sie (Er deutete auf die Kugel in Harrys Hand.) als _Fänger_. In ihr ist die Ursache für deine momentane Gabe enthalten." Er fasste den Gryffindor scharf ins Auge. In seinen Augen blitzte für einen kleinen Augenblick etwas auf, dass Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

_Er hatte es geahnt. Es war also ähnlich wie bei __**ihm**_

Der Tränkemeister sah abwesend zum prasselnden Feuer hinüber, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, so als wolle er etwas abschütteln und blickte wieder zu seinem Schüler hinüber, der ihn offensichtlich sehr interessiert musterte.

„Gibt es hier etwas Bestimmtes zu sehen?", fragte er scharf: „Befasse dich lieber mit dem Inhalt dieser Kugel, anstatt über Dinge zu mutmaßen, die dich nichts angehen, - meine Gedanken." Die Stimme des Kerkermeisters hatte einen bedrohlich flüsternden Ton angenommen. Harry war sich sicher, dass Snape sich gerade an sein Eindringen in dessen Denkarium erinnert hatte.

_Nichts, das er vertiefen wollte,_ dachte der Jüngere gewarnt und wandte sich wieder dem Gegenstand in seiner Hand zu. „Was bedeutet, sich mit dem Inhalt der Kugel befassen. Ich meine, was muss ich tun, um ihn sehen zu können?"

„Gar keine so dumme Frage. Du scheinst ja doch manchmal deinen Verstand zu benutzen." Harry entgegnete dem kühlen Kommentar mit einem giftigen Blick.

_Es war zum Verzweifeln. In Harry regte sich langsam der Verdacht, dass Snape ihn nicht hasste, sondern einfach nur launisch war. Verdammt launisch._

„Nun, trotzdem werde ich diese Frage nicht beantworten", nahm Severus den Faden unbeeindruckt wieder auf: „Finde es selbst heraus, erst dann ist es möglich das Beherrschen zu üben. Erst wenn du deinen eigenen Zugang zu dem Gefühl gefunden hast, werden wir weitermachen."

Mit diesen Worten und einem scharfen Blick nach dem Motto, strenge dich an oder du wirst die nächste Zutat in meinem Zaubertrank, erhob sich der Herr von Snape Manor und verließ mit einer auffordernden Geste das Arbeitszimmer. Harry folgte seinem unfreiwilligen Gastgeber hinaus, wo er noch sah, dass er durch die Flügeltür den Esssaal betrat.

ADADADADADADAD

Dieses Ritual, an das Harry denkt, entspringt einer anderen Story von mir. Also nicht wundern. "

ADADADADADADAD

Danke an alle, die mir bisher schon Reviews geschickt haben, ihr macht mich überglücklich!

Wenn ihr Frage habt zu einem Kapitel, zögert nicht zu fragen oder auch zu kritisieren. Alles, über das ich nachdenken kann, hilft mir und inspiriert mich.

Bitte, Bitte, schickt mir ein kleines Review.

ADADADADADADAD

So, nachdem dieses Kapitel nun auch zu Ende ist, hab ich noch mal eine Frage:

Ich suche jemanden, der diese und vielleicht auch meine andere Story „Necessary Care" ins Englische übersetzen könnte.

Bitte meldet euch, wenn ihr Interesse habt oder jemanden kennt, der es vielleicht machen möchte.


	8. Kleine Brücken

So, frisch aus dem Urlaub zurück, kann ich jetzt wieder updaten. 

Widmung: das hier ist für **hac.potter** . Für das in den Arsch treten… du hast Recht, 6 Monate für 7 Kapitel ist lang. Sorry, obwohl ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen muss, dass mein PC einige Zeit kaputt war… ich hoffe du reißt mir jetzt nicht den Kopf ab, aber ich habe bis zum 17ten Kapitel auch schon alle fertig geschrieben.

**Disclaimer:**

Aber… aber ich mag doch den Sev… ups, das gehört hier nicht her…(nachdenk) ach ja, das HP Universum ist NICHT meins. Und ich mache übrigens auch keinen Profit damit. :)

Aber der Keks ist mein… Murhahahaha! Okay, sorry, weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

8. Kleine Brücken:

Das Mittagessen verlief weitestgehend schweigend. Die kleine Ansage in Bezug auf Harrys _Aufgabe _einmal ausgenommen: „Also Potter, du hast bis heute Nachmittag Zeit, dich mit der Kugel auseinander zu setzen und deinen Weg zu finden. Ich würde dir dazu vorschlagen, dass du ausnahmsweise dein Hirn benutzt und nicht untätig rum sitzt. Hast du verstanden?" Letzteres war eigentlich eher Erwartung, denn ernst zunehmende Frage.

Der Gryffindor verzichtete auf einen längeren Satz, der ihn wegen seines feurigen Temperaments voraussichtlich nur in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätte. Harrys Antwort beschränkte sich also auf ein gemurmeltes: „Ja, Sir."

Die vorherige Vermutung des 15-Jährigen fand erneut einen Weg:

_Es musste so sein! Entweder es bereitete Snape ganz besonderes Vergnügen ihn zu verwirren und sein Spiel mit ihm zu treiben, indem er einmal __**nett**__ und im nächsten Moment unausstehlich war, oder er war einfach nur launisch! Sehr launisch!_

Beide suchten das Gespräch mit dem anderen bei dieser Mahlzeit nicht mehr und so verließ Harry ohne jeglichen Gruß das Zimmer, nachdem er mit dem Essen fertig war. Er schlug den Weg direkt in sein Zimmer ein und befasste sich mit dem runden Artefakt, das während der ganzen Zeit in seiner Tasche geruht hatte.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Indem er sich auf sein Bett sinken ließ, betrachtete er das Runde Ding in seiner Hand. Es glomm schwach violett und wenn Harry es fester umfasste, ging eine Art Pulsieren von ihm aus.

_In dieser unscheinbaren Kugel sollte also der Schlüssel zu der unbekannten Energie liegen, die sich ihm offenbart hatte. Ob er es schaffen würde, hinter ihr Geheimnis zu kommen, und das bis zum Nachmittag? Der Gryffindor zweifelte daran, beschloss jedoch es zuerst zu versuchen ehe er annahm seinen Zugang zu der Empfindung nicht finden zu können._

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Severus Snape verließ den Speisesaal und betrat wenig später sein Labor. Es war ein Ort, der den Tränkemeister zur Ruhe kommen ließ, sobald er ihn betrat. Hier war er ungestört und konnte sich völlig in seine Arbeit oder eventuelle Experimente vertiefen. Langsam, fast andächtig, schritt er zu dem hohen Lehnstuhl, der sich hinter dem Arbeitstisch befand, nahm ein Schriftstück, das auf der Arbeitsfläche gelegen hatte, zur Hand und machte die Schrift sichtbar, indem er das Papier mit dem Zauberstab berührte.

Auf dem Zettel befand sich eine Liste mit Tränken, die er in nächster Zeit fertig zustellen hatte. Teils waren es Elixiere für den dunklen Lord, jene, die er nur mit Widerwillen und dem unauslöschlichen Gefühl der Schuld braute, teils Mixturen, die er für den Hausgebrauch oder für Madam Pomfrey benötigte. Zur Kategorie „Hausgebrauch" zählte auch der Trank ganz oben auf der Liste. Er war für Potter.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er zu einem der zahlreichen Vorratsschränke und holte einige Zutaten daraus hervor, wobei seine Gedanken abschweiften.

_Warum tat er das eigentlich alles? Es war immerhin Potter! Der Junge, der ihm in den letzten Jahren allein durch seine Überheblichkeit und blanke Stupidität in all seinem Tun wieder und wieder zur Weißglut getrieben hatte. Das vermochte sonst keiner bei ihm, der Sohn dieses arroganten Dummkopfes dafür jedoch umso besser! Er konnte nicht wirklich sagen warum, aber er verleitete ihn dazu seine sarkastische, eisige Seite Mal für Mal die Oberhand über sein Handeln gewinnen zu lassen. _

Ohne sich wirklich konzentrieren zu müssen, bereitete Snape die Tinktur vor, die Harry Morgen um Morgen schlucken musste, damit die Wunden endlich heilten. Zufrieden und von dem leisen Brodeln der Flüssigkeit entspannt, wartete er schweigend bis der Trank die geforderte Zeit gezogen hatte. Dabei schlugen seine Gedanken abermals entfernte Wege ein.

_Aber diesmal war es anders. Es war als entdecke er ein kleines Stück der anderen Charaktereigenschaften des Jungen, - unfreiwillig wie wohl nicht anders zu erwarten war. Natürlich, Potter war immer noch derselbe, …doch_ _manchmal, in ganz bestimmten Situationen, schien er sich zu ändern. _

Snape wurde aus ihm nicht schlau und wenn er so recht überlegte, wollte er das auch gar nicht.

_Warum sollte er auch mit seinem Bild von dem jungen Gryffindor falsch liegen? Immerhin hatte er eine ausgeprägte Gabe dafür Menschen und deren Charakter zu durchschauen, ohne dass sie ihn ihm offenbarten, sondern durch bloße Beobachtung. _

Es war genau dieses Talent, das Snape unter anderem zu einem so hervorragenden und gefürchteten Lehrer machte.

Severus gab es nie zu, doch tief in seinem Innern war ihm bedingt klar, dass diese Gabe im Falle seines Gastes gravierend getäuscht worden war, - getäuscht von seinem Hass auf James und Sirius, denen der 15-Jährige mit dem rabenschwarzen Haar manchmal so ähnlich war.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry kniete derweil seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden auf seinem Bett, wo er mit aller Kraft versuchte dem Artefakt sein Inneres zu entlocken.

_Er hatte es während des Rituals doch so deutlich gespürt! Er hatte das Gefühl der Schuld in jeder Faser seines Körpers brennen gespürt? Warum fiel es ihm jetzt so verdammt schwer, dazu durchzudringen?!_

Verzweiflung drohte sich in ihm auszubreiten. Er hatte schon so vieles ausprobiert. Anfänglich hatte er versucht, ob „an den Kopf halten" die Lösung war (schließlich funktionierte es bei einem Denkarium ähnlich.), dann hatte er sich auf die Gefühlsregung konzentriert und mit dem Zauberstab dagegen getippt.

Nichts hatte gewirkt.

Auch der Versuch Wort wörtlich ins Innere der Kugel, zu diesem fremdartigen Nebel, zu gelangen war fehlgeschlagen (Geendet hatte es damit, dass Harry der Finger wehtat.). Also hatte er sich wieder auf Methoden verlegt, die dem Ritual näher kamen. Nach einer Weile war er völlig in Gedanken versunken, ohne zu bemerken, dass er schon längst zu Snape hätte gehen müssen.

Zu sehr war er im Moment darauf fixiert, den _Nebel_ durch reine Vorstellungskraft ans Äußere der Kugel zu binden. Es war ihm eingefallen, als er abermals an die Anweisung seines Mentors denken musste, die er vorher als übliche, sarkastische Bemerkung abgetan hatte. Vielleicht musste er das Gefühl wirklich erst nach außen dringen lassen, ehe er es berühren und empfinden konnte.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Der Tränkemeister füllte das gebraute Elixier in eine längliche Flasche, verkorkte sie und klebte letztlich einen Namenszettel darauf. In der dem Zaubertranklehrer eigenen, markanten Handschrift stand dort geschrieben: _Devovetus Meditus_.

Nachdem er das Glasgefäß in eines der zahlreichen Regale einsortiert hatte, begab er sich in düsterer Stimmung in Richtung des Raumes seines Schülers.

Er würde erst Potter abholen, was den Grund voranstellte, dass dieser nicht zur vereinbarten Zeit erschienen war, und dann noch einmal nach den anderen Tränken sehen, die er angesetzt hatte. Irgendwie hatte er es geahnt.

_Warum sollte ein Potter es auch für __**auf seinem Niveau**__ erachten, zu einem Treffen pünktlich zu erscheinen? Wahrscheinlich saß er gerade irgendwo und bemitleidete sich selbst wegen des __**ungerechten **__Schicksals, das ihm aufgebürdet worden war, oder er hielt es wie so oft schlichtweg nicht nötig aufgestellten Regeln zu folgen!_

_Sicher war, dass Potter sich eine verdammt gute Ausrede für sein Fehlen einfallen lassen müsste. Schließlich hatte er noch anderes zu tun, als seine ohnehin knapp bemessene Zeit mit diesem Jungen zu verbringen. Dieses Balg schaffte es noch, dass sein geliebtes pechschwarzes Haar grau werden würde! Tja, damit würde er wohl klarkommen müssen, denn es war wichtig, dass Lilys Sohn den Umgang mit dem ungewöhnlichen Zweig der Magie schnell erlernte, auch wenn ihn das noch einige Nerven kosten würde. _

Obwohl er es mit aller Kraft zu ignorieren versuchte, wusste er, dass Harry das Talent, sowie die Veranlagung dazu hatte. (Das würde er natürlich niemals vor Potter zugeben.)

Der Schwarzhaarige öffnete die Zimmertür ohne jedes Geräusch, um dann mit wehender Robe und ebenso leise den Raum zu betreten. Was er sah, ließ ihn nicht schlecht staunen: Harry saß, wie schon vermutet, auf dem Bett, doch sein Tun wollte so gar nicht in Snapes Weltbild passen. Der 15-Jährige war mit all seinen Gedanken auf etwas, das der Ältere erst erkannte, als er unmittelbar neben dem Bett stand, konzentriert.

Es war die schwach glimmende, Faust große Kugel, um die sich ihr anstehendes Treffen drehen sollte. Auf den ersten Blick hätte man denken können, Harry sitze da und träume vor sich hin, während das Artefakt nur zufällig in seinen Händen ruhte, doch die Tatsache, dass Sevs Schützling ihn noch immer nicht bemerkt hatte, zeigte deutlich, dass sein Denken gänzlich dem Ding in seinen Händen zugewandt war.

_Normalerweise lag es in Potters Natur, Menschen, die sich ihm näherten, instinktiv früh zu erkennen_.

Es musste wohl eine Art Reflex sein, dessen Entstehung Severus sich momentan nicht erklären konnte.

_Trotz der mehreren Konfrontationen mit dem dunklen Lord, war es etwas ungewöhnlich._

(An Harrys Verwandten dachte Snape nicht.)

Ein geübter Blick auf die Kugel sagte ihm, dass der Gryffindor, dessen rabenschwarzes, total verstrubbeltes Haar die Sicht auf seine angespannten Zügen erschwerte, nahe dran war, die Lösung des Geheimnisses und damit den Zugang zu der Empfindung zu finden. Einen Moment lang beobachtete Snape den Jungen, dessen smaragdgrüne Augen zu Schlitzen verengt den Nebel fixierten, dann räusperte er sich vernehmbar laut und sprach seinen Gegenüber an, obwohl er sich darüber im Klaren war, die Arbeit zu Nichte zu machen. Die Stimme war zu einem bedrohlichen Flüstern gesenkt.

„Potter, warum sitzt du immer noch faul auf dem Bett herum, anstatt dich auf den Weg zu mir zu machen?! _Ich_ kann meine Zeit nicht mit Nichtstun verschwenden." Severus wusste ohne jeden Zweifel, dass Harry nicht gefaulenzt hatte.

Der Gryffindor schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und verfluchte den schleimigen Kerl innerlich dafür, dass er ihn unterbrochen hatte, sobald er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, dass der offensichtlich verärgerte Professor direkt neben ihm stand. Harry hielt dem unerbittlichen Blick aus kalten Onyxaugen stand und erwiderte nicht weniger verärgert: „Bevor Sie mich unterbrochen haben, war ich mit der Aufgabe beschäftigt, die Sie mir gegeben hatten!"

_Er war so nah dran gewesen! Er spürte, dass er seinem Ziel näher als jemals zuvor gewesen war! Er hätte nur noch eine einzige Barriere durchbrechen müssen, für dessen Zerstörung er bisher noch keine Lösung gefunden hatte. Warum hatte diese zu groß geratene Fledermaus ihn stören müssen?! Selbst Snape hätte in seiner beschränkten Sichtweise sehen müssen, was Harry da tat!_,

dachte der Gryffindor zornig, als er bemerkte, dass das Leuchten außerhalb des kreisförmigen Gegenstandes, das an Intensität zugenommen hatte, nun wieder erlosch.

Snape blieb seinerseits völlig ungerührt und antwortete eisig: „Und wie immer hast du nicht richtig zugehört." Er bohrte seine tief schwarzen Augen in die Harrys. „Ich sagte, du hast bis zum Nachmittag Zeit."

Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, um den Triumph auszukosten. „Ich wusste zwar, dass du eine sehr ausgeprägte Neigung dazu hast, ausdrückliche Anweisungen zu überhören, aber so hoch hätte ich deine Unfähigkeit beim Befolgen einfacher Befehle nicht eingeschätzt." Der Tonfall des Tränkemeisters war schneidend und troff nur so vor Abneigung und Sarkasmus.

Harry sprang auf. Seine Augen glommen vor Wut, die wie Gift in seinen Adern pulsierte, als er aufgebracht eine Antwort gab, die sein schwer zu kontrollierendes Temperament heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Dann sagen Sie mir doch, was es gebracht hätte, zu Ihnen zu kommen, mir anzuhören, dass ich es nicht geschafft habe, wie unfähig ich bin und dass es ohnehin keinen Zweck mit mir habe, nur um damit die_**Zeit zu verschwenden**_, die ich dafür hätte nutzen können, den Zugang doch noch zu finden!! Ich werde nicht aufhören es zu versuchen, nur weil Sie den Drang verspüren, Ihre Wut auf meinen Vater an mir auslassen! Wenn Sie das nötig haben, ist das Ihre Sache, aber dann predigen Sie mir nicht immer wieder, dass wir keine Zeit verlieren dürfen!!"

Noch bevor der Mann antwortete, wusste Harry, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Das Gesicht Snapes war vor Zorn erbleicht, sein Blick tödlich, die Zähne bedrohlich gebleckt. Mit einem Schritt war der Ex-Todesser bei ihm, packte ihn am Kragen und zischte in einem Tonfall, der dem Jüngeren das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ und ihm momentan große Angst machte:

„Potter, wage es nie wieder in deinem verfluchten Leben so mit mir zu sprechen, oder du wirst mich kennen lernen, ganz gleich was die Zaubererwelt dazu sagt ihren _Retter_ zu verlieren!!"

Mit großer Kraft, die man bei Severus hagerem Körper nur schwerlich vermutete, stieß er ihn von sich, sodass Harry mit einiger Härte neben dem Bett zu Boden ging. Snape machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und fügte ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen hinzu: „Da du es wie erwartet nicht fertig gebracht hast das dir Aufgegebene zu erledigen, ist diese Zusammenkunft sinnlos. Komm, wenn du es irgendwann doch noch schaffen solltest, was ich bezweifle." Und schon verschwand er mit wehendem Gewand aus dem Raum.

Zurück blieb ein wütender, entmutigter Harry, der sich fragte, warum Snape so handelte wie er es schon seit etwa fünf Jahren tat. Einerseits brannte Zorn in ihm, doch andererseits wusste er, dass das was er eben gesagt hatte, falsch gewesen war. Es hatte ihn nur so unglaublich aufgeregt, dass Severus Snape die Tatsache, dass sie zusammenarbeiten sollten und Harry (auch wenn er es nur selten zugab) auf seine Hilfe als Mentor angewiesen war, immer wieder ignorierte, nur um ihn ein weiteres Mal zu erniedrigen. Nach einem Augenblick des bloßen Dasitzens erhob er sich mit schmerzenden Gliedern vom Boden und ergriff wiederum die Kugel.

_Warum hatte Snape ihn eigentlich gerade mit dem Rücken halb gegen das Bett pfeffern müssen? Die Wunden an seinem Oberkörper taten ja noch nicht genug weh!_

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Snape rauchte immer noch vor Zorn, als er sein Wohnzimmer betrat und die Tür mit einem lauten Knallen ins Schloss fallen lies. Resigniert ließ er sich in den hohen Lehenstuhl sinken, seine Finger massierten energisch das Nasenbein, der Blick galt dem leeren Kamin ohne ihn wirklich zu registrieren.

Severus konnte es auch jetzt noch nicht ganz fassen.

_Es war unerhört, was dieses Potter-Balg ihm da gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte! Was glaubte er eigentlich, wer er war! Schließlich war er, Severus Snape, es gewesen, der ihm versuchte zu helfen!_ _Wieder hatte er es vollbracht, ihn zu einem Wutausbruch zu veranlassen, ihn ganz im Gegensatz zu der unterkühlten_ _Fassade_ _seines Wesens handeln zu lassen. Wie konnte Potter nur glauben so mit ihm sprechen zu können?!_

Dem Tränkemeister gingen viele Gedanken dieser Art durch den Kopf und auch, dass er es _ganz vortrefflich_ gemeistert hatte, seine schlechte Laune an dem Gryffindor auszulassen, wie er es sich auf dem Hof bei seinen Verwandten vorgenommen hatte. Es gab jedoch noch einen anderen Gedanken, der sich einen langen, mühsamen Weg zu Severus Bewusstsein bahnte:

_Vielleicht war etwas Wahres an dem, was Harry gesagt hatte. Immerhin hatte er ihn absichtlich gestört, obwohl er gesehen hatte, was der Junge tat und dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Der Hass war wie so oft in Harrys Fall stärker als die Vernunft gewesen. Schon in dem Moment, da er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er nur bis zum Nachmittag Zeit habe, hatte er gewusst, dass es fast unmöglich war. Und obwohl er sich anfangs energisch eingeredet hatte, es sei lediglich als Ansporn gedacht, war ihm klar, dass es auf der alten Feindschaft beruhte. _

All dies hätte der Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts niemals zugegeben. Trotzdem zeigte es Wirkung, indem es seine Wut schneller vergehen ließ.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Es wunderte der Älteren nicht, dass Harry nicht zum Abendessen erschien, von besonderem Interesse war es jedoch auch nicht, denn schon früh hatte der Professor ihm klargemacht, dass es seine Sache wäre und er nicht hinter ihm her renne, wenn er zu den Essenszeiten nicht erschiene. Er nahm an, dass James Sohn erst mal eine Weile schmollte.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Wieder hatte Snape sich getäuscht. Harry saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf der breiten Fensterbank, sah hinaus in die bevorstehende Dunkelheit und war währenddessen mit den Gedanken bei dem Gefühl, das in die seltsame Kugel eingeschlossen war. Er konzentrierte sich wie schon einmal an diesem Tag auf die wabernde Substanz im Innern und versuchte sie mit Imagination seines Verstandes nach draußen zu ziehen. Schneller als zuvor hatte der 15-Jährige diesmal den Weg gefunden, doch da war immer noch etwas, das das endgültige Vordringen zu der Ursache seines Handelns verhinderte.

Etwas, das Harry kannte, aber nicht zu benennen vermochte. Nach langer Zeit der Fixierung auf das Bild, das vor seinem geistigen Auge entstanden war, gab der Gryffindor es auf und lies niedergeschlagen die Kugel sinken. Nachdem er sich weitere zehn Minuten den Kopf darüber zerbrochen hatte, was er falsch machte, wo er doch so nah an der Lösung war, stellte sich ihm erneut eine bisher unterdrückte Frage.

_War Snape schon immer so kalt und voller Hass gewesen, oder war dies erst seit seiner Schul- und Todesserzeit der Fall? Tja, Snapes Gefühle und Beweggründe waren ihm schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen. Als Erstklässler hatte er lediglich nicht verstanden, warum er so gemein zu ihm war, später war er darüber wütend gewesen, jetzt machte es ihn irgendwie traurig. _

_Er konnte eben nicht verstehen, wie die Gefühlswelt eines Menschen so unterkühlen konnte. Bei ihm war es doch auch nicht so gekommen, obwohl er schon viel erlebt hatte und, um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen, von seinen Verwandten wie Dreck behandelt wurde._

Dass Harrys Wesen ein vollkommen Verschiedenes zu dem von Snape bildete und er einfach früh gelernt hatte über schlechte Dinge hinweg zu sehen, kam ihm nicht in den Sinn. Dass er die Eigenschaft besaß sehr schnell über solches hinweg zu kommen, nahm er eben nicht war.

In Gedanken spielte Harry weiter mit dem Begriff herum, während er den Blick wieder auf den dichten Tannenwald richtete, hinter dem die Sonne vor Kurzem verschwunden war, um für eine sternenklare Nacht und einen fast orange leuchtenden Mond Platz zu machen.

_Snapes Gefühle,…Snapes Gefühle. Natürlich, das war die Lösung!!_

Harry sprang von der Fensterbank und flitzte zu seinem Bett, wo er sich geschwind niederließ.

_Das war der Anstoß, den er gebraucht hatte! Die Empfindungen seines Mentors waren die fehlenden Puzzleteile zum Ganzen. Wenn er das Innere erreichen wollte, musste er zuerst das hinaus befördern, was Snape bei dem Ritual gespürt hatte. Er hatte es zwar erst später bemerkt, aber natürlich war auch der Kerkermeister nicht ohne jede Gefühlsregung geblieben, als er erfahren hatte, was Harry bewegte. Seine Gefühle mussten einfach auch in die Kugel gefahren sein._

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Der junge Gryffindor saß immer noch auf seinem Bett, während stille Tränen über seine blassen Wangen rannen. Er hatte es geschafft. Er war, mit den Gefühlen des Professors als Brücke, endlich zu der einen Empfindung gelangt, die die Ursache für den Energieausbruch gewesen war, der einen erwachsenen Mann fast getötet hätte.

Er hätte sich wohl freuen müssen und in gewisser Weise tat er das auch, doch das, was er vor wenigen Minuten herausgefunden hatte, machte ihn traurig. Es zerrüttete sogar einen ziemlich großen Teil seines Weltbildes, oder immerhin des bisherigen Bildes vom Kerkermeister, das sich so hartnäckig in sein Denken gegraben hatte.

Es war geschehen, als er einzig Snapes Gefühlsregungen gespürt hatte. In diesem Moment hatte er erfahren, welch heftiges, nagendes, zerfressendes Schuldgefühl den Menschen, den er so sehr gehasst hatte, Tag für Tag belastete. Unfreiwillig und unwissentlich hatte Severus ihn in die tiefsten Tiefen seiner Seele blicken lassen. Er hatte Harry etwas offenbart, von dem er wohl niemals geglaubt hatte, es würde jemals von einem anderen als ihm selbst gesehen werden.

Es zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass der Tränkemeister keineswegs völlig gefühlskalt in seinem Innern war und beantwortete gleichzeitig ansatzweise die Frage, warum Severus so distanziert und eisig war. Schon jetzt war dem Jungen, der lebte, klar, dass Snape wütend werden würde, sobald er ihm erzählen musste, wie er das Rätsel gelöst hatte.

Langsam erhob sich der Junge und verließ wortlos und ohne nachzudenken das Zimmer. Nicht nur Snapes Empfindungen zu durchleben war schwer gewesen, sondern auch mit den eigenen Gedanken und Gefühlen klarzukommen. Harry war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob er diese Erfahrung würde machen wollen, wenn er sich noch einmal entscheiden könnte. Er wusste, dass es bedeutete lernen zu können mit der neuen Gefahr umzugehen, doch andererseits war dies die gebündelte Form von all dem, was seit dem Sommer so schwer auf seinem Herzen lag.

Von dem Gedanken geführt, dass er jemandes Gesellschaft brauchte, schlug er den Weg zur Eulerei ein, wo er Hedwig finden würde. Mit einem unangenehmen Kribbeln in der Magengegend ging er nach kurzer Zeit die schmale Treppe hinauf, auf der er die Vision gehabt hatte. Die Dunkelheit verminderte das beklemmende, einengende Gefühl und die Kälte, die ihn umlauerte wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd, nicht und so freute er sich umso mehr endlich in den runden Turmraum mit den vielen Stangen und Balken einzutreten, der von orange-gelbem Mondlicht erhellt wurde. Die Schleiereule flog sofort auf seine Schulter und knabberte ihm halb vorwurfsvoll, halb zärtlich am Ohr herum.

„Ich weiß, ich war lange nicht da, aber der böse Fledermausmann hat mich ziemlich auf Trapp gehalten", verteidigte sich Harry mit einem leichten Grinsen vor dem Eulenweibchen, das ihn genau zu verstehen schien.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Euer Drache, der kürzlich die Ehre hatte im Snape Cosplay rumzurennen, knuddelt euch alle für die Reviews!!! Ich denke ich wird sie ab jetzt einfach am Ende der Kapitel beantworten, außer es ist gerade anders sinnvoller, weil ich dann auch die Leute ohne Stecki oder Emailadresse erreiche.

Hey, machen wir einen Deal, ich schreibe schneller und zur Belohnung krieg ich ganz viele Reviews. mit großen Drachenaugen anguck

Also, here we go:

I bekomme immer ganz viele liebe Reviews, in denen nachgefragt wird wann, oder ob Snape noch netter wird, und ich kann euch sagen: Ja, aber er wird trotzdem immer noch seine Charaktereigenschaften behalten und auch zeigen. Denn auch wenn ich mir vorstellen kann (und die Vorstellung toll finde ;) ), dass Snape sich mit Harry besser versteht und netter zu ihm ist, will der völlig gewandelte Sev da doch irgendwie nicht reinpassen.

Zum Schluss noch… ja, wir wissen alle, dass Snape für alles seine Zeit braucht und sich in Gefühlsdingen manchmal selbst im Weg steht.

Übrigens; schlagt mich ruhig, ich weiß Snape hat in diesem Kap seinem Ruf alle Ehre gemacht… ich geb´s ja zu, die meiste Zeit war er ein ziemliches Peeeep. 

ADADADADADADAD

So, nachdem dieses Kapitel nun auch zu Ende ist, hab ich noch mal eine Frage:

Ich suche jemanden, der diese und vielleicht auch meine andere Story „Necessary Care" ins Englische übersetzen könnte.

Bitte meldet euch, wenn ihr Interesse habt oder jemanden kennt, der es vielleicht machen möchte.


	9. Große Höhen

**Disclaimer:**

Okay, ich geb es ja schon zu, mir gehört davon … nichts …

wer hätte das nur gedacht.

**Comment:**

Hey hac, keine Sorge, ich hab dein Review nicht böse aufgefasst und meine Widmung war lieb gemeint.  Ich hab mich gefreut (und manchmal ist es einfach nötig, dass jemand sowas erwähnt.) Hoffe du/ ihr habt auch weiter Spaß beim Lesen und seid mir nicht allzu böse, wenn es etwas länger dauert. Falls es euch wirklich auf den Geist geht, meldet euch einfach… manchmal hilft´s ja.

**Widmung: **

Hmm, ein Kapitel für mein für meinen heißgeliebten Hexenmeister Veracq! Ich knuddel dich (auch wenn du jetzt böse gucken wirst)… ich weiß es besser, ha!!

**Warnung:**

In diesem Kapitel wird angedeutet, dass ein Kind geschlagen wird (nicht von Snape). So, jetzt habe ich euch gewarnt.

**9. Große Höhen:**

Es war schon etwas spätere Nacht, als es dem Tränkemeister siedend heiß einfiel:

Er musste sich noch um Potters Wunden kümmern! Es war alle zwei Tage erforderlich, bis sie verheilten, damit sie sich nicht entzündeten oder zu schmerzenden Narben wurden, was leider meistens der Effekt von solcherlei schwarzmagischen Verletzungen war.

_Warum musste Potter eigentlich auch immer in genau diese Situationen kommen, die viel Arbeit bedeuteten?_

Snape stand widerwillig aus dem hohen Sessel auf, indem er zuvor gesessen hatte, um zu lesen und ging schnellen Schrittes in sein Labor. Dort angekommen, suchte er mehrere Flaschen und einige andere Dinge zusammen, woraufhin er sich zum Gästezimmer begab, das der Gryffindor momentan sein Eigen nannte. Eigentlich war er gespannt, ob Harry es vielleicht doch geschafft hatte, doch andererseits war ihm die Lust dieses Thema anzusprechen gründlich vergangen.

Lautlos wie schon beim ersten Mal trat der gefürchtete Tränkemeister in den Raum, sah sich um und konnte trotz eingehender Suche keinen Potter finden.

_Wo war dieses Balg jetzt schon wieder hin verschwunden?!_

Vorsichtshalber sah er auch im Bad nach, bevor er überlegte, wo der Junge sonst sein konnte. Nach kurzem Zögern begann er nach der Kugel zu stöbern, - auch sie war nirgends aufzufinden. Severus hatte sich gerade darauf eingestellt, die Nacht damit zu verbringen das restliche Haus nach ihm zu durchkämmen, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Mit schnellen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin, wo er seinen Gast vermutete.

GHGHGHGHGH

Nachdem Hedwig noch eine Weile mit seinem Ohr gespielt hatte, erhob sie sich nun abrupt und flog auf eine der höheren Stangen, ihr Blick erwartungsvoll. Harry legte seinerseits den Kopf schief und versuchte herauszufinden, was seine Eule von ihm wollte. Immer wieder warf sie den schneeweißen Kopf leicht nach hinten, ganz so als forderte sie ihn auf hinauf zu klettern.

„Du willst ernsthaft, dass ich da rauf komme?" Das Eulenweibchen schuhuhte zustimmend.

„Davon wird Snape aber nicht sehr begeistert sein. Aber was solls, die Fledermaus ist nicht da und im Moment sehe ich keinen Grund zu ihm freundlich zu sein und ihm zu gehorchen, schließlich war er es ja auch nicht."

Damit umfasste er den ersten Balken, prüfte seine Stabilität und stemmte sich schließlich wie an einer Reckstange hinauf. Wozu war er denn Jahre lang auf Dächer und Bäume geklettert, weil er von Dudley und dessen Gang verfolgt worden war, wenn er nicht endlich mal einen Nutzen daraus ziehen konnte.

Langsam gelangte der 15-Jährige immer weiter nach oben, bis er endlich neben seiner Gefährtin auf der Stange saß. Er streichelte sie zärtlich, während er gedankenverloren nach unten schaute. Überall zogen sich die dicken Eichenbalken kreuz und quer durch den Turm, unten bis etwas 1,50m über dem Stroh gedeckten Boden und oben bis zu Dachluken, die so groß waren, dass ein Kind gut hindurch passte. So auch Harry. Diese Tatsache und der Wunsch sich einfach den Nachthimmel und den runden Mond anzusehen, brachten ihn auf eine Idee.

Vorsichtig erhob er sich, um dann noch höher zu klettern, wobei Hedwig ihm ständig folgte, als wolle sie dafür sorgen, dass ihm nichts geschah. Der Gryffindor saß wenig später auf einem der höchsten Balken, von dem aus er das steile, lange Dach, das sich weiter unten an den Turm anschloss, schon sehen konnte.

Doch bis dorthin sollten sich ihm noch einige Hindernisse in den Weg stellen:

Ersteres war die nicht zu leugnende Tatsache, dass das Klettern einen größeren Teil seiner noch nicht völlig wieder hergestellten Kräfte beansprucht hatte, als erwartet und Nächstes eine fehlende Querstrebe.

Es schien, als wäre diese vor längerer Zeit morsch geworden und irgendwann heraus gebrochen, ohne dass sie jemand ausgewechselt hätte. Harry sah sich etwas ratlos um.

_Und was nun? Sollte er etwa den ganzen Weg umsonst geklettert sein?_

„Huu Huhuu!" Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich zu Hedwig um, die auf einer Stange Platz genommen hatte, durch die Harry die Dachluke erreichen konnte, wenn er es fertig brächte sich an ihr hoch zu ziehen. „Schlaues Mädchen. Ich wusste schon immer, dass du klüger als andere Eulen bist", lobte der Junge das Tier, während er sich vorsichtig auf die Stelle zu bewegte. Zweifelnd richtete er den Blick auf den dicken Balken über ihm.

_Er_ _würde zuerst freihändig auf einem knapp 10cm breiten Holzstück stehen müssen und danach müsste es auch noch_ _gelingen sich nur mit den Armen daran hoch zu ziehen. Ob es das wert war?_

Der plötzliche Gedanke an Snape und Sirius ließ ihn schnell einen Entschluss fassen: Er würde es tun. Und zwar hier und jetzt.

Harry hatte in den Ferien so lange immer das getan, was andere ihm vorschrieben, das konnte nicht so weiter gehen! Er wollte endlich wieder seinen Körper bei etwas spüren, das er aus eigenem Willen tat. Er wollte endlich wieder einmal frei sein!

Nachdem er ein letztes Mal tief eingeatmet hatte, richtete er sich auf der Eiche zu voller Größe auf, suchte seine Balance und griff mit pochendem Herzen die verstaubte, breite Stange. Er spürte wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten, als er sich mit ganzer Kraft langsam hinauf zog. Seine Arme zitterten, ob der enormen Anstrengung, Schweiß lief an seinem Gesicht hinunter, während er ein wenig hin und her schwang, um das Bein über das Massive Holz zu schwingen, doch dann…:

In dem Moment da Harrys Bein den Balken berührte, durchzog ein stechender, lang gezogener Schmerz seine Brust. Der Gryffindor brachte ein Keuchen hervor, als sein Fuß auch schon an der glatten Strebe abrutschte und der Schmerz erneut den Oberkörper durchzuckte, weil er sich unfreiwillig streckte.

Sich noch einmal fast den ganzen Weg hochziehen zu müssen, hatte er nicht eingeplant, aber zurück konnte er jetzt auch nicht. Er hatte weder die Kraft die Arme langsam wieder zu strecken, noch die nötige Balance, um sich einfach auf den unteren Balken fallen zu lassen.

Hedwig schuhuhte derweil sorgenvoll und beobachtete ihn mit großen Eulenaugen. Harry schloss die Augen, ignorierte seine rebellierenden Muskeln und versuchte erneut sich aus der hängenden Position hoch zu ziehen.

Diesmal schaffte er es, wenn es ihn auch ziemlich erstaunte. Zitternd hockte er auf dem Balken, wobei sein Herz in der Brust hämmerte, als wolle es den Brustkorb zersprengen.

_Huhh, das war knapp gewesen! _

Unsicher lenkte er den Blick nach unten und schaute so auch unweigerlich auf seinen Oberkörper. Was er sah, erschreckte ihn ein wenig, erklärte jedoch den Schmerz: Der Größte der Striemen, der sich immer noch quer über seine Brust zog, hatte eine dünne, schwache Blutspur gebildet und brannte auch jetzt noch dumpf.

_Verdammt, so wie er Snape kannte, würde er das auf Anhieb bemerken. Waren seine Wunden denn noch so empfindlich gegenüber Anstrengung? Na ja, es würde ihn schon nicht umbringen. _

Nachdem er sich vom ersten Schreck erholt hatte, wagte er sich zum Fenster, stieg etwas unbeholfen hinaus und befand sich im nächsten Moment auf einem schmalen Sims, der in eine breite, steinerne Rinne überging.

GHGHGHGHGH

Severus Snape öffnete die schwere Tür, die zur Eulerei des Hauses Snape führte. Der Raum wurde vom Mond in beinahe Tag helles Licht getaucht. Er ließ suchend den Blick schweifen und entdeckte sogleich die schneeweiße Eule, welche sich gerade in die Lüfte erhob, um durch eine Luke ins Freie zu gelangen. Potter war wider Erwarten nirgends zu sehen.

_Sollte er sich etwa getäuscht haben, was die Ortswahl des Jungen anbelangte?_

Unwillkürlich richtete er den Kopf nach oben zum Dach, wo das leuchtende Mondlicht in den Raum strahlte.

_Nein, so verrückt konnte nicht einmal Harry sein. Oder doch? _

GHGHGHGHGH

Vorsichtig bewegte der Schwarzhaarige sich über die Rinne zum Dach hinüber und setzte sich auf den ungewöhnlich breiten Dachfirst, Hedwig nahm einen Augenblick später neben ihm Platz. Der Gryffindor schloss die Augen, um den lauen Wind auf seinem Gesicht noch deutlicher zu spüren. Er ignorierte den gedämpften Schmerz, der von der Wunde ausging und schweifte mit den Gedanken ab. Vom wundervollen Nachthimmel beflügelt führten sie ihn weit fort:

_Zu seinem ersten Besenflug, zu einer der Nächte, in denen er mit Ron und Hermine unter dem Tarnumhang zum See gewandert war und dort die Nacht bei klarem Sternenhimmel verbracht hatte… und letztlich doch wieder zu Sirius. Seinem Paten, der ihm in Harrys viertem Jahr in den Briefen so viel über die nächtlichen Ausflüge mit Remus und James erzählt hatte und dies nun nie wieder tun konnte, - nie wieder irgendetwas tun konnte._

Traurig senkte der 15-Jährige den Kopf und eine einzelne Träne lief ihm die Wange hinunter, während er dem Eulenweibchen abwesend über den Rücken streichelte. Nachdem Harry einige Zeit damit verbracht hatte in dieser Position zu verharren, kam ihm etwas in den Sinn, dessen Ursprung er sich momentan nicht sicher war.

Es musste wohl eine Erinnerung sein, denn in seinem Kopf schwirrten Fetzen eines Liedes umher. Eines Schlafliedes, vielleicht auch einer irischen Weise, wie sie alte Zauberer zu singen pflegten. Ohne darüber nach zu denken begann er leise zu singen. Erst nur wenige Zeilen, dann jedoch erinnerte er sich nach und nach an den ganzen Text. Während er so vor sich hin sang, zeigte sich mehr und mehr ein Erlebnis aus seiner frühen Kindheit. Mit jedem Wort, das seinen Mund verließ, wurde es vollständiger, ganz so als ob die Erinnerung wie ein Liedtext an die Weise gebunden war.

GHGHGHGHGH

Der Tränkemeister wartete einen Moment, bevor er sich in noch düstererer Stimmung zum Gehen wandte, doch etwas ließ ihn mitten in der Bewegung erstarren: Jemand hatte genau in diesem Augenblick begonnen leise zu singen. Jemand, der oben auf dem Dach war! Sofort holte Snape seinen pechschwarzen Zauberstab hervor und zischte gedämpft: „Levitus Portus."

Die Spitze des Stabes begann zu leuchten und kurz darauf schwebte ein verärgerter Kerkermeister bis zur Dachluke hinauf, um danach mit großer Gewandtheit und ohne ein Geräusch hindurch zu gleiten und auf dem gleichen Sims zu stehen, auf dem sich Harry vorher befunden hatte.

_Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah Harry einen Mann, der auf ihn zukam das Gesicht jedoch nicht erkennen ließ, während er selbst in eine Decke eingehüllt auf dem Sofa lag. Er hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und fühlte sich schläfrig, beruhigt. Die tiefe Stimme ließ ihn immer mehr eindösen. Sie sang das Lied, das auch er selbst gerade flüsterte. Harry war sich jetzt sicher, dass dies eine alte Weise sein musste. Er wurde hochgehoben, ohne die Person sehen zu können, trotzdem fühlte er sich sicher und geborgen._

Severus ging langsam Schritt für Schritt über den breiten Dachfirst, um zu Harry zu gelangen. Es fiel ihm schwer ihn nicht einfach anzuschreien für diese Dummheit, doch die Gefahr, dass er vor Schreck von Dach rutschte war ihm zu groß.

_Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Potter konnte nicht so unvernünftig gewesen sein sich hier rauf begeben zu haben! Und überhaupt, wie hatte er es bis ganz auf das Dach geschafft. Er nahm nicht an, dass er mit seinen Verletzungen geklettert war und bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt zu so etwas fähig war, - ob verletzt oder gesund. _

Für einen kurzen Moment wanderten die Gedanken des Tränkemeisters zu dem Lied, das der Junge sang. _Er kannte es irgendwo her._

Je weiter der Gryffindor zum Ende der Erinnerung kam, desto mehr mischte sie sich mit dem Grund, warum er hier her gekommen war. Mit jedem Augenblick, der verging, kam er der Realität wieder ein Stück näher und rückte so das Erlebnis mit dem beruhigenden Gesang ins Unterbewusstsein.

_Immer noch singend, beugte sich der Mann langsam über den Rand der Decke, die Harry bisher die Sicht auf seinen Beschützer verwehrt hatte. Er konnte den Ansatz schwarzer Haare erkennen. Vielleicht die seines Vaters!..._

Hedwig flatterte aufgebracht davon und noch im selben Moment spürte Harry mit gewaltigem Schrecken, dass sich eine kalte Hand schmerzhaft fest um seine Schulter legte. Er wurde grob herum gerissen, um im nächsten Moment in das wutentbrannte Gesicht Snapes zu sehen. Aus seinem Gesicht wich jegliche Farbe.

„Potter, was beim Barte des Merlin fällt dir ein dich nachts aus deinem Zimmer zu schleichen und dann auch noch auf ein Dach zu klettern?!"

„Professor, ich wollte nur…!", stammelte der Gryffindor, doch Severus unterbrach ihn mit eisiger Schärfe: „Schweig, das ist es nicht wert sich anzuhören!" Er zog Harry grob mit sich, wobei er die Balance nicht einen Augenblick lang verlor. Der verängstigte Schüler versuchte die Schmerzen in seinem Arm zu ignorieren und begann erneut:

„Aber Professor, lassen Sie mich erkl…!"

„Schweig, habe ich gesagt! Ich bin die unnützen Ausreden für dein arrogantes, unverschämtes Verhalten Leid!" Mit einer energischen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes sprach der Tränkemeister erneut die Worte, die sie sicher nach unten schweben ließen. Harry hatte das sehr bestimmte Gefühl sich entweder übergeben zu wollen, um das unangenehme Ziehen in seinem Magen loszuwerden, oder auf der Stelle im Boden versinken zu wollen.

Er hörte Snapes, anders als sonst schnaufenden, Atem und ließ dessen fast geschriene Worte so gut es ging an sich vorüber ziehen.

„Bist du eigentlich lebensmüde oder nur so dumm und selbst überschätzend wie immer?! Wie verrückt muss man sein, um auf ein Dach zu klampern?! Geht es nicht in dein Hirn, dass Regeln aufgestellt werden, weil sie uns helfen und man sie deswegen befolgen soll?!"

Er riss die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer auf und stieß ihn unsanft hinein. Bevor der Jüngere jedoch fallen konnte, hatte er ihn an Kragen gepackt und nahe zu sich gezogen. Während er seinen Schüler mit den schwarzen Onyxaugen fixierte, fragte er langsam und jedes Wort auf leise, bedrohliche Weise, die das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, betonend:

„Oder sollte es womöglich der Fall sein, dass du dir einfach zu gut dafür bist, Regeln zu befolgen? (Er hob seiner Stimme bei jedem weiteren Wort mehr an.) Bist du etwa zu stolz, um Anordnungen zu gehorchen?! Antworte mir!"

Harry sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Die Angst war in jeden Winkel seines Körpers gekrochen und hinderte ihn zu sprechen. Stattdessen schüttelte er nur wild den Kopf. Für einen Moment ruhten die unerbittlichen Augen auf Harry, dann trat eine Pause ein. Snape ließ ihn los, woraufhin der Gryffindor einfach zu Boden sackte. Severus hatte sich abgewandt und meinte barsch ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen: „Los, zieh dein T-Shirt aus."

„Was…?!", der Schwarzhaarige geriet in Panik. Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich an ein Ereignis aus seiner Kindheit. Pures Entsetzen breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus.

_Das konnte Snape nicht tun!_

Severus hielt diese Frage seinerseits für Blödsinn.

_Wollte Potter ihn verarschen, oder was war hier los?_, dachte er und so kam es, dass der Kerkermeister nur noch wütender wurde. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und fauchte:

„Ich sagte, zieh dein T-Shirt aus! Na wirds bald?"

Was er als nächstes sah, konnte man wohl als Déjà-vu bezeichnen. Zum zweiten Mal seit sein Schützling bei ihm zu Gast war stolperte der 15-Jährige mit einem Satz rückwärts, wobei er ins Wanken geriet. Das Gesicht war eine Maske der Angst!

„Potter, was ist los mit dir?" Doch entweder Harry hörte ihn nicht, oder er nahm es nicht wahr.

Während der Gryffindor am Rande noch mitbekam, dass Severus ihm etwas zurief, wurde er ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können immer heftiger von Onkel Vernons Stimme eingenommen. Er war mit all seinen Gedanken bei dem einen Mal, an dem Vernon Dursley Harry wirklich verprügelt hatte. Einmal und dann nie wieder.

_Harry hatte gezaubert. Er hatte damit in den Augen der Dursleys etwas Schlimmes getan. Damals hatte er es noch nicht verstanden, denn der Vorfall hatte sich ereignet einen Monat, bevor das mit den Briefen begonnen hatte. Dudley hatte ihn zusammen mit Piers Polkiens gejagt und mit Stöcken beworfen, bis sie ihn in eine Sackgasse getrieben hatten. Hinter ihm das dichte Gebüsch und vor ihm Dudley und Piers. Harry hatte Angst, große Angst. _

_Und dann war es geschehen. Der 10-Jährige hatte gezaubert ohne es zu wollen und Dudley dabei einen kräftigen Schlag auf die Nase verpasst, dessen Herkunft sich niemand erklären konnte. Harry musste Dudley den ganzen Weg nach Hause stützen, weil dieser gesagt hatte, sonst bekäme er noch mehr Ärger. Und eins wusste der Junge, der lebte,_

_-- Ärger würde er bekommen. _

Snape schritt langsam auf der Jüngeren zu, sobald ihm aufgegangen war, was hier los war.

_Aber konnte er wirklich denken, dass er __**das**__ tun würde? Ob er es nun offen zugab oder nicht, mit Potters Wesen und Reaktionen konnte man tief greifendere Probleme haben, als gedacht._

Während er sich hinunter beugte, sprach der Mentor, wenn man von seinem sonstigen Tonfall ausging, behutsam auf seinen Schüler ein: „Potter, hör zu. Ich will dir nichts antun, wie du vielleicht glaubst. Ich kam eigentlich her, um nach deinen Wunden zu sehen."

_Harry stand als schluchzendes Häufchen Elend vor seinem massigen Onkel und versuchte ihm in zusammenhängenden Sätzen zu erklären, was passiert war und warum Dudley eine blutige Nase hatte. Doch es half nichts. Vernon war zornig und wurde obendrein durch die hysterisch hohe Stimme Petunias aufgestachelt. Harry sah es schon kommen, diesmal würde er nicht einfach Schrankarrest bekommen._

„_Zieh dein Hemd aus Bursche!", schallte die unangenehme Stimme des Onkels in seinen Ohren. _

„Nein, nicht... bitte! Ich kann doch nichts dafür!", hörte der Schwarzhaarige sich flehen, wobei er nicht wirklich registrierte, dass er dies gerade laut ausgesprochen hatte.Severus Verstand raste.

_Was konnte er tun und in was genau befand sich Potter in diesem Moment?_

Er packte ihn nach kurzem Überlegen bei den Schultern und rüttelte sein Gegenüber unsanft, was jedoch nicht die erwünschte Wirkung zu haben schien.

„Harry, es ist gut, reiß dich zusammen und komm wieder zu dir!" Snape spürte deutlich, dass der Junge begann sich von der starken Erinnerung zu lösen. Er schlang seinen Arm um Harrys Hüfte und brachte ihn zum Bett, wo er wartete bis der 15-Jährige sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrierte.

Der Gryffindor realisierte, dass Severus dicht neben ihm war. Einerseits machte es ihn froh, denn das hieß, dass das mit Vernon nur eine Erinnerung gewesen war, doch andererseits wusste er ja auch nicht wie wütend der Professor war, oder was er mit ihm machen würde.

„So Potter, auch endlich wieder da?", fragte dieser kühl, als Harry ein großes Stück Bett zwischen Snape und sich selbst brachte. Der Jüngere antwortete nicht, sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet dem Tränkemeister jedoch genug über dessen Gedanken und Gefühle.

„Ziehst du nun dein T-Shirt aus, damit ich mir die Wunden ansehen kann?", kam es ebenso eisig und gleichzeitig beruhigend. Harry zögerte aus zweierlei Gründen: Zum einen war er noch so von der Erinnerung eingenommen, dass es ihm schwer fiel zu einem Menschen Vertrauen zu fassen, der ihn eben noch lautstark angeschrien hatte und zum anderen würde er dann sehen, dass die Wunde wieder aufgerissen war und vielleicht noch wütender werden.

„Potter, ich….", Snape hatte mitten im Satz gestoppt und musterte nun eingehend den dünnen tiefroten Streifen auf Harrys T-Shirt. „Was ist das?", seine Stimme war streng und zugleich gedämpft, so als spreche er halb zu sich selbst.

Der Gryffindor holte Luft, bevor er leise und mit gesenktem Kopf antwortete.

„Es ist **…** es ist von der Wunde. Sie ist wieder aufgegangen."

„Dann bist du also tatsächlich dort rauf geklettert?" In seiner Stimme schwang Unglaube. Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Eigentlich sollte ich gar nichts tun, damit es dir eine Lehre ist, wenn deine Verletzungen sich entzünden!", fauchte er und erhob sich. Während der Professor zu dem Tisch ging und dort etwas tat, das Harry nicht zu erkennen vermochte, fragte er: „Also, warum glaubtest du das Recht zu haben nachts auf ein Dach zu klettern?"

Mit einem Schnauben kam die gedämpfte Antwort: „Ich war niemals der Meinung das Recht dazu zu haben, **…** ich wollte nur etwas aus freiem Willen tun, ob Sie das nun verstehen oder nicht", Seine Stimme klang sehr viel abweisender und emotionsloser als der Junge sich bei dem Gedanken an den _freien Willen_ fühlte.

„Wie soll ich denn bitte den _freien Willen_ interpretieren? Für meinen Geschmack hast du dich doch noch nie darin einschränken lassen!", erwiderte der Ältere giftig. Harrys Blick sprach Bände, weswegen es wohl ganz gut war, dass Snape dies nicht sah.

„Zieh jetzt endlich dein Oberteil aus, oder verlangst du, dass ich das tue?" Mit einer unguten Regung in seinem Magen tat der Gryffindor wie geheißen. Die Sache mit der Kugel und der anderen Grund, weswegen er die Eulerei aufgesucht hatte verschwieg er Snape.

_Das würde heute Abend nur zu Problemen führen. Sollte der Kerl doch ruhig denken, dass er sich nicht um Regeln scherte, im Moment wollte er eigentlich nur schlafen und das Brennen in seiner Brust loswerden._

Abwesend beobachtete er wie sich der Verband, den Severus vorgestern angelegt hatte, langsam mit hellem, frischem Blut voll sog. Es drangen keine großen Mengen aus der Wunde, aber trotzdem soviel, dass man es ob des dünnen Stoffes sehen konnte. Anscheinend hörte die Verletzung nicht so schnell auf zu bluten.

Snape kam zum Bett, in der Hand eine Schale, mehrere Flaschen und einen Schwamm, und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Als der Tränkemeister die Sachen auf dem Nachttisch platzierte, kam Harry der Gedanke, dass sein Mentor wohl einige Arbeit damit gehabt haben musste, alle Blutungen zu stoppen und zu versorgen.

Ein neuerlicher Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen trieb ihn die Röte auf die Wangen. Derweil öffnete Snape mit einem gemurmelten Wort den Verband und wickelte ihn mit geübten Bewegungen ab. Sein abweisender Blick sagte Harry, dass sein Gegenüber immer noch zornig, oder eventuell auch enttäuscht war.

_Einerseits hätte er ihm seine Beweggründe gern erklärt, doch andererseits befürchtete er, dass Severus ihn zu sehr hasste, als dass er ihn verstehen könnte, oder es ihn überhaupt interessieren würde. _

Er wurde jetzt mit Bestimmtheit bei den Schultern gefasst und auf das Bett gedrückt. Severus sah deutlich die Verwirrung im Gesicht des Jungen, ging jedoch nicht darauf ein.

Er musterte stattdessen eingehend die lang gezogene Schnittwunde, die erneut leicht aufgerissen war und wandte sich dann mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben der leeren Schale zu.

„Aqua Calida." Die Schale füllte sich mit dampfendem Wasser, in das der Kerkermeister mehrere andere Substanzen gab, sodass die Farbe des Gebräus letztlich dunkelgrün war. Harry richtete sich auf, um zu sehen, was der Professor tat, wurde jedoch sofort ungehalten wieder in die Kissen gedrückt, ohne dass Severus dabei seine Konzentration von der Flüssigkeit in der Schale abwandte. „Bleib liegen, ich wollte nicht zum Spaß, dass du dich hinlegst", mahnte der Ältere scharf, indem er sich nun wieder seinem Gast zuwandte. Der Gryffindor wurde kaum merklich blasser.

Snape an seine Verletzungen zu lassen, während er lag, war nichts von den Dingen, die Harry gerne tat. Er fühlte sich dabei sehr verwundbar und hilflos (Dass sein ganzer Körper sich anspannte, bemerkte er nicht.). Unsicher beobachtete er wie Snape den Schwamm ins Wasser tauchte und den Blick dabei auf ihm ruhen ließ. Da er vermied die Flüssigkeit mit der Hand zu berühren, schloss Harry, dass das Wasser ziemlich heiß sein musste. Er sollte Recht behalten.

„Potter, entspann deinen Körper, sonst dringt noch mehr Blut aus der Wunde, als ohnehin schon", stellte der Tränkemeister mit einem Blick auf den Schnitt und den leicht zitternden Oberkörper klar.

Harry nickte leicht, hatte jedoch eher das Gefühl sich noch mehr zu verkrampfen, als seinen Mentor damit begann alle Schnittwunden mit der heißen Substanz abzuwaschen. Wenn man einmal von der Tatsache absah, dass heißes Wasser und Wunden sich nie gut verstanden, war es auch ein komisches, kribbelndes Gefühl, das sich in der ganzen Brust ausbreitete und spürbar heftig von Schmerz begleitet wurde.

Der Schorf, der sich auf den Wunden gebildet hatte, wandelte sich an den behandelten Stellen in besser verheilte Haut um. Ob des dumpfen Schmerzes gab der Schüler ein leises, unwilliges Knurren von sich, was Snape ein böses Lächeln entlockte.

„Das hat man davon, wenn man nachts Dinge tut, die einem aus vernünftigen Gründen untersagt wurden." Er tauchte den Schwamm erneut in das dunkelgrüne Wasser.

„Halt jetzt still, das hier _wird_ wehtun."

Im nächsten Moment bekam Harry mit aller Macht zu spüren, was er gemeint hatte, denn Snape fuhr mit dem getränkten Bündel fest über den wieder aufgerissenen Schnitt, damit die Flüssigkeit hinein sickern konnte. Heftiger Schmerz und das unangenehme Kribbeln durchzuckten wie in Zeitlupe seine Brust wie energetische Entladungen und veranlassten seinen Körper dazu, sich reflexartig zu krümmen. Snape legte die linke Hand auf Harrys Oberkörper und drückte ihn leicht herunter, sodass der Jüngere ausgestreckt liegen blieb. „Versuche still zu halten und entspanne dich. Das würde die Sache enorm erleichtern." Wieder ein Nicken.

Bis die Verletzung versorgt war, musste der Gryffindor noch einiges aushalten, doch er gab sich Mühe und auch Severus schien vorsichtiger bei der Behandlung zu sein.

„Bleib liegen, ich komme gleich wieder", mahnte er, nachdem er fertig war und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Während Harry auf die Rückkehr des Professors wartete, verebbte das unangenehme Ziehen beinahe und er nahm wahr, wie müde er war.

GHGHGHGHGH

Als Snape wenig später mit wehendem Umhang den Raum wieder betrat, lag Harry immer noch auf dem Bett, wie er es befohlen hatte. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen und die Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig, wenn auch schneller als normal. Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich schweigend auf die Bettkante, öffnete die Keramikdose, die er geholt hatte, und begann damit eine dickflüssige Salbe auf dem frischen Schnitt zu verteilen.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er etwas Kaltes auf seiner Brust spürte. Er wollte sich aufrichten, war jedoch nicht wirklich dazu fähig. Erst als er die Augen öffnete sah er warum: Der Tränkemeister verstrich eine Substanz und hielt ihn dabei in liegender Position, allein mit der Kraft seiner Hand.

_War er denn wirklich so ausgelaugt, dass er sich einer Hand nicht mehr erwehren konnte, oder hatte er nur nie vermutet, wie stark Snape trotz seines hageren Körperbaus war?_

Der Schüler begann stärker als vorher zu zittern, die Situation gefiel Harry nicht!

„Schhhh, es wird gleich anders", erklang Severus Stimme in ungewohnt beruhigendem Tonfall. Snape hatte Recht, wie der 15-Jährigen bald bemerkte. Wärme verteilte sich von dieser Stelle ausgehend, wobei auch der Schmerz durch die Salbe gelindert zu werden schien.

„So, das wird erst einmal helfen. Dreh dich um, damit ich die anderen Wunden auf deinem Rücken auch versorgen kann." Mit einem stummen Seufzer tat der Gryffindor wie geheißen und ließ auch alles weitere widerspruchslos mit sich geschehen. Skeptisch warf er vorher noch einen Blick auf seine Brust, sah jedoch, dass die Salbe überraschenderweise schon eingezogen war.

ghghghghghghghgh

Snape wunderte sich gerade, warum sein Schüler nicht darauf reagierte, als er ihn dazu aufforderte sich aufzurichten, doch nun sah er den Grund:

Potter war während der letzten Minuten eingeschlafen und schien ziemlich erschöpft zu sein, wenn er bedachte, dass er durch seine Stimme nicht aufgewacht war. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns entschied er sich ihm den Verband eben anders anzulegen, um ihn schlafen zu lassen und ließ ihn somit ein Stück in der Luft schweben, während er die Bandagen um den Körper wickelte. Über sein Handeln und die Strafe dafür würden sie Morgen sprechen.

GHGHGHGHGH

Aqua Wasser Calida heiß

O.K. ich habe null Ahnung von Französisch, also wenn mir jemand sagen kann wie dieses Wort richtig geschrieben wird, ich bin ganz Ohr. oO

GHGHGHGHGH

Das war wieder ein neues Kapitel. Bitte sagt mir, was ihr denkt, was auch immer es ist. ; )

Bitte, Bitte, Bitte, macht mich glücklich und reviewt.


	10. Der Kopf Der Gryffindors

**Disclaimer:**

Okay, ich geb es ja schon zu, mir gehört davon … nichts …

wer hätte das nur gedacht.

**Widmung: **

Hmm, HOPS, _araglas 16, _ich flatter vor dir rum und speie ein riesiges Feuer, weil Danke sagen will!

**Warnung: **

Es wird irgendwann in diesem Kapitel geflucht… nur zur Vorsicht sag ich das mal.

10. Der Kopf Der Gryffindors:

Harry erwachte am Morgen und spürte wohlige Wärme um sich herum. Nachdem er einen Moment lang nur dagelegen und sich dem entspannten Gefühl hingeben hatte, öffnete er die Augen und registrierte nun zum ersten Mal, dass er zugedeckt war.

_Aber war er nicht auf der Decke eingeschlafen? Hatte etwa Snape ihn zugedeckt? Apropos Snape, er musste ja noch mit ihm über die Kugel und das Gefühl reden. _

Ein Schauer überlief ihn, als er nur daran dachte. Er konnte sich schon ausmalen wie der Tränkemeister darauf reagieren würde, wenn er ihm erzählen würde, dass er seine heftigen Schuldgefühle wahrgenommen hatte. Unschlüssig verharrte der Gryffindor im Bett, bevor er sich einen Ruck gab und sich erhob.

Mit dem Gedanken, dass er sich ohnehin nicht den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer verkriechen konnte, begab er sich schließlich ins Bad, wusch sich, zog sich an und ging dann hinunter in den geräumigen Esssaal. Es war das aller erste Mal, dass der Ältere nicht zu gegen war, als Harry sich an den Tisch setzte.

_Sollte der Professor wirklich verschlafen haben? Nein, das_ _konnte er sich bei ihm nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht war er immer noch erzürnt wegen gestern, das hätte jedenfalls um einiges besser in das Bild des bösen, gefürchteten Kerkermeisters gepasst, als die Theorie des Verschlafens. _

Unsicher betrachtete der junge Schwarzhaarige das Essen auf dem Tisch, einerseits verging ihm der Appetit, wenn er nur an das ihm Bevorstehende dachte, anderseits war es schließlich nicht sicher, ob Snape ihn in einem Wutanfall lunchen oder ihn vielleicht einfach in ein Verlies sperren würde, weswegen es wohl klug wäre etwas zu essen. Nach kurzem Überlegen entschied sich Harry für letzteres und frühstückte ausgiebig, bevor er sich in die Höhle des Löwen, oder besser gesagt, der Fledermaus wagte.

MMMMMMMM

Grund für Snapes Fehlen beim Frühstück war Besuch, der ihn nicht alle Tage beehrte. Der ihn eigentlich noch niemals zuvor beehrt hatte. Mit aneinander gelegten Fingerspitzen saß er in einem hohen Lehnstuhl, ihm gegenüber eine groß gewachsene, ernst drein blickende Hexe mit Schottenkariertem Kleid. „Möchten Sie noch Tee, Minerva? Es wäre keine Schwierigkeit noch eine Kanne Kräutertee zu brauen."

_Kräutertee. Sie würde Severus Vorliebe für dieses bittere, blass grüne Zeug niemals verstehen._

„Nein Danke. Aber wo wir gerade bei grün sind, haben sie schon irgendwelche Pläne, um eine neuerliche Niederlage Slytherins im Quidditch zu verhindern?", in ihrer Stimme lag etwas herausforderndes, wie immer wenn sie von Quidditch sprachen.

Der Kollege jedoch blieb ruhig und erwiderte aalglatt: „Wenn es in ihrem Team so weitergeht wie im letzte Jahr, dann brauche ich lediglich abzuwarten bis niemand mehr darin ist."

Für einen kurzen Moment war die Verwandlungslehrerin um Worte verlegen, was Snape ein böses Lächeln entlockte. Das kurze Lächeln gefror, als er ihre Antwort hörte: „Dann brauche ich mir also keine Sorgen zu machen? Ich hätte mehr erwartet. Kommen sie Severus, es macht keinen Spaß den Sieg _völlig _kampflos zu holen! Sie erinnern sich doch noch an das glorreiche letzte Spiel, mit dem Gryffindor letztes Jahr gewann?" Der Triumph auf ihren Zügen war unverkennbar. Eindeutig 1:0 für Minerva.

„Ich erinnere mich. Ich habe es trotz Gryffindors Sieg genossen…, Potter hat nicht mitgespielt. Gehe ich eigentlich richtig in der Annahme, dass er immer noch nicht spielen darf?", fragte er so als sei ihm dieser Punkt gerade erst rein zufällig in den Sinn gekommen.

„Was nicht ist kann ja noch werden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser Fall nicht eintritt ist so hoch wie die Chance, dass Fudge ein fähiger Zaubereiminister wird und uns ohne die Hilfe eines anderen vom Voldemort befreit."

Ihre Ansicht zu diesem Thema war nicht miss zu verstehen. Severus Gesichtsausdruck war nicht wirklich zu deuten, doch auf seinen Zügen lag zweifelsohne große Zustimmung und eine gewisse Amüsiertheit. Der Zaubereiminister war unter Hogwartslehrern immer wieder ein Bereich, der zur allgemeinen Belustigung beitrug. So auch diesmal.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht etwas Kaffee, wenn für meinen Tee schon nichts übrig haben?"

Die Stimme des Meisters der Zaubertränke war keineswegs verärgert, sondern eher gespielt beleidigt. Beide waren es gewohnt in fast allem eine verschiedene Ansicht der Dinge zu besitzen und fanden große Befriedigung darin mit unter hitzige Diskussionen darüber zu führen.

Die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte freundlich den Kopf, stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch vor ihr und sah so aus, als wolle sie nun auf andere Dinge zu sprechen kommen, nachdem sie getan hatte, was der Höflichkeit entsprach.

„Nun Severus, wie kommen Sie mit Potter zu recht? Ist schon irgendetwas passiert?"

Snapes Miene blieb ohne jede Regung und doch wusste Minerva genau, was der Lehrer dachte. Dass jemand fähig war hinter die Fassade des kalten Tränkemeisters zu sehen geschah freilich nicht oft, doch in diesem Punkt war sich die Hexe wie immer hundertprozentig sicher.

„Oh, Mr. Potter ist so arrogant und unverschämt wie immer. Ganz wie sein Vater eben."

Der Jüngere erntete einen strafenden Blick von der Kollegin, was ihn zwar nicht von seiner Meinung abweichen, ihn aber immerhin für einen winzigen Augenblick wegsehen ließ.

„Sie mögen Recht haben, Potter ist nicht wie sein Vater, aber dies ist noch kein Grund meine Meinung über ihn zu ändern." Er hielt kurz inne, bevor er hinzufügte: „Schließlich hat er ja erst letztes Jahr gezeigt, wie egal ihm Regeln oder die Privatsphäre anderer Menschen ist. Er scheint also auch ohne Einfluss seines Vaters keine Probleme damit zu haben sich so zu verhalten."

Minerva McGonagall musterte ihn lange und schweigend, dann entgegnete sie: „Ich weiß, dass sein Handeln falsch war, aber haben Sie schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, ihm zu verzeihen? Die Erfahrung, die er damit gemacht hat, sollte ihm eine Lehre gewesen sein." Snape wusste sehr wohl, dass die Professorin auf das anspielte, was er von seinem Vater gesehen hatte, aber das zählte für ihn nicht.

„Das, was er gesehen hat, war nur die Wahrheit! Und wie Sie sehen hat es ihn kein Stück verändert, er ist zu stolz, um auf andere zu hören oder, um Hilfe anzunehmen", kam die Antwort in schnarrendem Tonfall. Die Hexe schüttelte abwesend den Kopf und fixierte ihn sodann mit ihren schwarzen Perlaugen. „Das letzte Jahr hat ihn verändert, ob nun in Richtungen, die Ihnen gefallen, oder nicht." Schweigen legte sich über das gemütliche Zimmer, in dem sie saßen.

Es sah nun fast so aus, als schweife der eigentlich immer aufmerksame Mann mit den Gedanken ab. Professor McGonagall wollte gerade zu Weiterem ansetzen, als der Tränkemeister mit ungewohnt leiser Stimme fort fuhr, als wäre er nicht unterbrochen worden und hätte nur kurz eine Pause gemacht.

„Doch ganz selten einmal ändert er sich." Die Schottin sah erstaunt drein und eine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Dann zeigt er wahrhaftig Seiten, die ich weder bei ihm erwartet, noch jemals zuvor gesehen habe." Severus, der den Kopf gesenkt hatte, während er gesprochen hatte, blickte nun mit seinen Onyxaugen in ihre: „Ist das normal?" (OO)

Minerva konnte diesen Worten anfangs keinen wirklichen Sinn entnehmen. Sie schien eine Weile zu überlegen, wobei sie noch viel zu überrascht von der Änderung ihres Kollegen war, als dass sie eine schnelle Antwort hätte geben können, selbst wenn sie ihn auf Anhieb verstanden hätte. „Nun, wenn Sie darauf anspielen, dass Harry auch andere Seiten zeigen kann, dann ist das wohl _normal_…, aber vielleicht sollten Sie einfach etwas präziser werden, um mir das Verständnis zu erleichtern.", sagte sie in ruhigen Tonfall, der Severus seine Gelassenheit und Disziplin wiedergab.

_Es war nicht so, dass er Potter in irgendeiner Weise mehr schätzte als vorher, doch er hatte in den letzten Tagen so einiges über den jungen Gryffindor erfahren, das sein bisheriges Bild von ihm ins Wanken brachte._

„Ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben, es ist nichts sehr auffälliges, nur Kleinigkeiten. z.B. Situationen, in denen er völlig anders reagiert, als ich es seit letztem Jahr erwartet hätte." Auf seine indirekte Frage konnte sie ihm keine wirkliche Antwort geben.

„Severus, es wäre doch immerhin möglich, dass Sie mehr Einfluss auf ihn haben, als Sie glauben. Vielleicht vertraut er Ihnen mehr, als Sie beide sich momentan vorstellen."

Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie mit erhobener Augenbraue an. Wenn man genau hinsah, hätte dort ein winziger Funken puren Erstaunens sein können, obwohl der erste Blick nur Unglauben und Abneigung verriet. Wieder schwiegen beide.

Im nächsten Augenblick klopfte es unvermittelt und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Harry trat ein, holte einmal tief Luft und begann, bevor ihn jemand stoppen konnte, oder er es sich anders überlegte: „Professor, ich habe meinen Zugang gefunden. … Schon gestern Nachmittag…, aber ich muss mit Ihnen über den Weg dazu sprechen. Es geht nämlich um Ihre Ge…." Der Schüler wurde mit einem Mal kreidebleich und starrte auf einen Zipfel Schottengemusterten Stoff.

_Schottengemusterter Stoff? Ein Kleid? Professor McGonagall ist hier!_

Der Sessel, in dem die Lehrerin gesessen hatte, war der Tür nicht zugewandt und so hatte Harry sie auch nicht bemerkt, als er eingetreten war. „Potter, …!", setzte Snape irritiert und ein wenig verärgert an, doch der Gryffindor schnitt ihm das Wort ab, wobei seine Gesten fast hektisch wirkten.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie Besuch haben. Ich wollte das nicht…!", er stockte, weil er nicht die rechten Worte für das fand, für was er sich entschuldigen wollte und einen Moment später war er auch schon aus dem Zimmer gestürmt.

Der Tränkemeister warf Minerva einen verschlossenen Blick zu, bevor er sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob und zur Tür schritt.

„Severus, was hat er jetzt getan?", Die Frage der Professorin barg eindeutig eine Anklage. Snape sollte Potter nicht schon wieder für etwas bestrafen, das womöglich ganz andere Beweggründe hatte. Severus wandte sich bei der Tür noch einmal um und sagte: „Sehen Sie, manchmal ist er völlig anders, als vorher." Damit verschwand Slytherins Oberhaupt aus dem Raum und lies eine sehr erstaunte Minerva zurück.

_Nicht nur Harry Potter hatte sich verändert!_

MMMMMMMM

Harry rannte ohne zu stoppen in sein Zimmer und ließ sich auf der breiten Fensterbank nieder, nachdem er einen Moment lang einfach nur dagestanden hatte.

_Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Da brachte er es schon mal übers Herz Snape so etwas zu erzählen und dann kam etwas dazwischen! _

Wieder einmal verfluchte der Gryffindor sein voreiliges Handeln.

_Fast hätte es ihn abermals in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Denn hätte Professor McGonagall gehört, was er hatte sagen wollen, hätte Snape ihm das niemals verziehen. Na ja, eigentlich war Harry sich noch nicht einmal sicher, dass Severus es hinnehmen würde, wenn er es ihm unter vier Augen erzählte. _

Harry lehnte den Kopf an die kalte Fensterscheibe und sah auf die Ländereien hinab, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Kurze Zeit später hörte er Schritte, ging jedoch nicht darauf ein.

„Potter, was war das denn eben?", fragte Snape, der den Raum betreten hatte mit ruhiger Stimme. Ruhigerer als der Junge es für möglich gehalten hätte. Auch Ärger oder Sarkasmus konnte er diesmal nicht heraushören. Der Gryffindor wandte sich dem Älteren zu und senkte sogleich den Blick.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht…"

„Potter, ich möchte keine Entschuldigung hören, sondern das, was du mir vor deiner überstürzten Flucht sagen wolltest." Er ließ mit einem Schlenker seines schwarzen Zauberstabs zwei Stühle erscheinen und setzte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf einen der beiden. „Und ich wünsche, dass du dich mir gegenüber setzt", fügte er bestimmt hinzu und fixierte ihn mit seinen Onyxaugen.

Zögerlich rutschte Harry von der Fensterbank und nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz. Der Gryffindor holte wiederum tief Luft und begann trotz des unguten Gefühls in der Magengegend damit zu erzählen: „Ich kam zu Ihnen, weil ich den Zugang zu dem Gefühl gefunden hatte. (Er machte eine kurze Pause.)

Eigentlich hatte ich es schon gestern Nachmittag gefunden, aber am Abend schien es mir unpassend davon anzufangen." Der Anfang des Berichts wurde mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue quittiert. „Soso, das schien es dir also. Und was geschah dann? Warum musstest du _dafür_ leichenblass werden und aus dem Zimmer rennen?" In der Aussage war der alte Tonfall des Lehrers deutlich zu hören.

„Weil ich durch etwas ins Innere der Kugel gelangte, das ich Ihnen lieber allein sagen wollte. Ich glaube es hätte Sie verärgert, wenn ein anderer es mitbekommen hätte."

Wieder machte der Gryffindor eine Pause und schaute unsicher zu Snape auf, bevor er endlich sagte, was ihm schon seit dem letzten Abend auf der Zunge brannte: „Ich konnte den Zugang nur finden, weil ich Ihre Schuldgefühle als Brücke benutzte." _So, jetzt war es raus! _

Snape brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen. Er wurde blass und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Als er seine Stimme wieder fand und begann zu sprechen, war sie scharf und berechnend: „Meine Gefühle? Potter, wie kommst du zu dieser Annahme? Und warum hast du mir so etwas erst jetzt erzählt?"

_Harry hatte es geahnt. Er bewegte sich gerade auf dünnem Eis. _

„Professor, bitte glauben Sie mir, dass ich nicht absichtlich in Ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen bin. Ich kann nichts dafür. Ich musste es machen, weil Sie auch etwas gefühlt haben. Völlig gefühlskalt sind noch nicht einmal Sie!", Sprudelte der Gryffindor los, ohne zu merken, dass Snape kein Wort verstand. „Potter, was redest du da?! Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?"

Harry sah hilflos zu ihm auf und benötigte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln.

„Also, ich habe noch einmal versucht zu dem Gefühl durch zu dringen, nachdem Sie _gegangen_ waren. Und dann hab ich herausgefunden, dass ich es niemals schaffen würde, wenn ich nicht alles fühlte…."

„Was meinst du mit „alles"?" Harry holte tief Luft, bevor er weiter sprach: „Ich meine Ihre Gefühle. Selbst Sie können bei dem Ritual ja nicht ohne jede Gefühlsregung geblieben sein", die Stimme des Schülers war leiser geworden, vorsichtiger:

„Und ja, Sie haben etwas gefühlt. Ich habe noch nie vorher so starke Schuldgef…." Harry hatte sein Denken unbewusst fast gänzlich der Erinnerung, der Empfindung Snapes zugewandt. So erschrak er noch mehr, als der Tränkemeister ihn mitten im Satz rüde unterbrach: „Schweig Potter! Du verstehst davon nichts und es geht dich nichts an!" Das Gesicht des Älteren hatten merkwürdige, schmerzliche Züge angenommen.

„Oh doch Professor. Gerade ich glaube davon etwas zu verstehen. Ich habe es mit aller Macht fühlen müssen. Verstehen Sie, ich will Sie damit nicht verletzen! Ich will es Ihnen nur erklären…" Harry brach ab und senkte den Blick. Er wollte nicht in die kalten, hasserfüllten Augen des Mannes vor ihm sehen. Er wollte doch nur einen Rat, Hilfe.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du verstehst, dass du dieses Gefühl, dieses unerbittliche, zerstörende Gefühl der Schuld auch nur ansatzweise begreifst." In der Stimme des Ex-Todessers schwang Wut sowie Trauer.

Ob dieser bisher nicht gezeigten Gefühlsregungen sah Harry kurz überrascht auf.

_Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Snape ihm gegenüber zulassen würde solche Empfindungen zu zeigen._

„Es ist wohl sinnlos Sie davon überzeugen zu wollen und es tut mir leid, dass ich das alles wieder hervorgebracht habe. Ich wollte Ihnen keinen Schmerz zufügen."

„Wie kommst du darauf dazu fähig zu sein, mir _Schmerz zuzufügen_?!"

Harry stockte und fuhr dann aber fort, als wäre er nicht unterbrochen worden: „Aber ich bitte Sie trotzdem: Helfen Sie mir, helfen Sie mir bitte zu verstehen. Es ist so ungewohnt und da ist so vieles, das mir unverständlich ist. Warum muss es z.B. so wehtun?"

Bedrückendes Schweigen herrschte im Raum, doch dann sah Severus auf. In seinem Blick lag noch nicht gänzlich zu verbergende Trauer und Schmerz, aber zugleich war er forschend und aufmerksam wie immer.

Harry hatte nun das altbekannte Gefühl der Nervosität, da Snape ihn so offen musterte. „Was muss so wehtun, Potter?", fragte er nun ruhig und fordernd.

„Das Gefühl." Dies war die einzige Antwort des Gryffindors. Er wandte sich kaum merklich ab und erlebte die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen, für die er sich immer noch die Schuld gab, in Gedanken noch einmal. Snape war im Begriff etwas zu erwidern, als Harry erneut zu sprechen begann.

Seine Stimme war leise und zögerlich: „Es ist widersprüchlich. Es bereitet Schmerz dieses Gefühl und die damit verbundenen Erinnerungen zu erleben und doch ist es notwendig, um die Kraft zu beherrschen…." Mit einem Seufzer brach er wiederum ab. Es war schwierig alles zu erklären und in Worte zu fassen. Aber vor allem wusste er nicht, ob er Snape das überhaupt erzählen wollte.

Nach kurzem Schweigen wagte Harry es erneut: „Und warum war das mit den Gefühlen jetzt so?" Snape sah ihn immer noch unverwandt an, als er kalt erwiderte: „Wie du es so treffend ausdrücktest, so gefühlskalt könne noch nicht einmal ich sein oder selbst ich könne bei dem Ritual nicht ohne Gefühle geblieben sein. Potter, warum fragst du nach Dingen, die du weißt? Das ist wieder einmal Zeitverschwendung."

_Das sah der Fledermaus ähnlich, nur dieser Mann konnte einen unbedachten und völlig anders gemeinten Satz im Gedächtnis, nur ihn hinterher noch einmal dafür zu tadeln! _

Harry hätte rasen können vor Frustration und Wut. Er sprang auf die Füße, in seinen Augen spiegelten sich seine Emotionen deutlich wieder.

„Ach verdammt! Was soll ich denn anderes machen. Ich verstehe es nicht ohne Ihre Hilfe! Warum reicht es nicht mit seinen eigenen Erinnerungen klarkommen zu müssen? Können Sie es mir nicht einfach erklären?! O.K. ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen, aber das war es eben, was ich wahrgenommen habe."

Harry stand unmittelbar vor seinem Lehrer, versuchte sich zu beruhigen und starrte den Älteren verstört und fragend in die dunklen Onyxaugen.

Snape richtete sich in seinem Stuhl zu voller Größe auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte den Jungen vor sich mit aller Aufmerksamkeit.

„Gehe ich also richtig, dass du mich für einen völlig gefühllosen Menschen gehalten hast, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt da wir das Ritual vollzogen haben?" In Severus Stimme lag etwas Forderndes, wobei Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob es die Grenze zum Gefährlichen schon überschritten hatte. Dies einzuordnen, war bei ihm fast unmöglich.

„Nun, vielleicht nicht _gefühllos_. Ich hätte diese Art von Empfindung nur nie bei Ihnen erwartet. Es passte so gar nicht zu Ihrem sehr kalten sonstigen Auftreten", gab Harry offen zu, sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er den Kerkermeister damit erzürnen konnte. Snape hob eine Augenbraue, wie immer, wenn er jemandem bedeuten wollte weiter zusprechen oder aber ihn darüber zu informieren, dass er dessen Aussage für dumm und unbegründet hielt.

Harry tippte mit relativer Sicherheit, dass ersteres zutraf. Bevor er erneut zu sprechen beginnen wollte, schüttelte der Gryffindor leicht abwesend den Kopf.

_Wieso musste eigentlich alles so kompliziert sein? Zu gern hätte Harry seinem Mentor einfach für einen winzigen Moment in seine Seele sehen lassen, um ihm all seine Beweggründe und Empfindungen mit einem Schlag zu offenbaren. Doch so einfach war es nicht. Und außerdem war da ja immer noch die Frage, ob er Snape das wirklich alles sehen lassen wollte. Ob er ihm vertrauen konnte._

„Potter, warum ist es für dich so schwer mir die Sache zu erklären? Hast du Angst, dass ich es nicht verstehen wollte oder zornig würde?", hakte der Professor nach, dessen Blick sich Harry plötzlich wieder bewusst wurde. Der Gryffindor sah den Schwarzhaarigen entgeistert an und für einen kleinen Augenblick schien auch Sev von seiner eigenen Aussage überrascht zu sein.

_Immer dieses vermeintliche Gedankenlesen. Immer noch gruselig!! _()

Der Blick des Tränkemeisters hatte sich indes ein wenig verdüstert, was auch Harry nicht entging.

_Die Fledermaus schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben, aber er hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen! Wie machte er das nur Mal für Mal? _

Nach außen hin war Severus Snape nun wieder völlig distanziert und undurchschaubar wie immer, doch innerlich war er aufgewühlt.

_Wie konnte das sein? Sollte etwa das gleiche geschehen wie damals?_

Der Junge, der lebte, war seinerseits unsicherEr wusste nicht, ob der Blick ihm oder etwas anderem galt. Er hatte zwar die vage Vermutung, dass etwas anderes dahinter stecken musste, aber sicher war er sich nichtAus seinen Gedanken wurde der Jüngere wenig später durch die Stimme seines Lehrers gerissen.

„Potter, du bist noch genauso unbeherrscht und undiszipliniert wie im letzten Jahr, aber selbst du scheinst ab und zu mehr im Kopf zu haben, als man dir ansieht."

Der Sinn dieses Satzes war Harry unbegreiflich. Er war eben dabei zu ergründen, ob die Aussage ironisch gemeint war, als Snape das Wort wieder aufnahm: „Wenn du es, wie immer, auch ungeschickt ausgedrückt hast, ist deine Frage wohl begründet. Natürlich habe ich etwas gefühlt. Was dies ist, geht dich eigentlich nichts an und ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es solch starken Einfluss auf den _Weg_ nähme, aber nun ist es nicht mehr zu ändern."

„Was meinen Sie damit, „einen solch starken Einfluss nehmen"? Was wäre denn normalerweise passiert?" Severus registrierte deutlich die Unsicherheit Potters bei der Frage.

_Er schien nicht gut darauf zu sprechen zu sein anders zu sein. Komisch, dabei hatte er immer gedacht der Junge genieße es so zu sein wie er war. _

„Was bei einem Ritual passiert hängt zum Teil von dem ab, was in den Teilnehmern vorgeht oder um sie herum geschieht. Es gibt viel, dass dazu gehört und ich habe weder die Zeit, noch bin ich gewillt dazu, dir dies alles zu erklären. Nimm es einfach so hin wie es ist."

Nachdem er geendet hatte, erhob sich der Tränkemeister und bedeutete Harry mit einer forschen Geste ihm zu folgen. Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Bauch ging der Gryffindor hinter dem wehendem Umhang hinterher. _Was der Kerl wohl nun wieder plante?_

Snape führte ihn durch mehrere Korridore, dann eine versteckte Treppe hinauf, bis er schließlich vor einer Eichentür stehen blieb. Er warf Harry einen finsteren Blick zu. „Hier hinein, wenn ich bitten darf." Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf, dass seine rabenschwarzen Haarsträhnen nur so flogen, so als wolle er etwas ekliges abschütteln, was dem Professor abermals einen verächtlichen Blick entlockte. _O.K. na dann los! _Zögerlich trat er nun ein, mit dem schrecklichen Gefühl hier nicht mehr in einem Stück heraus zu kommen.

Soweit er es sehen konnte, war der Raum ein paar Bücherregale und zwei Stühle ausgenommen, völlig leer. Da Snape keine Anweisung gab sich zu setzen, blieb der Gryffindor stehen. Mit unsicherem Blick beobachtete er seinen Mentor, der mit verschränkten Armen an ihm vorbei schritt, nachdem er die Tür leise ins Schloss hatte fallen lassen. Er sah so als warte er auf etwas, nur dass Harry nicht wusste, was das sein sollte.

_Verlangte Snape jetzt von ihm, zu erraten, was dieser von ihm wollte? War das seine neue Auffassung von Training? Oder wollte er ihn einfach nur damit reizen, dass er wartete ohne mit ihm zu sprechen?_

Nach Augenblicken des Schweigens, seufzte Sev verächtlich und hob dann dazu an zu sprechen: „Nun los Potter. Hol deine Kugel raus oder was glaubst du, weswegen wir hier sind."

Hastig tat Harry wie geheißen, während Severus nun wieder begann umher zu schreiten. Dabei musterte er seinen Schüler kritisch und sorgte so nicht gerade dafür, dass Harry sich bei dieser unbekannten Herausforderung sicherer fühlte.

„Nun gut, beruhige deinen Geist und finde das Gefühl", kam die kühle Anweisung.

Für einen Moment fraget sich Harry wie er das nun wieder bewerkstelligen sollte, doch dann besann er sich darauf, was er am Nachmittag zuvor getan hatte und spürte, dass er der Empfindung wirklich näher kam.

Es verging einige Zeit, bevor Snape abermals sprach: „Hast du es?" Nach einer Weile nickte der Jüngere, was Snape zum Anlass nahm einen Schritt auf ihn zu zugehen. „Schließe deine Augen und halte es fest." Der Schüler sah seinen Professor mit misstrauischem Blick an, bevor er widerwillig die Augen schloss.

_Was hatte Snape vor? Wenn er das nur wüsste! _

Ein eisiger Schauer überlief seinen Rücken und ließ seine Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Er konnte sich, wie immer wenn Snape in seiner Nähe war, nur schwer beruhigen oder konzentrieren, doch er wusste, dass er diesmal über seinen Schatten springen musste.

Ein gewaltiger Schreck durchfuhr seine Glieder, als er plötzlich Snapes Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte. _Wie hatte er so schnell und so lautlos hinter ihn treten können?_

Er wollte die Augen aufreißen und sich dem ungewollte Griff entwinden, doch der Tränkemeister hielt ihn fest und flüsterte einen Moment später in Harrys Ohr: „Ich möchte, dass du deine Augen geschlossen lässt, wie ich es dir gesagt habe und die Empfindung so deutlich wie möglich in dir zu spüren versuchst. Glaubst du, dass du das kannst?", fragte er nicht ohne jeden Sarkasmus. Atemlos nickte der junge Gryffindor und gab ein gehauchtes: „Ehe", von sich.

„Gut", hörte er ein weiteres Mal die tiefe Stimme, die unergründlicher weise eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hatte, obwohl er sich bewusst war, dass Snape so nah hinter ihm stand. Nun löste sich die Berührung um seine Schultern und gewährte ihm die nötige Entfernung, um klar denken zu können.

Es dauerte etwas, doch dann spürte er die ungewöhnliche Empfindung in seinem Körper pulsieren wie Blut in seinen Adern oder das Meer bei leichter Brise. Es war zwar noch immer etwas, das ihn traurig stimmte, denn mit ihm waren all die unerwünschten Erinnerungen verbunden, doch das glühende Brennen war verschwunden. Es war diesmal eher so als breite sich glimmende Wärme in seinem Körper aus. Er war jetzt völlig regungslos und hatte die andere Person um sich schon fast vergessen.

Der Kerkermeister von Hogwarts musterte seinen Schüler genau. Sah nicht nur auf das Äußere, sondern konzentrierte sich auf das Innere, die Seele.

Nun sollte der Zauber also beginnen: Er streckte die Hand aus, als wolle er etwas greifen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er, fühlte er das Wogen des Gefühls. Deutlich nahm er die Energiewellen wahr, die von seinem Schüler ausgingen. Mit Geschick und Ruhe löste er diese nach und nach in Stränge auf, um sich dann einen zu greifen und ihn behutsam aus dem Gefüge von Kräften zu entreißen.

Harry überkam ein komisches, nicht unbedingt angenehmes Gefühl. Er nahm wahr, dass ein Stück aus dem Meer, das seine tiefste Gefühlswelt darstellte, mit sanften und doch unerbittlichen Händen entfernt wurde. Wie der Gott Neptun, der einen _Fetzen_ Wasser ergriff und aus dem Gefüge riss. Zurück blieb Ungleichgewicht. Ruhelosigkeit.

_Was hatte Snape gemacht. _Das Empfundene näherte sich jetzt langsam wieder dem brennenden, glühenden Gefühl der letzten Male. Es machte Harry Angst und er wusste nicht ob er Snape soweit vertraute, um jetzt nichts zu machen.

Der Hausbesitzer sah zufrieden, dass sich der Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers veränderte. Er hatte einen mentalen Zauber benutzt, um die Kraft zu entfachen. Somit gab er Harry die Kontrolle, sich erst allmählich auf die Energie einstellen zu können, die seinen Körper und Geist gleich überschwemmen würde. Mit tiefer, beschwörender Stimme gab er die Anweisung, dass Harry sich bereit machen solle.

Während das wilde rabenschwarze Haar wie bei leichtem Wind zu wehen begann, konnte der Gryffindor ausmachen, dass die Kraft gleich seinen ganzen Körper ausgefüllt hatte. Er hörte noch einmal Snapes Stimme: „Öffne die Augen und lenke die Kraft. Lenke sie mit deinen Gedanken und Gefühlen und denke an nichts anderes."

Harry tat, was ihm befohlen worden war, und dachte nur an die Welle der Energie, die er gleich kontrollieren musste. Sein Herz begann schmerzhaft schnell zu schlagen, als der Moment nicht mehr fern war. Sein Körper glich flüssigem Feuer und dann geschah es:

Undurchdringliche, bedrängende Dunkelheit umhüllte Harry, obwohl er die Augen geöffnet hatte. Er konnte nicht das Geringste sehen und verlor nur kurz die Orientierung und Konzentration. Es machte ihm Angst, denn da konnte etwas nicht stimmen! Ähnlich als wenn jemand die Sonne verdeckt hätte, nachdem sie vorher mit ganzer Hitze auf ihn geschienen hatte, entlud sich die heiße Kraft und verließ den Körper des 15-Jährigen.

Zurück blieb ein Gefühl der Kälte, obwohl Harry genau wusste, dass er normale Körpertemperatur hatte. Einen Augenblick später konnte Harry wieder sehen und bemerkte, dass er am Boden kniete. Von oben sah ein ungehaltener Severus auf ihn hinab. Mit seinen Finger tippte er wartend auf den verschränkten Armen. Doch er schien nicht nur leicht verärgert, nein, er war auch in nicht zu übersehendem Maße zerzaust. Mit einer vagen Handbewegung entfernte dieser nun die unerwünschten Haare aus dem Sichtfeld, denn sie hingen kreuz und quer in seinem Gesicht.

Hätte Harry nicht fürchten müssen dann zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet zu werden und wäre er nicht so verwirrt von dem eben geschehenen gewesen, hätte er wohl laut los gelacht. Ein zerzauster Snape verlor irgendwie den Schrecken, den er sonst verbreitete.

„Mr. Potter, sagte ich nicht etwas von_ lenken _oder vielleicht _kontrollieren_? Das war ja wohl eher eine wilde Flutwelle", schnarrte Snape von oben herab. Harry jedoch ließ das momentan kalt, denn er wollte wissen, was da eben passiert war. Ganz und gar vergessend sich aufzurichten, fragte er skeptisch: „Was ist gerade passiert? Warum war alles schwarz? Und was haben Sie gemacht?"

Ob dieser Fragen hob der Professor eine Augenbraue und erwiderte verständnislos: „Wieso bitte Schwarz? Was hast du nun wieder angestellt? Weißt du, dass du dich immer wieder…!" „Ich habe nichts angestellt, …_Sir_!" Für einen Moment schwieg Snape, da er es offensichtlich nicht gewohnt war, dass jemand so verrückt war ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Potter ich wünsche, dass du es demnächst nicht mehr wagst mich zu unterbrechen. Oder hat dir dein Pate gar nichts beigebracht…, obwohl wie auch. Er war ja genauso unverschämt wie deinesgleichen!"

Die Stimme des Kerkermeisters war ein eisiges Flüstern. Er schien ein wenig verärgert zu sein, was bei Harry nicht weniger der Fall war.

_Dieser kalte, gemeine Scheißkerl! Machte es ihm Spaß ihn immer wieder an_ _**ihn**__ zu erinnern?! War das wieder einer seiner verdammten Wege seine Wut auf Sirius und Dad an ihm auszulassen?_

Als Severus erneut das Wort ergriff, hatte seine Stimme abermals den gewohnten Ton angenommen, wenn sie auch eine Spur kälter war: „Steh auf Potter, wir versuchen es noch mal. Und diesmal wünsche ich _volle_ Konzentration."

Harry jedoch war so in Gedanken bei Sirius und dessen Tod gewesen, so wütend auf Snape, dass er keine Chance gehabt hatte, die Energie auch nur annähernd zu kontrollieren. Es hatte damit geendet, dass Severus von den Füßen gerissen worden war und Harry wieder einmal Schmerzen hatte erleben müssen, die er lieber nicht erfahren hätte. Er rappelte sich auf, denn auch der Gryffindor war noch einmal auf den Knien gelandet, und sah schuldbewusst zu Boden.

„Es… es tut mir Leid. Das wollte ich nicht. … Ich war wohl nicht ganz bei der Sache."

Er war so entsetzt von dem, was er angerichtet hatte, dass er seine Wut vergaß. Harry wartete darauf, dass der Professor ihn anschrie oder hinausjagte, doch nichts von alledem geschah. Schweigend richtete Snape sich auf und brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um sich von dem _Schlag_ zu erholen. Hätte der 15-Jährige den Blick nach oben gerichtet, anstatt nach unten zu sehen, dann wäre ihm der leichte Ausdruck der Schuld auf den Zügen des Mentors aufgefallen.

_Er wusste sehr wohl, dass Harry nichts für das Geschehene konnte. Er hatte gesehen, was diese ungewöhnliche Kraft ausgelöst hatte. Welches Gefühl so stark war, dass es sich in dieser Gabe ausdrückte. Er hätte Black nicht erwähnen sollen…nicht so. _

„Wir werden es einfach noch einmal probieren", sagte Severus und überraschte Harry damit sehr.

_Sollte dies wieder eine der Situationen sein, in denen Snape komischerweise netter war als sonst? Eine der Begebenheiten da er seine Laune von der einen auf die andere Sekunde änderte? Oder steckte vielleicht etwas anderes dahinter, das Harry nicht kannte? _

So verging die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen. Sie versuchten es unzählige Male, doch das einzige, was passierte war, dass Harry in völlige Finsternis gehüllt wurde und mehr oder weniger heftige Energieentladungen verursachte.

Als sie zum Speisesaal gingen, waren beide völlig ausgelaugt und in Harrys Fall ein wenig frustriert. Er hatte ganze drei Stunden durchgehend versucht die Kraft zu lenken und zu reduzieren, sodass sie die gewünschte Stärke hatte, doch es war immer wieder das gleiche geschehen: Harry hatte das Gefühl gefunden, Snape die Energie entfacht und dann war es schwarz geworden. Einfach schwarz. Jedes Mal hatte er dann die Kontrolle verloren und Wellen von Magie freigesetzt.

_Selbst Severus konnte ihm keine Antwort darauf geben, warum es immer geschah! Konnte er denn noch nicht einmal in ungewöhnlichen Dingen __**normal**__ sein?!_

MMMMMMMM

Das war wieder ein neues Kapitel. Bitte sagt mir, was ihr denkt, was auch immer es ist. ; )

Bitte, Bitte, Bitte, macht mich glücklich und reviewt.


	11. Snapes Klänge

**Disclaimer:**

Ich werde die Weltherrschaft mit dieser Story an mich reißen murhahahaha! Hust, hust, röchel, okay, oder auch nicht. Kein Verdienst, nur Spaß.

**Widmung: **

Hmpf, ja wem widme ich das nur? Ich denke es ist mal an der Zeit hier ALLE Reviewer und stille Leser aufzuführen. DANKE und sorry für die lange Wartezeit.

**Kommentar:**

Ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir noch mal, aber das Leben in der 13. Ist stressig und ich komme nicht so oft dazu ein neues Kapitel upzudaten wie ich gerne will.

11. Snapes Klänge:

Dem Mittagessen wohnte auch Professor McGonagall bei. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Lehrer und Schüler gemacht hatten, doch auf jeden Fall sahen sie erschöpft aus. Sorge keimte in den Gedanken der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin auf.

_Sie hatten sich doch nicht etwa duelliert? Obwohl, danach sah es eigentlich nicht aus. Um genau zu sein, sahen sie sogar ganz friedlich aus. _

Als das Essen auf dem Tisch erschien, brach Severus überraschenderweise das Schweigen, indem er sich bei seiner Kollegin für sein Fehlen entschuldigte.

„Es lag mir fern unhöflich zu erscheinen, aber ich hatte noch etwas Wichtiges zu klären. Ich hoffe Sie konnten sich die Zeit angemessen vertreiben, Minerva."

Mit einem ihrer seltenen Lächeln entgegnete sie: „Oh, nicht der Rede wert. Ich habe in Ihrem Bücherregal ein interessantes Photoalbum gefunden, mit dem ich mich beschäftigte." Bei dem Gedanken an _jenes_ Photoalbum erschien ein etwas gequälter Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht.

„Sie sahen als 4-Jähriger ja so süß aus", sagte sie ehrlich und liebevoll, womit sie Harry ein verstecktes Lächeln entlockte. Es tat gut es bei dem Jungen zu sehen. Die Miene des wohlbekannten Tränkemischers hatte sich indes zu einem _sehr _gequälten Bild verdüstert.

_In solchen Momenten_, dachte die Schottin, _war es gut, dass Severus ihr so leicht nichts übel nahm und wusste, dass sie es nicht böse meinte._

Das Essen des _Hühnchens nach Schottischer Art_ ging eher schweigsam von Statten und wieder war es Snape, der die Stille durchbrach: „Ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass ich auch am späten Nachmittag verhindert sein werde. Ich habe noch einiges zu tun und habe noch eine kleine Verabredung mit Mr. Potter." Hiermit wandte er sich an Harry:

„Du wirst dich um 16:00 Uhr in meinem Arbeitszimmer einfinden und dann die Strafarbeit für deine nächtliche _Exkursion_ verrichten. Ich wünsche Pünktlichkeit."

„Ja, Sir. Darf ich jetzt gehen?", fragte der Gryffindor ohne wie sonst Ärger in der Stimme zu zeigen. Die Antwort war ein Nicken von Seiten des Professors. Harry erhob sich schließlich, verabschiedete sich knapp, aber höflich von Professor McGonagall und verließ dann den Raum.

In seinem Zimmer setzte der Junge, der lebte, sich an den kleinen Schreibtisch, um ein paar seiner Hausaufgaben zu machen. Verwandlung war das einzige Fach, in dem sie eine Aufgabe bekommen hatten. Alle anderen Lehrer meinten, es sei unnütz, da nicht klar sei welche Fächer sie im folgenden Jahr wählten, doch beim Kopf der Gryffindors war dies anders.

Entweder sie hatte angenommen, dass ohnehin jeder Verwandlung wählte, oder es war ihr egal gewesen, solange sie ihre Schüler dazu bewegen konnte etwas für ihr Fach zu schreiben. Manche mochten es als Schülerquälerei auslegen, man konnte es jedoch auch als den dringenden Wunsch bezeichnen, ihren Schülern Wissen zu vermitteln.

Nach einigen fruchtlosen Versuchen etwas Sinnvolles zum Thema _Animalische Metamorphose und der Unterschied zur vom Menschen hervorgerufenen Verwandlung _zu schreiben, brach er schließlich ab. Er verstand ohnehin nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was er da las. Hinzu kam, dass er, wie schon so oft seit er bei Snape war, eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit verspürte.

_Wenn er es recht bedachte, sollte er ihn einmal darauf ansprechen. Na ja, er würde ja noch genug Zeit haben, während er seine Strafarbeit erledigte. Was der Giftmischer wohl diesmal für ihn bereit hielt? _

Mit diesen Gedanken erhob sich der Gryffindor, packte das fast unberührte Blatt Pergament sowie das Buch für Verwandlung weg und holte stattdessen ein anderes hervor. Es war ein Zusatzbuch aus dem letzten Jahr gewesen und darin konnte man viel über Eulen nachlesen. Unter anderem auch wie man Eulennahrung machte. Harry hatte sich vorgenommen die Gelegenheit zu nutzen beim Zaubertranklehrer persönlich zu Hause zu sein und einen Eulenkuchen zu backen, an dem Hedwig ihre helle Freude haben würde. Dazu musste er sich nur noch trauen in den Keller des Manor zu gehen, um dort die Küche zu suchen.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Professor McGonagall warf ihrem ehemaligen Schüler einen fragenden Blick zu, aber dieser beantwortete die ungestellte Frage nicht. Stattdessen sagte er in gespielt säuerlichem Ton: „Es reicht doch vollkommen, das Sie mich als hageren 11-Jährigen gesehen haben, warum musste es dann auch noch das Kleinkind sein?"

„Severus, Sie brauchen sich nicht dafür zu schämen auch einmal klein gewesen zu sein. Wenn man von der Tatsache absieht, dass Sie genau wie jetzt immer blass um die Nase waren, konnte man Ihr Aussehen nur niedlich finden."

Der darauf folgende Blick war äußerst düster. Eben ein echter Snape-Blick wie er im Buche stand. „Das ist ja mein Problem. Und dann auch noch vor Potter! Wenn er darüber auch nur ein Wort verliert, dann…!", grummelte er, unterbrach sich dann jedoch, denn sein Groll gegen Potter war bei Minerva McGonagall irgendwie immer das falsche Thema. Diese tat so, als habe sie die letzte Bemerkung überhört. Sie war diesen Gesprächspunkt allmählich leid, da fast alle ihre Diskussionen darauf hinausliefen. Interessiert hörte sie sich an, was Severus noch zu sagen hatte.

„Ich bin nach wie vor der Meinung, dass so ein Kleinkindfoto in gewisser Weise im Widerspruch zum gefürchteten Tränkemeister und Ex-Todesser steht", fuhr er mit sarkastischem Unterton fort.

„Oh, da machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen. Ich verrate es niemandem und kann Ihnen zudem versichern, dass sie immer noch genauso Furcht einflößend und düster stilvoll sind wie vorher. …O.K. vielleicht minimal weniger Furcht einflößend", fügte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln hinzu.

_Memo an mich selbst: Nie wieder Fotoalben offen in das Regal legen. Es bringt nur Schwierigkeiten und unangenehme Situationen mit sich!_

Nach dieser _tief greifenden_ Überlegung, schwieg Snape einen Moment und sagte dann fast flüsternd, die Fingerkuppen aneinander legend: „Ist Ihnen klar, das ich Sie eigentlich mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen müsste, um mein _dunkles Geheimnis_ (das Foto) zu verbergen?" Die Professorin wurde kaum merklich blasser.

_Severus Snape war in diesem Bereich mehr zuzutrauen, als ihr lieb war. Immerhin war er sehr versiert in dunklen Künsten und dem Thema, das er gerade netterweise angesprochen hatte. _

Sie sah ihn nun forschend an und befand, dass das böse Grinsen die Sache bei weitem nicht besser machte. Minerva spürte wie ihr Körper sich anspannte, während die Stille anhielt. Dann erlöste Snape sie, indem er das Schweigen brach und amüsiert meinte: „Schade, dass ich von diesem Gesichtsausdruck kein Foto habe."

Die Anspannung löste sich und wurde sogleich zu einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Ärger ob des derben Scherzes, den er mit ihr getrieben hatte. „Severus Snape jagen Sie mir nie wieder solch einen Schrecken ein!", entgegnete sie mit strenger Stimme.

„Dies hatte ich nicht einen Augenblick lang im Sinn.", gab er unschuldig (so unschuldig wie ein Snape eben sein konnte) und innerlich äußerst zufrieden mit sich zurück. Auf seinen Zügen jedoch konnte man keinen Funken dieses Gefühls erkennen.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Harry las in dem Buch herum, bis in den frühen Abend hinein. Als er auf die alte Uhr sah, war er selbst überrascht, wie er sich in ein Buch so sehr hatte vertiefen können. Es war schon Viertel vor Vier, also Zeit sich auf den Weg zu Snape zu machen. Schließlich wollte er weder als Zaubertrankzutat enden, noch eine weitere Strafarbeit fürs zu spät kommen kriegen.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

„So das haben Sie jetzt davon. Als Entschädigung dafür eine Frau meines Alters derartig hinters Licht geführt zu haben, verlange ich das Foto. Als Erinnerung daran, dass Sie nicht immer so finster waren." Sie schenkte ihm ein triumphierendes Lächeln, doch hinter diesem verbarg sich Sorge.

_Severus war schon immer sehr verschlossen und nach außen hin kühl gewesen, hoffentlich würde es bald etwas geben, das ihn einen Teil dieser Distanziertheit ablegen ließ._

„Nur über meine Leiche, lieber bin ich eine Woche nett zu allen Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und…!"

_Nein so weit ging sein Einsatz für dieses Foto nun auch nicht. _

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Harry stürmte gerade die weitläufige Treppe hinunter, als er Professor McGonagall erblickte. Sie war wohl gerade aus dem Speisesaal gekommen und lief ihm auf seinem Weg zu Snapes Arbeitszimmer direkt über den Weg. „Ah Potter, einen schönen Abend noch." „Danke, Ihnen auch."

Für einen Augenblick verharrte der Gryffindor unschlüssig, doch dann brachte er es übers Herz zu fragen: „Professor, wie geht es eigentlich Ron und Hermine. Ich hab diesen Sommer noch nicht wirklich viel von ihnen gehört, wegen na ja…", etwas hilflos brach er ab. Über das, was bei den Dursleys geschehen war, sprach er noch immer nur widerwillig. Harry senkte den Blick ohne wirklich zu wissen warum, doch seine Sorge, die Lehrerin würde ihn für das tadeln, was er bei seinen Verwandten getan hatte, war unbegründet.

Die strengen Züge der Schottin worden merklich weicher und sie meinte: „Keine Sorge. Ihnen geht es gut. Sie waren zwar anfangs etwas besorgt um Sie, aber ich konnte sie davon überzeugen, dass Sie gut aufgehoben sind." Unwillkürlich musste Harry grinsen.

_Wenn die beiden wüssten bei wem er so gut aufgehoben war, dann würden sie bei weitem nicht so unbesorgt sein. Da hätte es auch nicht geholfen, zu sagen, dass Snape nicht ganz so schlimm war, wie er es erwartet hätte. _

Minerva schien ihrerseits seine Gedanken erraten zu haben und schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf. Mit einem Nicken wandte sie sich um und wollte schon gehen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. „Wo wir gerade bei Severus sind, darf man erfahren was für eine _Exkursion _er beim Essen erwähnte?"

Harry sah etwas betreten zu Boden, bevor er leise antwortete: „Ich bin auf ein Dach geklettert. Gestern Nacht." In McGonagalls Blick lag nun eine Mischung aus Sorge und Strenge. Gleichzeitig schien sie aber tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Schließlich jedoch wurde ihr Blick wieder sanfter und sie sagte: „Dann kann ich seine Sorge gut verstehen. Er sagte, Sie hätten ihn damit halb zu Tode erschreckt. Versprechen Sie mir, dass sie ihn, wenn dann, mit etwas anderem erschrecken als Ihrem Leben." Bei dieser Antwort musste der 15-Jährige abermals grinsen. Eher zufällig schaute er danach auf seine Uhr und erschrak. _Er hatte nicht einmal mehr zwei Minuten!_

„Oh Mist, ich muss los, sonst röstet mich der werte Herr Tränkemeister auf kleiner Flamme." Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten Winken zum Abschied rannte er in Richtung Arbeitszimmer.

Dort angekommen atmete er noch einmal tief durch und klopfte. Wenige Augenblicke später vernahm er von drinnen ein Schnarren, was wohl bedeutete, er dürfe eintreten.

Snape saß wie immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb irgendetwas auf Pergament. Und wie immer beachtete er Harry nicht im Geringsten. So setzte sich der Gryffindor stumm auf den freien Stuhl und wartete darauf, dass der Ältere etwas sagte.

Es vergingen mehrere Minuten des Schweigens und langsam wurde es Harry zu viel. Nachdem er hin und her überlegt hatte, was ihn nun wieder bei der alten Fledermaus in Ungnade hatte fallen lassen und ihm nichts eingefallen war, hob er vorsichtig an zu sprechen: „Professor, ich bin jetzt da." Etwas anderes war ihm im Moment nicht eingefallen, doch er sollte sogleich eine Antwort bekommen.

„Welch eine intelligente Aussage. Wie hoch stehen deiner Meinung nach wohl die Chancen, dass ich das nicht bemerkt hätte?" Dieser offensichtlich rhetorischen Frage folgte ein düsterer Blick. Harry hätte nicht übel Lust gehabt etwas Schweres auf Snapes Kopf zu zerdonnern.

„Siehst du, dann solltest du still sein und warten." Mit einem stummen Seufzer murmelte der 15-Jährige ein: „Ja Sir." Und beschränkte sich aufs Warten.

_Er hatte ja auch alle Zeit der Welt!_

Nach weiteren stillen Augenblicken legte Snape schließlich fast andächtig langsam sein Schreibzeug weg und wandte sich seinem Gast zu. „So, nun zu dir. Da du es ja offenbar kaum er warten kannst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du genug zu tun bekommst." Während Harry nur dasaß und sich fragte, wo er hier nur rein geraten war, huschte das altbekannte gehässige Lächeln über das Gesicht des Lehrers.

„Also, folge mir." Damit stand er auf, verließ das Arbeitszimmer und führte Harry schnellen Schrittes durch eine Tür, die auf der linken Seite aus der Eingangshalle führte und letztlich in einen großen, total verstaubten, unaufgeräumten Raum mit massenhaft Regalen darin. Harry konnte sich beim Anblick dieses wohl seit Jahrzehnte nicht mehr betretenen Raumes schon denken, was seine Aufgabe sein würde.

„Du wirst den Nachmittag damit verbringen dieses Zimmer zu reinigen, es aufzuräumen und die Gegenstände _sinnvoll _wieder einzuräumen. Hast du das verstanden, Potter?", hakte Severus nach. Der 15-Jährige erwiderte ein gepresstes: „Ja Sir, das habe ich. Wie ich annehme soll ich es ohne Zaubern putzen."

Dies war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, doch Snape ließ sich eine unterkühlte Antwort trotzdem nicht nehmen. „Was wohl auch sonst." Damit machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt mit wehendem Umhang auf die Tür zu, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite aus dem Raum führte. Gerade wollte Harry fragen wie es mit Putzzeug aussah, als es auch schon beantwortet wurde: „Einen Besen und was du sonst noch benötigst, steht in einer der Ecken und wenn nicht, dann…" Kurz tauchte in Harrys Gedanken der Satz: „… nimmst du die Zahnbürste dort hinten zum Saubermachen", doch dies sagte Snape Gott sei Dank nicht.

„…kommst du in den Raum am Ende des Korridors, wenn du durch diese Tür hier gehst. Dort werde ich zu finden sein. Und ich wüsche Sorgfalt bei der Arbeit." Und schon war der finstere Professor verschwunden.

_Na das würde ja ein Spaß werden! Snape hätte sich wirklich keine bessere Strafarbeit für ihn einfallen lassen können! …Nun gut, wenigstens war das etwas, das er konnte._

Mit gelangweilter Routine und schlechter Laune machte er sich daran das Putzzeug zusammen zu sammeln sowie einen ersten Einblick dafür zu bekommen, was sich überhaupt in den Schränken und Regalen befand. So konnte er sich, während er sauber machte (Und dies würde sicherlich eine geraume Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.), schon einmal überlegen wie er die Dinge später anordnen wollte.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Severus schlug derweil den Weg zu eben jenem Raum ein, den er Potter gewiesen hatte, falls dieser ihn suchen sollte. Es war ein Raum der Ruhe und Entspannung, wenn auch nicht sein Labor. Ohne große Eile schloss er wenige Augenblicke später die große Tür, ging quer durch den Raum und ließ sich dann auf einem Hocker nieder, um etwas zu tun, zu dem er schon lange keine Zeit mehr gefunden hatte.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Eine Staubwolke umgab Harry, als er halb hustend, halb fluchend von dem Regal herunter stieg. Währende er außer Reichweite des Dunstes ging, fragte er sich verächtlich, ob Snape diesen Raum extra wegen ihn so _hergerichtet_ hatte. Schließlich ließen die Hauselfen sich nur schwerlich davon abhalten jeden Millimeter des Hauses zu schrubben.

Es waren seit dem Beginn seiner Strafarbeit schon zwei Stunden vergangen und er hatte es wohl nur der jahrelangen Hausarbeit bei den Dursleys zu verdanken, dass er etwa zwei Drittel des immens großen Zimmers abgestaubt, gewischt und die Schränke ausgeräumt hatte. Nun gut, wenn man davon absah, dass es nur die Reichweite war, an die er ohne irgendwo hinauf klettern zu müssen heran gekommen war. Dieser Teil würde jetzt noch kommen. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. _Nach einer Leiter würde er nicht fragen müssen._

So schlängelte der Gryffindor sich alsbald zwischen unzähligen Kisten mit Glasgefäßen hindurch, tauschte Wischmopp gegen Staubwedel und kletterte an den _Putzobjekten _empor. Da die Reihen der Regale sehr eng beieinander standen, war es Harry ohne Probleme möglich sich mit den Füßen in je eines hinein zu stellen.

Er war gerade eifrig dabei zu putzen, als eine halb verärgerte Stimme ihm einen gewaltigen Schreck einjagte: „Potter, waren deine Vorfahren Affen, oder was treibt dich sonst zu solchem Unsinn? Was bei Merlin veranstaltest du da?" Die Stimme gehörte eindeutig seinem Lehrer, der mit verschränkten Armen in dem Gang stand, in welchem Harry gerade Staub wischte.

Genervt und trotzig erwiderte dieser: „Professor, wonach sieht es denn aus? Meiner Auffassung nach putze ich. Aber vielleicht ist das hier in dieser Region ja anders." Ohne noch weiter auf den anderen zu achten, machte der Gryffindor sich wieder an die Arbeit, bis er einen unsanften Ruck spürte und irgendetwas ihn nach unten zog. Harry gab einen Laut des Erschreckens von sich.

Als der 15-Jährige schließlich auf dem Boden abgesetzt, oder eher fallen gelassen wurde, sah er wer die Ursache war. _Natürlich der werte Mr. Kerkermeister!_ Er hatte Harry hinten am

T-Shirtsaum gepackt und ihn kurzerhand auf direktem Wege nach unten befördert. Nun hatte er sich über ihm aufgebaut und sah äußerst finster auf ihn herab.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?", kam die Frage keine Minute später.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich putze und, dass Sie sich doch bitte einfach einmal damit zufrieden geben sollen, anstatt mich zu kritisieren, bevor Sie das Ergebnis gesehen haben." Einen Augenblick lang herrschte angespanntes Schweigen, während dem sich Harry langsam aufrichtete. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass mit Snape nicht zu spaßen war, doch erstens war er nicht in der Gemütsverfassung sich stundenlang das Gezeter des Älteren anzuhören und zweitens war es seine ehrliche Meinung, die er endlich einmal kundtun wollte. Severus sah ihn seinerseits nur etwas sprachlos an, ganz so als hätte er sich verhört.

„Professor, ich versuche mir hierbei Mühe zu geben. (Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen.) Außerdem mache ich Ihnen, dadurch dass ich auf die Regale klettere nichts kaputt. Ich nehme an, da dies Zauberermöbel sind und einen stabilen Eindruck machen, werden sie mein Fliegengewicht aushalten", erklärte der 15-Jährige ruhig und wartete auf eventuelle verärgerte Kommentare.

„Potter, hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass Holz verkratzen kann, wenn du mit deinen Schuhen darauf herumtrittst?"

Harry wackelte zur Antwort mit den Zehen, welche einzig in den wollenen Socken steckten. Er hatte seine Schuhe vorsorglich ausgezogen und wusste jetzt, wozu es gut gewesen war.

„Ich weiß ja, dass Wolle kratzig sein kann, aber so…."

„Mr. Potter!", schnappte Snape, sein Gesicht bleich. Der Gryffindor beeilte sich fortzufahren:

„Okay, okay, nur ein Scherz", Snape schien in keiner Weise amüsiert… welch eine Überraschung: „Aber ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich mitgedacht habe, auch wenn Sie mir das niemals glauben werden. …Ich würde mich also freuen, wenn Sie mir einfach mal… vertrauen. Den Kopf können Sie mir doch auch noch abreißen, wenn Sie hinterher nicht zufrieden sind, oder?"

Einen kleinen Moment lang befürchtete Harry, Snape könne vor Wut in tausend Stücke explodieren, dann jedoch gab der Tränkemeister einen genervten Seufzer von sich und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Wenn ich damit nicht zufrieden bin, wirst du viel schlimmeres als einen abgerissenen Kopf erleiden", meinte er im _Schüler-zu-Tode-erschreck-Ton_ und verließ den Raum mit wehendem Umhang.

_Unglaublich! Hatte Snape ihm das gerade wirklich durchgehen lassen?! _

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Als Harry endlich eine der letzten Kisten an ihren vorläufigen Platz stellte, waren weitere eineinhalb Stunden vergangen. Irgendwie war ihm die Arbeit jedoch leichter von der Hand gegangen, seit Snape das Zimmer abermals verlassen hatte.

Grund dafür war die Musik, die aus dem anderen Raum zu ihm drang. Es schien ganz so als habe der Hausherr eine ausgeprägte Leidenschaft für das Klavier spielen. Auch wenn die Musik, die Snape machte, in gewisser Weise düster war, barg sie doch eine stille Schönheit in sich. Es verwunderte den Gryffindor nicht sonderlich, dass sein Lehrer offensichtlich sehr gut spielte. Diszipliniert und geschickt war er schließlich. Das konnte auch Harry nicht leugnen.

Nachdem er einen neuen Karton mit Glasgefäßen aus dem hohen Mahagoni-farbenen Schrank voll gepackt hatte, verstummte die Musik kurz. Er nahm die schwere Kiste und wandte sich um, als der Tränkemeister begann ein neues Lied zu spielen.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Ich denke ich bin noch nicht sehr geübt darin McGonagall-Szenen zu schreiben. Na ja, ich kann ja noch üben. Böööötte, sagt mir, was ihr denkt oder euch sonst einfällt.

Seht ihr den Reviewknopf … er möchte so gern gedrückt zu werden.


	12. Ein Stich In Die Vergangenheit

**Disclaimer:**

Ich werde die Weltherrschaft mit dieser Story an mich reißen murhahahaha! Hust, hust, röchel, okay, oder auch nicht. Kein Verdienst, nur Spaß.

**Kommentar:**

Juhuuu! Meine Klausurenphase ist vorbei. Das heißt, ich kann wieder (fast) ungehemmt Kapitel posten!! Na ja ich wird es jedenfalls versuchen. ;)

12. Ein Stich In Die Vergangenheit:

Severus ließ sich mit einem stummen Seufzer auf den schwarzen Lederhocker vor dem ebenso schwarzen Flügel nieder. Während er sich zu voller Größe aufrichtete und die Klappe des Musikinstrumentes langsam öffnete, gingen ihm beunruhigende Gedanken durch den Kopf.

_Was hatte er da gerade eigentlich getan? Wurde er etwa weich? Allein die Vorstellung war schon schrecklich! Wie hatte er sich nur von Potter überreden lassen können? Nun gut, vielleicht würde ihn_ _das Spielen wieder beruhigen. _

_Er hatte schon lange keine Zeit mehr dafür gefunden und das, obwohl es eine große (und heimliche) Leidenschaft war. Vor allem lag dieser Zeitverlust, seiner Auffassung nach, an der Anwesenheit dieses Strubbelhaarigen, manchmal unbegreiflichen Balges! _

Sich von allen Gedanken und Empfindungen lösend, fuhr Snape bald völlig im Klang des Instrumentes versunken über die Tasten des Klaviers und spielte mal Lieder, die er kannte und dann wieder düstere, stimmungsvolle Melodien, die seine Gefühle und Gedanken widerspiegelten. So ging es lange Zeit, bis ein ganz bestimmtes Lied, das ihm einfiel, den ständigen Fluss der Töne unterbrach. Er hörte kurz auf und überlegte, woher er es kannte und begann dann einfach damit es zu spielen, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

DUMDIDUM DUMDIDUM

Während der ersten paar Noten hielt Harry lediglich inne und lauschte mit Faszination dem Lied, das ihn in seltsamer Weise berührte. Doch dann, sobald er einen längeren Teil davon gehört hatte, setzte sich in seinem Inneren das letzte Teil eines Puzzles an seinen Platz und der 15-Jährige wusste wieder, was es damit auf sich hatte. Und obendrein erinnerte er sich an eine ganze Menge mehr.

DUMDIDUM DUMDIDUM

Severus wurde grausam aus seiner Tätigkeit gerissen, als mit einem Ohren betäubenden Klirren und Poltern Glas zu Bruch ging. Eine große Menge Glas. Alarmiert sprang Snape auf und stürmte in das Zimmer, in dem Potter seine Strafarbeit verrichtete.

_Was hatte er jetzt wieder angestellt!? Er wusste es. Es war von Anfang an falsch gewesen, ihm zu vertrauen! (Wenn man das denn so nennen konnte.)_

DUMDIDUM DUMDIDUM

Harry ließ vor Schreck und Verwirrung die voll beladene Kiste fallen. Er achtete noch nicht einmal darauf. Er tat nur einen Schritt vor und hörte wie Türen geöffnet und zugeknallt wurden. Dazu etwas zu sagen oder anderes zu tun, als nur dazustehen, war er nicht fähig. Eine unglaubliche Erkenntnis hatte sich gerade den Weg in seinen Verstand gebahnt.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Severus Snape rauschte in den Raum, offensichtlich äußerst verärgert.

Harrys Mund öffnete sich, noch bevor Snape ein Wort sagen konnte: „Du…!" Er hielt sich in seltsamer Gebärde die Hand vor den Mund. „Was!?", kam es von Severus.

Der Gryffindor schüttelte abwesend den Kopf: „Sie, haben es gespielt…! Sie haben auf mich aufgepasst, als ich klein war! Aber warum?" Snape verstand kein Wort von dem, was sein Gegenüber da sagte, doch er sah deutlich, dass Harry sich gerade ohne es zu bemerken in den Scherbenhaufen niederlassen wollte. „Potter, nicht!"

Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen. Der Jüngere sah wie in Trance nach unten, trat einen weiteren Schritt vor und tat dann das, was er schon eben hatte machen wollen. Für einen Moment sah es für Snape so aus, als ob sein Schüler ihn gar nicht mehr bemerken würde.

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

_Was war hier los? Warum war es Snape gewesen? Was hatte er in der Erinnerung mit dem schwarzhaarigen Mann zu suchen, die er gestern Abend gehabt hatte?! Was hatte dieser Mann, der gerade vor ihm stand, überhaupt in seiner Kindheit gemacht?_

„Professor, warum?", setzte Harry kurze Zeit später an.

„Was redest du da? Warum was?", fragte ein mehr als nur verwirrter Severus. Harry zögerte, sah ihm dann jedoch in die Augen und sagte: „Warum haben sie auf mich aufgepasst, als ich noch ein kleines Kind war, **…**als meine Eltern noch lebten? Sie haben damals das Lied gesungen, das Sie eben gespielt haben."

Einen zähen Augenblick lang herrschte völliges Schweigen. Snapes Verstand raste.

_Jetzt wo Potter es sagte, wusste er wieder woher er dieses Lied kannte, wann er es gesungen hatte. _

„Ja, es stimmt", kam die noch tonlose Antwort: „Ja, ich weiß wovon du redest. Aber wie ist es möglich, dass du dich daran erinnerst? Du warst gerade mal ein Jahr alt. Das kann nicht sein!"

Zur großen Überraschung des Tränkemeisters hatte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Schwarzhaarigen schlagartig verändert. Als er sich wieder erhob war sein Blick fast abweisend: „Wie kommt es dann, dass ich mich daran erinnere, wie Voldemort meine Eltern umbringt? Ich war damals schließlich nur ein halbes Jahr älter!"

Obwohl in Snapes Stimme keinerlei Sarkasmus oder Bosheit gelegen hatte, hatte er bei Harry eine Art wunden Punkt erwischt.

_Er hatte genug davon, dass Menschen ihm sagten, er sei_ _unnormal oder etwas, das er tat, sei unmöglich! _

Der Ältere registrierte den Ärger in der Stimme des anderen sofort. Flüchtig dachte er darüber nach.

_Wenn man bedachte, wie Potters Leben ausgesehen hatte, war es vielleicht wirklich denkbar, dass er sich stärker an Dinge erinnerte, die mit Lily und James zusammenhingen._

„Wann hast du dich daran erinnert? Es wird dir wohl nicht gerade eben in den Kopf gekommen sein", fragte der Zaubertränkelehrer jetzt so kühl wie immer.

„Nein, es kam gestern Abend. Auf dem Dach", erwiderte Harry zögerlich: „Zuerst nur Fetzen des Liedes und danach die Erinnerung. Was hat es damit auf sich? Ich dachte Sie…" Der Gryffindor brach ab und sah seinen Mentor nur noch merkwürdig an. Er schien nicht zu wissen, wie er das ausdrücken sollte, was ihm in der Seele brannte.

„Du dachtest was, Potter?", kam jetzt die defensive, bedrohliche Rückfrage. Wenn es um seine Vergangenheit ging, hatte Severus Snape nicht den geringsten Wunsch einen anderen Menschen daran teilhaben zu lassen.

Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Nachmittag erlebte der Hogwartslehrer nun einen plötzlichen Gefühlsumschwung seines Schützlings.

Etwas, das unterdrückter Wut und Verzweiflung nahe kam, spiegelte sich auf seinen Zügen wieder, als er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und rief: „Sie haben mir immer erzählt wie sehr Sie meinen Vater gehasst haben. Ich dachte Sie waren ein Todesser und haben es damals genossen, dass Voldemort meine Eltern verfolgt hat und töten wollte. War das nicht Ihre Vorstellung einer angemessenen Bestrafung für das, was mein Vater und Sirius Ihnen angetan haben?! Also warum verdammt haben Sie dann _das _gemacht? Warum?!"

Ohne dass Harry es wirklich gewollt hatte, geschweige denn wusste wieso es gekommen war, hatte sich die ganze Wut auf Snape entladen. Endlich hatte er seiner Verwirrung Luft gemacht. Die Erleichterung darüber währte jedoch nicht lange, denn nun wurde dem Gryffindor klar, dass das, was er eben gesagt hatte, wohl noch schlimmer war als die Sache mit der Gedankenkugel. Zu seiner Überraschung stand Snape einfach nur da und starrte ihn an, anstatt ihn anzuschreien.

Dann sagte er langsam mit kaltem Zorn in jedem Wort: „Raus! Auf dein Zimmer, sofort!"

Harry war als habe sich die Temperatur im Raum schlagartig abgekühlt, doch er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Nein."

„Potter, was an ‚Raus' hast du nicht verstanden?", kam die eisige, drohende Frage.

„Professor ich will jetzt eine Antwort. Eher gehe ich nicht." Harry sah ihm direkt in die zornig glimmenden Onyxaugen, wobei das rabenschwarze Haar des Jungen noch wilder als sonst vor seinem Gesicht hing.

„Ist es wahr? War das Ihre Meinung? Oder gibt es etwas, das ich nicht weiß? Und erzählen Sie mir nicht, es ginge mich nichts an!"

Den Verstand des Gryffindors umkreiste nur ein Gedanke:

_Er wollte wissen, ob Snape das gleiche wie heute gefühlt hatte, als er ihm beruhigend das Lied vorgesungen hatte und wenn ja, dann verlangte es ihn nach einer Erklärung dafür._

Da Snape noch immer wie versteinert dastand und nicht antwortete, fuhr Harry aufgebracht fort. All die Frustration über Snapes unbegreiflichen Hass ihm gegenüber fand einen Weg: „Wussten Sie damals auch schon, dass ich einmal _arrogant _und _selbst verliebt_ werden würde, oder ist Ihnen dieses Licht erst aufgegangen, als Sie mich das erste Mal in Hogwarts gesehen haben?! Wenn Sie doch einen solchen Hass verspürten, warum zum Teufel haben Sie es dann gemacht?! Warum haben Sie mich in den Schlaf gesungen und bei mir ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit geweckt, obwohl ich Sie nicht kannte?!"

Harry war nicht mehr wütend. Er war verzweifelt, verwirrt und traurig. Sein Atem war unruhig und mischte sich mit kaum zu vernehmenden Schluchzern.

Snapes Hand schnellte vor und es sah so aus, als wolle er ihn schlagen, aber dennoch bewegte sich der 15-Jährige noch immer nicht.

_Es war ihm verdammt noch mal egal, ob er ihn schlug, verhexte oder sonstiges mit ihm anstellte!! Er wollte endlich Antworten._

In dem Moment da die Hand des Älteren seine Schulter berührte, wurde ihm klar, dass Severus ihn nicht verletzen wollte. Die Berührung war nur flüchtig und gab Harry einen vagen Hinweis in eine Richtung. Danach sagte der Ältere ruhig: „Komm. Folge mir, Potter."

DUMDIDUM DUMDIDUM

Im Arbeitszimmer angekommen, ließ Snape sich schwer in einen der dunklen Sessel vor dem Kamin gleiten. „Setz dich Potter." Er deutete auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber und wartete schweigend bis sein Schüler der Aufforderung Folge geleistet hatte.

„Du irrst dich. Zu der Zeit als dieses Ereignis stattfand, war ich kein Anhänger des dunklen Lords mehr. Und ja, ich habe deinen Vater gehasst. Genauso wie ich es heute tue." „Aber weshalb…?"

„Ich wünsche, dass du mich ausreden lässt, oder du kannst gleich auf dein Zimmer gehen. Höre zu und schätze dich glücklich, dass ich dir überhaupt etwas erzähle", wurde Harry zurechtgewiesen, bevor er den Satz beendet hatte. Stumm nickte er, während der Professor sich zurücklehnte und die Fingerspitzen aneinander legte.

„Ich habe es getan, weil es nötig war. Weil die Situation es nun einmal erforderte, dass ich bei dir blieb. Aus keinem anderen Grund." Einerseits war der Gryffindor froh endlich überhaupt etwas erfahren zu haben, doch andererseits überzeugte ihn die Kälte in der Stimme des Lehrers davon, dass er wohl schon damals das ihm gegenüber empfunden hatte wie heute: Hass und Unverständnis.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Harry war in Gedanken versunken und Severus damit beschäftigt seinen Gegenüber genau zu studieren.

„Potter, sage mir wie und wofür soll ich ein Baby gehasst haben?" Diese Frage ließ den 15-Jährigen überrascht aufblicken. „Sir, ich verstehe nicht."

„Natürlich konnte ich dich damals nicht in irgendeiner Weise verantwortlich machen. Ich hatte keinen Grund dich zu verachten oder sonstiges. Du warst ein Baby, ein Säugling von kaum mehr als einem Jahr", erwiderte der Tränkemeister ruhig. Sobald er aber fort fuhr, wurde sein Ton um einiges kälter: „Dies entschuldigt jedoch nicht deine Taten seit du auf Hogwarts bist."

Die Botschaft dieser Worte war für Harry unmissverständlich. „Ich weiß", war vorläufig die einzige Antwort.

Wie so oft breitete sich Stille im Raum aus. Gebrochen wurde sie letztlich von Harry, der langsam de Kopf hob, Snape erneut in die Augen sah und dann leise sagte:

„Ich weiß, dass ich einiges falsch gemacht habe. Und auch, dass ich Dinge getan habe, die sich jeglichen Regeln widersetzt haben. Für einige möchte ich mich entschuldigen."

Einen Moment lang hielt er inne. „Ich hatte nicht die Absicht Sie in meinem dritten Jahr mit dem Fluch zu verletzen… ich wusste nicht, was ich anderes in diesem Moment tun sollte. Es schien mir so widersinnig. Ich verstand nicht, warum Sie auf diese Weise gehandelt haben." Noch leiser, sodass es kaum zu verstehen war, fügte er hinzu: „Ich verstehe es manchmal heute noch nicht. Aber das hat nichts damit zu tun."

„Außerdem tut mir Leid, was ich letztes Jahr getan habe. Ich habe es nicht gemacht, um in Ihre Privatsphäre einzudringen. Es war, weil ich Dinge über das Ministerium darin vermutete. Ich wollte wissen, ob es etwas über diesen Korridor zu erfahren gab, den ich immer wieder gesehen hatte. Niemand wollte mir etwas verraten, obwohl ich unmittelbar damit verbunden war, also musste ich selbst nachforschen."

Der Teenager verstummte für einen Moment und nahm dann wieder den Faden auf.

„Ich weiß, ich kann es nicht mehr ändern, geschweige denn wieder gut machen, aber es tut mir Leid."

Einen Atemzug lang hielt Harry inne. Es war, als werde ihm in diesem Moment klar, was wohl trotzdem das Ergebnis bleiben würde: „Sie müssen mir auch nicht verzeihen, das geht wohl nicht so einfach, doch Sie sollen es wenigstens wissen." Damit endete Harry und erhob sich ohne aufzusehen. „Wenn es erlaubt ist, dann gehe ich jetzt und räume die Scherben weg…. Ich hab die Kiste fallen gelassen, weil ich mich so erschrocken habe, als ich das Lied hörte. Danke, dass Sie mir meine Frage beantwortet haben."

Der Ältere gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, woraufhin der Gryffindor leise das Zimmer verließ. Er war ein wenig betrübt.

_Hatte er jetzt wieder mal alles kaputt gemacht? Hatte er wieder einmal in Sachen herumgestöbert, die ihn nichts angingen? Aber trotzdem, es war immerhin seine Vergangenheit gewesen, über die er etwas hatte erfahren wollen. Wahrscheinlich hatte es auch schon viel früher begonnen. Damit, dass er sich etwas angesehen hatte, von dem er wusste, dass es Snape verletzen würde. Es war also seine eigene Schuld, wenn er ihn für immer hasste. _

Während er noch immer darüber nachdachte, ob es richtig gewesen war die Erinnerung durch seine Entschuldigung wieder aufzufrischen, betrat der Schwarzhaarige wiederum den großen Lagerraum.

Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass die Scherben nicht länger solche waren, sondern ordentlich als Flaschen zusammengesetzt in der Kiste standen. Wie das hatte geschehen können, wusste er nicht, doch ihm sollte es recht sein.

Nachdem er sich einmal mehr gefragt hatte, wie er das alles sortieren sollte, machte er sich schließlich doch an die Arbeit. Wiederum gelangweilt begann er damit die Unmengen Glas in allen Formen und Variationen nach Größe und Form zu sortieren und räumte sie dann nach und nach wieder ein. Das Abwaschen blieb dem Gryffindor gnädiger weise erspart, denn die Gefäße schienen mit einem Zauber belegt zu sein, damit sie nicht verstaubten. Sobald er daran dachte, verspürte er noch einmal nicht übel Lust ein ernstes Wort mit den Hauselfen zu sprechen.

_Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape aus reiner Vorahnung den Elfen aufgetragen hatte, den Raum so schmutzig zu lassen. Wahrsagen passte so gar nicht zu dem düsteren Image des Lehrers. _

Geraume Zeit später hatte der 15-Jährige etwa der Hälfte der Sachen einen

neuen Platz zugewiesen. Er wandte sich zu einem anderen Regal um, damit auch die langhalsigen Trichterflaschen einen Standort fanden, da fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ins Auge. Ganz hinten in der Ecke eines hoch gelegenen Faches stand eine kleine Flasche mit blass rotem Inhalt.

_Er musste sie beim ersten Ausräumen übersehen haben. _

Schnell stellte er die Kiste, die er in Händen trug, auf dem Boden ab und nahm die Flasche aus dem Regal. Wenn er nicht ganz und gar falsch lag, dann wusste er, was das für eine Flüssigkeit war.

Das rote Zeug hatte eine dickflüssige, fast zähe Konsistenz, wie der Schwarzhaarige herausfand, als er die Flasche hin und her drehte.

_Es bestand kein Zweifel, das musste ein __**Vulnus-Valetis-Trank **__sein. So viel hatte selbst er im letzten Jahr bei Snape gelernt. Man benutzte ihn, um Wunden in Sekundenschnelle wieder verheilen zu lassen._

Mit einem leichten Grinsen und dem Gedanken, dassihm dieser Trank noch einmal nützlich sein könnte und Snape ihn wohl nicht vermissen würde, steckte er ihn in eine seiner riesigen Hosentaschen.

Der Gryffindor war mit seiner Arbeit fertig, als die große Wanduhr in der Eingangshalle Zehn schlug.

_So spät am Abend würde es wohl kein Essen mehr geben. Schade eigentlich._

DUMDIDUM DUMDIDUM

Severus blieb noch fast eine halbe Stunde einfach in seinem Sessel sitzen und dachte nach. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er von dem Jungen denken sollte. Auch war er sich nicht im Klaren darüber, ob er die Entschuldigung annehmen sollte, die er soeben gehört hatte. So viel an einem Abend war irgendwie zu viel. Unschlüssig stand er auf, fasste den Entschluss das Essen ausfallen zu lassen und wandte sich stattdessen einer Flasche Whisky zu, die er in einem verborgenen Fach seines Regals stehen hatte.

DUMDIDUM DUMDIDUM

So, das war eine Art zweiter Teil zum letzten Kapitel, denn ursprünglich hatte ich die beiden als eines verfasst.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn nicht (oder vielleicht ja doch) sagt es mir bitte.

Ich freue mich über jedes Review, ihr seht meistens so viel Sachen, an die ich nicht gedacht habe, oder die ich noch besser machen könnte. Bitte schickt mir eine Nachricht.


	13. Mit Gespaltener Zunge

**Disclaimer:**

Ich werde die Weltherrschaft mit dieser Story an mich reißen murhahahaha! Hust, hust, röchel, okay, oder auch nicht. Kein Verdienst, nur Spaß.

**Widmung: **

Dem Weihnachtsmann?... Na ja, allen, die ich hiermit erreiche. Oo Freut euch, bald ist Weihnachten!!

**Kommentar:**

So hier kommt das neue Kapitel. Es ist mein zweitliebstes von denen, die ich schon geschrieben habe (also ca.20). Mal sehen, ob es euch genauso geht, viel Spaß.

13. Mit Gespaltener Zunge:

Schon wenig später hatte Harry sich umgezogen und ins Bett sinken lassen. Fast sofort übermannte ihn ein unruhiger Schlaf, der von unzähligen Träumen unterbrochen wurde.

… _Sirius stand vor einem Spiegel, neben ihm Lily, Remus und James. „Und? Ihr müsst doch zugeben, dass mein Halloweenkostüm wirklich echt aussieht!", sagte er mit gespieltem Stolz._

„_Bist du nicht der Meinung, es könnte daran liegen, dass du dich in einen Hund __**verwandelt**__ hast?", erwiderte James mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Sirius spielte nun den Beleidigten und fügte dann mit einer dramatischen Geste hinzu: „Krone, ich hätte erwartest, dass wenigstens du erkennst, als was ich mich verkleide!" „Als was denn?", neckte ihn Remus weiter: „Doch nicht etwa als Grimm? Da hast du aber weit gefehlt!" _

„_Als was verkleidest du dich denn, um die Kinder zu schocken? Als Werwolf?!" Anstatt, wie vom Animagus beabsichtigt, Remus zum Lachen zu bringen, verdüsterte sich dessen Miene ein wenig. „Tschuldigung, war nicht so gemeint." Der schwarze Hund verwandelte sich zurück in einen Menschen und ging auf seinen Freund zu. _

Plötzlich wechselte die Szenerie:

_Sirius ging nicht mehr auf Lupin, sondern auf Bellatrix Lestrange zu, aus Lily und James wurden andere Todesser, die dem Kampf in der Ministeriumsabteilung beigewohnt hatten. _

Nun sah Harry im Traum das, was schon unzählige Male während des letzten Monats durch seinen Kopf gespukt war:

_Sirius wurde von Bellatrix Fluch getroffen, das Grinsen wandelte sich zu Erstaunen, Angst, dann glitt er durch den Vorhang, aus dem er nie wieder heraus käme!_

Harry wachte völlig nass geschwitzt auf

XYXYXYXY

Etwa eineinhalb Stunden nachdem Potter den Raum verlassen hatte, begab sich Snape langsamen Schrittes zum Kamin und brühte sich einen starken Kräutertee auf, um sich von dem etwas zu starken Whiskey zu erholen. Mit der Tasse in Händen lies er sich schwer in den

Sessel zurück sinken. Spätestens jetzt wusste er, warum er nur äußerst selten Alkohol trank.

_Dieses Balg hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn._

Eine Weile saß er nur da und nippte andächtig an seinen Tee, dann jedoch rang er sich dazu durch schlafen zu gehen. Er hatte schließlich noch genug zu tun in den nächsten Tagen.

Der Schwarzhaarige stellte die Teekanne auf ein Podest neben dem Kamin, trank den letzten Rest des Gebräus aus und verlies dann schnellen Schrittes das Arbeitszimmer. Als er die Eingangshalle durchquerte, fiel ihm ein, dass er lieber im Lagerraum nachsehen sollte, ob Potter immer noch darin war.

_Nachher kam der Potterjunge noch auf die Idee zu warten bis er vorbeikam und ihm sagte, er könne gehen. Da würde er lange warten können!_

Zu seiner inneren Erleichterung war Harry nicht mehr dort anzutreffen, also machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und begab sich in sein Schlafgemach. Kurz spielte der Tränkemeister mit dem Gedanken seinen Schüler Morgen dafür zusammen zu stauchen, dass er gegangen war.

Nicht dass Snape jemals vorgehabt hatte ihn dort warten zu lassen, aber das wusste Potter ja nicht. Letztendlich verwarf er den Gedanken jedoch wieder und verwandte seine Gedanken lieber auf das Umziehen.

Etwa zehn Minuten später fiel ein überraschend müder Severus Snape ins Bett und schlief fast sofort ein.

XYXYXYXY

Als Harry sich aufrichten wollte, um aufzustehen, verfing er sich im Bettlaken und schaffte es nur knapp nicht aus dem Bett zu fallen. Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft in der Brust, stumme Tränen rannen über seineWangen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis der aufgelöste Gryffindor sich wieder gefangen hatte, dann stieg er vorsichtig über die zerwuselte Decke und ging zu seinem Koffer.

In solchen Situationen, nach Alpträumen oder Visionen, wie sie Voldemort brachte, half es ihm sich das Fotoalbum seiner Eltern anzusehen. Es machte ihn bei weitem nicht glücklicher.

Nein, es ließ den Jungen, der überlebt hatte, alle diese Personen, die er nie, oder nur kurz, hatte kennen lernen dürfen, sogar noch mehr vermissen. Und doch half es insofern, dass ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass er nicht immer allein gewesen war, dass auch _er_ nicht nur zum Alleinsein geboren worden war. Er hatte Familie, derer er zumindest gedenken konnte!

Der Schwarzhaarige kniete sich vor seinen Koffer und öffnete ihn, woraufhin ihm sofort auffiel, wer seinen Koffer gepackt hatte. Die strikte Ordnung trug ganz klar Snapes Handschrift, der, soweit Harry sich erinnern konnte, seine Sachen in aller Eile gepackt hatte.

Ohne sich darum zu kümmern durchwühlte er das Gepäckstück, um sein Album heraus zunehmen, doch egal wie lange er suchte, er wurde einfach nicht fündig. Ein Gefühl, als gefriere sein Blut zu Eis, durchlief Harrys Körper. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, ihm wurde mit einem Mal ziemlich übel. Panisch richtete sich der Gryffindor auf. Der Puls beschleunigte rasend, während er sich hilflos im Zimmer umsah, so als könne er es doch noch irgendwo finden, als läge es einfach irgendwo im Regal.

Aber da war nichts.

Als Harry realisiert hatte, dass sich das Buch noch bei den Dursleys unter dem losen Dielenbrett in seinem ehemaligen Zimmer befand, hatte er nur einen Gedanken: Er musste zu Snape, damit er ihn noch einmal zu den Dursleys brachte!

XYXYXYXY

Ohne sich umzuziehen, geschweige denn darauf zu achten sich etwas an die Füße zu ziehen, tapste der Gryffindor aus seinem Zimmer. Er blickte sich einige Male ratlos um. Snape hatte ihm doch gesagt, wo sich sein Zimmer befand, aber da war er leider mit seiner schmerzenden Narbe beschäftigt gewesen.

Außerdem hatte ihm der Blick, den sein Lehrer ihm damals zugeworfen hatte, deutlich klar gemacht, dass er das Schlafzimmer um seiner eigenen Gesundheit Willen besser nicht betreten sollte, doch es war ihm im Moment vollkommen egal. Wichtig war nur, dass er das einzige zurückbekam, das ihn außer seinen Erinnerungen noch mit seiner Familie verband. Es war Harrys größter und einziger Schatz.

Leise ging der Schüler den dunklen Gang nach links weiter. Vielleicht lag es nur an dem, was eben geschehen war, doch irgendwie liefen Harry auf diesem dunklen Korridor immer wieder Schauer über den Rücken.

_Warum mussten alle Zaubererfamilien, die er kannte, die Weasleys ausgenommen, in düsteren Riesenanwesen wohnen?_

Er passierte die Treppe, kam vorbei an in Schwarz- und Grüntönen gehaltenen Gemälden, deren Bewohner ihn finster und etwa so bedrohlich wie Snape von oben herab anstarrten, und bog schließlich in den Flur ein auf dem Snapes Schlafzimmer lag. Vor der dunklen Tür blieb er stehen und zögerte einen Moment lang. Schließlich klopfte er und betrat das Zimmer ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Severus schrak aus dem Schlaf hoch, als Licht durch die ein wenig geöffnete Zimmertür fiel. Binnen eines Augenblickes wurde der Lichtspalt breiter.

_Jemand betrat sein Schlafzimmer!_ Ging es dem Schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf.

Sofort übernahmen die alten Todesserinstinkte Herrschaft über sein Handeln. Er setzte sich im Bett auf. Schnell griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und noch ehe die Tür ganz geöffnet war, hatte er den Raum in helles Licht getaucht und seinen Zauberstab in Richtung des Eingangsbereiches gehalten. Vor ihm stand sein verdutzter, ängstlicher Schüler. Die Verwirrung währte kaum einen Moment lang, dann stürmte Harry ungefragt ins Schlafzimmer und begann schnell und aufgeregt zu sprechen.

„Professor, es ist wichtig! Ich muss sofort zu meinen Verwandten..." Noch während der Jüngere sprach, wurde Snapes Gesichtsausdruck immer wütender. Letztendlich verstummend Harry trat einen Schritt zurück. Der Professor erhob sich langsam aus seinem Bett und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Schüler auf. Sein Blick war finster und bedrohlich. „Was, bei Merlin, gibt dir das Recht nachts ungefragt in mein Zimmer zu stürmen und mir dann, um es auf die Spitze zu treiben, auch noch Befehle erteilen zu wollen?"

„Sir, es… es war kein Befehl. Und ich wollte auch nicht respektlos sein. Aber es ist wichtig", stellte der Gryffindor halb genervt und halb verängstigt klar.

„So, und was war wichtig genug, um als Rechtfertigung hierfür zu dienen?"

Der Tränkemeister unterstrich seinen Kommentar mit einer ausladenden Geste, die Harry zweifeln lies, ob es richtig gewesen war hier her zu kommen.

„Ich muss dringend noch einmal zu meinen Verwandten. Es geht um etwas sehr…!"

„Wichtiges?", vollendete der Ältere den Satz eisig: „Potter, du wiederholst dich. Ich möchte wissen, was du als so bedeutend erachtest."

Harry sah zu Boden. _Er hatte es kommen sehen. Aber es war genau diese Frage, die er nicht beantworten wollte. Er konnte Snape einfach nicht in __**diese Sache**__ einweihen! Er würde es nicht verstehen. _

Also schwieg er, obwohl ihm klar war, dadurch wahrscheinlich jede Chance zu zerstören das Fotoalbum wieder zu bekommen.

„Nun, da du dich dazu entschlossen hast keinen Grund zu nennen, sehe ich keinen Anlass dafür deiner _Bitte_ Folge zu leisten. Es ist außerdem zu gefährlich." Von der geschockten, wütenden Miene des 15-Jährigen blieb Severus vollkommen unbeeindruckt.

„Du gehst jetzt besser wieder in dein Zimmer, bevor mir eine weitere Strafarbeit für dich einfällt."

In Harry brach ein innerer Zwiespalt aus: Sollte er Snape sagen, worum es ging oder sollte er zurückgehen und darauf warten, dass es durch ein Wunder doch noch zu ihm kam? Er entschied sich schließlich für ersteres. Leise sagte er: „Professor, ich bitte Sie, es geht um mein Fotoalbum."

„Es geht um irgendein Fotoalbum?" Es lag keinerlei Ärger in Snapes Stimme, doch der Gryffindor wusste, was gleich kommen würde. Während er sprach, trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Es ist nicht irgendein**….**"

Er wurde sofort unterbrachen: „Du holst mich nachts aus dem Bett, nur weil ich irgendetwas von deinem Zeug vergessen habe?" Die Stimme war ein Flüstern und hatte an Schärfe zugenommen. „Nein Sir, …."

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Fünf?"

Harry lies sich nicht beirren. „Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass ich es zurückbekomme!"

Snape konnte dies in keiner Weise nachvollziehen.

_Bei Merlin es war nur ein Fotoalbum! Wer machte schon wegen so einem Teil solch einen Aufstand?! Aber wahrscheinlich ging es auch gar nicht um das Ding selbst, sondern um die Tatsache, dass er es __**gewagt **__hatte etwas von Potters Gedöns zu übersehen. _

Er dachte ein weiteres Mal nur an das Bild, das sich über die Jahre in seinem Verstand festgesetzt hatte, während Harry seinerseits tiefe Verzweiflung in sich aufkeimen spürte. Severus verachtender Blick steigerte dieses Gefühl ins Unerträgliche. Der Professor war inzwischen zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass jemand diesem Kind einmal die Meinung sagen musste: „Potter, ich hatte in den letzten Tagen vielleicht einmal den Eindruck gewonnen, dass du nicht ganz so verwöhnt und arrogant wie dein Vater bist, aber _das_ hier", Er sah seinen Schüler durchdringend an: „zeigt wohl, dass ich mit diesem Eindruck falsch lag."

Die pure Kälte und Enttäuschung des Professors verlieh den Worten eine Grausamkeit und Abneigung, die dem Jungen einen Stich versetzte. Verzweiflung wurde zu Trauer.

„Was denkt denn der _große_ Harry Potter? Dass ich springe, weil _du_ es mir befiehlst?" Schon als Harry den Mund öffnete, schnitt der Ältere ihm das Wort ab. Er wirkte nun bedrohlicher denn je, seine Stimme giftig und kalt.

Harry spürte wie sich taube Wut in ihm aufstaute. Er stand da und konnte den Tränkemeister mit nichts von seiner Meinung abbringen. _In was war er hier nur hineingeraten?_

„Denkst du, ich würde mich schlecht fühlen, nur weil ich etwas so _Wichtiges _vergessen habe?! Denkst du das?" Die Worte waren getränkt von Sarkasmus. Indem Severus einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zuging, veranlasste er seinen Schüler dazu noch weiter zur Tür zurückzuweichen. Er hatte es aufgegeben eine Antwort auf die Fragen zu geben zu versuchen. Stattdessen stand er mit geballten Fäusten da und schwieg machtlos. In ihm stieg der Wunsch den Sturm in Form seines Lehrers zum Verstummen zu bringen.

_Was war hier eigentlich passiert? Was hatte er Snape getan, indem er ihn um etwas gebeten hatte?! _

Während der Ältere in schneidendem, herablassendem Tonfall weiter sprach, nahm Harry wahr wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen formten.

„Oder glaubst du vielleicht ich würde dich jetzt bemitleiden und verhätscheln wie der Rest der kurzsichtigen Zauberergesellschaft?!" Die Worte des Menschen, der ihm in den letzten Tage so oft unbewusst Halt gegeben hatte, troffen jetzt so vor Verachtung, dass Harry es nicht mehr ausheilt.

„NEIN VERDAMMT!!", schrie er und Tränen strömten seine Wangen hinunter, ohne dass er sie aufhalten konnte.

In den Folgenden Augenblicken schrie sich der Gryffindor alles von der Seele, was sich in den letzten Minuten aufgestaut hatte: „Nein verdammt! Was habe ich denn getan? Womit habe ich Sie so verärgert?! Was ist so arrogant an einer einzigen Bitte?! Ist das jetzt etwas Unverzeihliches?! Müssen Sie alles verstehen, um es als richtig zu erachten?! Ich wollte doch verdammt noch mal nur Ihre Hilfe!!"

Doch anstatt zu reagieren, starrte Snape ihn nur fassungslos und mit Schrecken in den Augen an. Auch Harry hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund aus Entsetzen über das, was gerade passiert war:

Er hatte all dies auf Parsel geschrien, ohne es in irgendeiner Weise darauf angelegt zu haben. Noch während er den letzten Satz gesprochen hatte, war ihn dies aufgegangen.

Das einzige, was der sonst so wortgewandte, gefasste Slytherin inzwischen herausbrachte, war: „Potter! Was**…**?"

Bevor er noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, war der Tränenüberströmte Gryffindor aus dem Raum geflohen und hatte dabei die Tür lauttestmöglich zugeschlagen.

XYXYXYXY

Harry stürmte in sein Zimmer und warf sich niedergeschlagen aufs Bett. Das Klicken des Türschlosses hörte er nicht. Das einziges, was er wahrnahm war die unendliche Leere, die nun in ihm ausgebreitet hatte. Er hatte nicht nur das Fotoalbum für immer verloren, sondern auch jeglichen Bezug zu seinem Mentor. Während noch immer unaufhörlich Tränen sein Gesicht hinunter kullerten, dachte er über den Begriff _Mentor_ nach.

_Wie konnte er Snape überhaupt als seinen Mentor bezeichnen? Der Mann hasste ihn! Auch ihm selbst ging es ja zwischenzeitlich nicht anders. Aber trotzdem. Eben dieser Mann hatte seine gesamten letzten Tage dafür geopfert, um ihm zu helfen. Um ihn zu unterrichten. _

…_Und um ihn demütigen, ihm Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit entgegen zu bringen und ihn noch ein paar Minuten zuvor zu zeigen, dass er ihn verachtete. Nein, er hatte sich wohl darin getäuscht, dass Severus Snape sein Mentor hätte werden können._

Dieser Gedanke lies ihn erneut in Tränen ausbrechen und sich in seine Bettdecke krallen so fest es ging. _Warum ging ihm diese Sache so nah?! Warum machte sie aus der Leere in ihm ein alles verschlingendes Loch, das ihn unvermeidlich in die Tiefe zog?! _

XYXYXYXY

_Es war nicht zu glauben! War das gerade wirklich passiert? Hatte Potter ihn eben angeschrien? Und noch dazu auf Parsel? Weinend?_

Nachdem Severus einen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte sich einfach wieder ins Bett zu packen und diesen Vorfall zu vergessen, ließ er davon ab und suchte sich neue Kleidung aus dem großen dunklen Schrank, der die lange Wand im anderen Teil des Raumes schmückte.

_Jetzt raubte dieses Kind ihm auch schon den Schlaf!_

Er seufzte tief, bevor er sich endgültig aufraffte, um ins Bad zu gehen.

Das Wasser plätscherte erfrischend auf seine knapp schulterlangen schwarzen Haare und wusch einen großen Teil der schlechten Laune vom Gemüt des Slytherin.

Snape stieg eher widerwillig aus der Dusche und wickelte sich langsam ein Handtuch um die Hüfte, während seine Haare immer noch durchnässt waren und seinen schlanken Körper mit kalten Tropfen benetzten. Alsbald wurde dieses Problem durch ein weiteres Handtuch gelöst.

_Wenn irgendeiner seiner Schüler oder Kollegen ihn jemals mit einem Handtuch um den Kopf sähe, so wusste er, wäre dies der Zeitpunkt für den ersten Vergessenszauber seit langem._

**xyxyxyxyxyxy**

Da es sich für einen gefürchteten Tränkemeister nicht gehörte lange zu schlafen und Konfrontationen aus dem Weg zu gehen, rauschte er wenig später hinunter in den Speisesaal.

XYXYXYXY

Harry hatte in dieser Hinsicht bei weitem nicht die gleiche Auffassung. Er blieb in seinem Zimmer und hatte keinerlei Drang seinen Professor an diesem Tag noch einmal zu begegnen. Er hing düsteren, traurigen Gedanken nach und verfluchte Snape für dessen Sturheit, Kälte und Voreingenommenheit.

Er erschien weder zum Frühstück, noch setzte er überhaupt einen Fuß aus dem Zimmer.

XYXYXYXY

_Verwöhntes Balg! Verwöhntes Parsel sprechendes, ihn zur Weißglut treibendes Balg!_

Dies ging Severus durch den Kopf, als er allein im Speisesaal saß und ein kurzes Frühstück zu sich nahm. Missgelaunt fiel ihm auf, dass sein Schüler sich weigerte zum Essen zu erscheinen. Der Trank, den er jeden Morgen nehmen sollte, stand unberührt auf Harrys Platz.

_Der Junge würde schon sehen, was er davon hatte. Er würde jedenfalls nicht seine Zeit damit verschwenden, Potter hinterher zu rennen und den Babysitter zu spielen! _

_... Sein Schüler würde heute Nacht einige Schmerzen haben... _

_Na Und! Was dachte er da eigentlich. Es war Potters_ _Sache. Wenn er schmollen wollte, dann sollte er das tun. Ihm war es völlig egal. _

Wenig wusste er davon, dass ihm Harrys Verhalten wohl nicht egal gewesen wäre, wenn er verstanden hätte, was sein Schüler gesagt hatte.

Jetzt nahm er einen letzten Schluck seines morgendlichen Kräutertees, bevor er sich in die Kellergewölbe des Manors begab und sich in seiner Arbeit vergrub. Als er im Begriff war die Tür seines Labors zu schließen, kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke: _War es ihm wirklich egal?_

xyxyxyxyxyxy

So verbrachten beide die den Tag voneinander getrennt in ihren Räumen, ohne den anderen zu beachten.

Harry ballte nun schon zum abertausendsten Mal an diesem Tag die Hand zur Faust. Er hatte es heute schon so oft getan, dass seine Handinnenfläche rot war und allmählich wehtat. Aber er war so wütend. Er konnte nicht erklären, warum, und trotzdem pulsierte die starke Empfindung durch seinen Körper wie Gift. Von ungewöhnlicher Ruhelosigkeit gepackt, marschierte der Gryffindor durch sein Zimmer, nur um sich letztlich abermals auf sein Bett zu werfen und wieder in völlige Niedergeschlagenheit zu verfallen. Bis zum Nachmittag schwankte seine Gemütsverfassung immer wieder von unerklärlicher Wut hin zu einem Gefühl der allumfassenden Leere und Verlassenheit. ()

XYXYXYXY

Der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts konnte sich heute einfach nicht auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. Dies irritierte und verärgerte ihn.

_Er braute seit Jahren Tränke und hatte es bis heute noch immer geschafft alle anderen Gedanken in den Hintergrund zu drängen, wenn er dies tat. _

Heute jedoch war es eine hoffnungslose Sache, damit beginnen zu wollen, denn immer wieder wurde er durch Überlegungen abgelenkt.

_Verdammt, Potter hatte Parsel gesprochen. Das hatte er, so weit er es von Albus wusste, seit seinem zweiten Schuljahr nicht mehr getan. Er konnte sich ohnehin nicht entsinnen, dass dies so ohne weiteres funktionierte ohne anwesendes Reptil. Immerhin war Potter nicht der Dunkle Lord. Was hatte ihn also so aufgeregt, dass er zu etwas derartigem fähig gewesen war. _

Selbst Potters Gesichtsausdruck erschien unablässig vor seinem geistigen Auge.

_Er hatte so verzweifelt und verletzt ausgesehen! So ganz verschieden von dem Bild des arroganten, verwöhnten Balges. _

Eine weitere Stunde versuchte er sich noch auf das Brauen von Elixieren zu konzentrieren. Nachdem er jedoch aus Unachtsamkeit einen gewaltigen Spritzer eines stinkenden Saftes ins Gesicht bekam, gab er es auf, räumte seinen Arbeitsplatz auf und suchte sein geräumiges Arbeitszimmer auf.

_Potter hatte heute noch nichts gegessen. Warum musste der Junge immer die Mahlzeiten ausfallen lassen, wenn er Probleme hatte?_ _Und warum musste __**er **__heute ständig an seinen Schüler denken? _

Als Harry auch zum Abendessen nicht hinunter kann, sah sich Severus gezwungen zu handeln. Er würde es seinem Schüler nicht durchgehen lassen den ganzen Tag zu hungern, nur weil er in einer seiner Depriphasen steckte. Er erhob sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung vom Tisch und rauschte die Treppe hinauf. Der Tränkemeister klopfte kurz angebunden an die Zimmertür und nachdem er auf eine Antwort vergeblich gewartet hatte, drückte er die Klinke nach unten und stürmte mit wehendem Umhang in den Raum.

Dies zumindest hatte er vorgehabt. Zu seiner grenzenlosen Irritation, war die Tür verschlossen. Der Schwung hatte außerdem bewirkt, dass der Kerkermeister im Versuch das Zimmer zu betreten mit seiner Nase beinahe gegen die Tür gestoßen wäre.

Harry hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen und auch das Herunterdrücken der Türklinke nicht bemerkt.

Kurz entschlossen zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Alohomora."

_Nichts geschah. Was hatte dieser unsägliche Gryffindor mit der Tür angestellt?! _

Als auch mehrere andere Zauber nicht funktionierten, riss Severus der Geduldsfaden.

_Potter schien es völlig egal zu sein, ob er ins Zimmer kam oder nicht._ _Was dachte sich dieses Balg eigentlich?! _

„Potter, mach sofort die Tür auf!", zischte er in drohendem Tonfall und wartete mit verschränkten Armen. Der 15-Jährige jedoch hörte seinen Lehrer nicht. Er saß auf dem Bett und war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken.

_Warum war dieses Fotoalbum so wichtig für ihn? Er konnte sich doch auch ohne das Album die Bilder ins Gedächtnis rufen. Hatten seine Eltern einen so_ _geringen Platz in seinem Herzen, dass er unbedingt Fotos benötigte, um sich zu erinnern? Es versetzte ihm einen weiteren sehr tiefen Stich ins Herz. _

Die Überlegung ließ in Harry neuerliche Wut auf sich selbst aufkeimen. Er packte die leere Glasflasche, die auf seinem Nachttisch stand, und warf sie gegen die Wand, um dann eine große Scherbe zu nehmen und sie fest mit der Faust zu umschließen, bis dunkles Blut zwischen den Fingern hervorquoll.

Alarmiert von dem plötzlichem Geräusch von splitterndem Glas und bestärkt von seiner ohnehin gereizten Stimmung, schrie er laut und bedrohlich: „Harry James Potter, du schließt jetzt sofort diese verdammte Tür auf! Und du wirst auch zum Essen kommen!"

Harry schreckte von dem gebannten Blick auf seine blutende Hand hoch, in dem Moment da er die Stimme seines Professors hörte. Auf der Stelle kehrte der Zorn auf Snape zurück und ihm wurde wieder bewusst, wie verletzend die Worte des Älteren gewesen waren. Er rannte zur Tür, wobei er laut rief: „Ich habe die Tür nicht abgeschlossen! Vielleicht sollten Sie mal…!", In diesem Augenblick spürte Harry, dass er vergeblich versuchte die Tür auf zu reißen.

Sev hörte und sah den Versuch die Zimmertür zu öffnen. Es bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen. _Warum zog Potter an der Tür, wenn er sie vorher selbst verschlossen hatte?_

Von drinnen hörte er einen fragenden Ausruf seitens seines Schülers, dann das Klicken des sich öffnenden Schlosses.

XYXYXYXY

Einen Moment lang starrte der 15-Jährige fassungslos auf die verschlossene Tür, doch dann kam die Lösung des Problems, ohne dass er bewusst etwas versucht hatte: Harry hatte keinerlei Ahnung, was oder ob er etwas getan hatte. Trotzdem wurde er nun Zeuge wie sich das Türschloss scheinbar von allein herumdrehte. _Was war hier los. _Er hatte das unergründliche aber sichere Gefühl, dass Snape damit nichts zu tun hatte.

Noch bevor er in irgendeiner Weise handeln konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein wütender Tränkemeister stürmte ins Zimmer. „Potter, was zur Hölle fällt dir ein deinen Raum abzuschließen? Du solltest wissen, dass ich dir dies verboten habe."

Harry setzte gerade zu einer verärgerten Antwort an, als der Professor erneut sprach: „Und vor allem, wie hast du es gemacht? Du kannst schließlich keinen Zauberstab benutzt haben."

„Sir, ich weiß es nicht. Ich war genauso überrascht wie Sie. Was wollen Sie überhaupt hier?"

Die Antwort darauf sollte der Gryffindor vorerst nicht erhalten, denn Snapes entsetzter Blick hatte sich auf die rechte Hand des Schülers gerichtet. Das Blut tropfte noch immer wie in Zeitlupe zwischen den zur Faust geballten Finger hindurch.

_Die Scherbe! Sie steckte noch immer... es blutete! Er hatte es völlig vergessen! _

Beim plötzlichen Gedanken daran wurde Harry furchtbar schlecht. Er hatte sich aus Wut ohne zu überlegen, ohne Schmerz zu fühlen, verletzt. „Was ist das?", fragte Snape mit eiskalter, tiefer Stimme. Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Ein Flüstern, das Harrys einen heftigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er hatte seinen Lehrer noch nie so ernst und so unterkühlt erlebt.

Severus benötigte keine Antwort, um zu wissen, was sein Schüler getan hatte. Harry hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit über die Konsequenz dieser Frage nachdenken können, als eine heftige Ohrfeige seine Wange traf. Sie kam überraschend und sehr schmerzhaft zugleich. Durch den kraftvollen Hieb erfuhr sein Kopf eine fast ebenso unangenehme Seitwärtsdrehung. Noch ehe er sich wieder erholt hatte, spürte er, dass Snape sein Handgelenk mit eisernem Griff packte und er weiter in den Raum gedrängt wurde.

Vor Schreck war er wie betäubt. Snapes leise gezischte Worte jedoch verscheuchten dieses Gefühl: „Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren? Bist du dir scheißegal?!"

Harry brachte kein Wort hervor. Tränen prickelten in seinen Augen. „Antworte!" Die Stimme des Älteren war noch immer so todernst wie zuvor, doch die Augen, in die der junge Gryffindor jetzt sah, waren erfüllt von Verwirrung und Ruhelosigkeit.

„Nein, es…" Er verstummte, da er jetzt erneut Schmerz spürte. Diesmal in seiner Hand. Als er nach unten blickte, bemerkte er, dass Severus soeben seine Faust geöffnet und die Scherbe aus der Wunde gezogen hatte. Harrys Hand zitterte. Er wurde von vielen verschiedenen Gedanken und Emotionen überschwemmt.

_Was habe ich gerade gemacht. Was ist mit Snape los? Warum bin ich so aufgewühlt? Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken, kann gar nichts mehr denken!_

Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte brannte noch immer heftig von dem unfreiwilligen Kontakt mit Snapes Hand. Er war verstört von den Ereignissen der letzten Minuten, des ganzen Tages. Ohne dass er den genauen Grund kannte, liefen stumme Tränen abermals seine Wangen hinunter. Sie fühlten sich eisig auf seiner heißen Haut an. Snape berührte nun unsanft mit seinem Zauberstab die Wunde und ließ sie wortlos verheilen. Aus einem inneren Drang heraus riss sich Harry mit einer heftigen Bewegung los und blieb halb abgewandt einfach stehen.

Snape reagierte ungewöhnlicher Weise nicht im Geringsten auf die Tat seines Schützlings. Der Gryffindor war verwirrter und in sich gekehrter als er es je in den Tagen bei Snape gewesen war. Er fühlte und spürte nichts. Alles ausfüllende Leere und Dunkelheit erfüllten seinen Körper und seine Seele.

Als Snape einen Augenblick später erneut sprach, war die Stimme fast so wie immer: kalt und unbeteiligt.

„Du wirst zum Abendessen erscheinen und etwas essen. Ich dulde keinen Ungehorsam. Danach wirst du dir von mir die Wunden versorgen lassen, die der Fluch hinterlassen hat." Dann rauschte er ohne ein weiteres Wort mit wehender Robe aus dem Zimmer. Dies jedoch wurde vom Jüngeren nur am Rande registriert. Er hatte in diesem Moment fast jeden Bezug zu seiner Umwelt verloren. Vielleicht war er in diese Art Schock gesunken, weil er durch das eben geschehene die Antwort auf die Frage, warum ihm das Fotoalbum so sehr fehlte, gefunden hatte. Vielleicht war es aber auch etwas gewesen, das sich gänzlich seinem Denken entzog. Er wusste es nicht. Es war ihm egal**…. **

XYXYXYXY

O.K. ich mag meinen großen knuffigen Snape. Und er hat ja so einen Yummi-Körper! ;)

XYXYXYXY

Wenn ihr Sevs Körper … ääääh das Kapitel gemocht habt (oder auch nicht), dann bitte schreibt es mir. Es fällt mir viel leichter weiter zu schreiben und das, was ich schon geschrieben habe zu verbessern, wenn ich etwas von euch höre. ;)


	14. Wie Weggewischt

**Disclaimer:**

Ich werde die Weltherrschaft mit dieser Story an mich reißen murhahahaha! Hust, hust, röchel, okay, oder auch nicht. Kein Verdienst, nur Spaß.

**Widmung: **

Allen, deren Weihnachten und Neujahr nicht so berauschend gewesen ist und die Aufheiterung benötigen. Ich drück euch alle!****

**Warnung:**

Es wird nicht viel aber mitunter etwas heftig geflucht in diesem Kapitel. (– . –„)

**Kommentar:**

Wenn ihr geglaubt habt, dass Harrys Situation nicht mehr hätte schlimmer werden können, nun da er sein Fotoalbum nicht mehr habt, dann….

Na ja, lest selbst und viel Spaß dabei.

14. Wie Weggewischt:

Wichtig und vor allem schmerzhaft war nur die Antwort:

_Er hatte jeden Bezug, den er jemals zu Sirius, seinen Eltern oder zu seiner ganzen Verwandtschaft gehabt hatte, verloren. Es fühlte sich an, als hätten sie nie existiert, als wäre er schon immer nur das lästige Individuum in dem einen oder anderen Haus gewesen, bei der ein oder anderen Familie. Oder jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor. Warum war er so verzweifelt, verdammt?! Er konnte doch nicht aufgeben und sagen, dass nun alles verloren war! Er hatte Erinnerungen! Nicht viele, aber wenigstens einige. _

_Und doch. Es waren diese Bilder, diese wenigen alten Bilder gewesen, die ihm das Gefühl einer Familie gegeben hatten. Dass Gefühl, dass er nicht nur der Junge, der lebte, war! Es war als hätte das fehlende Fotoalbum alles, was ihn zu einem normalen Menschen machte und von der Wunschvorstellung der Zaubererwelt trennte mit sich fort gerissen._

Ein nicht einzuordnendes Gefühl der Haltlosigkeit erfüllte Harry. Er wusste sich keinen Reim darauf zu machen, warum er sich in dieser Situation befand. Warum war dieses Buch so wichtig? Einen Augenblick lang stand er völlig reglos im Zimmer, dann kam ihm in den Sinn, was der eigentliche Grund war.

Warum er diesen Namen so hasste:

_Der Name __**der Junge, der lebte **__bedeutete für ihn einzig und allein, dass seine Eltern bereits tot waren. Dass seine einzige Bestimmung von da an gewesen war, eines Tages den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, oder dabei zu sterben. Der Name bezeichnete sein Alleinsein und schloss seine Familie völlig aus… genau wie es das Fehlen dieses Fotoalbums tat!_

LVLVLVLVLV

Snape brachte dies alles hier zum Verzweifeln. Wenn er Potter ansah, dann hätte er schreien können.

_Was bei Merlin war mit diesem Jungen los?! Warum war er so anders? Er tat noch nicht einmal die Dinge, die er sonst, wenn irgendetwas mit ihm los war! __**… **__Woher wusste er eigentlich plötzlich, was Potter tat, wenn er sich in genanntem Zustand befand? Verdammt, er war einfach zu lange mit diesem Balg zusammen! _

Der sonst so gefasste Tränkemeister brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich wieder so emotionslos und rational wie immer verhalten zu können. Er durfte nichts überstürzen. Damit kam er im Moment nicht weiter.

Harry registrierte von alledem nichts. Er war völlig in Gedanken versunken und aß ohne darauf zu achten sein Abendessen. Genau das war es, was Severus gemeint hatte! Wenn der Gryffindor sonst nicht in Ordnung gewesen war, dann hatte er in seinem Essen herumgestochert, oder einfach gar nichts gegessen. Aber das hier, war noch tausendmal schlimmer!

_O.K. wenn man es recht bedachte, dann musste er sich wenigstens keine Sorgen machen, dass der Junge verhungerte. Doch trotzdem löste es beim Tränkemeister ein flaues Gefühl im Magen aus, seinen Schützling nicht als viel zu temperamentvollen, instinktiv und nicht logisch handelnden Menschen zu sehen._

Das Abendessen verlief recht schweigsam. Snape beschränkte sich nun darauf Harry zu beobachten und der 15-Jährige selbst hing seinen Gedanken nach. Etwas wichtiges registrierte jedoch keiner von beiden an dem anderen.

Es hätte dem Gryffindor vielleicht eine seiner Fragen beantwortet, hätte er die Sorge im Blick seines Professors gesehen, die kurz über dessen Züge huschte.

Und auch Severus hätte es geholfen richtig zu handeln, wenn er in diesem Moment die Gedanken seines Schülers gehört hätte.

Harry hatte stumm seinen Entschluss gefasst. Er hatte Menschen, die ihn gern hatten. Und selbst hier gab es jemanden, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte. **…**

Er hatte jedenfalls das starke Gefühl, dass seine Vermutung richtig war. Dass er auf Snape zählen konnte, wenn es darauf ankam.

Dennoch war er im Moment so verwirrt von seinen Gedanken und den Ereignissen des Tages, dass er sich nicht sicher war. Und dabei wäre eine Antwort darauf so wichtig für ihn gewesen. Sie hätte ihn vielleicht endlich aus dieser verfluchten Leere geholt, die ihn umschloss.

Bevor Harry zu weiteren Gedanken fähig war, wurde er unsanft von der Stimme des Kerkermeisters von weiteren Überlegungen abgehalten.

„Potter, da du offensichtlich nicht mehr vor hast heute noch mehr zu essen, kannst du auch hinauf gehen und Wasser in die Wanne lassen. Ich komme gleich hoch und versorge dann deine Wunden."

Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er so in Gedanken vertieft gewesen war, dass er irgendwann aufgehört hatte zu essen. Wieder einmal abgelenkt, gab er keine Antwort.

„Du musst den Verband lediglich mit deinem Zauberstab berühren, um ihn abwickeln zu können."

Vom Schweigen des 15-Jährigen zu einem weiteren Kommentar veranlasst, meinte Snape kühl: „Oder liege ich falsch damit, dass es dir in den letzten Tagen natürlich nicht in den Sinn gekommen ist zu baden?"

_Nun mit dieser Aussage hatte Snape Recht. Dies jedoch lag nicht daran, dass er unreinlich war, sondern daran, dass er_ _es vom Leben bei den Dursleys einfach nicht gewohnt war baden zu können, wann er wollte._

Einen Moment lang überlegte Harry, woher Snape das eigentlich wusste, schließlich roch er ja nicht. Doch dann fiel es ihm ein:_ Hätte er baden wollen, hätte zu seinem Professor gehen müssen, damit dieser ihm den Verband abnahm._

„Potter, hast du mich verstanden? Oder bist du der englischen Sprache nicht mehr mächtig?"

„Doch Sir", war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam. Wieder lief dem hoch gewachsenen Schwarzhaarigen ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken.

_Während des Essens hatte sich das Verhalten Potters zwar ein wenig verändert, doch trotzdem war er immer noch beunruhigend unbeteiligt. Was hatte dieses Fotoalbum, von dem er heute Morgen geredet hatte, mit seinem Verhalten zu tun?_

Ein weiterer unangenehmer Schauer überlief den allseits gefürchteten Tränkemeister, als er sich an Harrys Sprechen auf Parsel erinnerte.

_Jetzt war es aber genug! Er war doch sonst nicht so berührt von solchen Dingen!_

Wortlos erhob sich der Gryffindor und ging zu der großen Flügeltür, die in die Eingangshalle hinaus führte. Gerade als er die Hände an die dunklen metallischen Griffe legte, sprach Snape erneut: „Und Potter, versuche heute bitte, nicht wieder einzuschlafen, bevor du zum Baden kommst. Es wäre doch Wasserverschwendung, wenn ich das Wasser wieder ein zweites Mal einlassen müsste."

Harry nickte nur und ging dann nach oben, wo er sich ins Bad begab und die Wanne mit dampfendem Wasser füllte. Nachdem er den Verband wie von Professor Snape beschrieben geöffnet und abgewickelt hatte, setzte er sich mit angezogenen Beinen in das sehr heiße Wasser.

LVLVLVLVLV

Severus saß niedergeschlagen an seinem Platz, während ein Hauself aus dem Nichts erschien und das Geschirr abräumte. Angesicht der offensichtlich düsteren Gemütsverfassung seines Herrn, blieb er stehen und musterte seinen Gegenüber vorsichtig. Sobald Snape dies bemerkte, gab es eine seiner Laune entsprechende Reaktion:

„Was ist?! Gibt es etwas, das das hier (Er machte eine ausladende Geste in Richtung Hauself.) rechtfertigt?!" Der verängstigte Elf schüttelte Ohren schlackernd den Kopf und verschwand ins Nichts als sein Meister sich nun auch noch bedrohlich schnell erhob.

Mit schnellen, weiten Schritten machte sich der Hausherr auf den Weg nach oben.

_Es hatte nicht funktioniert! Er hatte es nur gesagt, um ihn zu provozieren. Um irgendeine Reaktion von dem Jungen zu bekommen. Aber es war das gleiche wie vorher geschehen. Potter hatte es einfach hingenommen und sich nicht im Geringsten davon berühren lassen. Jedenfalls nicht äußerlich._

LVLVLVLVLV

Als Snape das Badezimmer betrat, saß Harry in der Wanne und wusch sich mit langsamen Bewegungen.

_War dieser unverständliche Gryffindor jetzt vollkommen eingeschlafen?_

Severus sollte noch früh genug erfahren, warum Harry so handelte.

Der 15-Jährige blickte nicht auf, als sein Lehrer die Flaschen und den Schwamm auf der Ablage neben der Wanne abstellte. Am Rande wunderte sich Snape, warum das Wasser so heftig dampfte, er ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein, denn wenn er die Flüssigkeit zusammen mischte, mit der er Potters Wunden reinigen wollte, musste er sich konzentrieren. Er wollte schließlich nicht die falschen Mengen zusammen mischen.

Nachdem er sich die Ärmel hochgekrempelt hatte, fühlte er kurz ins Wasser. Er bekam einen Schreck und eine Antwort zugleich.

Das Wasser war viel zu heiß!

Er packte Harry unsanft am Oberarm und riss ihn in die aufrechte Position, damit nicht mehr so viel seines Körpers mit der Hitze in Berührung kam. Die Haut seines Schülers war gerötet, doch all dies schien ihm nichts auszumachen.

„Willst du dich verbrühen, dummer Junge? Das Wasser ist doch viel zu heiß!"

Nachdem Sev etwas kalte Flüssigkeit hatte hinzulaufen lassen, lies er den Schwarzhaarigen wieder ins Wasser sinken.

Heute fühlte sich die Versorgung der Wunden während des Badens für Harry gänzlich anders an. Es bereitete ihm nicht mehr Schmerz als sonst, im Gegenteil, Snape war eigentlich sehr sanft in seinen Bewegungen. Doch Harry fühlte jetzt einfach keine Ruhe oder Entspannung, wie sie sich beim letzten Mal in seinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte.

Er spürte wie Snape seinen Oberkörper leicht nach vorn schob und damit begann die Wunden auf seinem Rücken auszuwaschen. Harry bemerkte weder, dass seine Verletzungen ein gutes Stück weiter verheilt waren, noch das Brennen, das die Flüssigkeit in ihnen verursachte.

LVLVLVLVLV

Der Gryffindor war wider Erwarten sehr müde als er schweigend in die Kissen sank. Es war noch nicht sehr spät, aber Snape hatte ihm gesagt, es sei nötig, dass er jetzt schlief, um die Heiltinktur ihre Wirkung vollziehen zu lassen.

Kaum hatte er sich einmal umgedreht und die Beine näher an den Körper gezogen, da sank er auch schon in einen tiefen Schlaf.

LVLVLVLVLV

Snape begab sich nun, da er seine Arbeit getan hatte in sein Kaminzimmer, wo er sich schwer in den geliebten Lehnsessel sinken lies.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und überlegte.

_Er wusste einfach nicht weiter. Er wusste weder, was den Jungen so getroffen hatte, um diese Veränderung zu bewirken, noch hatte er eine Ahnung wie er an ihn heran kommen sollte. _

Nach weiteren Minuten des Grübelns fasste er den Entschluss einen Brief zu schreiben. Der hagere Schwarzhaarige suchte sein Arbeitszimmer auf, setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und griff nach einem leeren Blatt Pergament. Außerdem holte er ein kleines Fass mit violetter Tinte hervor sowie eine lange, dunkle Feder.

Als er diese in die Tinte tauchte und beobachtete wie sie sich mit der dunklen Flüssigkeit voll sog, begann er über den Ursprung dieser ungewöhnlichen Farbe, die er in solchen Fällen zum Schreiben benutzte, nachzudenken.

Mit der Farbwahl der Tinte hatte es eine ganz besondere Bewandtnis. Immer, wenn er Minerva McGonagall einen Brief schrieb, hatte er in den letzten zwei Jahren diesen violette Tinte benutzt. Es war nützlich, um zu vermeiden, dass jemand Unerwünschtes in dieser Zeit Briefe in seinem Namen schrieb. Das konnte man seit Voldemort wieder an der Macht war nicht mehr ausschließen.

Also hatten sie sich überlegt, dass Minerva in ihren Briefen grüne und er in seinen violette Tinte benutzte. Welche Person, die als er getarnt einen Brief schrieb, würde schließlich darauf kommen, dass eine Gryffindor mit Leib und Seele mit grün schrieb und der bei allen gefürchtete Severus Snape mit violett.

Alsbald wurden diese eher amüsanten Gedanken, jedoch wieder von seinem eigentlich Grund des Schreibens verdrängt. So begann er den Brief in seiner markanten, scharfen Handschrift.

_**Guten Abend Minerva,**_

_**Sie werden sich wohl fragen, was passiert sein muss, damit ich Ihnen einen Brief schreibe. **_

_**Keine Sorge, Potter ist noch in einem Stück und noch nicht für den nächsten Trank als Zutat verplant. Leider muss ich jedoch sagen, dass ich diesen Brief trotzdem auf Grund Ihres geliebten Gryffindors schreibe.**_

(Trotz großen Bemühens konnte er den Sarkasmus einfach nicht bei Seite schieben, wenn er über Potter schrieb.)

_**Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ratlos bin. Wieder kann ich Sie beruhigen, er hat nichts Schlimmes getan. **_

_**Ich versuche Ihnen zu beschreiben, was heute passiert ist und warum ich ihren Rat benötige:**_

_**Es begann heute am frühen Morgen, damit dass Potter in mein Zimmer gestürmt kam und etwas davon sagte, dass irgendein Fotoalbum noch bei seinen Verwandten wäre und ich es holen solle, oder eher gesagt, er noch einmal zurück müsse, um es zu holen. **_

_**Stellen Sie sich das mal vor, seine Verwandten verweigerten ihn ins Haus zu lassen, obwohl er verletzt war, aber er hat den Wunsch dort hin zurück zu gehen, nur um ein Fotoalbum zu beschaffen. Ich weiß nicht, was daran so wichtig sein soll.**_

_**Nun gut, davon und von der Tatsache, dass es unhöflich ist ungefragt in jemandes Schlafzimmer hinein zu spazieren und Forderungen zu stellen, abgesehen, erscheint mir dieses Ereignis beunruhigend. **_

_**Nicht nur, dass er auf seltsame Weise verstört war, als ich ihm sagte, ich würde nicht hingehen und es ihm bringen, nein, es kam noch viel schlimmer. **_

_**Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wieso ihm dieses Album offensichtlich so viel bedeutet, ich bin mir jedoch, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, sicher dass dies der Fall sein muss.**_

_**Er hat mit Tränen überströmt angeschrien, auf Parsel!**_

(Severus konnte sich fast bildlich vorstellen, wie Professor McGonagall sich mit der Hand an die Brust griff und flüsterte: „Auf Parsel? Wie kann das möglich sein?")

_**Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich den Eindruck, dass nicht Potter die Fähigkeit besäße Parsel zu sprechen, wenn sich keine Schlange im Raum befindet.**_

_**Nach diesem Ereignis war er völlig verstört. Er spricht fast nicht und er lässt sich noch nicht einmal provozieren! **_

(Severus wusste, dass er sich für diesen letzten Teil des Satzes wieder eine Rede seiner Kollegin anhören musste, doch erstens gehörte es mit zum Ereignis und zweitens war er nie der Mensch gewesen, der so etwas verheimlicht hatte.)

_**Er scheint noch nicht einmal Schmerz zu spüren. **_

_**Und nein Minerva, ich habe ihm keinen zugefügt, falls Sie das jetzt befürchten.**_

_**Am Vorabend hat er sich mehr oder minder aus Versehen eine Scherbe in die Hand gerammt. **_

_**Doch anstatt sie herauszuziehen oder Ähnliches zu tun, stand er einfach nur mit geballten Fäusten da. Er schien das ganze noch nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben. Jedenfalls schien er sich mehr Sorgen darüber zu machen, dass ich ihn zurechtgewiesen habe, als um seine Gesundheit.**_

_**Und später am Abend hat er sich einfach in brühend heißes Badewasser begeben, wieder praktisch ohne Notiz davon zu nehmen!**_

_**Minerva, ich weiß nicht wie ich an den Jungen heran kommen soll. **_

_**Wissen Sie mehr über dieses Fotoalbum, wegen dem er solch einen Aufstand gemacht hat? **_

_**Vielleicht bin ich ein schlechtes Beispiel, aber so etwas kann doch nicht so wichtig sein!**_

_**Über eine Antwort wäre ich dankbar, auch wenn Sie momentan viel zu tun haben.**_

_**Severus Snape**_

Sobald er den Brief beendet hatte, las er ihn sich noch einmal durch und war erstaunt wie lang er geworden war. Er musste wohl noch mehr auf dem Herzen gehabt haben, als er gedacht hatte.

_Nun gut, wenn man bedachte, dass auch niemand vermuten würde, er habe gerade in der Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindor über die Jahre eine Vertraute gefunden, war dies wohl nicht verwunderlich._

Schnellen Schrittes ging er in die Eulerei und band den Brief seinem rötlich braun gemusterten Uhu ans Bein, bevor er ihn auf die Reise schickte.

LVLVLVLVLV

Obwohl Harry schnell eingeschlafen war, sollte sein Schlaf keineswegs ruhig sein.

Schon nach zwei Stunden einigermaßen erholsamen Schlafes, quälte ihn erneut ein Traum. Als wäre der Tag allein noch nicht genug gewesen, war er jetzt in einer von Voldemorts Visionen gefangen. Doch diese war anders. Er beobachtete nicht wie sonst eine Szene, in der Voldemort mit anderen Leuten sprach, nein, heute wurde er selbst angesprochen:

„_Na Potter, so allein? Fehlt dir vielleicht etwas?" Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords war kalt, höhnisch und sie troff nur so vor freudlosem Entzücken. _

„_Aber du hast ja Recht. Du bist nur der Junge, der lebt. Ein Freak, den diese Dummköpfe zu ihrem Retter erkoren haben. Nur dass du sterben wirst, anstatt mich zu besiegen. Und merke dir, dein Tod wird qualvoll sein!" _

Das grausame Lachen, das nun in Harrys Kopf schallte, lies sich seinen Körper vor Schmerzen winden.

Und doch, obwohl Harry Angst hatte und er ob dieser Agonie hätte schreien können, veranlasste es ihn dazu sich zu wehren.

„_Halt verdammt noch mal dein dreckiges Maul du elender Scheißkerl! Du bist nur ein armseliger Mörder! Das, was du sagst, will niemand hören!", schrie Harry in Gedanken. Er wusste, dass Voldemort ihn jetzt hörte._

„_Ach nein? Wie schade, dass du keine Wahl hast." _

Wieder spürte der Gryffindor deutlich die Gefühle des Mörders seiner Eltern. Er war wütend, so wütend, dass es einen unerträglichen Schmerz verursachte. Doch er zeigte es nicht. Er gab vor völlig unberührt zu sein.

„_Du bist ja wütend geworden. Ich erinnere mich. Du wirst oft wütend! Ich weis nicht, was schlimmer ist, der Schmerz, wenn du vor Zorn brodelst, oder die Genugtuung dich so zu sehen!", brachte Harry in Gedanken hervor. Es fiel ihm so schwer zu sprechen, als ob er wirklich versuchte in seiner Qual etwas zu sagen._

Harrys Stimme in Voldemorts Kopf klang kalt und provozierend.

_Doch er, der dunkle Lord, wusste es besser. Er war ein äußerst befähigter Legilimentor. Er wusste, dass Potter jedes Mal Angst verspürte, wenn er selbst wütend war. Denn wenn dem so war, hieß das immer auch, dass Menschen litten oder starben. Er genoss es abgrundtief seinen Zorn auf diese Weise zu besänftigen! _

Voldemort wurde wieder von der Freude erfüllt, die in ihm immer dann aufkam, wenn andere Qualen litten. Aus seinen Kenntnissen schöpfte er Kraft, viel Kraft.

„_Ach ja, Erinnerungen, du denkst also dich an Dinge zu erinnern. Wie zum Beispiel an deine toten Eltern, oder deinem ermordeten Paten. Oder andere Dinge, die dir so wichtig sind." Seine Stimme war jetzt leiser, fast beschwörend. Harry fühlte wie sein Herz beinah entzwei brach bei den Worten seines Feindes._

„_Ah, so traurig? Aber du sagst ja selbst, du hast noch die Erinnerungen. Aber wo sind sie? An was erinnerst du dich denn noch?" _

Harrys Denken wurde von furchtbarer Angst und Kälte überschwemmt.

_Was meinte er damit, an was er sich erinnere?! _

…

LVLVLVLVLV

Severus Snape stand früh auf, begab sich zu seinem Gewächshaus und erntete einige Pflanzen, die er noch für Tränke benötigen würde.

In der Nacht hatte er glücklicher Weise ein paar der Sorgen vergessen können, die momentan in seinem Kopf herumgingen. Jetzt setzte er sich zwar wieder damit auseinander, doch das Arbeiten mit den Pflanzen half ihm einen klareren Kopf zu bekommen.

Er hatte dieses Gewächshaus vor ein paar Jahren eigens gebaut, um Pflanzen für seine Tränke selbst züchten zu können, und es war sein ganzer Stolz. Während er den Stängel einer großen, bläulichen Pflanze abtrennte und in seinen Korb legte, kam ihm ein Gedanke:

_Vielleicht sollte er Potter einfach mal hierher mitbringen. Es wäre immerhin einen Versuch wert. Zumal er von Professor Sprout noch keine Beschwerden gehört hatte, dass sein Schüler in Kräuterkunde besonders schlecht sei. Er brauchte sich also auch keine all zu großen Sorgen über seine Gewächse zu machen. _

Severus behielt diesen Gedanken für später im Hinterkopf und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit.

LVLVLVLVLV

_Er hatte es geschafft. Er verfluchte ihn dafür!! Dieser Mistkerl von Voldemort hatte ihm nicht nur seine Familie genommen, sondern nun auch noch seine Erinnerungen an sie! _

Er wusste nicht wie er es angestellt hatte, aber als er am frühen Morgen von heftigen Schmerzen durchflutet und schweißüberströmt aufgewacht war, war zusammen mit dem strömenden Regen, der in der Nacht eingesetzt hatte, alles weggewischt worden. Seit dem saß er völlig aufgelöst auf seinem Bett und versuchte sich auch nur an eine einzige Szene zu erinnern. Nichts. Es war alles weg, all seine Erinnerungen an sie.

„Du verdammter…! Du…, ich hasse dich!!", rief Harry, wobei Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen. Er konnte seine Wut, seine Trauer und all die anderen Empfindungen, mit denen er zu kämpfen hatte, noch nicht einmal in Worte fassen. Er wusste nur, dass er total verzweifelt war. Er verspürte den unbändigen Drang etwas in die Brüche gehen zu lassen, doch andererseits fehlte ihm die Kraft dazu. Es war als hätte ihm diese Nacht selbst körperlich erschöpft.

Gern hätte er alles, was ihn bedrückte und fast in Stücke riss in die Welt hinaus geschrien, doch es hätte nichts gebracht. Wieder versuchte er sich zu erinnern und scheiterte.

_Was war das für ein Teufel?! Er hatte ihm selbst die Erinnerungen geraubt, in denen er sie getötete hatte! Dieser Sadist hatte ihm einzig und allein das Wissen gelassen, __**dass**__ er sie ermordet hatte. Warum machte jemand so etwas?!_

Der Gryffindor kniete jetzt am Boden und sah zu wie seine Tränen den Boden benetzten. Er wusste nichts anderes zu tun.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde der 15-Jährigen jedoch kurz abgelenkt, denn seine alte Uhr gab ein leises Piepsen von sich.

_Es war Sieben._

Ohne Kraft in seinem Körper zu spüren, erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige vom Boden und ging hinunter zum Essen. Er hatte ja gesehen, was letztes Mal passiert war, als er nicht gekommen war.

Da er seinen Lehrer jedoch nicht im Speisesaal antraf, hielt er es auch nicht für nötig zu essen. Nach einer Weile stand er auf und ging zurück in sein Zimmer.

_Snape würde wohl nicht mehr zum Essen erscheinen. Hätte er ihm erzählt, was ihn bedrückte, wenn er da gewesen wäre? _

Den durch seine Verletzungen verursachten Schmerz, nahm er nicht wahr.

Snape hatte mit seiner Vermutung, dass Harry Schmerzen haben würde, weil er seinen Trank nicht getrunken hatte Recht, doch für den Gryffindor war es bedeutungslos, denn im Vergleich zu dem, was er in der Nacht während der Vision hatte empfinden müssen, war das hier unerheblich.

LVLVLVLVLV

Der Tränkemeister trat gerade rechtzeitig aus dem Gewächshaus, um die Eule zu sehen, die auf sein Arbeitszimmer zusteuerte. Er brachte die geernteten Pflanzen in den Keller, wo sich sein Zutatenlager befand und machte sich dann auf den Weg in besagten Raum, um die Eule in Empfang zu nehmen. Potter hatte inzwischen wie er hoffte schon gefrühstückt. Er selbst würde etwas auf seinem Zimmer essen, da die Hauselfen das Frühstück mittlerweile wohl schon abgeräumt hatten.

Als er das Arbeitszimmer betrat, saß die dunkle Eule schon auf der Fensterbank und schuhuhte auffordernd.

Der Brief, den er bekam, lautete:

_Guten Morgen Severus, _

_Ich kann Ihr Problem verstehen und mache mir ebensolche Sorgen um Harry wie Sie. _

_Wenn es Ihnen Recht ist, dann kontaktiere ich Sie um 9:00 Uhr per Flohpulver._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Die schottische Hexe war noch immer so praktisch veranlagt wie eh und je. Er sah auf die Wanduhr und stellte fest, dass er noch etwa 20 Minuten Zeit hatte. Das würde für ein kurzes Frühstück genügen.

LVLVLVLVLV

Die Flammen des Kamins loderten leuchtend grün auf und aus dem Nichts erschien der Kopf der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin.

„Guten Morgen Severus, Sie machen den Eindruck als hätten Sie mich schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Das kenne ich ja gar nicht von Ihnen."

„Guten Morgen Minerva, ich bin in der Tat erfreut Sie zu sehen. Wenn man übrigens bedenkt, dass Sie mich nun schon zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche besuchen, dann kann ich die Theorie der Sehnsucht nur zurückgeben."

Die Schottin fixierte den Schwarzhaarigen mit ihren ebenso schwarzen Perlaugen, bevor sie antwortete. „Wie charmant. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Slytherins solch eine Ader besitzen. Aber man lernt ja nie aus, oder wie denken Sie darüber?"

„Ganz wie sie meinen", erwiderte der Tränkemeister diplomatisch. „Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu Trinken anbieten? Vielleicht Kräutertee, der ist gut für die Nerven." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte höflich verborgen und für Snape doch erkennbar, dass sie dieses Zeug verabscheute.

Mit erhobenem Mundwinkel fügte er seidig hinzu: „Oh, ich vergaß, Sie haben ja nur Ihren Kopf hergefloht und können eine Tasse so nicht halten. Ich wäre Ihnen natürlich gern beim Trinken behilflich."

„Severus Snape! Können wir nun zu Themen kommen, die wichtiger sind?"

Ein letztes leicht süffisantes Lächeln huschte über die blassen Züge des Mannes, bevor er ernst wurde und nickte. Nachdem sein Blick kurz abschweifte, begann er ohne Verzögerung mit dem eigentlichen Thema.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Potter so etwas getan hat. Mir ist klar, dass er nicht viel nachdenkt, bevor er etwas tut, aber _das_ traue ich selbst ihm nicht zu. Und als ich ihm dann sagte, ich könne seinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen, hat er mich Tränen überströmt auf Parsel angeschrien. Danach ist er einfach raus gerannt."

Minerva fasste ihn scharf ins Auge, als sie antwortete: „Haben Sie ihm denn ruhig erklärt, warum Sie das Album nicht holen?" Sie stellte die Frage wohl wissend, wie impulsiv Severus in Gegenwart von Harry handeln konnte.

Snape entgegnete schnell und etwas ungehalten: „Natürlich habe ich das, aber…"

Der Schwarzhaarige stoppte mitten im Satz und sah kurz zu Boden, was nicht häufig geschah.

„Nun gut, ich war wahrscheinlich etwas forsch, da ich immer noch leicht erzürnt von Potters unerlaubtem Eintreten war. Aber trotzdem, das kann den Jungen doch nicht zu solch einer Reaktion gebracht haben."

„Haben Sie sich denn danach erkundigt, warum es für ihn so wichtig war?"

„Ja, er gab mir jedoch keine Antwort. Dies veranlasste mich dazu zu denken, er wäre aus anderen Gründen zu mir gekommen."

„Die da wären?" Snapes Blick verdüsterte sich bei dem Gedanke daran, wie gut die Professorin ihn trotz seines Bemühens sich vor anderen zu verschließen kannte. Er schwieg und ging stattdessen zum Kaminsims, nachdem er die Teekanne mit Wasser gefüllt hatte.

„Severus, wissen Sie, dass es nicht gerade nett ist mir mit ihrer weiten Robe jegliche Sicht zu nehmen?", schweifte die temperamentvolle Schottin ungehalten vom Thema ab.

Fast andächtig langsam trat der Tränkemeister einen Schritt zurück und hängte die Teekanne dann neben den schwebenden Kopf der Kollegin. „Verzeihung, wenn sie gestatten", sagte er sanft mit Fingerzeig auf die Tonkanne.

Ein Schnauben folgte als Antwort.

„So, um wieder auf das Thema zu sprechen zu kommen. Sie müssen sich einfach bemühen hinter das zu sehen, was Sie von Potter denken. Sie sollten eigentlich nicht so viele Schwierigkeiten haben sich in ihn hinein zu versetzen. Er ist Ihnen in vielen Dingen ähnlich…"

„Er, mir ähnlich? Das ich nicht lache. Haben Sie schon vergessen, dass er ein**…**?"

„…Ein Gryffindor ist und Sie ein Slytherin? Wollten Sie das sagen? Nein Severus, das habe ich nicht vergessen, aber vielleicht hätten Sie die Güte mir zuzuhören und Ihre _Gefühle _für Harry einmal bei Seite zu schieben." Sie seufzte, bevor sie schließlich fort fuhr.

„Wie schon gesagt, Sie beide ähneln sich mehr als Sie glauben, also sollten Sie wissen, dass es schwer fallen kann sich anderen zu öffnen. Besonders, wenn es sich um Sie beide handelt." Nachdem sie ihrem ehemaligen Schüler einen aufmunternden Blick geschenkt hatte, setzte sie hinzu: „Sie müssen einfach Geduld im Umgang mit ihm haben. Er wird sich öffnen, wenn Sie ihm zeigen, dass er es darf." Es folgten ein Nicken sowie ein dankbarer Blick seitens des groß gewachsenen Lehrers.

„Nun, können Sie mir vielleicht etwas über dieses Fotoalbum erzählen? Ich weiß noch nicht einmal den Grund für Potters Reaktion. Wie soll ich ihm da helfen?"

Es bereitete Minerva Schmerz und Dankbarkeit zu gleich, dass Severus so offen mit ihr über seine Beweggründe sprach.

„Severus, haben Sie denn wirklich keinen Verdacht? Welche Fotos könnten Harry denn wichtig sein? Und schieben Sie diesmal bitte Ihre sonstigen Ansichten über ihn fort. Sie sind doch ein Mensch, dessen Talent Dinge zu erkennen, die anderen verborgen bleiben, groß ist."

Snape überlegte einen Moment und befolgte den Ratschlag seiner Kollegin. Dann fiel es ihm ein. Er hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können so dumm gewesen zu sein.

„Potters Eltern**…**"

„Genau, und nicht nur sie. Wenn es sich um das Fotoalbum handelte, das ich denke, dann sind dort alle Erinnerungsstücke von seinen Verwandten und auch von Sirius Black aufbewahrt, die er je besaß."

„Das hat also diese heftige Reaktion ausgelöst." McGonagall glaubte kurz etwas wie Sorge in den kalten Onyxaugen ihres Gegenübers aufflackern zu sehen.

„Haben Sie einen Rat, was ich tun kann?"

…

Das Gespräch der beiden Lehrer zog sich bis in den späten Nachmittag. Als sie sich verabschiedeten, war es sogar schon fast Sechs Uhr und der Regen prasselte immer noch unentwegt gegen die Fensterscheiben.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Minerva", sagte Severus, wobei seine Stimme ein wenig Emotionen zeigte. Etwas, das nur sehr selten vorkam, wenn der verschlossene Tränkemeister mit anderen Menschen sprach.

„Gerne, ich hoffe ich konnte Ihnen helfen. Sagen Sie mir bei Gelegenheit wie sich alles entwickelt."

Snape erwartete schon, dass die Schottin nun in den Flammen verschwand und nahm deswegen seine Tasse mit Kräutertee zur Hand, doch McGonagall schien offensichtlich noch etwas sagen zu wollen.

„Wo Sie mich gerade an den Tee und Ihren _freundlichen _Hinwies von vorhin erinnern:

Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, dass ich mich nur mit meinen Kopf zu Ihnen begeben habe, denn sonst hatten Sie meinen Gryffindor Quidditchschal sehen müssen."

„Sie tragen im Sommer Schals? Ich dachte Sie seien eine Schottin, der kein Klima etwas ausmacht? Darf ich sie daran erinnern, dass es Sommer ist?"

„Erstens ist es ein ausgesprochen kalter Sommer und zweitens verlasse ich doch gerne das Klischee einer abgehärteten Schottin, wenn ich Ihnen mit dem Anblick eine Freude bereiten kann. Einen schönen Tag noch." Mit einem letzten forschenden Blick auf den Kerkermeister, verschwand sie in den Flammen.

LVLVLVLVLV

Anfangs hatte Snape mit dem Gedanken gespielt einfach bis zum Abendessen zu warten, bevor er mit Potter sprach, doch nach einigen weiteren Überlegungen, wurde ihm klar, dass es besser war ihn gleich aufzusuchen.

Zuerst würde er jedoch in aller Ruhe seinen Tee austrinken und sich ein wenig sammeln. Er schritt langsam zum Fenster und schaute hinaus auf die Ländereien seiner Familie, wobei er zwischenzeitig immer mal wieder von dem heißen Gebräu in seinen Händen nippte. Der Regen erschwerte die Sicht und lies alles zu einem beinah undurchdringlichen Schleier verschwimmen. Professor McGonagall hatte Recht gehabt, es war wirklich ein schreckliches Wetter draußen. Nun, nicht dass er Regen nicht mochte, aber warum gerade im Hochsommer?

Die weiten Brachwiesen warfen im Unwetter draußen dunkle Schatten. Sie ähnelten beinahe Gestalten, die durch den Regen wanderten.

Severus wollte sich gerade abwenden und die nun leere Teetasse auf den Tisch stellen, als sein Blick auf etwas da draußen gelenkt wurde, das noch dunkler war als all die anderen Schatten. Es bewegte sich.

_Was war das? Das konnte doch nicht__**…**_

Ohne weiter nachzudenken oder noch eine Sekunde zu zögern, lies der Tränkemeister die Tasse auf den Tisch gleiten, rannte in die Eingangshalle und dann die Treppe hinauf zu Harrys Zimmer. Die Tür stand halb offen und das Zimmer war verwaist.

**Kommentar 2:**

Ich weiß, dass Professor McGonagall meiner Zeitangabe zu Folge geschlagene sieben Stunden vor ihrem Kamin gekniet haben muss, damit sie ihren Kopf hinein halten und sich mit Snape unterhalten konnte. Deshalb entschuldige ich mich bei unserer allseits verehrten Schottin für das Strapazieren ihrer doch recht alten Knochen und hoffe, dass sie genug Zauber kennt, um ihren Aufenthalt auf dem Boden etwas angenehmer zu gestalten. Ich betone, dass beim Schreiben dieser Szene keine Tiere… ähm Menschen zu Schaden gekommen sind.

Für mein Bemühen euch einen so „langen" Endkommentar zu schreiben wollt ihr mir ja vielleicht die Freude machen und ein Review hinterlassen. …Nein, ich nehme keine Schadenersatzforderungen wegen Minervas Knien auf mich.


	15. Was Der Kalte Regen Bringt

**Disclaimer:**

Wenn ich's mir recht überlege ist es im Moment verlockender, dass mein Abi bald mir gehören könnte, also: nein, hier von gehört nichts mir. Kein Verdienst, nur Spaß.

**Warnung:**

Es wird nicht viel aber mitunter etwas heftig geflucht in diesem Kapitel. (– . –„)

**Kommentar:**

Hehe, jetzt kommt mein Lieblingskapitel:

Alle, die angemerkt haben, dass Harrys Situation im Moment etwas „düster" ist, kann ich beruhigen. Da ich selbst eher ein Fan von Stories bin, die nicht all zulange nur düster und aussichtslos bleiben, wird es auch in meiner Story wieder Berg auf gehen für unsere allseits geliebten Grumpeltiere. o, -" Zum Beispiel in diesem Kapitel:

15. Was Der Kalte Regen Bringt:

Er rannte durch den Regen bis er völlig durchnässt war und seine Lungen brannten wie Feuer. Er musste weiter. Er musste es holen! Harry wusste, dass er nicht einfach zu Fuß zu den Dursleys marschieren konnte. Snape Manor war wahrscheinlich hunderte von Meilen von Surrey entfernt.

Trotzdem lief er über die matschigen Wiesen und Felder. Er konnte nicht mehr herum sitzen und nichts tun. Voldemort hatte die Leere in seinem Innern zu einem Abgrund erwachsen lassen. Harry wusste nicht wie, aber er hatte es getan. Verzweifelt wollte der Gryffindor sich dagegen wehren. Er würde sich nicht einfach Erinnerungen stehlen lassen!

Tränen vermischten sich mit Regentropfen auf seinem Gesicht.

Er rannte einen Abhang hinunter, in Gedanken völlig mit Voldemort beschäftigt. Das Gras war zu rutschig, Harry verlor den Halt und schlitterte jetzt den größeren Teil des Hügels hinunter. Unten angekommen richtete er sich auf und kniete im durchnässten Gras. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und fühlte sich innerlich genauso schmutzig und verschleiert, wie die Natur um ihn herum.

KKKKKKKK

Professor Snape machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, holte seinen Regenumhang und begab sich ebenfalls hinaus in den strömenden Regen. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er erhoben. Ein Licht an dessen Spitze erhellte seinen Weg. In diesem Moment wurde ihm wieder klar wie dunkel es selbst im Sommer werden konnte, wenn es draußen goss.

_Verdammt, wo war Potter? Und was hatte er hier draußen im Regen zu suchen? _

Er rannte weiter in die Richtung, in die er eben die Gestalt hatte laufen sehen. Sein Rufen war sinnlos, denn der Regen verschluckte jeden Laut.

Severus bewegte sich weiter vom Manor weg, dabei immer nach einer dunklen Gestalt im grauen Schleier suchend.

Dann plötzlich fiel sein scharfer Blick auf etwas, das dunkel auf einer nahen Wiese emporragte. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, um nach einem Augenblick endlich Gewissheit zu haben. Die dunkle Gestalt, die er nun trotz des Regens als seinen Schüler ausmachen konnte, setzte sich gerade wieder in Bewegung. Doch diesmal würde er ihn nicht wieder aus den Augen verlieren. Snape begann zu laufen, um seinen Schüler einzuholen.

KKKKKKKK

Harry richtete sich wieder zu voller Größe auf und kletterte zurück den Hang hinauf, sobald seine Lungen aufgehört hatten zu brennen. _Er musste doch weiter. _

Er schaute sich um, konnte jedoch nichts ihm bekanntes entdecken. Noch nicht einmal ein Licht vom Manor war in der Ferne zu sehen. Was sollte er jetzt machen. Obwohl der Hang ihm einen Anhaltspunkt hätte bieten können, war er sich nicht mehr sicher aus welcher Richtung er gekommen war. Er hatte sich beim Sturz den Hügel hinunter wohl so oft gedreht, dass er die Orientierung verloren hatte. Unentschlossen drehte er sich einige Male im Kreis und begann letztlich aus einer wagen Ahnung heraus in eine Richtung zu laufen. Nicht wissend, dass er sich mehr vom Manor entfernte und Severus näher bei ihm war, als er ahnte.

Gerade als seine Lungen von neuem anfingen zu brennen und er stoppen wollte, packte ihn jemand an der Schulter! Harrys Herz machte fast einen Aussetzer, so heftig hatte er sich erschrocken. Als er herumwirbelte, blickte er in das triefend nasse Gesicht Severus Snapes. „Professor!" Harry wich einen Schritt zurück, doch Snape lies seine Schulter nicht los.

„Potter, was machst du hier draußen? Du holst dir den Tod. Was ist passiert? Wie bist du auf diese dumme Idee gekommen?"

Harry jedoch wich noch weiter zurück, wobei er sich vom Griff seines Lehrers befreite.

„Ich muss es holen. Es ist das einzige, was ich noch zu tun weis!", rief der 15-Jährige und steigerte damit Snapes Verwirrung nur noch mehr. Er packte Harry abermals, diesmal an beiden Schultern und wandte ihn so um, dass er ihm in die Augen sehen musste.

„Potter, was ist hier los? Was musst du holen und warum, bei Merlin?", rief Severus barscher, als er es geplant hatte. Er hatte solch einen Schreck beim Verschwinden seines Schülers bekommen und verstand so wenig von der momentanen Situation, dass er jetzt etwas überreizt

war.

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang starrte der bis auf die Haut durchnässte Junge ihn einfach nur an, dann begannen Tränen in dünnen Rinnsalen seine Wangen hinunter zu laufen und vermischten sich abermals mit dem Regen, der sich auf ihren Gesichter ergoss.

„Ich suche mein Fotoalbum, meine Erinnerungen,_ ich_ _weis nicht was_!! Ich weis nicht mehr weiter!", rief er und seine Stimme schwang dabei vor Verzweiflung. Er sank einfach in die Knie. Als er nun wieder zu sprechen begann, war seine Stimme so leise, dass Snape sie durch den Regen kaum verstand.

„Er hat sie mir in der Nacht einfach genommen." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Dieser verfluchte Mörder hat die Erinnerungen an meine …! (Harry brachte es nicht fertig weiter zu sprechen.) Er hat sie einfach verbannt, dieser Scheißkerl!!" Harry schrie letzteres erfüllt von Zorn und Trauer in den Abend hinaus.

„Ich hatte eine Vision und als ich aufgewacht bin, konnte ich mich einfach nicht mehr erinnern!"

Seine Worte waren jetzt unterbrochen von Schluchzern. _**„Bitte hilf mir."**_

Severus stand völlig perplex im Regen. Er brauchten einen Moment, um das eben Gehörte aufzunehmen. Er sah in die smaragdgrünen Augen seines Schülers und konnte darin grenzenlose Verzweiflung und Angst lesen. Der allseits gefürchtete Zaubertranklehrer begab sich auf Augenhöhe des Gryffindors und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

Er wusste weder, woher er an diesem Abend die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte, um ihn zu beruhigen, noch wieso der Junge sich ihm anvertraut hatte.

KKKKKKKK

Beide betraten wenig später die Eingangshalle des Manors.

Snape hatte Harry halb mit unter seinen weiten Umhang genommen, um ihn ein wenig vor dem Regen und dem beißenden Wind zu schützen, und ihn so zurück zum Haus gebracht. Nachdem er die großen Flügeltüren geschlossen hatte, wandte er sich jetzt seinem Schüler zu.

Harry war durchnässt, leichenblass und während er wie verrückt zitternd dastand, suchten sich immer wieder leise Schluchzer ihren Weg. Sein Schützling hatte heute offensichtlich mehr durchgemacht als für ihn gut war.

„Komm Potter, du musst erst einmal aus den nassen Sachen raus, sonst liegst du Morgen krank im Bett", ordnete Severus mit ruhiger Stimme an, wobei er das triefend nasse Bündel vor sich her schob.

Er brachte ihn ins Kaminzimmer, wo er zu aller erst ein prasselndes großes Feuer entfachte.

KKKKKKKK

Harry saß in eine Decke eingewickelt auf dem Sofa. Severus fühlte ihm behutsam die Wange sowie den Brustansatz. _Potters Temperatur lag auf jeden Fall unter dem Normalen._

Nachdem er schnellen Schrittes aus dem Zimmer gegangen war, ließ er sich nun neben seinen Gast auf die Sofakante gleiten. Inzwischen hatte er seinen Regenumhang wieder gegen die normale, weite Robe ausgetauscht. In der Hand trug er einen großen Becher, aus dem es dampfte. Der Gryffindor sah noch immer sehr verstört aus, was vor allem die zwischenzeitige Leere in seinem Blick und die unregelmäßige Atmung deutlich machten.

„Hier, trink das, damit du wieder normale Temperatur erreichst." Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, bevor er sich seinem Lehrer zuwandte. Zögernd ergriff er das Gefäß.

_Potter war wohl wieder mit den Gedanken woanders gewesen. _

Ging es dem Tränkemeister durch den Kopf, als er die Reaktion sah.

Harry registrierte nur wenig davon, dass Snape ihm gerade den Trank in seinen Händen einflößte, spürte jedoch die Wärme, die sich kurze Zeit später in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, dass diese angenehme Wärme sein Inneres heute scheinbar nicht erreichte.

Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass die schwarzen Onyxaugen auf ihm ruhten.

„Willst du mir jetzt genauer erzählen, was passiert ist?" Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters war tief und beruhigend. Der Gryffindor nickte und begann nach erstem Zögern von all dem zu erzählen, was ich seit der vorletzten Nacht auf dem Herzen lag.

„…Die Vision war anders. Ich habe nicht beobachtet, sondern er hat mich angesprochen. Er schien zu wissen, was mit mir passiert war." Harrys Stimme verlor sich, als er die Begegnung mit Voldemort beschrieb. Snape bemerkte, dass Potter wieder leicht zu zittern begonnen hatte.

Er schlang die Decke enger um den schmächtigen Körper seines Schützlings, während er sich ihm so zuwandte, dass er ihn direkt in die Augen sah und fragte: „Potter, was hat er gesagt. War es eine Formel für einen Zauber oder Ähnliches?" Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Beim Gedanken an die grausame kalte Stimme, die er des Nachts in seinem Traum gehört hatte, ging Harrys Atem abermals schneller und unkontrollierter.

Auch sein Blick schweifte in die Leere ab und ohne es zu bemerken, drehte er sich ein kleines Stück von seinem Professor weg. „Beruhige dich. Du bist… hier sicher." Kurz überlegte Snape ob das, was er tun wollte richtig war, doch schließlich fragte er:

„Harry, darf ich die Erinnerung sehen? Es würde mir helfen alles zu verstehen."

Einen Moment lang dachte Snape sein Schüler würde vor ihm zurückweichen und sich ähnlich verhalten wie bei vorherigen Ereignissen, doch dann nickte Harry langsam und sagte kaum hörbar: „Ja, Sir."

In seiner Stimme schwang teils Furcht mit, in Erwartung dessen, was er gleich noch einmal sehen würde.

„Danke. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde vorsichtig sein. Du musst dich einfach nur entspannen." Severus fasste sein Gegenüber behutsam bei den Schultern und drehte ihn, sodass sich ihre Blicke trafen, dann fixierte er ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er leise und sprach die Formel auf Harrys leichtes Nicken hin.

„Legilimens."

KKKKKKKK

Harry wäre wohl einfach vom Sofa gerutscht, wenn Snape ihn nicht bei den Schultern gehalten hätte. Es bereitete dem Professor abermals Sorgen, als er sah, in welchem Zustand sein Schüler sich befand.

Er konnte ihn verstehen. Das, was er gesehen hatte, war auch für Severus ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen. Einmal mehr verfluchte er Voldemort für dessen Wahnsinn und Grausamkeit.

Während er dem Gryffindor gedankenverloren mit den Händen über Schultern strich, um ihm zu beruhigen, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er schnell etwas in Bezug auf die Visionen tun sollte. Doch nicht jetzt. In diesem Moment hatte er anderes zu tun.

„Ich weis wie ich dir helfen kann."

Damit lies er sich vollständig auf das Sofa sinken, sodass er unmittelbar neben Harry saß.

Dieser saß ihn leicht verwirrt an, doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte ihm, dass ihm nichts Schlimmes bevorstand.

KKKKKKKK

Severus legte Harry jetzt behutsam von hinten die rechte Hand auf die Stirn, während er ihn mit Bestimmtheit zu sich zog und Rücken und Kopf des Jungen an seine Brust lehnte. Er lies ihn seinen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag spüren und legte ihm die Linke sanft in den Nacken. Die Stelle mit geschickten Fingern massierend, redete er beruhigend auf Harry ein. Zwischenzeitlich bebte dieser immer noch, weil ein stummer Schluchzer sich seinen Weg bahnte.

„Schhhh, beruhige dich. Schließe die Augen und versuche einfach loszulassen."

Harry lauschte den Worten des Professors und spürte sofort wie die Aufgewühltheit der Ruhe wich.Snape konnte, wenn er wollte, eine fast hypnotisch besänftigende Wirkung auf andere Menschen haben.

Severus nahm wahr, dass sich die Atmung des verstörten Gryffindors normalisierte und konzentrierte sich deswegen auf den Zauber, welchen er plante.

Bald hörte Harry nur noch die fremdartigen Worte, die der Professor rezitierte. Er fühlte die Wärme und Ausgeglichenheit, die von Snapes Körper ausging und selbst die Schmerzen in seinem Körper hintergründig werden lies. „Ithinem In Recordatiol Vale." Schon einen Augenblick später versank der Gryffindor in einen tiefen, schlafähnlichen Zustand. Severus leitete ihn mental, um seinem Schützling die Erinnerungen, die Voldemort ihn hatte verdrängen lassen, wiederzubringen.

Lange Zeit verbrachten beide in dieser Trance, bis Harry den Punkt gefunden hatte, der seine Erinnerungen wieder in sein Bewusstsein rückte. Als beide wieder erwachten, waren sie erschöpft und die Nacht war schon weit fortgeschritten.

Harry war glücklicher und müde. Aber vor allem war er eines: dankbar. Er vertraute seinem Lehrer mehr als er es je getan hatte und hatte obendrein eine Seite dieses Mannes kennen gelernt, die er niemals auch nur ansatzweise vermutet hätte.

Severus war seinerseits um einiges klüger. Im Zustand der Versenkung hatte er zwangsläufig auch gehört, was der Junge ihm morgens auf Parsel gesagt hatte, und diesmal hatte er es verstanden, denn alles, was sie sahen, entsprang aus Harrys Gedanken, nicht seinem Mund. Neben den alten Erinnerungen waren sie zusammen in Harrys Erlebnisse aus den letzten Stunden eingetaucht. Sie waren der Schlüssel zu allem gewesen.

„_Nein verdammt! Was habe ich denn getan? Womit habe ich Sie so verärgert?! Was ist so arrogant an einer einzigen Bitte?! Ist das jetzt etwas Unverzeihliches?! Müssen Sie alles verstehen, um es als richtig zu erachten?! Ich wollte doch verdammt noch mal nur Ihre Hilfe!!" _

Die verzweifelten Worte seines Schützlings gaben ihm zu denken, sie beschämten ihn sogar ein kleines bisschen ob seines groben Verhaltens am Morgen. Doch vorerst waren andere Dinge wichtiger.

KKKKKKKK

Während Harry noch immer in die Decke gehüllt an der Brust seines Mentors lehnte, murmelte er leise seinen Dank. Severus nickte, wobei er zu ihm hinunter sah.

Er musterte den 15-Jährigen, dessen schwarzes Haar allmählich wieder getrocknet war, genau und als er nun sprach, war seine Stimme streng und beinah emotionslos. Früher wäre Harry zusammengezuckt, hätte Snape ihn in diesem Tonfall angesprochen, doch jetzt erkannte er deutlich, dass die Abneigung sowie die Kälte fehlten.

„Wenn du demnächst ein Problem hast, dann komm zu mir."

_Im Stillen räumte Severus ein, dass die Predigt, die er dem Gryffindor am sehr frühen Morgen gehalten hatte, die Anordnung nicht gerade bestärkte… aber er konnte ja versuchen sich zu bessern._

„Und mach nie wieder - und ich meine, was ich sage - so etwas Leichtsinniges wie heute, als du nach draußen gegangen bist. Und vor allem heute Nacht. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Harry konnte der Bemerkung zur _heutigen Nacht _zwar keinen Sinn entnehmen, aber er antwortete trotzdem. Das Anliegen des Professors war deutlich genug geworden.

„Ja, Sir." Nachdem der Gryffindor dies gesagt hatte und Snape in seinen Augen hatte lesen können, dass er ehrlich war, wurden seine Gesichtszüge merklich weicher.

„Gut, dann ist es wohl besser, wenn du jetzt ins Bett gehst, Potter. Wir hatten beide einen langen Tag. Außerdem brauchst du Schlaf, damit du nicht doch noch eine Erkältung bekommst."

Harry nickte verhalten, doch bevor sie den Weg zum Zimmer des Gryffindors einschlugen, kam Severus ein anderer Gedanke: „Potter, hast du heute eigentlich schon gegessen oder deinen Trank genommen?" Die erhobene Augenbraue zeigte deutlich, dass der Ältere eine schnelle und ehrliche Antwort erwartete.

Mit Blick zu seinen Socken schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Sein Haar fiel ihm noch zerzauster ins Gesicht als sonst.

_Er hatte es noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Es war nicht wichtig gewesen. Selbst das Ziehen in Brust und Rücken hatte er erst wahrgenommen kurz bevor er seine Erinnerungen wiedererhalten hatte. _

Ein Seufzen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hast du Hunger und Unwohlsein ignoriert oder hast du es einfach nicht gespürt?" Harry hätte erwartet Snape verärgert zu sehen, doch der Slytherin klang eher müde und dabei unerwartet sanft, ja beinahe verständnisvoll.

„Ich… ich hab's einfach nicht wahrgenommen. Jetzt ist mir auch schleierhaft, warum, aber vorhin…." Er brach ab und sah zu seinem Lehrer auf. Die schwarzen Onyxe hielten einen Moment seinen Blick fest, dann legte der hagere Mann eine Hand an seinen Rücken und führte ihn zur Küche.

Sie lag im Untergeschoss des riesigen Hauses beherbergte neben den Kochutensilien auch die Schlafplätze von Munin und Hugin, Snapes beiden Hauselfen. Als der Meister und sein Gast eintraten, erwachten beide sofort aus ihrem leichten Schlaf und sprangen auf, um seinen Befehlen Folge zu leisten.

„Was können wir für unseren Meister tun?

„Ist schon gut, ihr könnt euch wieder hinlegen, ich komme heute Nacht allein zurecht."

Ja, Meister. Eine gute Nacht, Ihnen und Ihrem Gast." Damit verbeugten sich beide tief und zogen sich dann zurück.

Snape gab Harry sowohl etwas Leichtes zu Essen als auch einen Trank gegen seine Schmerzen, was der Gryffindor dankend annahm.

Wenig später führte der Tränkemeister Harry schnellen Schrittes über den Korridor zu seinem Zimmer, wobei sein Umhang auf imposante Weise wehte. Auf dem Weg jedoch bemerkte er, war sein Gast zwar erleichtert seine Erinnerungen wieder gefunden und gegessen zu haben, doch etwas anderes schien ihn zu belasten.

KKKKKKKK

Der 15-Jährige kehrte nun aus dem Bad zurück sich müde die Auge reibend ohne auch nur zu bemerken, was er tat und doch Severus hatte den Eindruck, dass sein Schüler nur widerwillig schlafen wollte.

„Potter, es war kein leichter Tag. Vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass du Ruhe benötigst. Dass wir beide welche benötigen."

Der Schwarzhaarige senkte den Blick, bevor er sprach.

„Ich weiß, aber was ist, wenn ich heute Nacht…?"

„Du wirst keine Vision bekommen. Ich bin mir in diesem Punkt sehr sicher. Oder zweifelst du an meinen geistigen Fähigkeiten?" Dem folgte ein strenger, für den Professor typischer Blick, der die Wirkung seiner Worte unterstrich. Es war eben Snapes Art Harry von den Ereignissen des Tages und seiner Angst abzulenken.

Als der Gryffindor hastig den Kopf schüttelte, huschte ein zufriedenes Lächeln über die Lippen des Tränkemeisters und er sprach von neuem: „Also leg dich jetzt schlafen. Ich werde dich nicht bis zum Mittag schlafen lassen, nur weil du nachts auf bleibst. Ist das klar?"

Harry nickte und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sich umwandte, um unter die Decke zu schlüpfen.

„Gute Nacht Mr. Potter", sagte der Tränkemeister und wollte schon den Raum verlassen, als er es sich doch noch einmal anders überlegte.

„Ach und Potter, es ist keinesfalls arrogant um Hilfe zu bitten. Im Gegenteil es zeugt von Verstand, du solltest dir das nächste vielleicht lediglich eine andere Art aussuchen es zu tun." Nach einem letzten Blick auf seinen jetzt hoch erröteten Schüler ging er mit lautlosen Schritten aus dem Zimmer.

_Oh Gott, Snape hatte ja gehört, was er morgens gerufen hatte. Aber… war das gerade tatsächlich eine indirekte Entschuldigung des Kerkermeisters gewesen?_

KKKKKKKK

Er war vollkommen ausgelaugt von der langen Reise. Langsam stieg er von seinem Besen und ging machte sich auf den Weg zum Eingang des imposanten Manors.

_Nur noch ein paar Schritte und er wäre da._

Eisiger Schreck ließ ihn zusammenfahren, als langfingrige Hände, die nichts anderes als den Tod verkündeten, sich um seine Schultern legten. Den Atem anhaltend verharrte er, nicht fähig etwas zu sagen oder zu tun.

Ein Stimme so melodisch und einnehmend, dass er ihr blind gehorchte, flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, er solle sich langsam umdrehen und einfach still halten.

…

Ein allerletztes Mal bäumte er sich auf. Die Augen weit aufgerissen und den Mund zum stummen Schmerzensschrei geöffnet, dann entließen die unerbittlichen Händen ihn aus ihrem Griff und er sackte leblos zu Boden.

KKKKKKKK

Der nächste Morgen begann für Severus und Harry relativ früh. Obwohl der letzte Tag anstrengend gewesen war, konnte keiner der beiden sonderlich lange schlafen. Während Snape sich gähnend aus dem Bett erhob, machte sich auch Harry etwas müde auf ins Badezimmer.

Er zog sich wenig später langsam seine Socken an und schweifte dabei wie so oft in den letzten Tagen mit seinen Gedanken ab.

_Wo er gerade an die letzten Tage dachte, er hatte zuvor niemals darauf geachtet, dass er schon einige Tage bei Snape wohnte. Um genau zu sein waren es schon sieben._

Bei diesen Gedanken wuchs abermals der Wunsch Ron und Hermine zu schreiben. Aber Snape hatte es ihm verboten aus Gründen, die er wie immer nicht näher erklärt hatte. Da er sich nach seiner vorangegangenen Erfahrung mit depressiven Gedanken nicht noch einmal damit beschäftigen wollte, nahm er es einfach hin und ging hinunter zum Essen. Auf der Treppe jedoch kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke, einer, der ihn noch im selben Moment bis zu den Haarspitzen erröten ließ.

KKKKKKKK

Snape nahm genervt einen Schluck Tee und nutzte die Zeit, um sich zu überlegen, ob er einfach warten oder Potter gleich einen schneidenden Kommentar zukommen lassen sollte.

_Eigentlich sollte er ja glücklich sein, dass der Gryffindor sich nicht so verhielt wie gestern, aber wenn er es recht bedachte, wusste er nicht, was für ihn mehr Nerven raubend war:_

_Wenn Potter mit leeren Blick und kreidebleich da saß und nicht das Geringste von seiner Umwelt mitbekam oder wenn er mit hoch rotem Kopf dasaß, auf seinen Teller starrte und ihm laufend und ständig die Gabel aus der Hand rutschte._

Nachdem der Slytherin versucht hatte den Jungen resolut zu ignorieren, ließ er sich irgendwann doch dazu herab den Jüngeren anzusprechen. Natürlich nur, um ihm ungehalten zu sagen, er solle sich mit dem Essen beeilen und endlich seinen Trank einnehmen.

Severus wollte sich nun wieder seinem Frühstück zuwenden, doch als Harry im Versuch den Becher mit fahriger Geste zu ergreifen sein Glas mit Milch umstieß, riss Snape der Geduldsfaden.

„Potter, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Du benimmst dich noch tollpatschiger als sonst, starrst immerzu auf deinen Schoß, als gäbe es dort ein Sonderangebot für Quidditchartikel und obendrein bist du so rot, dass du deinem rotschöpfigen Fankluboberhaupt glatt die Show stiehlst."

Einen Augenblick lang schwieg Harry, dann sagte er immer noch auf seinen Schoß sehend: „SiehabenmichvorgesternAbendvöllignacktgesehen!", kam es in einem Schwung aus Harrys Mund. Auf den letzten Teil von Snapes Kommentar war der Gryffindor schon gar nicht mehr eingegangen. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen gemerkt, dass Snape nicht alles so ernst meinte wie es sich anhörte.

Gerade wurde Harry jedoch daran erinnert, dass es dem Tränkemeister durchaus Vergnügen bereitete seine Schüler ein wenig zu _necken_, denn ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte jetzt seine Lippen. „Wie war das? Könntest du das noch einmal langsamer wiederholen, damit auch ich dir folgen kann?", sagte er seidig und fixierte seinen Gast mit schwarzen Onyxaugen. Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

_Die Fledermaus hatte ganz genau verstanden, was er gesagt hatte. _

„Sie haben mich vorgestern völlig nackt gesehen", wiederholte der Jüngere, wobei seine Haut einen noch intensiveren Rot-Ton annahm.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er entgegnete: „Ah, und ist dir _vielleicht_ schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich dies auch getan habe, als ich deine Wunden zum ersten Mal gereinigt habe?"

„Oh", war Harrys einzige Antwort.

Nach diesem kleinen Gespräch verblasste die Röte allmählich und das Schweigen, das die Halle nun füllte, war nicht länger unangenehm.

**Kommentar 2:**

Hi, das war ein hoffentlich gelungenes Kapitel, ich bin gespannt auf eure Reviews. In Bezug auf meine andere FanFiction „Necessary Care" möchte ich euch hier einmal versichern: SIE WIRD WEITERGESCHRIEBEN. Ich entschuldige mich schon jetzt für die lange Wartezeit, aber ich habe momentan erstens wenig Zeit und zweitens bin ich an einer schwierigen Stelle. Ich bitte also um Nachsicht mit eurer kleinen Autorin. : )


	16. Kontrolle Und Auflösung

Disclaimer: Okay, ich geb es ja schon zu, mir gehört davon … nichts …

**Disclaimer:**

Wenn ich's mir recht überlege ist es im Moment verlockender, dass mein Abi bald mir gehören könnte, also: nein, hier von gehört nichts mir. Kein Verdienst, nur Spaß.

**Kommentar:**

Manchmal, wenn ich die Geschichte lese, denke ich wirklich, Snape ist schwanger…. Nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich bei den Stimmungsschwankungen. :) Aber wie Harry gelegentlich bemerkt, Snape ist eben launisch!! ( ;

16. Kontrolle Und Auflösung: 

Harry hatte gerade seinen letzten Bissen Fleisch hinunter geschluckt, als er Snapes intensiven Blick auf sich ruhen spürte.

_Was war denn jetzt los? Wollte er sich jetzt etwa über seine Manieren bei Tisch beschweren? Das war das dumme an dem Blick des Tränkemeisters. Egal ob man etwas falsch gemacht hatte oder nicht, sein Blick ließ immer das Gefühl aufkommen, Snape lege es darauf an ihn durch bloßes Anstarren zu durchbohren. _

Langsam wandte der Gryffindor sich seinem Professor zu.

„Ich staune, du scheinst ja doch noch gewillt zu sein, mir Aufmerksamkeit zu zollen." Snapes Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem halben, süffisanten Lächeln.

_Okay, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, dann sollte er wohl einfach bei Snape Unterricht in Sachen Todesblicke nehmen und ihn dann damit vierteilen._

„Nun, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Du wirst dich in unserem Trainingsraum _pünktlich_ um 8:15 Uhr einfinden, sofern du noch weißt, wo er sich befindet. Ist das soweit klar?"

Harry warf Snape einen düsteren Blick zu, antwortete jedoch: „Ja, Sir."

_Neu erworbenes Vertrauen war eine Sache, aber Genervtheit und der Wunsch einem gewissen gegenüber Schmerz zu zufügen definitiv eine andere!_

Es folgte eine längere Pause, während der Harry mehrfach überlegte, ob er jetzt aufstehen durfte oder nicht. Was Snape als nächstes von sich gab, jedoch verdrängte diesen Gedanken:

„Obwohl ich mich äußerst ungern wiederhole, sage ich es noch einmal, nur um sicher zu gehen. Ich will, dass du pünktlich bist und dass du dich mit all deiner Kraft anstrengst."

Snape nutzte die anfängliche Verdutztheit seines Schülers, um diesem einen herablassenden Blick aus schwarzen Onyxaugen zuzuwerfen. Offensichtlich wartete der Tränkemeister auf eine Antwort.

-- Er sollte eine bekommen: „Ja, meine Güte! Ich hab es langsam verstanden. Ich weiß ja nicht wie lang die Leitung Ihrer Slytherins ist, dass Sie daran gewöhnt sind alles mehrmals zu sagen, aber ich hab es mittlerweile _**verstanden**_!", grollte Harry mit einer klaren Spur Ärger in der Stimme.

Einen Moment lang herrschte völlige Stille. Dann erhob sich der Tränkemeister mit einer flüssigen Bewegung, legte die Hände flach auf den Tisch und beugte sich langsam und Unheil verkündend zu seinem Schüler hinunter.

„Mr. Potter, ich rate dir an hier und jetzt Respekt zu zeigen. An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht so große Töne spucken. Du könntest dir selbst widersprechen", seine Stimme war ein seidiges Flüstern und doch fühlte sich Harry als hätte man ihn in ein Eisbad getaucht allein ob dieser wenigen Worte.

„Aber ich denke wir haben noch genug Zeit dies zu vertiefen, wenn du wieder einmal Regeln übertrittst oder meine Anweisungen nicht befolgst." Ein kaltes Lächeln streifte die Züge des Ex-Todessers, bevor er einen letzten Satz anfügte: „Oder täusche ich mich da?"

Harry wusste, dass Snape auf diese Frage keine Antwort erwartete.

„Möchte wissen, was ich ihm während 20 Minuten Schweigen schon wieder getan habe, dass er so drauf ist?", murmelte der 15-Jährige, blieb jedoch bis auf einen warnenden Blick unbelehrt von Snape.

„Ist es mir erlaubt aufzustehen, …Sir?", kam es nach kurzem Schweigen von Harry.

Snape gab eine Art Grollen von sich, das wohl „Ja", bedeuten sollte.

Dies lies sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen und verschwand aus dem Speisesaal, bevor der Professor es sich anders überlegen konnte.

()()()()()()()()()()()

_Ha, Potter hatte doch nicht etwa gedacht, dass er ihm alles durchgehen ließe, nur weil er ihm am Abend zuvor geholfen hatte! _

Mit einem Seufzen schnippte der Hausherr mit den Fingern, woraufhin ein Hauself erschien. Die kleine Kreatur blieb stumm vor ihrem Meister stehen. Er schien tief in Gedanken zu sein. Der Elf hielt den Kopf gesenkt, aus Angst den anderen anzusprechen. Das letzte Mal hatte er den Zorn des Meisters lautstark zu hören bekommen.

Ins Leere starrend saß Severus noch immer auf dem Stuhl, während ihm neue Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen.

_Vielleicht war es nicht unberechtigt von Potter gewesen zu glauben, er hätte sich geändert. Immerhin hatte er seinem Schützling gestern Abend eine gänzlich andere Seite seines Charakters gezeigt. _

_Er wusste selbst, dass er manchmal launisch war und sein Gemütszustand von einem Moment auf den anderen schwanken konnte. Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht hatte er ein wenig überreagiert. Nicht, dass er das dem Gryffindor sagen würde, aber er konnte immerhin versuchen sich selbst daran zu erinnern, wenn er wieder einmal kurz davor war ...so... zu reagieren._

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Hugin schon eine ganze Weile mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm stand, offensichtlich zu verängstigt, um ihn anzusprechen.

_Es war unglaublich wie leicht Hauselfen zu erschrecken waren. _

Mit einem übertriebenen Seufzer machte er den Elf auf sich aufmerksam und musterte ihn mit verschränkten Armen, wobei er mit den langen Fingern ungeduldig auf seinen Arm klopfte.

„Hugin, würdest du nun endlich den Tisch abräumen? Ich denke nach so einer langen Zeit habe ich dich gut genug kennen gelernt, um zu wissen, dass du dazu fähig bist."

Die Kreatur, welche ein sauberes Tuch mit dem Familienwappen der Snapes darauf trug, sah ihren Meister offenkundig erstaunt an. Das kam nicht oft vor, da Hauselfen lernten ihre Herren nur selten direkt anzusehen, aus Furcht sie damit zu erzürnen. Zu groß war die Angst vor Strafen.

Doch es war nicht etwa große Furcht, die den Hauself aufblicken ließ, sondern die erstaunliche Sanftheit der Stimme seines Gebieters. Er wusste nun, dass ihm nichts Schlimmes bevorstand.

„Natürlich, Meister."

Mit flinken Bewegungen räumte Hugin das Geschirr magisch ab. Als er mit einem leisen _**Ssst**_verschwand, hatte er ein scheues Lächeln auf den Lippen.

_Er kannte Severus Snape schon seit dessen Kindheit und wusste, dies war die Art des Zauberers sich für einen seiner Temperamentsausbrüche zu entschuldigen. Sein Herr war ein Mensch, mit dem man gut auskam, wenn man ihn näher kannte._

()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry saß auf der Fensterbank und sah hinaus auf die weiten Felder und Wiesen, welche das Manor umgaben. Der Regen hatte aufgehört und die Sonne brach jetzt zwischen dunkelblauen Wolken hervor, um die schottisch anmutenden Brachfelder in einen wunderschönen Glanz zu tauchen.

_Kaum zu glauben, dass ihm diese schöne Landschaft in der letzten Nacht so viel Angst gemacht hatte. _

Mit einem etwas ratlosen Lächeln erhob er sich, stützte sich mit den Händen auf die breite Fensterbank und lehnte den Kopf an das kühle Fenster. Er glaubte den Punkt gefunden zu haben, an dem er gestern auf Snape getroffen war. Dort, wo er Hilfe gefunden hatte.

_Er wusste einfach nicht, was er von Hogwarts´ Fledermaus halten sollte. Aber das war ja nichts Neues, also sollte er es akzeptieren und sich jetzt _**endlich**_ auf den Weg zu besagter Fledermaus machen. _

()()()()()()()()()()()

Abermals ging Harry die Korridore entlang bis er abermals zu der Stelle kam, an der sie beim letzten Mal den Gang mit der versteckten Treppe passiert hatten.

_Wie hatte Snape das Ding denn noch mal geöffnet?_

Ratlos studierte der Gryffindor die Wand mit der Statue einer nordeuropäischen Göttin davor.

_Der Kerkermeister hatte also ein Faible für den Odinskult. Das half ihm nur leider nicht dabei durch die Wand zu gehen. Da hätte es ja mehr gebracht den fast kopflosen Nick zu fragen, ob er ihn durch den massiven Stein zöge. _

„Loki und Idun", kam es kühl von unmittelbar hinter ihm. Der Jüngere zuckte fürchterlich zusammen und wirbelte herum, nur um dann zu sehen, dass er sich nur einige Zentimeter entfernt von seinem Professor befand.

„Professor!"

„Man könnte meinen du wärst völlig hilflos ohne jemanden, der dir immer wieder aus der Patsche hilft", entgegnete Snape als wäre dies die offensichtliche Antwort auf den Ausruf des 15-Jährigen. Ein süffisantes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Kälter fügte er nun hinzu: „Zuhören würde manchmal helfen. Und nun los, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Damit schob er ihn forsch rückwärts durch die eben aufgeglittene Tür. Harry hatte Mühe sich rechtzeitig wieder umzudrehen, bevor sie die schmale Treppe passierten. Schnellen Schrittes führte Snape seinen Schüler vor sich her und trat mit einer flüssigen Bewegung an ihm vorbei, sobald sie in die der Eichentür gekommen waren.

„Midgardschlange."

_Komisch, ihm war beim letzten Mal gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Snape so viele Passwörter benutzte. Vor allem so viele, die mit einem einzigen Thema zu tun hatten._

„Potter, es hat einen gewissen Sinn für einen Weg mit mehreren Passwortgesicherten Türen Begriffe aus dem gleichen Wortfeld zu nehmen. Wählte man Passwörter ohne ein System dahinter, dann würde wohl ein nicht zu verantwortendes Durcheinander herrschen. Obwohl ich keinen Zweifel hege, dass du an einem solchen Zustand nichts zu bemängeln hättest, sollte das selbst dir einleuchten", sagte Snape völlig unvermittelt.

„Oh", war das einzige, was der Gryffindor hervorbrachte. Den Professor offen anstarrend, wirbelten viel Gedanken durch seinen Kopf.

_Das war unglaublich! Snape hatte schon wieder, anscheinend ohne Notiz davon zu nehmen, auf seine Gedanken geantwortet. Wie konnte das sein? Anfangs hatte er noch angenommen, es handele sich nur um Snapes Fähigkeiten in Legilimentik oder darum, dass er sich genau in das hineinversetzen konnte, was der Gryffindor dachte, doch das hier war mehr!_

_Seit er bei Snape war, geschah es immer häufiger, dass sein Mentor so etwas tat. _

Der 15-Jährige wurde grob aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Ältere ungehalten schnarrte, es wäre respektlos jemanden so anzustarren.

„Oh, Tschuldigung Sir." Er warf jetzt einen vorsichtigen Blick auf seinen Lehrer und glaubte kurz so etwas wie Verstörtheit über die Züge des anderen huschen zu sehen. Im nächsten Moment jedoch war der Ausdruck verschwunden und der Tränkemeister signalisierte ihm mit einer forschen Geste er sollen durch die Tür gehen.

Obwohl er es nach außen hin nicht mehr zeigte, dachte auch Severus über dieses Thema nach, als er nach seinem Schüler den Raum betrat.

_Es war merkwürdig. Es schien wirklich das gleiche wie damals zu passieren. Er wusste nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war, vor allem da Potter es gleichfalls zu bemerken schien. Er würde bald mit ihm darüber sprechen müssen. _

()()()()()()()()()()()

Anders als bei ihrer ersten Trainingsstunde, wusste Harry nun sofort, was er zu tun hatte. Er stellte sich wie schon so viele Mal zuvor in die Mitte des Raumes und holte dann die gläserne Kugel hervor.

Auf das Nicken des erneut umhergehenden Professors schloss er die Augen. Nervosität lies sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellen. Auch dies war beim letzten Mal passiert, nur war es vor vier Tagen aus anderen Gründen geschehen.

Der Gryffindor konnte sich trotzdem nicht dagegen wehren heftig zusammen zu zucken, als sich schlanke Hände fest auf seinen Schultern platzierten. Er würde sich niemals daran gewöhnen!

Merkwürdigerweise wurde Harry ruhiger anstatt aufgeregter, sobald der Tränkemeister, mit einer Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, befahl: „Sobald du das Gefühl gefunden hast, werden wir die gleiche Prozedur wie letztes Mal wiederholen. Also, bist du bereit?"

„Ja, Sir." Daran, dass Potter einen vollständigen Satz zur Antwort gab, konnte Snape erkennen, dass er jetzt weit weniger Konzentration benötigte, um das Gefühl zu verinnerlichen. Das war auf jeden Fall ein Fortschritt.

Mit einer leisen geschmeidigen Bewegung positionierte der Tränkemeister sich vor seinem Schüler und begann den Zauber erneut.

Er spürte förmlich das angenehme Chaos, dass er in Harrys Geist verursachte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis klar werden würde, ob sich etwas an ihrer Situation verändert hatte oder nicht.

Harry fühlte, dass Snape abermals sein inneres Kräftegleichgewicht manipulierte. Er schwankte jedes Mal zwischen tiefen Unbehagen und Bewunderung ob des Fingerspitzengefühls, welches der Professor an den Tag legte, wenn er den Zauber wirkte.

Diese Gedanken wurden von dem unangenehm heißen Schauer vertrieben, der ihn jetzt überlief. _Es würde bald soweit sein. Es würde wieder alles dunkel werden!_

Panik mischte sich mit immer heftigerer Hitze. Snape ordnete an, er solle die Augen öffnen und die Energie zu Boden lenken.

Harrys Herz schlug rasend in seiner Brust, als er gehorchte. Schnell öffnete er die Augen, dann kam die Bestätigung seiner Angst:

Alles war dunkel. Es war so als habe er die Augen nie geöffnet. Ihn umgab eine Finsternis, schwärzer als jede Nacht es je sein würde.

Doch etwas unterschied diesen Versuch von den letzten. Er hatte keine Angst. Harry stand einfach da und begann die Hände zu Boden zu richten, während er die Dunkelheit dabei fast als friedlich empfand. Sie hatte etwas seltsam Schützendes.

Severus Snape beobachtete seinen Schüler mit unbewusst angehaltenem Atem. Der Gryffindor stand völlig regungslos da und starrte ins Leere. Es hatte fast etwas Gespenstisches.

_Gleich würde es soweit sein. Er würde die Energie unkontrolliert freisetzen. Es war alles wie immer, der leere Blick und dann eine Entladung. _

Severus wollte gerade zur Seite gehen, um der gleich kommenden Energie Platz zu machen, als etwas Unglaubliches geschah. Snape stand da wie angewurzelt.

Potter richtete die zitternden Hände langsam zu Boden!

Harry konnte es fast nicht mehr aushalten. Während er die Bewegung vollführte, wuchs das Feuer in ihm bis zur Unerträglichkeit, bis zur Unkontrollierbarkeit!

Kaum hatte er die ausgestreckten Handflächen halb zu Boden gerichtet, da entlud sich die Kraft gewaltsam. Als Resultat dessen traf der Energieschub viel weiter hinten auf den Steinboden, als gewollt. Snape hatte es einzig seinen geschulten Reflexen zu verdanken, dass er dem Schlag hatte ausweichen können.

Harry entfuhr derweil ein schmerzerfülltes Grollen. Das Gefühl, das diesmal seinen Körper durchlief, war heftiger als jemals bei ihren Übungen zuvor. Noch nie hatte er die Kraft so lange halten können! Severus war offenkundig beeindruckt. Potter hatte es wahrhaftig geschafft!

_Er hatte begonnen die Kraft zu kontrollieren!_

Harry war inzwischen zu Boden gerutscht. Die erste wirkliche Erfahrung mit der Energie war anstrengender gewesen als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. Vielleicht war es auch nur die Aufregung, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte und keine Angst mehr vor der Finsternis hatte. Dem Gryffindor wurde jetzt erst bewusst, dass dies wohl so sein musste.

Aus seinen Gedanken wurde er von Snapes Präsenz in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe gerissen. Der 15-Jährige stand langsam, auf den Blick scheu zu Boden richtend, bevor er leise murmelte: „Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie fast mit der Entladung getroffen habe." Harry nahm an der Professor wäre wütend und würde gleich einen seiner schneidenden Kommentare abgeben, doch in diesem Punkt irrte er sich.

„Potter, ich wünsche, dass du mich ansiehst, wenn ich vor dir stehe." Zögerlich tat der Jüngere wie geheißen.

„Warum glaubst du dich entschuldigen zu müssen? Bist du der Meinung, du seiest so perfekt, dass du beim ersten Mal alles richtig machst? Dies, Mr. Potter, zeugte von einem hohen Maß an Selbstüberschätzung", kam die scharfe, kühle Antwort.

_Er hätte wissen müssen, dass ihm so ein Kommentar bevorstehen würde._

„Nein, Sir, ich wollte Sie nur nicht verletzen."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben. Ich hätte beinah erneut den Eindruck bekommen, du seiest ein arrogantes, dich selbst überschätzendes Balg", schnappte der Tränkemeister zurück, bevor er Harry genau musterte.

_Hieß das etwa, dass der Kerkermeister momentan __**nicht**__ dachte, er sein ein arrogantes Balg?! Das wäre ja ein Wunder!_

Neugierig beobachtete er seinen Mentor. Dieser schien tief in Gedanken zu sein. Trotz dieses Eindruckes fragte Snape nun völlig unvermittelt:

„Da du fähig warst die Kraft zu kontrollieren, nehme ich an, es herrschte keine Finsternis?"

„Doch", war die schlichte Antwort.

Snape hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, während er seinen Schüler noch eingehender mustere als zuvor. Harry hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei.

_Wenn Potter das nur sagte, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, dann konnte er sich auf etwas gefasst machen! Komischerweise konnte er nicht ein Fünkchen einer Lüge in Potters Blick erkennen. Es musste also stimmen. _

„Und warum, Potter, hast du es dann geschafft, obwohl dich die gleiche, völlige Dunkelheit umgab?" In der Stimme des Älteren lag Argwohn. Etwas, das Harry eigentlich immer zur Vorsicht veranlasst hatte. Heute jedoch hatte er das Gefühl, er sollte einfach das sagen, was er dachte und fühlte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher… ich glaube nach dem … Ereignis von letzter Nacht ist alles weniger beängstigend als _**das**_." Ein unwillkürlicher Schauer lief Harry über den Rücken bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Interessant." In dem Moment da Snape dazu ansetzte erneut zu sprechen, fuhr der Jüngere mit leiser, nachdenklicher Stimme fort. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Snape davon wirklich erzählen wollte, tat es jedoch nichts desto trotz: „Außerdem haben Sie mir gezeigt, dass nicht jede Dunkelheit gefährlich ist. Dass sie auch friedlich sein kann." Sobald Harry verstummte und zu Boden sah, spürte er wie sein Gesicht leicht errötete. Nervös stand der 15-Jährige vor seinem Professor. Sicher, was Snape dazu sagen würde, war er nicht.

Der Slytherin hatte eine starke Vermutung, auf was der Gryffindor anspielte, wollte jedoch prüfen, ob sein nächster Satz diese bestätigte. Er lehnte sich näher zu seinem Schüler, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und seine Haltung Angst einflößend: „Ich hoffe für dich, dass das _keine_ Anspielung auf meine Person war!"

_Wenn dann wohl eher auf seine Kleidung, Haare und Augen! Aber nein, das war es nicht, was er gedacht hatte._

„Nein, Professor", entgegnete Harry jetzt fast schüchtern. Unwillkürlich sah er nach oben in die Augen seines Mentors, nur um zu sehen, dass dessen Züge weicher geworden waren.

„Dann bin ich erfreut darüber, dass ich Ihnen helfen konnte, Mr. Potter."

Einen kurzen Moment lang hielten sie den Blick des jeweils anderen in stillem Verstehen, dann kehrte Snape wieder zum Anfangspunkt ihres Treffens zurück.

„Sollen wir dann fortfahren?"

So begann die Prozedur Mal um Mal von neuem bis in den späten Vormittag hinein.

Harry spürte es wieder. Ein Gefühl, das er heute zu oft wahrgenommen hatte, um zu wissen wie viele Versuche es schon gewesen waren:

Snape riss ihn aus seinem magischen Gleichgewicht. Hitze, allumfassende Hitze, dann war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Diese Zeit jedoch dauerte nach beinah vier Stunden des kontinuierlichen Übens nicht mehr nur einige Augenblicke, sondern wurde zu einer immer anstrengenderen Kraftprobe. Der Tränkemeister hatte ihn erneut an die äußersten Grenzen seines Durchhaltevermögens gebracht.

Harry sah oder vielmehr fühlte die Aura seines Mentors in der völligen Schwärze, die ihn umgab wie ein Schleier. Es war, als übernähmen andere Sinne seine Wahrnehmung, sobald er die Energie kontrollierte. Er hatte bemerkt, dass er nicht blind war, sondern in einer ihm unbekannten Weise einordnen konnte, wo sich ein Lebewesen in seiner Nähe befand.

Der Jüngere führte langsam, so als müsse er gegen übermenschliche Kräfte ankämpfen, seine Hände zusammen. Aus zwei Energiequellen wurde jetzt eine, die um seine geschlossenen Hände herum kurz aufflackerte.

_Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, verdammt!! Aber er musste es einfach zu Ende bringen!_

Snape beobachtete seinen Schüler gebannt. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er seine körperlichen Kräfte an diesem Tag fast völlig erschöpft hatte.

Harrys Atem kam stoßweise, als er sich mit ganzer Willensstarke dazu zwang den Zauber noch ein wenig länger aufrecht zu erhalten. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er das heiße Brennen ertrug, das einzige, das jetzt zählte, war die Konzentration.

_Er würde es fertig bringen die Energie wieder zu teilen, um sie in verschiedene Richtungen freizusetzen!_

Snape hielt sich noch immer im Hintergrund ohne einzugreifen. Diese Aufgabe musste der Gryffindor ganz allein bewältigen. Nichts desto trotz nahm Verwirrung den Tränkemeister ein, als er die Gebärden seines Schülers musterte.

_Warum teilte Potter die Energie erneut? Er wusste, dass die Entladung an Stärke zunahm, wenn der Junge beide Hände zusammenlegte, weil sich beide Energien dann gegenseitig durch die Reibung vermehrten. _

_Doch ihm und auch Potter war ebenfalls bewusst, dass sie noch einmal geteilt immens schwierig beeinflussbar wurde._

Harry schaffte es noch die Arme von seinem Körper weg zu strecken, dann**…**

Jetzt war es zu spät. Ihm schwanden die Sinne in dem Moment da er sich nicht mehr gegen die Verbreitung seiner Magie wehrte. Zwei Strahlen jener glühenden Kraft verließen seinen Körper und prallten gegen die gegenüberliegenden Wände des Raumes, wo sie, durch die Schutzzauber des Anwesens eingedämmt, verloschen.

Severus spürte eine starke magische Flut über sich waschen wie eine stürmische Welle und das, obwohl er sich lediglich mit Harry zusammen im gleichen Raum befand. Unmittelbar danach sah er, dass sein Schüler, noch während er den Zauber wirkte, zu Boden glitt.

Nachdem die Hitze Harrys Körper endlich verlassen hatte, wurde die Welt um ihn herum zu einem unklaren Nebel. Erschöpfung versagte seinen Sinnen den Dienst, ebenso wie seinen Muskeln.

Während er Geräusche wahrnahm, die er nicht einzuordnen vermochte, erfüllte ein einzelner Gedanke seinen Kopf, bevor er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor:

_Er hatte es geschafft. Er würde die Kraft kontrollieren können und niemanden mehr unabsichtlich verletzen._

Dass Severus ihn hochhob und nach oben in sein Zimmer trug, wusste er nicht. Auch dass er ins Bett gelegt und zugedeckt wurde, entzog sich seinem Wissen, als er völlig entkräftet schwarzer friedlicher Nacht verblieb.

Der Tränkemeister sah auf seinen schlafenden Schützling hinab und fühlte ihm die Stirn. Unterbewusst meldete sich sein schlechtes Gewissen.

_Er hätte eigentlich niemals zulassen dürfen, dass Potter bis zur gänzlichen Erschöpfung versuchte die Kraft zu lenken. Er würde ihn bis zum Mittag schlafen lassen und die Arbeit im Gewächshaus, welche er für den Nachmittag geplant hatte, auf einen anderen Tag verschieben. _

_Na ja, immerhin fühlte der Junge sich dieses Mal nur warm an, nicht fiebrig. Sein Körper schien sich an die Kraft zu gewöhnen._


	17. Chinesisch?

Disclaimer: Okay, ich geb es ja schon zu, mir gehört davon … nichts …

**Disclaimer:**

Wenn ich's mir recht überlege ist es im Moment verlockender, dass mein Abi bald mir gehören könnte, also: nein, hier von gehört nichts mir. Kein Verdienst, nur Spaß.

**Widmung:**

Dieses Kapitel ist ganz besonders Lotiolentus gewidmet!! Danke!

17. Chinesisch?:

„Potter! Potter wach auf."

Harry spürte, dass jemand leicht an seiner Schulter rüttelte. _Er war so unendlich müde. _

Das Rütteln wurde stärker. Langsam wurde Harry aus seinem tiefen Schlaf geweckt. Irgendwo nahe bei ihm hörte er eine fordernde Stimme, so als käme sie aus großer Entfernung.

„Potter, es ist Zeit wach zu werden!" Severus Snape stand neben dem großen Bett seines Schülers und versuchte ihn aufzuwecken. Er wusste, dass er Potter besser noch etwas hätte schlafen lassen sollen, nachdem er sich am Vormittag völlig überanstrengt hatte, doch es war ebenso wichtig, dass der schmächtige Junge etwas aß.

Der Gryffindor öffnete verwirrt und nur widerwillig die Augen. Er spürte nur, dass er in einem weichen Bett lag….

_Moment mal, Bett?!_

Harry erwachte schlagartig aus seinem Dämmerzustand, geschockt von der Umgebung, in der er sich seinem Erinnerungsstand nach gar nicht befinden durfte.

Snape trat einen Schritt zurück, als sein Schüler sich unerwartet schnell aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr.

Sobald Harry den Tränkemeister neben sich bemerkte, sah er an sich hinunter, nur um sich dann in einem Schlafanzug zu sehen. Obendrein noch in seinem Bett und mitten am Tag.

„Professor, warum liege ich in meinem Bett? Wir hatten doch eine Trainingsstunde! Das verstehe ich ni…."

Snape unterbrach ihn, bevor er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte:

„Potter, du liegst, oder besser gesagt sitzt, in deinem Bett, weil du so klug warst solange die Energie beeinflussen zu wollen, bis dein Körper ganz und gar am Ende seiner Kräfte war und du das Bewusstsein verloren hast", kam es trocken, wobei der Sarkasmus klar herauszuhören war.

„Ich hätte dich eigentlich noch nicht einmal geweckt, wenn ich nicht der Meinung wäre, dass du geregelte Mahlzeiten ebenso nötig hättest wie Schlaf."

Harry starrte ihn einen Moment verständnislos an, bevor er aufstand: „Was meinen Sie? Mir geht es doch gut."

Einen Moment später merkte Harry jedoch mit aller Deutlichkeit, was Snape meinte, denn nun da er auf den Füßen stand, begann er heftig zu schwanken. Sein Körper fühlte sich wie Blei an. Indem Severus seinen Oberarm packte, um ihm Halt zu geben, meinte er so trocken wie zuvor: „Das."

„Oh", war die nicht gerade wortreiche Antwort. Mit einem Kopfschütteln nahm der Tränkemeister seinen Schüler mit sich hinunter in den Speisesaal.

SsSsSsSsSs

Harry blickte sich leicht verwirrt im Raum um bis sein Blick auf die Gestalt seines Mentors traf. Snape hatte sich, nachdem er Harry sicher zu seinem Platz gebracht hatte, schweigend auf dem seinen niedergelassen und mit dem Essen begonnen, in der Annahme, der Gryffindor würde sich selbst etwas nehmen wie sonst auch.

Dies war dem 15-Jährigen jedoch keineswegs in den Sinn gekommen, da er, neben der Tatsache, dass das Essen nicht so aussah wie sonst, kein Besteck finden konnte, mit dem er das durchaus gut aussehende Essen zu sich nehmen sollte.

_Sicherlich sollte er nicht diese komischen Stäbchen nehmen, die bei der Schale lagen…warum eigentlich die Schale und kein Teller? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie man mit solch einem Besteck etwas in dem Mund bekommen sollte, ohne vorher zu verhungern. _

Und trotzdem konnte Harry den Professor dabei beobachteten, wie er mit eben jenen Stäbchen munter, wenn man in Snapes Fall dieses Wort benutzen konnte, normale Mengen Reis unbeschadet zu seinem Mund beförderte. Er schien dabei völlig zufrieden zu sein und sich in keiner Weise der Seltsamkeit bewusst zu sein, welche sein Handeln für den Gryffindor barg.

„Potter, wirst du jetzt endlich anfangen zu essen, oder muss ich es dir erst vorkauen?", riss ihn die barsche Frage des Kerkermeisters aus den Gedanken. Einen verwirrten Blick später fragte der 15-Jährige leise: „Ich hätte nichts dagegen, aber womit soll ich denn etwas in den Mund bekommen?"

Jetzt war es an Severus verdutzt dreinzublicken: „Sag mir nicht, dass der große Harry Potter noch nie in seinem Leben chinesisches Essen gegessen hat?"

Es folgte ein kurzes Schweigen, bevor der Gryffindor antwortete. Die Worte kamen ihm leiser über die Lippen, als Severus es erwartet hatte: „Nein, für gewöhnlich ließen meine Verwandten mich zu Hause, wenn sie vorhatten irgendwo essen zu gehen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Onkel in ein Restaurant der, wie er sagen würde, _Reisfresser_ jemals einen Fuß gesetzt hätte."

„Ich bin tief getroffen", entgegnete Snape sarkastisch und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Schale.

_Die Fledermaus war heute ja wieder einmal __**so**__ lustig! _, ging es Harry trübsinnig durch den Kopf. Mit einem Seufzen tat er sich Reis und offensichtlich chinesisches Gemüse auf, nahm die Stäbchen zur Hand und versuchte sein Glück, nachdem er unauffällig Snape zugeschaut hatte.

Etwas unbeholfen legte er sich das ungewöhnliche Essbesteck in die Hand so wie der Professor es getan hatte, bevor er schließlich die Stäbchen in der Reis-Gemüsemischung versenkte.

Auf dem Weg von der Schale zum Mund musste Harry jedoch erkennen, dass die Schaufelmethode nicht wirklich effektiv war. Das kaum hörbare Lachen aus Snapes Richtung gab ihm schlussendlich den Rest, was darin endete, dass die komplette Portion, die er hatte aufladen können, wieder in die Schale plumpste.

Harry bedachte seinen Mentor mit einem düsteren, halb frustrierten Blick und murmelte: „Sie haben Ihren Spaß, oder? Vielleicht hätten Sie ja die Güte mir einfach zu zeigen wie das funktionieren soll. Selbstverständlich nur, wenn Sie sich ausgiebig über mich amüsiert haben." In seiner Stimme schwang Sarkasmus sowie Scham, offensichtlich, weil er Snape gerade um Hilfe gebeten hatte bei so einer einfachen Tätigkeit wie dem Essen.

Einen Moment schwankte Harry dazwischen ob Snape ihn anschreien oder einfach ignorieren würde. Da der Kerkermeister jedoch kommentarlos zu seinen Stäbchen griff, tippte der 15-Jährige auf letzteres.

Während er überlegte ob er mit den Fingern essen oder einen weiteren Versuch mit Stäbchen starten sollte, ging ihm ein fast trauriger Gedanke durch den Kopf.

_Vielleicht hätte er einfach gar nichts sagen sollen. Er hatte noch nie vorher gesehen, dass der Ältere ein ehrliches Lachen in seiner Gegenwart zuließ. _

Was Harry nicht sah, war dass Snape immer noch kaum merklich und von seinem letzten Kommentar amüsiert lächelte.

„Potter, es wäre hilfreich, wenn du herschautest, während ich versuche dir zu zeigen, wie man die Stäbchen hält. Es sei denn du bist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du heute einen Fastentag einlegen möchtest." Harry sah ihn verdutzt an. „Etwas, dass ich nicht gutheißen würde. Außerdem hätte ich dich sonst nicht wecken brauchen", fügte Snape mit Nachdruck hinzu.

_Erst erklärte er sich bereit ihm zu zeigen wie man die Dinger hielt und dann sagte er auch noch indirekt, es sei ihm wichtig, dass er genug esse oder zum Schlafen komme. _

Harry begann zu ahnen, dass er sich womöglich in Snape getäuscht hatte.

Sich widerwillig von diesen Überlegungen losreißend, widmete er nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit seinem Professor. Dieser hielt seine Essstäbchen hoch und erklärte nebenbei wie sie zu halten waren.

Nach jener aufschlussreichen Vorführung begann der Junge, der lebte, einen erneuten Versuch, was, obwohl es schon sehr viel besser klappte als zuvor, dem Professor abermals ein leises schnaubendes Lachen entlockte. Als Harry überrascht den Blick des Anderen suchte, sah er innerlich erfreut den Anflug eines Lächelns auf den Zügen seines Mentors.

„Na ja wenigstens lernst du schneller, als in anderen Gebieten, die ich unterrichte."

„Hier geht es ja auch ums _Überleben_." Ein Grinsen erschien kurz auf dem Gesicht des Gryffindors.

Harry überlegte angestrengt.

_Snape schien im Moment gute Laune zu haben. Sollte er ihn jetzt nach dem Eulenkuchen fragen? Eigentlich gab es nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Oder zumindest nicht mehr als sonst._

„Professor, wo Sie gerade von Lernen sprechen, darf ich Ihre Küche benutzen, um einen Eulenkuchen für Hedwig zu backen?"

Snape warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Du kannst backen? Na das möchte ich ja gern einmal sehen."

„Sehen Sie, das wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit dafür", erwiderte der Gryffindor geistesgegenwärtig. Der Blick des anderen verdüsterte sich.

„So war das nicht gemeint."

Während er überlegte, musterte Severus seinen Schüler eingehend. Dies hatte die gewünschte Wirkung, da Harry schon nach kurzer Zeit unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte.

_Es war einfach amüsant, wie leicht er Potter doch nervös machen konnte. _

_Irgendwie bezweifelte er zwar, dass Gryffindors Musterschüler wirklich backen konnte, aber warum eigentlich nicht. Es gab ja immerhin noch Munin und Hugin, die ihm helfen konnten falls er Mist baute._

„Von mir aus, wenn es das ist, was dich glücklich macht."

„Ja, ist es! Danke Professor!" Harry vertiefte sich gerade wieder in eigene Überlegungen als Snape scharf hinzufügte: „Aber merk dir eins Potter, wenn du meine Küche beschädigst, dann wirst du nicht nur den Lagerraum schrubben wie beim letzten mal, sondern das jeden Millimeter meines Anwesens."

„Ja Sir."

SsSsSsSsSs

Nachdem Harry es tatsächlich geschafft hatte seinen Mentor davon zu überzeugen, dass er backen durfte und obendrein noch ganze Schale voll Reis aufzuessen, ohne dabei vorher zu verhungern oder zu verzweifeln, stellte sich nun wieder heftige Müdigkeit bei ihm ein. Solange der Gryffindor damit beschäftigt gewesen war zu essen, hatte sein Körper das Verlangen nach Schlaf in den Hintergrund gestellt, dies jedoch war nun anders.

Er spürte, dass seine Glieder immer schwerer wurden und gab schließlich dem übermächtigen Wunsch zu schlafen nach. Fast unbewusst legte er die Arme verschränkt auf den Tisch und ließ seinen Kopf darauf niedersinken.

Severus wunderte sich eben, dass sein Schüler so ruhig war, als ein Blick in dessen Richtung ihm auch schon Aufschluss gab. Mit einem Kopfschütteln erhob er sich, um zu ihm zu gehen und den Jungen abermals leicht an der Schulter zu rütteln.

„Wa…?", murmelte dieser, sobald er wach genug war und den Kopf gehoben hatte.

„Komm nach oben. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du dich wieder ins Bett legst."

Die fast sanfte Stimme des Tränkemeisters überraschte Harry, aber nichts desto trotz ließ er sich von seinem Lehrer zum wiederholten Male führen.

Kaum war er auf die Kissen seines Bettes gesunken, begann er auch schon in einen tiefen Schlaf zu sinken.

„Potter!"

„Hmmph."

„Du liegst _auf_ der Decke."

„Oh." Einen Moment lang dachte Snape sein Schützling würde einfach weiterschlafen, doch dann rollte er sich langsam herum, in der Absicht sich von der Decke herunter zu bewegen.

Mit der stillen Vermutung, dass er heute noch öfter den Kopf schütteln würde, umrundete Severus das Bett und hielt den Gryffindor auf, bevor dieser die Chance hatte auch noch aus dem Bett zu fallen.

Mit einem Seufzen zog er Harry, der jetzt ganz eingeschlafen war, soweit hoch bis er die Bettdecke unter seinem Körper hervorziehen konnte. Er sorgte dafür, dass er bis zu den Schultern von dem weichen Wollstoff eingehüllt war, bevor er mit einem letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Schüler das Zimmer verließ.

SsSsSsSsSs

Severus schritt langsam die Treppe hinunter, tief in Gedanken versunken.

_Ob er es zugeben würde oder nicht, er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen mehr an seinen Gast gewöhnt als es ihm lieb war. Nicht dass er darauf bestand den Jungen zu hassen, nein, es war die Tatsache, dass er begann Harry in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Dies verwirrte ihn. So kannte er sich gar nicht._

Kopfschüttelnd suchte er sein Studierzimmer auf, wo er sich in einen Sessel sinken ließ und seufzend für einen Moment die Augen schloss.

_Heute Abend würde es erneut beginnen. Mit jedem Mal stieg der Widerwille zurückzukehren. Aber er würde es tun. Es war seine Pflicht._

SsSsSsSsSs

Einige Stunden später erwachte Harry allmählich wieder aus dem tiefen, ausnahmsweise traumlosen Schlaf, in dem er nach dem Mittagessen gesunken war.

Als er aufstand und sich umzog, erspähte er einen großen Beutel auf seinem Tisch.

_Den kannte er ja gar nicht._

Neugierig schaute der Schwarzhaarige nach, was sich darin befand und war überrascht zu entdecken, dass es sich um eine große Ansammlung von Samen, Kernen und Körnern handelte. _Die musste Snape dort hingelegt haben._

Harry war zwar schleierhaft woher der Professor schon wieder gewusst hatte, dass er noch gar kein Füllmaterial für den Eulenkuchen besorgt hatte, doch er freute sich nichts desto trotz.

SsSsSsSsSs

Er war jetzt im Begriff die letzten Stufen der großen Treppe zu nehmen, um dann zum Abendessen zu gehen, als sich die Tür zu Snapes Studierzimmer öffnete.

Der Hausherr trat heraus und rauschte mit langen Schritten zur Eingangstür, schien seinen Schüler jedoch nicht zu bemerken. Er war in einen schwarzen, weiten Umhang gehüllt, welcher sein Gesicht völlig verbarg. Dies alles kam Harry äußerst komisch vor.

Er rannte geradewegs auf seinen Lehrer zu: „Professor, gehen Sie noch weg?"

Der Tränkemeister wirbelte herum, sodass der Gryffindor jetzt sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

Eine bleiche Todessermaske starrte ihm entgegen! Sie war Synonym für Tod und Grausamkeit. Wer sie trug, dem haftete Blut an den Händen.

Panisch stolperte Harry zurück, wurde jedoch bei der Schulter gepackt, bevor er auch nur drei Schritte hätte zurückweichen können. Während Severus ihn packte und sah, dass noch größere Panik im Gesicht des 15-Jährigen aufflammte, riss er sich die Maske vom Kopf.

„Potter, ich bin es."

Snape warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Potter starrte ihn immer noch an als sei er eine Bestie, die ihn zerfetzen wollte.

„Merke dir, egal ob ich diese Maske trage oder nicht, die Person darunter wird sich niemals verändern."

_Er würde Potter beschützen, egal unter welchen Umständen._

Snape war sich nicht sicher, woher dieser Gedanke so plötzlich kam, aber er war sich der Wahrheit dieser Aussage mehr bewusst als je zuvor.

Harry brachte ein atemloses: „Ja, Sir", zustande.

„Gut. Sei nicht so dumm dich von dieser Spielerei des dunklen Lords beeindrucken zu lassen. Dann hätte sie ja ihren Zweck erfüllt." Der Hauch des altbekannten hämischen Lächelns huschte über Snapes Züge, verschwand jedoch gleich wieder.

Jetzt, da Harry zur Ruhe kam, spürte er wieder etwas anderes:

Die Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sie ruhte dort nicht länger schmerzhaft festhaltend, sondern beruhigend und sanft. Der Gryffindor sah hoch, direkt in die Augen seines Lehrers, etwas, dass er nicht oft tat.

„Ihnen wird doch nichts passieren, oder?"

Für einen Augenblick schein der Tränkemeister von dieser Frage überrascht zu sein, dann aber antwortete er: „Mir wird es gut gehen." Snapes Stimme war fest, doch seine Augen zeigten einen kurzen Moment lang, dass er sich sorgte.

Harry wusste nicht warum er es dem Lehrer sagte, der ihn doch eigentlich hasste. Nichts desto trotz tat er es: „Keine Sorge, ich werde, so wie ich _ihn_ kenne, auch da sein…."

Snape war im Begriff eine Augenbraue zu heben, doch dann verstand er.

„Bald nicht mehr Potter, bald nicht mehr"; erwiderte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry. Für einen Moment wirkte der Tränkemeister abwesend, nun jedoch fixierte er abermals seinen Schüler mit den schwarzen Onyxaugen.

„Verschließe deinen Geist."

„Das hilft aber leider nicht gegen die Visionen", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und klang dabei traurig und fast resigniert. „Ich habe es in den Ferien _wirklich _versucht, aber sie sind zu stark. … Ich werde also auch in Zukunft dort sein." Beinahe beschämt senkte er den Blick.

„Dann ich werde dich eben lehren, deinen Geist so weit zu verschließen, dass es dir möglich ist die Visionen zu blocken."

Harrys Kopf schoss ruckartig nach oben. Er war vollkommen entgeistert und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Severus ihn unterbrach: „Ja Potter, deine Entschuldigung ist angenommen und ich werde dich noch einmal unterrichten, aber ich habe jetzt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Der dunkle Lord erwartet mich. Wir werden das besprechen, wenn ich morgen Abend wiederkomme."

Der Tränkemeister ließ jetzt seine Hand von der Schulter seines Schülers gleiten, wobei ihm auffiel, dass sie während des gesamten Gespräches dort geruht hatte, und rauschte hinaus.

Harry konnte an den Bewegungen seines Professors nur erahnen, dass er die Maske wieder aufsetzte. Beim Gedanken daran konnte er ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken.

Mit weit weniger Appetit als zuvor betrat der 15-Jährige ein paar Augenblicke später den Speisesaal, wo eine Hauselfe mit einem Tablett stand.

„Munin wird Ihnen gerne Ihr Essen servieren. Wenn Sie etwas benötigen, während der Meister weg ist, dann rufen Sie einfach unsere Namen.", sagte die Hauselfe höflich, nachdem sie das Tablett auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Nach einer leichten Verbeugung verschwand sie schließlich mit einem leisen _**Ssst**_**. **

SsSsSsSsSs

Harry rollte sich in seinem Bett zusammen und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn, obwohl es im Raum angenehm warm war. Ein Schauer lief ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Er machte sich Sorgen um Snape, große Sorgen.

_Er verstand es einfach nicht! Noch vor einer Woche hatte er geglaubt den Professor zu hassen und jetzt konnte er nicht einschlafen, weil er Angst um ebenjenen verschlossenen Mann hatte._

_Außerdem, warum kam Snape erst Morgen Abend zurück? Auf was für eine gefährliche Mission schickte der dunkle Lord ihn? _

All diese Fragen jedoch wurden einen Moment später mit Gewalt aus seinem Kopf gefegt, als er mit einem jähen, unerträglichen Schmerz in seiner Narbe in eine weitere Vision Voldemorts gerissen wurde!

SsSsSsSsSs


	18. Blutdurst

Disclaimer: Okay, ich geb es ja schon zu, mir gehört davon … nichts …

**Disclaimer:**

Ich hab's gefressen…. Nein, es gehört trotzdem nicht mir.

**Widmung: **

Ein riesig großes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer!! Ihr macht mir Mut weiter zu schreiben. ÖÖ

**Warnung:**

Hm, sie fluchen ein bisschen. ; )

18. Blutdurst:

_Im großen Raum war es dämmrig. Die einzige Lichtquelle bestand aus Fackeln an der alten aus Holz und Stein bestehenden Wand. Bizarre Schatten glitten durch den Raum, erzeugt durch das stille Flackern der Flammen und die grotesken Ornamentfiguren, welche als Schmuck aus der Wand ragten. _

_Er spürte ihre Angst, roch sie, sah sie. Durch die schlangenhafte Nase sog er gierig den Geruch ein, um sich einen kurzen Moment lang an der schieren Vorstellung dieser Furcht zu weiden, als sie einer nach dem anderen vortraten, um seinen Umhangsaum zu küssen._

Selbst im Schlaf konnte sich Harry nicht des Gefühls heftigen Ekels erwehren. Das hier war krank!

_Dann war es Zeit für die wichtigen Dinge:_

„_Severus, mein treuer Giftmischer, tritt vor." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein gezischtes Flüstern. Er wusste, dass kalte Schauer über den Rücken jedes einzelnen seiner Gefolgsleute liefen. _

_Er erfüllte ihn mit düsterer Befriedigung. _

_Der Tränkemeister trat ohne zu zögern vor. Er war völlig ruhig, schien vollkommen gelassen ohne dabei auch nur einen Funken seiner Aufmerksamkeit und Vorsicht zu verlieren._

Während Harrys Herz bei Erwähnung des Namens fast einen Aussetzer machte, schritt Severus sicher auf den dunklen Lord zu, um sich dann mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf die Knie gleiten zu lassen.

„_Was befiehlt Ihr, Mylord?" _

„_Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, nimm dir drei weitere und begib dich unverzüglich auf deine Mission."_

„_Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylord", obwohl der Ton des Tränkemeisters respektvoll und bescheiden war, zeigte sich in dieser tiefen, samtigen Stimme auch der Stolz sowie die innere Stärke, welche er besaß. Niemand der Umstehenden hätte je vermuten können, welche Qualen Severus heute schon durch die Hand seines Meisters erlitten hatte._

_Voldemort schätzte ihn dafür. Während er ihre Furcht als befriedigend empfand, verachtete die ängstliche Unterwürfigkeit, wie sie viele seiner Todesser an den Tag legten. Es war nur einer der Gründe, warum Severus Snape einer seiner engsten Gefolgsleute war und andere niemals mehr als Figuren in seinem Spiel sein würden._

_Während dieser Gedanken hatte Snape schweigend die Mitte des Kreises verlassen und war dann aus dem Saal gerauscht. _

„_Lucius, ich vermisse deinen Sohn in meinem Kreise."_

Die Erwähnung des Namens wurde für Harry zu Qual.

Aus kalter Freude wurde Hass, aus vager Wertschätzung pure Verachtung, aus einem stechenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe wurde heiß glühende Agonie!

_Während der 15-Jährige sich im Schlaf vor Schmerzen wand, schritt Lucius Malfoy in den Kreis der Todesser und lies sich auf die Knie sinken. Jede Faser seines Körpers war angespannt. Er würde für die Tat seines Sohnes büßen müssen. _

…

BBBBBBBBBB

Draco erwachte langsam aus der Schwärze seiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Mühsam richtete er sich auf und sah sich um. Er war in einer Art Gruft, vielleicht ein Kerker.

Nachdem sich der Blonde einige zähe Augenblicke später endlich an der Wand hatte hochziehen und aufstehen können, bemerkte er erstmals eine Veränderung.

Seine Sinne schienen um ein Vielfaches geschärft zu sein. Nicht nur den Schmerz und die Steifheit seiner Glieder spürte er deutlicher als es normal war, sondern auch die Umgebung erschien ihm in einer ganz neuen Intensität.

Deutlich hörte er einen Wassertropfen in einer Ecke des Raumes zu Boden fallen, Dunkelheit schien keine Bedeutung mehr für ihn zu haben.

Panik stieg in Draco auf!

_Was war mit ihm los?! Warum war er hier und was hatte es mit diesen Veränderungen auf sich?_

Noch wackelig auf den Beinen stolperte er zur Steintür, welche angelehnt war.

Es war dieser Moment, als ein stechender Schmerz an seinem Hals ungewollte Erinnerungen freisetzte:

Er war gebissen worden! Von einer Kreatur, die er nur noch vage in Erinnerung hatte. Er erinnerte sich an eine groß gewachsene, schlanke Gestalt, an ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, der Sicherheit,

… dann der Schmerz.

Völlig neben sich stehend fühlte er mit zitternden Händen seinen Hals. Da waren sie, zwei kleine kreisrunde Wunden, die beinah verheilt waren!

Gleichzeitig mit der Erkenntnis, was er nun war, überkam ihn ein ganz neuartiges Gefühl:

Durst**…**

Blutdurst!

Er roch es, hörte es wie ein ständiges Pochen in seinen Ohren. Es war der Herzschlag eines lebendigen Wesens. Eines jungen Menschen, dessen süßlicher Lebenssaft gerade in diesem Moment wild durch die Adern jagte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, oder auch nur den Hauch der anfänglichen Panik zu fühlen, folgte der Blonde seinen Instinkten.

Er musste etwas trinken, musste Blut trinken. Der Drang danach war so übermächtig, dass es ihm Angst machte. Eine seltsame Mischung aus Furcht, Zweifel und dann wieder völliger Ruhe und Begierde verwirrten seine Sinne bis er schließlich alles andere ausschloss und sein Überlebenstrieb die Oberhand gewann.

Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen nahm er seinen Weg hinauf zu dem, was er so verzweifelt suchte. Mit jeder Treppenstufe, die er nahm, wurde der Geruch, das Pochen und der Drang seine spitzen Eckzähne in das junge Fleisch zu schlagen mächtiger. Der süßlich frische Duft kam aus einem Zimmer in der ersten Etage.

_Warum kam er nicht aus Severus Zimmer? __**... **__Egal!_

Das Verlangen nach frischem Blut und die Aussicht es gleich zu erhalten entlockten dem Slytherin ein wohliges, tiefes Grollen.

Er war am Ziel!

Lautlos öffnete er die Tür und glitt in den Raum, bevor er einen Moment den Schock seines Lebens bekam!

BBBBBBBBBB

„_Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Mylord. Mein Sohn…." Der Blonde wurde von dem hohen Zornerfüllten Zischen seines Meisters unterbrochen: _

„_Und warum, Lucius, mein ach so ergebener Diener, hast du nichts dagegen getan?! Wenn du dir, wie du so treffend erwähntest, der Tatsache bewusst bist!" Rote Augen glommen auf den Malfoy Patriarchen hinab. Sie verkündeten Qual und Vergebung, die er niemals erhalten würde._

„_Mylord, ich habe versucht Euren Wunsch zu erfüllen, weshalb ich ihm sagte, er solle sich auf die Ehre vorbereiten in diesen Kreis einzutreten, doch unvorhergesehener Weise hat er sich als unwürdig erwiesen und ist in der letzten Nacht von unserem Anwesen verschwunden. Wohin er gegangen ist, kann ich nur erahnen." _

_Der einst so stolze Lucius Malfoy senkte den Kopf in Schande. _

_Es war unverzeihlich. Er hatte zugelassen, dass sein Sohn sich seinen Befehlen widersetzte. Er hatte nicht nur die Kontrolle, sondern vielleicht auch sein Leben damit verspielt._

„_Das ist sehr schade. Sehr schade für dich und natürlich für Draco." _

_Nicht fähig seine Gefühle zu verbergen, starrte Malfoy zu Voldemort hinauf. Schrecken und ein Hauch von Panik spiegelten sich auf den bleichen Zügen wieder. Der dunkle Lord ließ ein fast amüsiertes und doch freudloses Glucksen hören._

„_Lucius, warum so geschockt. Dir als einem meiner loyalsten Gefolgsleuten, müsste doch bewusst sein, dass ich mit jemandem, der seine Seele nicht gänzlich einfließen lässt, wenn er das Mal empfängt, nichts anfangen kann." Malfoy achtete nicht mehr auf das höhnische Grinsen, welches Voldemorts schlangenhafte Gesichtszüge noch mehr entstellte. _

_Die einzigen Gedanken, die sich immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf wiederholten, waren: Nicht mein Sohn, bitte nicht mein Sohn! _

_Nichts desto trotz antwortete er: „J-Ja, Meister, ich habe verstanden."_

_Sein Sohn hatte ihn bitter enttäuscht. Sein eigener Sohn hatte Schande über das Geschlecht der Malfoys gebracht... _

_und trotzdem, flehte er inständig, dass seinem Draco nichts geschehen würde. _

_... _

_Dies war das letzte, was der Blonde dachte, bevor der Cruciatus-Fluch seinen Körper durchfuhr und die schiere Agonie ihm die Sinne raubte. _

bbbbbbbb

Potter! Auf dem breiten, komfortablen Bett, das sich im Raum befand, lag die Person, die er hier zu finden nie vermutet hätte. Aber nicht nur das. Der Gryffindor wälzte sich auf dem Bett umher, als wenn ein unbekanntes Grauen ihn im Schlaf heimsuchte.

Im ersten Moment während Draco wie angewurzelt in Türrahmen stand und den einzigen Menschen im Haus fassungslos anstarrte, hatte er gedacht, er würde Abscheu empfinden. Einen Augenblick lang wurde der unbändige Blutdurst von seinem Verstand unterdrückt, von der tiefen Abneigung, die er für Gryffindors Superstar empfand.

Doch jetzt, jetzt war es anders. Der vampirische Teil seines Wesens fühlte sich zu dem zuckenden Körper, welcher so viel Leben, Energie und gleichzeitig Schmerz ausstrahlte, hingezogen.

Mit fließenden Bewegungen näherte sich der Blonde seinem Opfer. Sein Blut würde köstlich sein. Das Adrenalin, das in diesem Moment sicherlich durch die Adern seines Feindes floss, würde sein Blut versüßen.

Während er ohne das Bett mehr als einige Millimeter hinunter zu drücken, eine hockende Position neben dem schlafenden Schüler einnahm, konnte er den Herzschlag Potters so laut hören, dass er glaubte, es müsse ihn taub machen.

Und doch war es nicht unangenehm. Es schien nicht schädlich sondern wohltuend zu sein. So als wenn der Rhythmus von Harrys Herzen mit seinem Körper verschmolz und ihn darauf vorbereitete dem anderen den Lebenssaft aus den Adern zu saugen.

Für einen Moment betrachtete Draco sein Opfer.

_Was bereitete Potter wohl diese Qualen? Und warum bedeckten dünne Verbände einen Teil seines Oberkörpers? _

Bei diesem Fragen, bekam Draco erstmals Zweifel, ob er diesem Blutdurst nachgeben sollte.

_Er würde ihn dabei töten. Wollte er das, selbst, auch wenn es um sein Überleben ging?_

Abrupt wurde Draco aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Harrys Körper plötzlich jede Bewegung einstellte. Mit dieser Veränderung schienen auch seine Zweifel wie weggewischt und so beugte er sich herab, um sanft die blassen Handgelenke Potters zu ergreifen und sie auf das Bett zu drücken.

bbbbbbbb

_Es kam Lucius vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor er wieder etwas anderes als Schmerz spürte. Er wusste nicht, ob er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte oder nicht, das einzige, was er hatte erfassen können, waren Schmerzen wie er sie noch nie vorher erlebt hatte. _

_Selbst nicht, wenn er vorher dem Cruciatus-Fluch ausgesetzt gewesen war. _

_Eine eisig kalte, seidige Stimme brachte ihn grausam wieder in die Realität zurück._

_Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, nur hören, was die Stimme, Voldemorts Stimme, zu ihm sagte. _

_Es würde für ihn über Leben und Tod entscheiden._

„_Lucius, ich würde ja verlangen, dass du deinem Meister den nötigen Respekt erweist und dich auf die Knie wirfst, aber ich denke das liegt momentan wohl außerhalb deiner Fähigkeiten." _

_Das höhnische Lachen klang Lucius in den Ohren und lies seinen Kopf pochen. _

_Ja, das hier war Lord Voldemorts Art die bei ihm in Ungnade gefallenen nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch zu traktieren. _

_Malfoy wusste es, er konnte nicht mehr tiefer sinken, nicht nur, dass er vor seinem Meister knien musste und sich so seiner Gnade auslieferte, nein, nicht einmal das blieb ihm. Er lag völlig wehrlos am Boden ohne einen Funken von Stärke. _

Harry sah dies alles und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben empfand er Mitleid für das Oberhaupt der Malfoy Familie. Denn neben all den Stimmen, die ihm sagten, er habe es verdient, er habe es nicht anders gewollt, gab es eine, stärker als alle anderen, die ihn sagte: Niemand verdient es so gequält und erniedrigt zu werden!

Es war dieser Gedanke und der nächste Satz des dunkeln Lords, der Harrys Wut auf den Mörder seiner Eltern ins Unermessliche trieb und ihn befähigte sich mit der noch fast unerforschten Energie, welche seit dem Sommer seine Adern durchströmte, gewaltsam aus der Vision zu befreien.

„_Lucius, du wirst mir deinen Sohn bringen, egal wie. Ich werde noch andere, vielleicht weitaus amüsantere Verwendung für ihn finden." _

bbbbbbbb

Draco hatte seinen Kopf bis wenige Zentimeter über Harrys Halsschlagader gesenkt, als ein neues Gefühl ihn in seiner Bewegung inne halten lies.

Energie…

Kraft…!

Was war das?!

Egal! Wenn überhaupt, dann machte es Potters Blut nur noch begehrenswerter!

Voller Entschlossenheit wollte Draco gerade in Harrys Hals beißen, doch etwas Unerwartetes geschah.

bbbbbbbb

Harry wachte abrupt aus seiner Vision auf, das erste, was er neben dem Brennen seiner Narbe wahrnahm, war eine Person direkt über ihm.

Er sah sie nur verschwommen ohne Brille, doch es gab eines, dass nah genug war:

Draco Malfoys Gesicht und vielleicht sehr viel wichtiger für Harrys Reaktion, lange, spitze Eckzähne, die kurz davor waren ihn zu beißen!

Mit einer Kraft unnatürlich für den schmächtigen Gryffindor befreite er sich aus dem Griff des Vampirs, nahm jedes Quäntchen jener unbekannten Magie zusammen und schleuderte Draco mit einem Energiestoß quer durch den Raum.

Der Blonde nahm dies zu spät wahr. Er spürte nur wie Potters Hände flach gegen seine Brust drückten**…** im nächsten Moment Hitze und ein unfreiwilliger Flug gegen die nächste Wand.

Draco unterdrückte die Mischung aus einem Zischen und einem Grollen, welches sich seiner Kehle entrang nicht, während er sich schnell wieder aufrappelte. Sein vampirischer Körper war sehr viel robuster zu sein… als Mensch hätte er nach diesem Flug bewusstlos an der Wand gelegen.

Leider schien das Glück immer noch nicht auf seiner Seite zu sein, denn als er aufsah, starrte er Potter entgegen, der verborgen in seiner Hand eine gleißend helle Energiekugel schweben lies.

_Verdammt!! Allein das Hineinsehen lies seine Augen schmerzen!_

„Mach eine verdächtige Bewegung, Malfoy, und ich verwandle dich in 15 Jahre alten Staub!!", grollte Harry und hockte dabei in einer Position auf dem Bett, als wolle er jeden Moment aufspringen und angreifen.

Draco musste zugeben, Harry hatte etwas Raubtierhaftes, und nicht zu letzt eine Aura der Kraft um sich herum… wie war das möglich? Das hier war Potter! Aber der hockte gerade auf dem Bett und bedrohte mit einer für ihn verdammt tödlichen Lichtenergiekugel!

„Potter, sei nicht dümmer als sonst und nimm dieses Ding aus meinem Sichtfeld!", schnarrte der Slytherin, wobei er seine Angst nicht gänzlich verbergen konnte.

Ebenso wie das Zusammenzucken, als sein Gegenüber das Licht kurz aufflammen ließ.

Harry bemerkte, dass er die Energie nicht mehr lange aufrechterhalten konnte. Verdammte Vision, sie hatte ihn geschwächt und lies seinen ganzen Körper vor Schmerz zucken.

Misstrauisch beäugte er den Gleichaltrigen vor sich.

„Was willst du hier Malfoy, ich bin nicht gerade guter Stimmung, wenn ich aufwache und dabei erkennen muss, dass jemand mir das Blut aussaugen will!"

„Es geht dich gar nichts an, was ich hier will! Das einzige, was ich von dir will, ist die Antwort, wo mein Pate ist!" Einen Moment lang glomm etwas wie Furcht in Dracos Augen.

_Was war hier los? Warum sollte Malfoy sich fürchten und warum bei Merlin war er überhaupt ein Vampir?!_

„Es geht mich also nichts an. Das ist ja interessant. Du stürmst also nachts in mein Zimmer, hängst über mir als Vampir, verdammt als _Vampir_, und willst mich mal schnell ansaugen. Meine Güte, wie lange brauchst du, um zu merken, dass irgendwas damit nicht ganz stimmen kann!!"

Harry lies die Energiekugel in seiner Hand verlöschen. Malfoy sah, wenn er es recht bedachte nicht so aus, als wäre er gerade jetzt imstande ihm zu schaden.

Es war sehr ungewöhnlich, aber der Blonde wirkte fast nervös als er nun sprach:

„Das mit dem Aussaugen**…** das**…** ach verdammt ich habs ja nicht getan, okay?!" Draco sah sein Gegenüber finster an, wirkte jedoch mehr ausgelaugt als gefährlich.

Harry erwiderte den Blick nicht minder düster, als er fragte: „Außerdem, wie kommt eigentlich der große, unverletzliche Malfoy Erbe dazu, sein Dasein als Vampir zu fristen. Ich dachte eigentlich deine Mama und dein Papa beschützen dich vor solch bösen Kreaturen."

Dracos Blick wurde, wenn möglich noch mörderischer.

„Halt dein Maul, Potter, du hast von gar nichts eine Ahnung! **… **Ich war übrigens nicht derjenige, der sich im Bett herum gewälzt hat wegen irgendeines dummen Alptraums."

Harry errötete.

„Das war kein…", Harry stockte: „Du weichst meiner Frage aus. Oder habe ich verpasst, dass du sowas werden wolltest… sicher das ist auch eine Art sich einen Zukunftsberuf vorzustellen, aber ein Vampir? Also wirklich…."

„Schweig!! Was meine Eltern machen… du hast deine dreckige Nase nicht in das hineinzustecken, was mit mir außerhalb dieses Raumes passiert!", kam das hasserfüllte Schnarren vom Blonden.

Doch Harry lies sich nicht einschüchtern.

„Vorsicht, Malfoy, ich würde aufpassen, was du sagst, wenn du weißt, was für dich gesund ist." Harrys Augen bargen ein gefährlich, beinahe Angst einflößendes Glimmen.

_Das konnte nicht sein! Da war schon wieder diese Aura!_

Draco stahl einen Blick zu dem Gryffindor hinüber und erwartete seinen bohrenden Blick auf sich zu sehen, doch stattdessen, sah er einen bleichen, tief einatmenden Jungen. Die Verwirrung, so schien es Draco, musste ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen.

_Was war mit Potter los? Er schien heute schon einiges hinter sich gehabt zu haben. Hatte das wohl mit dem merkwürdigen, anscheinend so schlimmen Traum zu tun?_

Der Slytherin wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er die Stimme des anderen hörte.

_Unglaublich, er war in Gedanken versunken gewesen, obwohl er in einem Raum mit Potter war._

„Also, da ich annehme, dass du Snape finden wolltest, um dich wieder zurück zu verwandeln, kann ich dir nur sagen, dass er im Moment nicht da ist. Du wirst warten müssen bis er wiederkommt."

Dracos Blick sagte eindeutig: Du befiehlst mir gar nichts, und wenn es nur die Tatsache ist, dass ich auf meinen Paten warten muss.

„Du kannst viel reden. Wenn mein Vater hier wäre, würde er Severus kontaktieren und…!"

Draco wusste, dass sein Vater genau das in diesem Moment nicht für ihn tun würde, trotzdem war er völlig geschockt, als er Potters nächsten Satz vernahm.

„Nein, das wird er nicht… Voldemort hat ihn bestraft… er ist noch nicht einmal fähig sich vom Boden zu erheben…_Er _war wirklich wütend…."

„Potter, was redest du da? Woher weißt du das? Du… du lügst!"

Harrys Stimme hatte so viel Emotion in sich getragen, sie schien von weit weg zu kommen… so tief in Gedanken.

„Wa…was?" Der Gryffindor sah leicht erschrocken auf wegen dem, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er schüttelte immer noch den Kopf ohne Draco für kurze Zeit wahrzunehmen.

Es war diese Versunkenheit in seine Gedanken und die Traurigkeit, die in Potters Worten mitgeschwungen hatte, welche Draco unbewusst einen kleinen Teil seiner Feindseligkeit vergessen lies. Wenigsten für den Moment.

Sobald er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Schwarzhaarigen lenkte, begann dieser zu sprechen: „Du weißt, du hast zwei Tage, um dich zurück zu verwandeln, nachdem du gebissen worden bist. Also, wann hat es dich erwischt?"

Draco beäugte Harry misstrauisch. Seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt fragte er: „Warum sollte es dich interessieren, ob ich wieder normal werde oder nicht? Du freust dich doch sicherlich mich in diesem… Zustand zu sehen."

Harrys Gesicht nahm einen wirklich genervten Ausdruck an.

„Es interessiert mich, weil ich mörderische Kopfschmerzen habe und lieber schlafen würde, aber mit einem Amoklaufenden Jungvampir im Haus geht das schlecht.

Die Lösung ist also: Verwandle den Dummkopf wieder zurück und hilf ihm aus dem Mist, in den er sich hineinmanövriert hat, dann bekommst du auch Schlaf. Logisch oder?", fragte der Junge, der (immer noch) lebte (ganz im Gegensatz zur momentanen Verfassung seines Zimmergenossen) sarkastisch, fuhr jedoch fort, bevor der Blonde ihn unterbrechen konnte.

„Merlin, für wie sadistisch hältst du mich eigentlich?! Ich habe echt andere Sorgen als mich darüber zu freuen, dass du in der Klemme steckst. Danke, seit einiger Zeit habe ich so meine Probleme mich daran zu erfreuen andere leiden zu sehen!" Harrys Blick verdüsterte sich merklich.

„Gestern Nacht. Das heißt also ein Tag ist vergangen", grummelte Draco, der nur widerwillig bereit war Harrys neutrale Absichten zu akzeptieren: „So und was wird der große Harry Potter nun mit dieser Information anfangen?"

„Warten. Auf Snape, denn er kennt mit Sicherheit das Ritual, das dich wieder zurückverwandelt. Wirst du auch warten oder wirst du deine Zeit und Kraft damit verschwenden mich erneut anzugreifen?"

Es dauerte lange bis der Jungvampir antwortete. Harry behielt derweil sein Gegenüber genau im Blick und verfolgte den inneren Kampf, der sich in seinem unerwarteten Gast abspielen musste.

„Gut, ich werde warten. Du hast außerdem nichts vor mir zu befürchten." Damit war der unausgesprochene Pakt geschlossen. Sie würden zusammen auf Severus warten und sicherstellen, dass Draco wieder ein Mensch werden würde.

„Okay, für mich gilt das gleiche."

BBBBBBBBB

Hm, ich hoffe ihr fandet das Kapitel nicht langweilig. T'schuldigung, dass ihr dieses Mal fast ohne unseren allseits beliebten Tränkemeister auskommen musstet. Bitte, bitte lasst ein kleines Review da, ich bin nämlich sehr gespannt auf eure Meinung.


	19. Konfrontation Und Austausch

Disclaimer: Okay, ich geb es ja schon zu, mir gehört davon … nichts …

**Disclaimer:**

Ich hab's gefressen…. Nein, es gehört trotzdem nicht mir.

**Widmung: **

Teddylonglong, Danke, danke, danke für das Review, dein Kommi hat mir gezeigt, dass meine Story nicht ganz vergessen wurde. **. )**

**Warnung:**

Hm, sie fluchen ein bisschen. ; ) (immer noch) Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

**19. Konfrontation Und Austausch:**

Der Blonde erhob sich, um das Zimmer zu verlassen, doch die Hand des Gryffindor an seiner Schulter stoppte ihn. Er wirbelte herum und sah Harry herausfordernd in die Augen.

„Du wirst meine Nähe nicht verlassen. Dein Blutdurst wird im Moment vielleicht von der Aufregung und den offenen Fragen unterdrückt, aber das heißt nicht, dass deine Vampirinstinkte nicht leicht die Kontrolle über dich übernehmen könnten. Und das wollen wir beide denke ich nicht."

„Was glaubst du eigentlich? Dass ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle habe? Wir Malfoys haben uns _immer_ unter Kontrolle!"

„Meine Güte, das hab ich auch nicht gesagt!! Aber hast du dir schon mal überlegt, dass du noch keinen Tropfen Blut getrunken hast? Oder liege ich da falsch?"

Harry wagte es sogar Draco eine leichten Knuff gegen den Hinterkopf zu geben.

„Hey, lass das!" Die Stimme des Slytherin hörte sich entfernt wie die eines beleidigten Kindes an.

Harry seufzte. Die Vampirgestalt schien zwischenzeitlich seine Reaktionen zu verändern. Wäre es nicht so ernst, dann hätte der Gryffindor wohl gelacht, ob dieser Vorstellung _unglaublicher Reife_, die Malfoy gerade abgegeben hatte.

„Sei nicht so empfindlich und hör mir zu. Wir wissen nicht, was deine Vampirseite alles mit dir anstellt, oder? Also sollten wir vorsichtig sein."

Malfoy war inzwischen verdächtig rot im Gesicht. Er schien bemerkt zu haben, wie er gerade reagiert hatte und war jetzt wohl wieder der Alte.

„Es passiert nicht oft, aber auch du schienst in deinem Leben mal einen lichten Moment zu haben, Potter. Ich bleib ja schon hier." Draco machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und suchte wieder seine Zimmerecke auf. Trotzdem konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen leise zu murmeln:

„Oh, da will wohl jemand in die Fußstapfen der Besserwisserin treten und jedes Quäntchen Wissen aus dem Unterricht an seine desinteressierte Umwelt abgeben."

_Okay, er war wieder sein arrogantes Selbst. Na ja da wusste er wenigstens, auf was er sich einließ._

„Wo wurdest du eigentlich gebissen?"

„Geht dich nichts an, Potter! Kümmere dich lieber um ein Buch über Vampire!"

_Oh, da war aber einer empfindlich! _

„Ganz wie Ihr wollt, Eure Durchlaucht", Harry machte eine ironische Verbeugung, bevor er sich seinem Regal zuwandte und nach einem geeigneten Buch suchte.

Draco Malfoy gab lediglich ein verstimmtes Grummeln von sich.

_In was war er hier nur hineingeraten? ... Hey, Potter hatte es geschafft, ihn so weit abzulenken, dass er seine Frage, warum der Gryffindor überhaupt bei Snape war, vergessen hatte zu fragen. Hmpf. Das würde er schon herausfinden. _

KKKKKKKKK

Während Draco sich in eine dunkle Ecke des Zimmers verzog und eine Miene aufsetzte als wolle er sagen: ´Ich bin zu gut dafür mich mit niederen Arbeiten wie dem Suchen von Büchern zu beschäftigen, stöberte Harry das Regal durch, welches hoffentlich etwas über Vampire enthielt.

Aha, da war es! Zwischen einem merkwürdigen Wälzer über Kobolde und deren Methoden zur Ungezieferbekämpfung und einem dünnen Buch über Giftpflanzen fand er es. Wie ersteres Werk in Snapes Besitz gelangt war und warum es sich gerade in diesem Raum befand, war dem Gryffindor schleierhaft.

Na ja, wenigstens hatte er jetzt das gesuchte Buch.

Jetzt wo Harry darüber nachdachte, meinte er sich zu erinnern, dass Snape irgendetwas von der Anpassung des Bücherregals an seine Bedürfnisse gesagt hatte.

_Innerhalb vernünftiger Grenzen, _hatte er dann streng hinzugefügt, um Harry klarzumachen, dass nicht gleich jedes Buch über schwarze Magie oder Ähnlichem erscheinen würde, wenn er danach verlangte.

Gemächlich und nur, um den Slytherin ein wenig zu nerven, schritt Harry durch sein Zimmer und lies sich in der Nähe des anderen auf einen Stuhl sinken.

_Okay eigentlich lag es zum großen Teil daran, dass jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers schmerzte, aber das würde er den Slytherin nicht wissen lassen._

Einen Moment lang beobachtete er das Mienenspiel Dracos. Der innere Kampf, der den Blonden beschäftigte, seine Neugier zu befriedigen und gleichzeitig den Anschein zu erwecken nicht das geringste Interesse an dem Buch des Gryffindors zu haben, lies Harry fast laut auflachen.

„Okay, ich hab was gefunden."

„Deine Gabe überflüssige Dinge von dir zu geben ist erstaunlich. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du dir jetzt irgendeinen Roman zu Gemüte führst, wo du doch schnell fertig werden willst, damit du auch ja deinen Schlaf bekommst", blaffte Draco gehässig auf die Aussage des Schwarzhaarigen hin.

Damit hatte er jedoch das falsche Thema angeschnitten, denn Harrys Augen funkelten zornig.

„Las dieses Thema außen vor, Malfoy! Ich warne dich, du bewegst dich auf dünnem Eis!"

Malfoy verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und etwas Hämisches flackert kurz auf seinem Gesicht auf.

„Warum denn, Potter? Ist es dir peinlich, dass gerade ich dich dabei gesehen habe wie du nachts von bösen Träumen heimgesucht wirst?"

Der Gryffindor lehnte sich vor und bohrte seine smaragdgrünen Augen direkt in die des anderen.

„Nein Draco, aber ich habe heute gesehen wie dein hochgeschätzter Vater von Voldemort gequält worden ist und ich habe nicht das Verlangen mehr als nötig daran zu denken."

Draco wurde blass ob der gegrollten Antwort Potters.

_Es lag so verdammt viel Ernst in den Worten des Gryffindors. Aber er konnte es nicht glauben,… er wollte es nicht!! Bestimmt bluffte Potter nur._

Der Jungvampir öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Außerdem kann ich ja nicht riskieren, dass du einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommst, oder sollte ich?" Es lag etwas beinahe Grausames in seinen Worten.

_Verdammt, er hätte Malfoy diese Information gar nicht zukommen lassen dürfen! Seine Erschöpfung begann wirklich an seinem gesunden Menschenverstand zu zerren._

_Potter war einfach zu lange mit Snape zusammen gewesen! Aber er musste es wissen!_

„Was meinst du damit? Was weißt du und verdammt woher?"

„Malfoy, halt einfach den Mund und lass uns endlich gucken, was in diesem Buch steht."

„Aber…!"

„Ich meine es ernst!!" Widerwillig gab der Blonde nach.Eine Weile sah es so aus als schalte der Slytherin auf stur und würde sich nie mehr dem Buchinhalt zuwenden, doch noch bevor Harry etwas sagen musste, schien Draco das Warten nicht mehr auszuhalten.

„Also Potter, was steht nun in diesem Buch?"

Ein leises Lachen war von Harry zu hören, in Dracos Ohren jedoch, klang es merkwürdig müde. Nicht dass dies den arroganten Slytherin von seiner folgenden Reaktion abgehalten hätte.

„Was ist los? Warum grinst du so dämlich? Hat der Schlafmangel deinen Verstand jetzt noch stärker als sonst beeinträchtigt?"

Mit einiger Beherrschung gelang es Harry den Kommentar völlig zu übergehen und den Faden wieder aufzunehmen. Ein weiteres kaum hörbares Lachen, dann: „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann hast du bis eben noch versucht vollkommen uninteressiert auszusehen."

Der Gryffindor wartete einen Augenblick bis er fortfuhr, um die Anspielung auf den anderen wirken zu lassen.

„Anscheinend hat das Kleinkind in dir gesiegt. Ich sollte Mitleid zeigen und deine Neugier befriedigen."

Der Blonde verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, seine aristokratischen Züge wurden hart.

_Zeit Potter ein wenig zu reizen. Es gab schließlich noch einige Dinge, die es zu erfahren galt._

„Weißt du Potter, wenn _**ich**_ es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, dass du so erschöpft bist, dass du kaum die Augen offen halten kannst und dass du mir die Ohren mit Unsinn zumüllst, damit sich meine Vampirinstinkte nicht aktivieren. Du könntest mich nicht aufhalten und das weißt du ganz genau. Du ahnst jedoch nicht, dass dein Gerede mich nicht besänftigt, sondern nur noch mehr reizt."

Wie um seine Aussage zu bestätigen bleckte er kurz die langen scharfen Eckzähne. Auf seinen schmalen Lippen erschien ein triumphierendes Lächeln. Kalt und selbstsicher, nun da sich Harrys Gesichtszüge so merklich verfinstert hatten.

„Nun dann frage ich mich doch", fuhr Malfoy fort: „Was setzt dem großen Harry Potter so zu? Sicherlich sind es nicht die Albträume, wie du mir weißmachen willst, in der törichten Annahme mich mit diesem Gefasel von…_**ihm**_…und meinem Vater erschrecken zu können."

_Er würde ihn nicht verletzen! Er würde seine Magie nicht außer Kontrolle geraten lassen!_

Harrys Lippen waren jetzt nur noch ein dünner Strich. Es war einzig das nicht zu unterdrückende Schauern des anderen und das Stocken, als er der Slytherin von Harrys angeblichen Lügen berichtet hatte, welches ihn die Beherrschung bewahren ließ.

Draco schien gerade so sehr in seinem Triumpf zu schwelgen, dass dies alles sich seiner Erkenntnis entzog.

Das Schwiegen seines Erzfeindes als Resignation deutend, sprach er nun weiter: „Was also passiert mit dir? Und was tut der Liebling aller Gryffindors im Haus meines Paten, dem Oberhaupt von Slytherin?"

_Okay, es nun deutlich an der Zeit Malfoys Egotrip zu beenden!_

„Erstens, Draco", die Stimme des Gryffindor, der es in Slytherin vielleicht weit gebracht hätte, klang merkwürdig sanft und zugleich schneidend kalt: „Ja, ich bin müde. Müde und genervt, weil du mich mit Dingen volllaberst, die mich nicht im Geringsten interessieren.

Zweitens, ich wünsche dir nicht zu erfahren _**wie gut **_ich dich noch aufhalten könnte, denn so gern ich dich ein wenig ansengen würde, nur um dir dein arrogantes Maul zu stopfen, befürchte ich doch, dass die Energie außer Kontrolle geraten könnte."

Dies Mal lachte Harry nicht. Er sah tot ernst aus.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, wenn du auch nur versuchen solltest mir ein Haar zu krümmen würde ich sie trotzdem einsetzen. Es wäre nur ein bisschen, wie soll ich es ausdrücken, unvorteilhafter für dich. Vielleicht solltest du also darauf achten _**mich**_ nicht zu reizen!" Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich einfach an.

„Warum kannst du eigentlich nicht von Voldemort reden, ohne zu stottern? Irgendwie passt das nicht zu jemandem, der buchstäblich _**Feuer und Flamme**_ für eines dieser ganz speziellen Tattoos ist", wechselte Harry abrupt das Thema, nicht ahnend, welche Reaktion folgen würde.

Stahlgraue Augen glommen für einen Moment beinahe bläulich, dann, mit einem unnatürlichen Grollen wetzte Draco mit einer einzigen Bewegung nach vorn!

Einen Augenblick lang war Harry wie erstarrt. Er sah den Vampir in all seiner Gefährlichkeit vor sich, doch er konnte nichts tun! Er war wie gelähmt!

In der nächsten Sekunde spürte er Dracos Hände an seinen Schultern. Sie gruben sich mit eisernem Griff in sie hinein, als er angesprungen wurde. Als die Kreatur in ihm den Schwarzhaarigen packen und niederstrecken wollte!

Dann Schmerz! …

Die gleiche Energie wie zuvor hatte Malfoy gegen die Wand geschleudert. Er rutschte daran herunter und blieb keuchend liegen. Harry richtete sich seinerseits schwer atmend auf.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich mich noch wehren kann!"

Keine Antwort. Harry trat schwankend einen Schritt vor.

„Malfoy?"

Immer noch keine Antwort.

„Verdammt!" Der Schwarzhaarige eilte zu seinem Erzfeind, plötzlich von einer nie gekannten Sorge erfasst.

Im ersten Moment hatte er geglaubt es wäre der Aufprall gegen die Wand gewesen, doch nun sah er den wirklichen Grund: Dracos Wutausbruch hatte den weitaus gefährlichsten aller Vampirinstinkte wiedererweckt, Blutdurst!

Und damit auch den Mangel an Nahrung.

Mit unterdrücktem Unwohlsein kniete sich der 15-Jährige neben den Vampir und musterte ihn eingehend. Der Blonde war kaum bei Bewusstsein, noch blasser als das Fehlen von Leben ihn ohnehin schon machte und sein Gesicht war angespannt, ganz so als hätte er Schmerzen.

Nun, die hatte er wahrscheinlich auch aus zweierlei Gründen: Dem Aufprall und dem Mangel an Blut.

„Malfoy, eins schwöre ich dir, wenn du mich aussaugst, während ich versuche dir den Arsch zu retten, dann bereust du es!"

Schnell fasste Harry einen Entschluss. Er holte Sirius Messer und jene Phiole, die er in Snapes Lagerraum gefunden hatte und positionierte sich dann vor seinem Mitschüler. Mit ein paar leichten (okay, nicht _zu_ leichten) Ohrfeigen brachte er den Slytherin wieder zu vollem Bewusstsein. Malfoy wollte sich sofort aufrichten, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft dazu.

„Was hast du…?"

„Nein, nicht ich. Du hast noch nicht einen Tropfen Blut getrunken, deshalb bist du so geschwächt."

Draco schien ein Quäntchen Farbe ins Gesicht zu steigen. Anscheinend war es ihm sehr peinlich, dass Harry ihn so sah.

„Gut, hör mir zu. Ich weiß, dass du sterben kannst, wenn du nicht bald trinkst und du weißt, dass du nie wieder zurückverwandelt werden kannst, wenn du mich jetzt bis auf den letzten Tropfen aussaugst. Ich schlage dir also vor, dass du deine Vampirinstinkte im Zaum hältst, denn ich gebe dir jetzt etwas von meinem Blut."

Der Blonde starrte ihn einfach nur an. „Das meinst du nicht ernst", krächzte er ungläubig.

„Natürlich, oder glaubst du ich will, dass du endgültig stirbst?! Ich denke wir hatten die Diskussion schon mal."

Draco wollte antworten, doch er brachte kein Wort hervor. Es wurde langsam knapp!

„Schon gut, jetzt mach dich bereit." Ein kaum merkliches Nicken folgte.

„Lass mich das hier nicht bereuen." Dam schnitt Harry mit leicht zitternder Hand in sein Handgelenk und hielt die blutende Wunde dem Jungvampir direkt vor das bleiche Gesicht.

„Arrgh!" Dracos Lebensgeister waren von einer Sekunde auf die andere erwacht und er hatte mit großer Kraft zu saugen begonnen. Es tat verdammt weh. Im selben Moment wurde ihm auch schon schwindelig. Der reine Überlebensinstinkt Harrys setzte ein und erneut flammte einen Energiekugel auf.

_Er wusste nicht, warum er sie heute so mühelos hervorrufen konnte._

Ein zäher Moment verging, indem Malfoy seinem Lebensretter gierig das Blut entzog.

_BLUT!! Endlich Blut! Aber wie sollte er jetzt aufhören?! _

Draco spürte neue Kraft in seinen Gliedern, aber auch neue Panik. Seine Instinkte ließen ihn nicht aufhören zu trinken.

_Er würde nie wieder ein Mensch werden!! _

Der Blutrausch gemischt mit der schieren Angst drohten Dracos Welt in einem Zwiespalt aus Gegensätzlichem zu ertränken.

_Nein, Hilfe! Er fühlte sich verloren, zerrissen!_

…_Was war das? Ein Licht…. _

Schneller als der junge Slytherin zu reagieren fähig war, endete die Erfahrung und seine nächste bewusste Handlung war sich mit einem gequälten Grollen von Harrys Arm loszureißen. Erst jetzt sah er, was ihn in letzter Sekunde von der Gier nach Blut befreit hatte: Es war eine weitere gleißende Lichtkugel in Potters Händen.

„Verdammt, nimm es weg!" Draco verbarg sein Gesicht schützend hinter seinen Armen.

Der Gryffindor ließ die Kugel scheinbar nebenbei erlöschen, denn er war auf gänzlich andere Dinge konzentriert. Müde griff er die bereits offene Phiole und gab mit noch stärker zitternder Hand ein wenig über die Wunde.

Innerhalb von Sekunden verheilte sie.

_Huhh, das war auch für ihn knapp gewesen._

KKKKKKKKK

Als Harry wieder einigermaßen klar sehen konnte, bemerkte er, dass Draco im Schneidersitz nicht weit entfernt von ihm saß und ihn merkwürdig musterte.

_Er sah definitiv gesünder aus als zuvor. Immerhin._

KKKKKKKKK

**Kommentar:**

Dass beim letzten Kapitel nur eine einzige sich die Zeit genommen hat mir ein Review zu schreiben, könnte mehrere Dinge bedeuten:

Entweder niemand hatte Lust oder Zeit, oder niemand fand das Kapitel gut genug, als dass ein Kommi angebracht war, oder ich bin einfach glücklos und ein übernatürliches Phänomen, das sich meinem irdischen Wissen entzieht, hat alle davon abgehalten… okay, das war zu creepy.

Ich weiß es nicht, aber es ist mir lieber, wenn ihr mir in einem Review sagt, ob ihr es gut oder schlecht fandet (und warum), denn dann kann ich etwas verbessern.

Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich niemanden beleidigt habe, denn das war nicht meine Absicht.

So, nun zurück zur ff: Im nächsten Kapitel kommt auch unser allseits geliebter Tränkemeister wieder vor und im übernächsten gibt es mal wieder ein bisschen „Harry-Snape-bonding".

Bitte reviewt!! Euer kleiner Drache. **: )´**


	20. Warten, Samen, Kerne Und Knoten

Disclaimer: Okay, ich geb es ja schon zu, mir gehört davon … nichts …

**Disclaimer:**

Ich hab's gefressen…. Nein, es gehört trotzdem nicht mir, aber es hat gut geschmeckt.

**Widmung: **

Danke an alle, die ein Review geschickt haben und an alle, die diese Story immer noch lesen. Ihr macht mich überglücklich! Yay, bis jetzt _**fast**_** 100** Reviews für die gesamte ff! **: )**

**Warnung:**

Hm, sie fluchen ein bisschen. ; ) (immer noch) Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

20. Warten, Samen, Kerne Und Knoten:

Harry war müde, so erschöpft sogar, dass er sich auf dem Teppichboden halb einrollte, obwohl Malfoy immer noch im Raum war. Er hätte ihn jederzeit angreifen können. Er würde seine Schwäche sehen.

Und doch war es dem Gryffindor momentan völlig egal. Es gab einfach andere Sachen, über die er nachdenken musste.

Einen dieser Gedanken äußerte er schließlich laut, den Slytherin interessiert musternd:

„Dein Vater ist bei Tom in Ungnade gefallen, willst du immer noch Todesser werden?"

Eigentlich wusste Harry, dass er Draco damit provozierte. Dass es gefährlich werden würde, wenn der Slytherin noch einmal solch eine heftige Reaktion zeigen sollte. Harry wusste auch irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein schon jetzt, dass seine letzte Bemerkung zu diesem Thema der Grund für die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten gewesen war.

Aber er tat es trotzdem, er wollte Sicherheit, dass es wirklich alles wegen dieser einen Bemerkung geschehen war, wollte sehen ob seine Vermutung über die Bedeutung von Malfoys Handeln wirklich richtig war….

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, bevor er sprach. Seine Stimme war schneidend, der Tonfall eisig. Aber vor allem eins war, wütend und verzweifelt:

„Halt die Klappe, Potter! Sprich nicht vom dunklen Lord! Sprich nicht von meinem Vater!! Du…."

Weiter kam der blonde Slytherin nicht. Er fand keine Worte für das, was er sagen wollte, ohne Harry Potter seinem Erzfeind seine wahren Beweggründe zu offenbaren. Ohne Schwäche zu zeigen.

Doch Harry lies sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Er erhob sich aus seiner halb liegenden Haltung und fixierte die stahlgrauen Augen des anderen mit Smaragdgrünen, in denen ein stilles entschlossenes Feuer glomm.

„Warum nicht? Weil du keiner seiner Sklaven sein willst? Weil du dich dafür schämst, nicht die Wünsche deines Vaters zu erfüllen? Weil du dich schämst, nicht fähig zu sein andere Menschen zu quälen und zu töten, wie du es dein ganzes Leben lang wolltest? Wenn du jetzt endlich zu der Einsicht gekommen bist, dass es bessere Ziele gibt, als der Sklave eines irren Mörders zu werden, dann hab verdammt noch mal auch den Mut anzuerkennen, dass diese Erkenntnis etwas Gutes ist!"

Der Gryffindor hatte Widerworte erwartet, die Verneinung dessen, was er Draco an den Kopf geworfen hatte, doch es kam nichts von alledem. Der Slytherin starrte ihn einfach nur an.

Dann schließlich schien er seine Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben: „Warum? Woher weißt du das alles? Warum blickst du, ein verdammter Gryffindor, dahinter?"

Mit mehr Verwirrung und vielleicht sogar Schrecken fügte er an: „Warum kannst du von etwas reden, das _ich_ nie gesehen habe!? Warum weißt du wie sie ihre Opfer foltern und quälen,… töten?"

Harry öffnete den Mund, um ihm zu widersprechen, doch Draco sprach weiter und diesmal war es der Gryffindor, dessen Geheimnis erkannt worden war.

„Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, Potter. Die Leere, die Wut, sogar die ganze, verdammte Verzweiflung! Du kannst nichts gegen ihre Taten tun, obwohl du sie siehst…, obwohl du weißt, was geschieht!"

Malfoy hielt inne.

„Wieso? Wie kann es möglich sein, dass du es jemals gesehen hast? Du warst nie auf einem ihrer Treffen außer im diesem Sommer."

_Draco wusste, dass er sich wiederholte, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht begreiflich werden, warum dieser einfältige Gryffindor vor ihm diese Erfahrungen gemacht haben konnte._

„Ich…." Plötzlich wusste Harry nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Malfoys Schweigen zuvor hatte ihm gezeigt, dass dieser wahrhaftig kein Todesser werden wollte, aber das brachte ihn nicht weiter. Es machte ihn, ob der Fragen des anderen nicht sicherer.

Ein seltsamer Drang dazu, einfach das zu sagen, was ihm in den Sinn kam, ohne sich zu sorgen wie gefährlich es sein würde für ihn und den Kampf gegen Voldemort, erfüllte ihn.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich weiß mehr darüber, als ich jemals gewollt hätte…. Ich muss nicht dort sein, um es zu sehen."

Dracos Blick zeigte Verwirrung und Irritation, und trotzdem lag etwas Undefinierbares darin. Vielleicht Verständnis? Harry wusste es nicht.

„Du musst nicht dort sein, … du tust es nicht freiwillig."

Die Worte des Blonden klangen mehr wie das Aussprechen einer Erkenntnis als irgendetwas anderes. Ein kaum merkliches Nicken folgte, dann einfach Schweigen auf beiden Seiten.

Schließlich durchbrach Malfoy die Stille, indem er etwas völlig Unerwartetes sagte: „ Wer sagt dir eigentlich, dass ich jemals Todesser werden wollte?"

Einen Moment lang war Harry sprachlos, dann entgegnete er mit einem Schulterzucken: „Na ja, vielleicht die ganze Nummer _ich hasse Schlammblüter und Muggel_?"

Ein leises schnaubendes Lachen war die Antwort. Es hatte etwas Arrogantes an sich.

„Und ihr sagt, Slytherins hätten Vorurteile. _Natürlich_ hasse ich Schlammblüter und Muggel, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass ich Todesser werden will."

Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn mit einem Blick an nach dem Motto: _Das heißt es nicht?_

Wieder dieses abwertende Lachen.

„Potter, glaubst du wirklich, ich bin so dumm mich freiwillig zu einem kriechenden Diener machen zu lassen, der jeden Wunsch erfüllen muss oder einen langsamen Tod stirbt? Ich bin ein Malfoy und egal, was mein Vater getan hat, ich begebe mich zu niemandes Füßen und werde schon gar nicht seine willenlose Marionette. Ich bin zu höherem bestimmt."

Wären Malfoys Worte nicht so verdammt überheblich gewesen, dann hätte Harry wahrscheinlich gelächelt, obwohl er sich gerade seinem Erzfeind gegenüber befand.

Jetzt war es der Gryffindor, der leise lachte.

„Schließt das mit ein, dass du helfen wirst, Voldemort zu vernichten?"

Draco überraschte ihn mit Offenheit.

„Wenn es nützt, um meine eigene Macht zu vergrößern."

„Ein schöner Ausdruck für _ich würde mir wünschen, er wäre nie aus dem verfluchten Kessel gekrochen, aus dem er neu erstanden ist_."

Der Slytherin sah ihn entsetzt an, wobei etwas wie unwilliger Respekt in seinen Augen zu glimmen begann. Der Schwarzhaarige sah jetzt zu Boden, offensichtlich in Gedanken versunken. Er hörte kaum hin, als Draco erneut sprach:

„Du hast es wirklich gesehen. Alles, und noch mehr als nur seine Wiederkehr."

Als eine Art späteren Gedanken fügte er hinzu: „Deshalb bist du so müde."

„Was?!"Harrys kopf ruckte überrascht nach oben.

_Er hatte es nicht herausgefunden, oder?_

Eigentlich hatte Malfoy auf den gehetzten, viel zu erfahrenen Ausdruck in den Augen des anderen angespielt, doch diese erschrockene Reaktion lies noch ganz anderes vermuten.

„Es hat also doch etwas mit deinem Schlaf zu tun! Erst meinte ich etwas ganz anderes, aber jetzt, wo du mich darauf stößt…"

Harry blieb stumm, doch dieses Schweigen und die leichte Röte auf den blassen Wangen waren Draco Antwort genug.

ssssssssss

Der Morgen graute, als Harry sich auf das Bett begab und Gedanken verloren den Beutel mit den Samen für Hedwigs Eulen in Händen wog. Draco saß grummelt in einer Ecke, denn seit die Sonne mit der Aussicht auf grelleres Licht ihre ersten Strahlen über die großen Ländereien schickte, war seine Laune rapide gesunken.

Es hatte auch nicht geholfen, dass Harry netterweise die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, sodass normalerweise keine Strahlen ungefiltert ins Zimmer fallen würden.

Als der Gryffindor die Körner und Samen durch die Finger und zurück in den Beutel rinnen ließ, ging ihm erneut der Text des Vampirbuches durch den Kopf. Zum ersten Mal seit Snape am Abend gegangen war, stahl sich ein diebisches Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht.

_Zeit den ach so schlecht gelaunten Slytherinprinzen etwas abzulenken. Hehe._

Er begann damit achtlos einige Teile aus dem kleinen Lederbeutel in Malfoys Richtung zu werfen. Weit genug, dass der Blonde sie nicht bemerken würde…

Noch nicht.

Mit der Menge der ausgestreuten Samen zufrieden, begann Harry den nächsten Schritt seines Plans. Seine Turnschuhe von der Seite des Bettes holend, ergriff er die Schnürsenkel und machte so viele Knoten in das Band, wie dessen Länge ihm erlaubte.

_Draco würde gut beschäftigt sein. Jetzt gab es nur noch eins zu tun:_

„Malfoy, hast du das Zeug da auf dem Teppich verstreut?", fragte er vollkommen unschuldig und anscheinend ehrlich verwirrt und leicht verärgert von der Tatsache, dass Körner in seinem Zimmer auf dem Boden lagen.

Dann wartete der Gryffindor gespannt, was passieren würde.

Draco wandte sich seinem Mitschüler und Erzfeind Nr. 1 langsam zu, um zu sehen, was der nervige Gryffindor jetzt schon wieder wollte. Dabei viel sein Blick zwangsläufig auf einige auf dem Boden verstreute Teile. _Was war das?_

_Körner!_

Von plötzlichem Interesse gepackt, kam der Slytherin auf die Füße und besah sich die verstreute Auswahl eingehend.

_Hmm, er sollte sie aufheben. Aber warum nur?_

Draco zermarterte sich das Hirn, warum es auf einmal so wichtig war diese Samen aufzuheben.

_Sollte Potter das doch selbst machen! Er hatte sie schließlich nicht dort hingeworfen! … Aber er __**könnte**__ sie aufheben…._

Er war so auf seinen inneren Zwiespalt fixiert, dass er noch nicht einmal bemerkte, wie Harry sich die Hand auf den Mund presste, um nicht laut loszulachen. Etwas, dass sehr ungewöhnlich war, da Dracos Sinne in dem vampirischen Körper noch schärfer waren, als normal.

Ohne abermals nach einem Grund zu fragen, machte sich der Blonde daran jedes einzelne Korn aufzuheben und wurde dabei interessiert von seinem Zimmernachbarn beobachtet. Harry saß auf dem Bett und konnte seine Belustigung so lange verbergen, bis Malfoy mit verzweifelter Heftigkeit versuchte ein Korn aufzuheben, das sich zwischen die Teppichfasern geschoben hatte und sich beim besten Willen nicht daraus befreien ließ. Nach einigen Augenblicken des Werkelns gab er ein frustriertes Grollen von sich, wurde jedoch wirksam aus seiner Tätigkeit, als Harry lauthals lachend vom Bett rollte.

„Das ist deine Schuld, Potter!! Was hast du gemacht?!" Während der Gryffindor versuchte seinen Lachkrampf in den Griff zu bekommen, antwortete er: „Ich… hab nichts gemacht…. Weißt du denn nicht, dass Vampire gerne… Samen und Kerne aufheben?" Auf Dracos halb verdutzten, halb wütenden Blick hin, musste Harry schon wieder lachen. Der junge Slytherin sah jetzt wirklich so aus, als wolle er ihn gerne erwürgen.

„Ich bin enttäuscht. Ich dachte, du hättest die Zeit genutzt, um dich ein bisschen schlau zu machen. Das Buch lag doch vor deiner Nase", fügte der Gryffindor sarkastisch hinzu. Dracos Nasenflügel blähten sich auf und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Das sonst so beherrschte, kalte Gesicht spiegelte jetzt, da er ein Vampir war, so viel mehr Emotionen wider. _Es war einfach wunderbar._

„Hier, nimm das, wenn du mich abwerfen möchtest. Bevor du dich noch an den Möbeln vergreifst." Damit warf Harry dem Blonden seinen Schuh zu. Draco fing ihn mit Leichtigkeit, ohne überhaupt hinsehen zu müssen. Er wollte ihn gerade mit seiner ganzen neu gewonnen Kraft zurückwerfen, als ihm die verknoteten Schnürbänder auffielen.

„Ich hasse dich, Potter." Doch noch während er dies sagte, fanden seine geschickten Finger schon den Weg zu den zahlreichen und eng geknüpften Knoten.

„Ich weiß, ich dich auch", kam es vollkommen gleichmütig vom Schwarzhaarigen, der seinem Mitschüler einen letzten Blick zuwarf, bevor er sich leise lachend rücklinks auf das breite Bett sinken ließ.

_Hmm, er wusste wirklich nicht, ob seine Antwort auf Malfoys „Bekenntnis" immer noch stimmte. Es war schon merkwürdig._

_Knoten lösen!_ Anscheinend noch eine Tätigkeit, der er als Vampir nicht widerstehen konnte. _Verdammtes Potter-Balg!!_

SSSSSSSSSS

Minerva trat aus dem Kaminzimmer heraus zur Eingangstür, als sie das dumpfe Pochen des Türklopfers hörte. Langsam drückte die alte Schottin den metallenen Knauf hinunter. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl.

Ihre Ahnung sollte bestätigen, als sie im nächsten Moment Severus Snape auf ihrer Türschwelle erblickte. Er war so kreidebleich wie sie ihn selten in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte, seine Hände strichen fast nervös über die wohlbekannte Todesserrobe.

„Severus, was ist passiert? Komm rein, du siehst aus, als wenn du gleich umkippst."

Wortlos trat der Tränkemeister ein und blieb dann einfach in der kleinen Eingangshalle stehen. Er schwankte kaum merklich.

_Oh Merlin, was hatte er heute wieder tun müssen? Wenn Severus so offen zeigte, dass er angeschlagen war, dann musste es schlimm sein._

Einen Augenblick lang konnte Minerva ihren Freund nur wortlos anstarren, dann setzte sie zum Sprechen an. Doch sie sollte nicht so weit kommen:

„Bad?", war das Einzige, was der hochgewachsene Ex-Todesser hervorbrachte.

„Gleich da hinten rechts", beeilte sich McGonagall zu sagen. Mit so viel Würde wie möglich stolperte Snape zum Bad, um dann jeglichen Inhalt seines Magen in die Toilette zu erbrechen. Das Einzige, was Minerva noch sah, bevor die sich schloss, waren die unnatürlich geröteten Wangen des bleichen Gesichts.

Die Professorin hatte schon vor langer Zeit die Erkenntnis erlangt, dass es für Severus fast nichts gab, das ihn mehr beschämte als Schwäche zu zeigen. Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Wenn sie ihm einen Gefallen tun wollte, dann musste sie ihm wenigstens seinen Stolz lassen.

Anstatt also ihrem sorgenbeladenen Herz zu folgen und sich zu erkundigen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, rief sie freundlich aber mit fester Stimme zum Bad hinüber: „Severus, das Wohnzimmer ist gleich links von der Eingangstür."

Sie bekam keine Antwort, aber die hatte sie auch nicht erwartet. Langsam begab sie sich in das geräumige Wohnzimmer und setzte Tee auf. Sie wusste es war eines der wenigen Dinge, mit denen die dem Tränkemeister helfen konnte. Außerdem würde es ihre kaum merklich zitternden Hände beschäftigen.

ssssssssss

Der Tränkemeister erhob sich am ganzen Leib zitternd vom Boden des Bades.

_Er durfte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren!!_

Und so stolperte Snape zum Waschbecken und wusch sich. Seine Hände griffen den Rand des Porzellanbeckens, als gäbe ihm dies zusätzliche Kraft für seine nächste Aufgabe. Vermutlich tat es das auch, wenn auch einzig mit dem Zweck, ihn aufrecht zu halten.

In den nächsten Minuten stand der Slytherin stocksteif da, all seine Mühen allein auf das Aufbauen seiner Okklumentikschilde ausgerichtet.

_Es hat viel zu lange gedauert, _dachte er grimmig, als er endlich wieder in den Spiegel sehen konnte, ohne vor seinem geistigen Auge die Schrecken der vergangenen Nacht zu sehen.

ssssssssss

Kurze Zeit später vernahm Minerva das Öffnen und Schließen der Badezimmertür, woraufhin Schritte sich fast lautlos dem Wohnzimmer näherten.

_Es war unglaublich, dass Severus sich selbst in diesem Zustand noch beinah geräuschlos bewegen konnte. _

Mit äußerlich fester Miene blickte sie ins Feuer, doch ihr nächster Gedanke verdüsterte ihre Züge merklich.

_Das musste er wohl auch, wenn er als Spion in den Diensten dieses Irren und seiner Gefolgsmänner überleben wollte!_

Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor wurde aus ihren Gedanken geschreckt, als Severus den Raum betrat. Sie erhob sich und wies ihrem ehemaligen Schüler mit einem traurigen Lächeln einen Platz in dem großen dunkelroten Ohrensessel an, der ihrem gegenüber stand. Snape lies sich erschöpft hinein sinken und stieß einen halb unterdrückten Seufzer aus. Schweigend goss Minerva ihnen Tee ein und dann wartete sie. Severus würde ohnehin nicht sprechen, bevor er bereit war.

Es dauerte diesmal eine geraume Zeit. McGonagall gingen all die Male durch den Kopf, an denen dieser Mann in den vergangenen Jahren bei ihr gewesen war, wenn er seine Bürde nicht mehr tragen konnte.

„Der dunkle Lord hat darauf bestanden, dass einige an dem_ Sport_ teilnehmen. Ich konnte ihn leider nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen… nicht dieses Mal", begann der Slytherin völlig unvermittelt und brach genauso schnell ab wie er begonnen hatte.

„Severus, sag mir, was du tun musstest?" Minerva legte ihre Hand behutsam auf die seine und sie war überrascht, dass er sich nicht wie üblich aus der Berührung befreite.

Die pechschwarzen Onyxaugen wandten sich der Schottin zu, woraufhin sie die ganze Geschichte hören sollte:

„Wir bekamen den Befehl aus dem Hauptquartier ins Freie zu treten und dort waren sie…."

SSSSSSSSSS

Harry starrte geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster.

_Wann würde Snape wiederkommen? Was machte er wohl gerade?_

Ohne darauf zu achten, dass der blonde Slytherin immer noch irgendwo im Raum saß und schmollte, lehnte der 15-Jährige den Kopf an die Fensterscheibe und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Er kniete auf der Fensterbank, die Vorhänge hinter sich zugezogen, damit das Sonnenlicht nicht direkt in den Raum scheinen konnte.

_Sonne, haha, schön wär´s!_

Der Himmel war von düsteren Wolken verhangen, das Licht trotz der Jahreszeit unheilverkündend blass. Harry rann ein Schauer über den Rücken als er zum wiederholten Male in Gedanken schrie: _Wo bleibt Snape nur so lange?! Was hält ihn auf?!_

_Verdammt, er konnte Malfoy noch nicht einmal helfen! Er hatte es in dem Buch über Vampire gelesen. _

_Es gab eine einzige Referenz zu einem möglichen Ritual, aber darin stand, dass der Zauber extrem schwierig zu vollführen war und dass man (aus einem nicht genannten Grund) zusätzlich zu dem Vampir selbst zwei Personen für die Durchführung benötigte. _

Hätte Harry momentan die Kraft gehabt realistisch zu denken und wäre er nicht so unglaublich erschöpft von den Ereignissen der letzen Stunden gewesen, dann wäre ihm eingefallen, dass Snape ihm gesagt hatte, er werde erst abends zurück kommen.

Dies jedoch war im Augenblick nicht der Fall und so schloss der ausgezerrte Junge für einen Moment die Augen, um der Welt zu entfliehen.

Hätte Harry gewusst auf welcher Weise ihm dieser unterbewusste Wunsch im nächsten Moment gewährt würde, hätte er sich so schnell wohl nie wieder etwas ersehnt:

_Fast völlige Düsternis! Der gleiche Wolkenverhangene Himmel. Eine Lichtung umringt von toten geschwärzten Bäumen… ein Gebäude ebenso schwarz und bedrohlich im Hintergrund…_

_Mehrere Menschen kauerten wimmernd am Boden, umringt von schwarzen Gestalten. Flüche, immer wieder ohne Nachlass… Blut am Boden, Verletzungen, gequälte Schreie!!_

_**Verdammt, es soll aufhören!! Ich will nicht mehr!!**_

Die letzten wütenden Gedanken waren nicht Harrys gewesen… auch Voldemort wäre ihrer nicht fähig gewesen….

Der Gryffindor stürzte rücklinks weg vom Fenster in dem Moment da die erschreckenden Gedankenfetzen ein Ende gefunden hatten. Dass er hart auf dem Boden schlug bei seinem Fall von der Fensterbank registrierte er nicht. Auch der halb herunter gerissenen Vorgang entging seiner Beobachtung, als er einen Augenblick später gehetzt ins Bad stolperte und gerade rechtzeitig über dem Klo alles erbrach, was sich in seinem Magen befand. Die Bilder kreisten in seinem Kopf, begleitet von tausend Fragen.

All dies wurde jedoch unterbrochen, da jetzt Dracos beinah weißblonder Haarschopf im Türrahmen erschien und gleich drauf ein entsetztes, irritiertes:

„Potter, was ist gerade passiert? Merlin, was machst du da?!", seinen Mund verlies.

Harry wirbelte mit schwindelerregender Geschwindigkeit herum und starrte seinen Schulfeind an, während er sich beinah unbewusst mit der Hand über den Mund wischte.

„Potter, was zur Hölle läuft falsch bei dir? Wirst du verrückt, oder ist das einfach der normale Alltag für den verdammten Jungen, der lebt, um alle anderen um den Verstand zu bringen?!"

„Sei ruhig", kam das kaum hörbare Flüstern.

„Nein, ich werde mir nicht von einem Potter den Mund verbieten lassen. Du weichst nur der Frage aus. Ein ziemlich schwacher…"

„SEI ENDLICH RUHIG!! ES GEHT DICH EINEN DRECK AN UND ICH WILL NICHT MIT DIR DARÜBER REDEN!!", schrie Harry plötzlich, wobei seine Gesichtszüge sich fast qualvoll verzerrten.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rappelte Harry sich auf und stürmte an dem Blonden vorbei. Dieser bleib wie benommen in der Tür stehen, bis er das Rascheln des Bettzeugs hörte.

Fast dachte Draco er würde gleich Potter in die Decke gehüllt vorfinden, doch der Gryffindor lag lediglich zusammengerollt auf dem Bett.

_Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Was war Potter wiederfahren, dass er sich prompt übergab, … dass er so die Fassung verlor? Und dann dieses heftige Zurückschrecken vom Fenster zuvor… es war unheimlich._

Ein anderer Gedanke war es jedoch letztlich, der den Slytherin dazu bewog sich vorsichtig dem Bett zu nähern. Nicht lauernd, wie er es beim ersten Mal getan hatte, sondern eher zögernd. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund respektierte er Potters Wunsch nach Ungestörtheit.

Er umrundete das Bett, sodass Harrys Gesicht ihm zugewandt war, um sich dann an der Wand nieder zu lassen, ein gutes Stück außerhalb der Reichweite der Sonnenstrahlen, welche jetzt wieder teilweise durch das Fenster drangen. Schweigend legte er seine Arme um die angezogenen Beine und beobachtete den anderen.

Harry nahm es praktisch nicht wahr.

_Was hatte er gesehen? Wessen Gedanken waren es? Warum waren sie so grausam? Konnten es etwa…?_

Nach einer Weile: „Du siehst langsam wirklich ungesund aus." Es war einfach eine Feststellung von Tatsachen.

„Ich weiß", kam es wiederum leise. War Harry eben noch wütend gewesen, so schien er jetzt resigniert und einfach müde, stellte Draco überrascht fest.

Ebenso überrascht war er von seinem Tonfall, als er Potter das nächste Mal ansprach:

„Was lässt dich so leiden, wenn man äußerlich nichts erkennen kann?", entsetzt über seine eigenen Gefühle, noch dazu die Tatsache, dass er sie ohne nachzudenken ausgesprochen hatte, klappte Malfoy die Hand vor den Mund.

Harry schrie ihn diesmal nicht an, sondern setzte sich langsam auf. Nach langem Schweigen sagte er: „Das wüsste ich manchmal ebenso gern wie du. Wahrscheinlich noch mehr als du… denn es quält _mich_, nicht dich… du kannst noch weniger tun als ich… es geht dich also nichts an… es wäre sinnlos." All dies sagte er bedächtig und ruhig. Potter beleidigte ihn ausnahmsweise nicht, er stellte nur Tatsachen klar.

Damit war das Thema für den Rest des Tages erledigt.

ssssssssss

„Potter, hast du nicht gesagt…?", begann Draco, doch Harry unterbrach ihn völlig unvermittelt: „Snape ist da."

Malfoy hob eine markante, helle Augenbraue. „Woher weißt du das?", kam es misstrauisch.

„Lass uns einfach gehen, okay?" Damit erhob sich er Gryffindor und signalisierte seinem Mitschüler, er solle sich endlich bewegen.

_Um genau zu sein, Harry hatte keine Erklärung dafür, warum er es wusste. Ihn erfüllte schlicht eine hundertprozentige Sicherheit, dass seine Aussage zutraf._

Innerlich war Harry über alle Maßen erleichtert. Endlich war der Tränkmeister wieder da! Er hatte Malfoy während der Zeit des Wartens noch zweimal Blut geben müssen und um ehrlich zu sein, er war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Aber jetzt war Snape da. Er würde sich um alles kümmern.

Eines gab es jedoch noch zu klären, bevor er das weitere Geschehen völlig in die Hände seines Mentors legen konnte: „Draco, hast du", Harry zögerte einen Moment: „…Hast du dich unter Kontrolle? Du weißt ja, dass er deine einzige Chance ist."

Einen Augenblick lang sah es so aus, als mache der Slytherin Anstalten, ihn eine patzige Antwort entgegen zu bringen, doch dann hielt Malfoy wahrhaftig einen Moment inne, um sich zu vergewissern.

„Ja, habe ich. Und ich weiß es", kam es gedämpft, aber nicht wirklich feindselig.

„Du hast mich Draco genannt."

„Oh", war Harrys einzige Antwort. Es hörte sich beinahe verlegen an.

„So redegewandt wie immer."

Ein leises: „Hey, das sagt Snape schon andauernd!", bekam er zurück. Ohne dass Draco es verhindern konnte stahl sich ein kaum zu erkennendes Grinsen auf seine blassen Züge.

„Halt, bevor ich's vergesse", murmelte Harry, rannte noch einmal zum Bett und nahm seine Decke mit. Der junge Slytherin warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu bis Harry ihm erklärte, dass er sie umhängen sollte, um sich falls nötig vor der Sonne zu schützen.

„Oh."

„Ha, du bist auch nicht besser."

Kurz danach waren beide oben am Treppenabsatz angekommen und sahen ihren Professor weiter ins Innere der Halle schreiten.

SSSSSSSSSS

Ihr wundert euch wahrscheinlich, warum Draco von dem Zwang besessen war, die Samen aufzuheben und die Knoten zu lösen, diese Idee stammt aus der sehr lustigen **Akte X Folge „Böses Blut"**(Ja, ihr habt einen X Files Fan vor euch **:3**).

Schon seit ich wusste, dass ich Draco in dieser ff als Vampir einbringen wollte, wusste ich auch, dass ich den Zwang der Vampire Samen aufzuheben, wann immer sie diese irgendwo liegen sehen, einbringen würde.

Es war unglaublich witzig diese Szene zu schreiben!!

**Hier eine kleine Umfrage:**

Soll Draco länger in der ff vorkommen, oder sozusagen wieder von der Bildfläche verschwinden, sobald sein kleines Problem den einen oder anderen Ausgang genommen hat?

Ich hätte Pläne für beides.

Sagt mir eure Meinung dazu und natürlich zum Kapitel! Bitte schickt mir Reviews, vielleicht (hoffnungsvoll guck) knacken wir ja die Hunderter-Marke oder gehen darüber hinaus.

Eure Melfis.


	21. Blutrote Erlösung

**Disclaimer:**

Ich hab's gefressen…. Nein, es gehört trotzdem nicht mir, aber es hat gut geschmeckt.

**Widmung: **

**100!! 100!! **Die Hundertermarke ist geknackt!!! Ich drücke euch alle dafür, dass ihr so fleißig Reviews gesendet habt!! Um genau zu sein sind es 108 Reviews. **: ) **Euch allen dann schon mal schöne Weihnachten oder was ihr sonst feiert!!

**Warnung:**

Diesmal kommt Blut ins Spiel. Wer das nicht mag, möge mir verzeihen und dieses Kapitel nicht oder nur teilweise lesen. Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!! Jetzt endlich wieder mit Snape!

21. Blutrote Erlösung:

Wenn die beiden 15-Jährigen erschrocken waren, ihren Professor in einer weiten, unheilverkündenden Todesserrobe zu sehen und den kaum merklichen Geruch von Blut wahrzunehmen, so war wohl auch Severus selbst in höchstem Maße überrascht, als er seine zwei kreidebleichen Schüler langsam die Treppe hinunter kommen sah.

„Blut", flüsterte Draco, wobei er den Geruch einsog.

„Ich weiß, kein Grund gleich euphorisch zu werden. Der da ist ne Nummer zu groß für dich", erwiderte Harry so leise, dass selbst Snapes feines Gehör es nicht ausmachen konnte.

Ihre Unterredung wurde von der Stimme des Tränkemeisters unterbrochen: „Draco, was machst du hier? Und warum seht ihr beide so bleich aus?" Man hätte erwarten können, dass die erste der beiden Frage feinselig ausgesprochen worden wäre, doch sie barg Besorgnis und Verwirrung.

_Seinem Wissen nach sollte Draco gerade jetzt in den Diensten des dunklen Lords stehen. Lucius hatte es ihm vor drei Tagen stolz berichtet, aber seither hatte er noch nichts erfahren. Merlin sei Dank, dass er jetzt hier war… vielleicht gab es noch Hoffnung._

„Hatte dein Vater nicht gesagt, dass du…", ein kurzer Blick zu Potter: „…eingeweiht werden solltest?" Währenddessen waren sie alle am unteren Ende der Treppe angekommen.

Es schien, dass er das Falsche gesagt hatte. Dracos ohnehin schon merkwürdig blasses Gesicht wurde noch ein bisschen heller.

„Ich wollte nicht… und deshalb dachte, ich komme zu dir… und… du wolltest doch nicht… Onkel…?" Draco hatte Harry für den Moment vollkommen ausgeblendet. Es war ihm egal, ob Potter ihn stottern hörte, das einzig Wichtige war, dass er Severus Loyalität richtig eingeschätzt hatte…, dass sein Patenonkel ihn nicht auch zu einem Todesser machen wollte.

Doch erst einmal hatte Dracos Sprechen andere Folgen:

Severus sah mit einem Mal die scharfen langen Eckzähne seines Neffen und wusste, dass das nur bedeuten konnte, er war ein Vampir. In wenigen Momenten vollzog sich ein für die beiden Schüler vollkommen unverständlicher Wandel auf Snapes Zügen: Erst Schrecken, fast sofort wieder verborgen, doch dann kam Erleichterung! Unendliche Erleichterung, die der Ältere noch nicht einmal hinter seinen starken Okklumentikschilden zu verbergen vermochte.

Er schloss den Blonden, der ihn verwirrt und nicht minder bang anstarrte, vorsichtig in die Arme. Noch während er dies tat, hörte er Dracos befreites Ausatmen.

_Er hatte richtig gelegen. Bei Onkel Sev war er sicher._

„Du bist ein Vampir! Das heißt, du bist schon vor deiner geplanten Initiation hier her gekommen, Merlin sei Dank."

Harry, der das Geschehen bisher passiv verfolgt hatte und erstaunt diese gefühlvolle Begrüßung wahrgenommen hatte, verstand langsam gar nichts mehr. Natürlich wusste er aus seiner Vision, dass Draco das Mal bekommen sollte, aber warum Snape wusste, dass er nicht da gewesen war, nur weil er jetzt ein Vampir war, konnte er sich nicht erklären.

Gerade als Snape den jüngeren Slytherin los ließ, fasste er seine Verwirrung in Worte: „Professor, ich will ja gar nicht anzweifeln, dass Malfoy das dunkle Mal nicht empfangen hat, aber woher wissen _Sie_ es?"

Einen Moment lang starrten die beiden anderen den Gryffindor offenkundig an. Sie hatten nicht erwartet, dass er so friedfertig auf die Idee reagieren würde, Draco als beinahe gebrandmarkten Todesser zu sehen. Draco seinerseits fragte sich immer noch, wie es angehen konnte, dass Potter so genau Bescheid wusste.

Severus schien sich diese Frage nicht zu stellen, denn er musterte Harry mit strengem Blick und fragte: „Hattest du eine…?"

Harry sah ein wenig verlegen zu Boden, hob den Kopf jedoch sofort, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass Malfoy neben ihm stand und alles sah.

„Ja, hatte ich…, aber wollen Sie mir nun meine Frage beantworten?" Einen Augenblick lang schwieg der großgewachsene Tränkemeister, dann: „Er konnte nur vorgestern Nacht gebissen worden sein. Ich weiß es mit völliger Sicherheit. Außerdem wäre er sonst inzwischen tot oder ein vollwertiger Vampir."

Snapes Worte klangen nüchtern, doch beide Jungen wussten aus einem Gefühl heraus, dass der Professor diesen Möglichkeiten nicht emotionslos gegenüberstand.

„Kommt, ich denke, wir haben einiges zu klären." Damit führte er seine beiden Schützlinge in sein Studierzimmer. So als wäre es Harrys jahrelange Gewohnheit, ging er als allererstes zu den Vorhängen des einzigen Fensters und schloss sie. Die beiden Slytherins fixierten ihn mit überraschten Blicken und Harry war kurz davor zu fragen:

_Was, noch nie einen Jungen gesehen, der Vorhänge bewegt?_

Bevor der temperamentvolle Gryffindor sich jedoch dazu entschließen konnte, diesen Satz laut zu äußern, verließ Snape das Büro mit den Worten, er wolle sich erst einmal umziehen. Also ließen sich die beiden Jungen vor dem Kamin nieder und warteten dann auf den Professor.

„Potter, du hast mir immer noch einiges zu erklären", grollte der junge Slytherin, welcher nahe beim Feuer in einem Sessel saß.

„Ich glaube nicht, Draco", erwiderte Harry trotz seiner heftigen Müdigkeit zuckersüß.

„Nun, ihm vielleicht nicht, aber mir", drang das samtige Schnarren des Tränkemeisters an sein Ohr. Er wandte abrupt den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam.

_Hmpf, egal wie lange er hier war, Snape schaffte es immer noch unbemerkt hinter ihm aufzutauchen. Da hatte er wohl seinen Spaß dran. _

„Zum Beispiel, wie du es vollbracht hast weder von Draco ausgesaugt zu werden noch ihn in das nächste Jahrhundert zu fluchen…. Und seht mich nicht so entgeistert an, ich bin mir sehr wohl der Tatsache bewusst, dass ihr eigentlich keine fünf Minuten in einem Raum verbringen könnt, ohne euch in den Haaren zu liegen." Er sah sie beide düster von oben herab an. Eines wussten sie ohne Zweifel, trotz des kleinen Scherzes meinte Snape es vollkommen ernst.

Harry sah zu seinem Mitschüler hinüber und zögerte, bevor er sprach. Der Tränkemeister deutete dies als Verweigerung und setzte nach:

„Mr. Potter, ich warte auf eine Erklärung… und ich bitte um die ganze Geschichte."

Widerwillig begann er u erzählen, was sich in den letzten 24 Stunden zugetragen hatte.

_Es war ja noch nicht einmal so, dass er es nicht erzählen wollte, aber es war mal wieder seine undankbare Aufgabe es so zu berichten, dass Snape alles nötige wusste, Malfoy aber nichts erfuhr, das Harry in Gefahr bringen konnte. Man konnte ja nie wissen._

„Ich habe geschlafen, als Draco in mein Zimmer kam. Er wollte mich aussaugen und ich war noch in einem _Alptraum_ gefangen und bin deshalb erst im letzten Moment aufgewacht. Nachdem ich mich verteidigt habe…."

„Ja, mit der verdammten Lichtkugel!", grollte Malfoy neben ihm leise bis Snape ihn ermahnte:

„Draco, ich denke es ist in deinem Interesse, wenn wir das so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen. Ohne Unterbrechungen, sofern es dir möglich ist, deine Zunge im Zaum zu halten."

Harry begann, wo er vormals aufgehört hatte: „Nachdem ich mich verteidigt habe, sind wir uns einig geworden, dass es das klügste wäre auf Sie zu warten."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen im Raum, dann fragte Severus nachdenklich:

„Draco, wie hast du es so lange ohne Blut ausgehalten?"

Der Angesprochene sah betreten zu Boden.

„Ähm…, das habe ich nicht."

_Jetzt musste er Severus von seiner Schwäche berichten gerade von dem Gryffindor Hilfe angenommen zu haben._

Snape wusste ja nicht, dass es lediglich diese Sorge war, die den jüngeren Slytherin so zerknirscht wirken ließ und reagierte erneut in einer Weise, welche zumindest Harry völlig fremd war.

Draco blickte erschrocken vom Boden auf, als er plötzlich härter als gewöhnlich bei den Schultern gepackt wurde. Er sah in Severus unendlich schwarze Augen, hörte das Blut durch dessen Adern strömen, nahm den schnellen Herzschlag des anderen wahr.

„Draco, sag mir, dass du niemanden getötet hast! Sag mir, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist dich zu retten!" Wohl nur Severus Snape brachte es fertig selbst in seiner Sorge noch streng und so verdammt bedrohlich zu klingen.

„Nein, ich… Pott… Harry hat mir Blut gegeben!", beeilte sich der Blonde zu sagen. Der Tränkemeister las die Wahrheit in den Augen seines Patenkindes und stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.

„Gut, dann werden wir es versuchen können", bestätigte Snape, wobei er mittlerweile wieder vollkommen gefasst wirkte.

„Aber wir müssen uns beeilen", fügte er mit strengem Blick hinzu. Damit sah er Harry an, denn da dieser es gewesen war, der Draco Blut gegeben hatte, würde er auch bei den Vorbereitungen zu dem Wiederbelebungsritual die zentrale Rolle spielen müssen. Snape beschlichen leise Zweifel. So erschöpft und bleich wie Potter momentan aussah, wusste er nicht wie gut er seine Aufgabe überstehen würde.

Aber das lag alles in der Zukunft, denn egal in welcher Verfassung sich seine Schützlinge befanden, ohne Potters Einwilligung würden sie gar nichts erreichen, denn er musste seinen Teil der Prozedur freiwillig ausführen, damit das Ritual wirken konnte.

_Wie sollte er das Problem der Zeit lösen? Natürlich wusste er, dass Harry und Draco das Ritual ohne seine Hilfe nicht durchführen __**konnten**__, aber das machte die Lage nicht weniger vertrackt. _

Lange Augenblicke war es vollkommen still im Studierzimmer, dann ging Severus zu Draco, denn eine Idee keimte in seinem Innern. Der Jungvampir sah mit bangem Blick zu ihm auf, doch Severus legte ihm beruhigend einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern, ohne Angst vor Dracos Vampirseite zu zeigen oder zu empfinden. Dies wunderte Harry, denn sicherlich war diese wilde Seite von Malfoy auch für Snape nicht ungefährlich.

Wenn die beiden Jungen nur wüssten, warum Severus keinerlei Angst verspürte….

„Draco", riss Snapes tiefe Stimme sie aus ihren Überlegungen: „Ich werde dich jetzt mit einem sehr alten zauber magischen Schlafes belegen. Er wird uns genug Zeit für die Vorbereitungen und dir Ruhe verschaffen sowie die Möglichkeit die nächsten Stunden zu überstehen, ohne noch einmal von Potter Blut annehmen zu müssen."

„Ka…", Draco räusperte sich und begann erneut: „Kannst du mir nicht Blut geben?" Severus Miene zeigte Bedauern und Verständnis, etwas, das man nicht oft auf den harten Zügen des Tränkemeisters entdeckte.

„Nein, Draco, es würde dich umbringen, wenn du in dieser Phase Blut von jemand anderem außer Potter annehmen würdest." Er sprach ruhig und doch entdeckten die beiden 15-Jährigen Sorge bei ihrem Mentor und Paten. Draco und Harry erbleichten und schließlich war es an Harry mit leiser Stimme eine genauere Erklärung zu fordern.

„Sofern Draco dich nicht vollkommen aussaugt und damit unwiderruflich zu einemvollwertigen Vampir wird, kann er von niemand anderem Blut annehmen, ohne zu sterben." Er lag eine Düsternis ins Snapes Stimme, die deutlich zeigte wie negativ er diesen beiden Möglichkeiten gegenüberstand.

Schluckend sahen die unfreiwilligen Zimmergefährten sich an. Ihnen wurde erst jetzt bewusst wie viel Glück sie gehabt hatten, genauso gut hätte jetzt einer von ihnen tot oben in Harrys Schlafzimmer liegen können.

Bevor sie jedoch zu einer weiteren Reaktion fähig waren, führte Snape Draco zu dem schmalen, dunkelroten Sofa und bedeutete ihm sich hinzulegen. Zudecken brauchte der Professor sein Patenkind nicht, denn als Vampir machte ihm Kälte nichts aus.

Die Furcht in den Augen des anderen lesend, flüsterte Severus mit samtweicher Stimme:

„Es wird alles gut werden, Draco, hab keine Angst." Einen Moment später zog er seinen Zauberstab und schickte den jungen Slytherin mit einer komplizierten Handgeste und den Worten „Somnus quietus magicus.", in einen tiefen Schlaf, der die Verwandlung in einen Vampir vorübergehend anhalten würde… nicht für lange jedoch, weshalb er sich beeilen musste, Potter zu erklären, was für das Ritual von Nöten war.

Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er, ob er den Gryffindor nach der Vision fragen sollte, die er offensichtlich gehabt hatte, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen.

Harry hingegen schien froh zu sein, dass Draco schlief, denn es hatte den Anschein, dass er dringend über etwas reden wollte.

Er musste Snape ja noch warnen!

_Er musste dem Professor sagen, dass Malfoy in Gefahr war, weil Voldemort sich nicht damit zufrieden geben würde ihn nachträglich zu einem Todesser zu machen, sondern ihn töten wollte. _

Als Snape sich dann zu ihm umwandte, stellte Harry seine Frage, nervös mit den Händen ringend: „Professor, kann ich kurz mit Ihnen sprechen, über Malfoy und so? Es ist dringend!"

_Was mochte der Junge ihm sagen wollen, das nicht warten konnte bis sie Draco zurückverwandelt hatten? Sollte er sich doch die Zeit nehmen? Nein, er konnte nicht. Dracos Leben war ihm wichtiger als irgendwelche Sorgen des Gryffindor._

Der Slytherin schien für einen Moment überrascht und der Versuchung erlegen, ihm seinen Wunsch zu gewähren, dann jedoch schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Nein, Potter, es muss warten." Er hielt einen Moment inne, seine Züge hart.

„Es sei denn, du möchtest, dass Draco nie wieder ins… richtige Leben zurückkehren kann."

Harrys Blick wurde für einen Augenblick abweisend, vielleicht sogar verletzt.

Die Tatsache, das Snape sich diese Beschuldigung überhaupt anmaßte, versetzte Harry einen Stich ins Herz, den er nicht so recht verstand.

_Er wusste, dass er teilweise Schuld am Tod von Cedric und Sirius war und es quälte ihn in beinah jeder Nacht. Dachte Snape etwa, er würde Malfoy sein Schicksal gönnen? Glaubte er wirklich, dass Harry einfach zusehen würde, wie der blonde Slytherin auf ewig ein Vampir werden würde? _

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", erwiderte der Gryffindor heftig und versetzte Snape einen düsteren Blick.

Severus bemerkte Harrys Dilemma nicht. Er hatte diese letzte Bemerkung nicht von sich gegeben, weil er Harry dazu fähig hielt, seinem Patensohn dessen Verwandlung zu wünschen, sondern weil er Angst um Draco hatte und der Dringlichkeit seiner Rettung Luft machen wollte.

Seine unbedachten Worte schnell vergessend, nickte er nur und signalisierte seinem Schüler dann ihm zu folgen.

CCCCCCC

Sie gingen schnellen Schrittes in den Ritualraum, wo Snape ihn erst einmal stehen ließ und dann das karg eingerichtete Zimmer wieder verließ. Was der Professor getan hatte, erfuhr Harry erst als dieser mit einem mittelgroßen samtenen Beutel durch die Tür trat. Der Gryffindor vermutete, dass sich darin die Utensilien für das spätere Ritual befanden und wurde von Snapes knappen Worten bestätigt.

CCCCCCC

Severus forderte seinen Schüler auf es ihm gleich zu tun und sich auf einen der heraufbeschworenen Stühle niederzulassen. Kurz musterte er ihn mit einer Eindringlichkeit, die den 15-Jährigen unruhig werden ließ, dann begann er unvermittelt mit seinen Erklärungen:

„Potter, ich werde dir jetzt den genauen Hergang des Rituals erklären und ich wünsche, dass

du zuhörst, denn ich habe keine Zeit mich zu wiederholen. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir. Aber darf ich fragen, heißt das Sie brauchen meine Hilfe bei diesem… Zauber?"

„Ja, Potter, das tue ich." Snapes Antwort klang etwas gepresst, denn anscheinend war diese Tatsache nicht unbedingt nach seinem Geschmack. Daraufhin nickte Harry kaum merklich, damit Snape fortfahren konnte.

_Es gefiel ihm nicht wirklich nach den Anstrengungen der letzten Tage an irgendeinem fremden Ritual teilzunehmen, doch er wusste schon jetzt, dass er es tun würde, egal was seine Aufgabe sein mochte._

…

_Es sei denn, du möchtest, dass Draco nie wieder ins … richtige Leben zurückkehren kann…,_

hallten Snapes Worte erneut in seinem Kopf wider. Innerlich schüttelte der junge Gryffindor sich.

_Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Malfoy auf ewig ein Vampir blieb! _

Irgendwie schien Snape genau diesen Gedanken aufgeschnappt zu haben, denn als er mit seiner Erläuterung begann, war sein Tonfall kaum merklich sanfter geworden.

„Das Ritual, welches Draco für seine erneute Menschwerdung benötigt, ist sehr alt und stammt aus den arabischen Landen. Sein Kern besteht in der Bezeugung des Opfers, keine Kreatur der Nacht bleiben zu wollen. Doch es reicht nicht dies einfach zu sagen oder zu beschwören. Es ist mit einer Prüfung der Willensstärke verbunden. Der Zauber gibt uns die Möglichkeit das Blut und damit das Leben zurück in seinen Körper zu bringen. Doch es ist mit einem Opfer verbunden, oder anders gesagt einer Willensprobe."

Der Tränkemeister hielt inne, um zu ergründen, ob Potter ihm noch immer folgen konnte und

als dieser nickte, erklärte er, was geschehen werde:

Dass er, Harry, wenn er dazu bereit sei, das Blut spenden müsse, mit dem ihr Jungvampir dann von Kopf bis Fuß eingerieben werden würde. Dass Draco der übermächtigen Versuchung wiederstehen müsse auch nur einen einzigen Tropfen des Blutes aufzunehmen. Kein Quäntchen des Blutes, welches auch seine Lippen bedecken würde.

Bevor er die Frage zuließ, die seinem Schüler auf den Lippen zu brennen schien, erkundigte er sich, wann der Gryffindor zum letzten Mal gegessen hatte und als Harry den Mittag nannte, zeigte er sich zufrieden. Erst jetzt forderte er Harry leicht spöttisch auf endlich seine Frage zu stellen, bevor die Unwissenheit ihn platzen ließ.

„Aber wie soll das von mir gegebene Blut denn reichen, um Malfoys ganzen Körper zu beschmieren?" Harry wirkte etwas grün im Gesicht, was kein Wunder war, bei der Vorstellung, was genau in kurzer Zeit mit einem Teil seines Blutes geschehen würde.

Ob Harrys umgangssprachlicher Ausdrucksweise schnaubte der hagere Professor verächtlich.

_Beschmieren! Das war doch kein Kurs für Malen mit Fingerfarbe! _

Seine Gedanken für sich behaltend, beantwortete dann die Frage:

„Das Blut wird reichen, da ich es mit einigen anderen Essenzen versetzen werde, die für die Vollendung des Zaubers von Nöten sind." Harry wollte gerade sein Verständnis bekunden, als Snape fort fuhr.

„Dies jedoch führt uns zu dem nächsten Problem." Besorgt stellte der Gryffindor fest, dass sich die Miene des Professors erheblich verdüstert hatte.

„Im Gegensatz zu dem Blut, das deinen Körper bereits verlassen hat, muss jenes, das du gibst völlig frei von magischen Flüssigkeiten sein."

Der Junge, der lebte, sah seinen Lehrer verständnislos an. Snape seufzte.

„Das heißt, dass du weder in den letzten zwei Stunden Tränke zu dir genommen haben darfst

noch ich dir welche geben kann."

Zu allererst rechnete Harry im Kopf aus, wann er zuletzt den Wundheiltrank benutzt hatte und war erleichtert, als er feststellte, dass es mehr als zwei Stunden her war. Was Snape sagte, ließ ihn jedoch noch immer nicht das Problem erkennen, welches der Ältere zu fürchten schien. Etwas gereizt setzte Severus zu einer weiteren Erklärung an:

„Zum Beispiel ein Trank, der dich von dem Blutverlust heilt, welchen du zweifellos erlitten hast, als du Draco während der letzten 24 Stunden mit Blut versorgt hast."

„Oder warum glaubst du sonst diese unglaublich gesunde kaltweiße Hautfarbe zu haben?", fügte der Slytherin sarkastisch hinzu.

„Mist", war Harrys einzige Antwort, denn mit der Tatsache im Blick, dass er, wie Snape ihm gesagt hatte, eine nicht gerade kleine Menge Blut geben musste, war diese Entwicklung wahrlich nicht die beste.

Als hätte diese Unterhaltung plötzlich eine ganz andere Frage in Severus aufgeworfen, sagte er jetzt: „Potter, zeig mir die Stelle, an der Draco dich gebissen hat."

Sehr zögerlich schob Harry den Ärmel seines Pullover hoch und gab damit den Blick auf die dünne dunkelrote Narbe eines sauberen Schnittes frei. Snape starrte ungläubig darauf hinunter.

„Potter, hast du in den letzten Tagen Selbstheilungskräfte entwickelt oder warum ist die Wunde so gut verheilt?" In seinem Tonfall lag deutliches Misstrauen.

_Mist, jetzt waren sie also doch auf das Thema zu sprechen gekommen, das er lieber hatte vermeiden wollen._

„Ähm, nein, ich habe keine Heilkräfte… aber seien Sie unbesorgt, es ist schon mehr als zwei Stunden her!", dies brabbelte Harry hastig und sah dann etwas schuldbewusst zu seinem Mentor auf. Eben jener sah aus, als hätte er nur zu gern mehr über dieses „es" erfahren, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf und nickte nur.

_Dafür hatten sie später noch Zeit genug. Jetzt mussten sie seinen Patensohn retten!_

CCCCCCC

Severus kniete sich vor seinen Schüler und griff entschlossen nach seinem Handgelenk.

„Denk daran, mit aller Kraft zu versuchen, während der Spende wach zu bleiben. Schaffst du es nicht, wird die Magie des Rituals dein Blut nicht als freiwillig gegeben akzeptieren."

Harry nickte etwas zittrig.

Snape war gerade im Begriff den Dolch an die Vene zu setzen, doch etwas hielt ihn von der Bewegung ab. In seinem Griff hatte Potter begonnen sich völlig zu verkrampfen. Ein Blick auf sein Gesicht zeigte, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Harry spürte, dass kalter Schweiß seine Stirn benetzte. Unbewusst hielt er den Atem an, denn in dem Moment, da Snape zum Stich ansetzte wurde Harry grausam daran erinnert, was vor etwa einem Jahr passiert war.

Der Gryffindor schloss die Augen, als Panik in ihm aufstieg. Er würde Draco nicht im Stich lassen, nur weil er die Erinnerung nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen konnte.

Wenn Snape ihn indirekt ohnehin schon beschuldigt hatte, es gern zu sehen, wenn Malfoy nicht wieder zurück verwandelt werden konnte, würde er ihm hiermit das Gegenteil beweisen. Außerdem wollte er ganz und gar nicht, dass sein Erzrivale ein Vampir blieb. So etwas wünschte er niemandem!

Trotzdem kehrten seine Gedanken unwiderruflich zu den Ereignissen auf dem Friedhof zurück:

_Die kalte Klinge berührte jetzt seine Armbeuge, bald würde sie eindringen und eine Wunde reißen… der gleiche Schmerz… das gleiche Gefühl. _

Severus starrte auf das junge, bleiche Gesicht vor ihm. Ein Gesicht so verkrampft, dass es eher einer Statue glich, der Ausdruck panischer Angst in Stein gemeißelt.

Einen Moment lang debattierte der Ex-Todesser im Geiste darüber, was nun wieder nicht in Ordnung war.

Dann wurde es ihm schlagartig klar: _Wurmschwanz hatte seine Armbeuge aufgeschlitzt, als er Blut für das Wiedererweckungsritual des dunklen Lords genommen hatte._

Seufzend legte er den Dolch beiseite.

„Potter, ich bin nicht Pettigrew", sagte ruhig und deutlich.

Harry schreckte auf, in den weit aufgerissenen Augen war immer noch die Panik zu sehen.

„Da… das wollte ich damit nicht sagen…!" Er sah seinen Professor halb erschrocken und halb entschuldigend an.

„Das weiß ich. Ich habe mich nicht von dir auch beleidigt gefühlt." Mit diesen Worten stand

Snape auf, doch bevor er noch mehr als einen Schritt gehen konnte, sprach Harry erneut.

„Bitte, gehen Sie nicht. Ich will Malfoy das Blut geben, ich werde ihn nicht einfach im Stich lassen."

In Gedanken setzte er hinzu: _Bitte, denken Sie das nicht von mir!_

Harry stockte, bevor erneut ansetzte: „Es wird schon funktionieren. Tun Sie es, aber bitte gehen Sie jetzt nicht einfach."

Severus sah in Harrys Augen und der Hauch eines Lächelns huschte über seine Lippen.

Er hockte sich vor seinen Schüler und sagte gelassen: „Das hatte ich eigentlich auch nicht vor."

„Aber wieso dann…"

„Ich wollte lediglich meine Position wechseln und, wie du mir sicherlich zustimmen wirst, geschieht dies sehr viel schneller und vor allem stilvoller, wenn ich dabei nicht sitzend über den Boden robbe."

Damit kniete er sich hinter den verwunderten Gryffindor.

„So, und jetzt möchte ich, dass du dich beruhigst und mir zuhörst: Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich bin hier und ich werde aufpassen, dass dir nichts geschieht. Es wäre doch schade Dumbledores Liebling _zu viel_ Blut abzuzapfen, jetzt wo ich ihn kennen gelernt habe."

Dies alles flüsterte er fast sanft in Harrys Ohr, wobei der letzte Teil von kaum bemerkbarer Belustigung geprägt war.

Noch während er es sagte und seine eigene Belustigung spürte, stellte Severus verwundert fest, dass selbst die brennende Sorge um Draco von diesem Gefühl etwas gemildert wurde.

_Es schien fast so als würde die Notwendigkeit sich um Potter zu kümmern ihm eine Art innere Ruhe und Zuversicht schenken. … Es war in gewisser Weise schön sich um einen anderen zu kümmern. _

Es waren diese Worte, dieser ruhige und einfühlsame Ton, der Harry ein Stück seiner Panik vergessen lies.

„Bist du damit einverstanden, wenn wir es noch einmal probieren?"

„J…ja."

„Gut."

Severus rutschte so hinter Harry, dass er gut um seinen Körper fassen konnte. Mit der linken Hand tat er dies und umschloss bestimmt Harrys Handgelenk, wobei er seine Rechte auf die Schulter seines Schützlings legte und ihn zurückzog, sodass er mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte.

„Jetzt versuch dich zu entspannen, dann geht es leichter und ist weniger schmerzhaft. Vergiss nicht, ich bin hier und passe auf dich auf." Severus wusste selbst nicht, warum er plötzlich Worte gewählte hatte, die er vor einigen Wochen noch als sentimental abgetan hätte.

Diese Überlegungen in einen hinteren Winkel seines Geistes verbannend, nahm Snape jetzt den Dolch, wartete auf ein weiteres, zittriges Nicken von Harry und stach dann die Spitze der Klinge ein kleines Stück in die Armbeuge.

Er spürte, dass sein Schüler in seinen Armen heftig zusammenzuckte und ein leises Keuchen von sich gab, bevor er die Spitze wieder herauszog, um den Blutfluss zu ermöglichen.

Harry fühlte sich komisch. Erst tat es weh und er verkrampfte sich, doch dann wurde das Gefühl anders, nicht beruhigend, aber anders.

Nicht lange nachdem Snape begonnen hatte das Blut in die magische Schale fließen zu lassen wurde er leicht benommen und war auf den Halt, den der Oberkörper seines Mentors bot, angewiesen.

Vor seinen Augen sah er Sterne und er musste heftig blinzeln. Seine Sicht wurde nicht klarer.

„Potter, atme ruhig weiter und sieh nicht auf deinen Arm, sondern nach vorne, wenn das besser für dich ist."

Er versuchte es, spürte dann aber wie sein Blick unwillkürlich zu der metallenen Schale gezogen wurde, in die sein eigener Lebenssaft tropfte und sogleich leicht zu schwingen begann.

„Warum sieht es so aus als ob das Blut in der Schale umher kreist?", fragte Harry und hörte sich dabei schläfrig an, was wohl auf den Blutverlust zurückzuführen war.

„Weil es genau das tut", kam die trockene Antwort.

„Aber warum…?"

Snape seufzte und fuhr dann mit einer Frage fort: „Nun gut, kannst du etwas mit dem Begriff Blutrühren anfangen?"

_Wenigstens wird ihn das ablenken…und vielleicht lernt er ja auch ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben etwas._

Harry überlegte kurz, was in halb benommenen Zustand schwieriger war als gedacht, und nickte dann.

„Ich glaube früher haben das die Muggel getan." Seine Zunge fühlte sich bleischwer an.

„Genau, wenn früher Tiere geschlachtet wurden, haben sie das Blut gerührt, um sein Gerinnen zu verhindern und ebendies erledigt auch der Zauber der Schale."

„Hm." Danach verfielen beide in Schweigen, währendem es Harry immer schwerer fiel die Augen offen zu halten.

Noch nie hatte er so deutlich spüren müssen wie Blut langsam aus seinem Körper floss. Es war unangenehm und beängstigend. Harry wurde sehr schwindelig. Lange würde er nicht

mehr bei Bewusstsein bleiben können. Er spürte wieder Angst.

Dann plötzlich war da eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sie war nicht erschreckend, sondern

beruhigend.

Es war Snapes Hand.

Und während der Tränkemeister jetzt seinen Arm um Harrys Oberkörper legte und ihn sicher an seine eigene Brust gedrückt hielt, redete er mit ihm. Sanft und beruhigend.

CCCCCCC

Das war Kapitel 21, ich hoffe es entschädigt euch für die Severus'lose Zeit in den letzten Kapiteln. Macht mir ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, indem ihr reviewt!


	22. Der Tag Bricht An

**Disclaimer:**

Ich hab's gefressen…. Nein, es gehört trotzdem nicht mir, aber es hat gut geschmeckt.

**Kommentar:**

Zu aller erst: Euer Melf guckt euch mit großen Augen an und entschuldigt sich für die astronomisch lange Wartezeit. Ich versuch mich zu bessern, kann aber zwecks Studium nichts versprechen.

**Widmung: **

Diesmal an alle, die ein review hinterlassen haben und besonders, die die ich per Review reply nicht erreichen konnte. Außerdem ein riesiges Dankeschön und eine große Umarmung an Sagotan für diesen umwerfenden Kommi. **: ) **

**Warnung:**

Was soll ich sagen, leider noch mehr Blut… Es wird in dem Ritual verwendet, also die gleiche Warnung wie letztes Mal: Wer das nicht mag, möge mir verzeihen und dieses Kapitel nicht oder nur teilweise lesen. Aus meiner Sicht kann ich aber sagen, dass die Szene trotzdem nicht wirklich schlimm ist. Aber urteilt selbst und jetzt noch viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

22. Der Tag Bricht An: 

Harry hatte es geschafft lange genug wach zu bleiben, sodass Severus seine Wunde verschließen und zuvor genug Flüssigkeit hatte sammeln können. Nun lag er in Snapes Armen, den Kopf an dessen Oberkörper gelehnt und schon mehr schlafend denn bei Bewusstsein.

_Er musste Snape doch noch sagen, dass Draco in Gefahr war. Was Voldemort mit ihm vorhatte. Aber dazu musste er wieder wacher werden! Er durfte nicht verschlafen wie Severus Draco vielleicht schon wieder wegschickte. Malfoy wäre in Gefahr! Er musste die beiden warnen!_

Der Tränkemeister beschwor eine Decke herauf und wickelte seinen Schützling gut darin ein. Während er Harry hochhob, um ihn auf das ebenfalls heraufbeschworene Sofa zu legen, zuckten seine Augenlider als versuche er wieder aufzuwachen.

„Schlaf jetzt Junge, du hast heute genug getan. Es ist okay. Es ist wichtig, dass du dich ausruhst und wieder zu Kräften kommst", flüsterte Snape, als er Harry hinlegte.

Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass sich die Gesichtszüge seines Schülers entspannten und er wohl endlich in einen tiefen Schlaf gesunken war.

Bevor Harrys Sinne schwanden, gingen ihm noch letzte Gedanken durch den Kopf.

_Er musste es ihm doch sagen… aber jetzt konnte er es nicht, es ging einfach nicht… er würde es einfach später tun…Snape würde Draco nicht gleich wegschicken… Severus war klug und er würde seinem Mentor vertrauen…_

Da die Schwärze Harry nun endgültig umfing, bemerkte er nicht mehr, dass er Snape eben in Gedanken beim Vornamen genannt hatte.

CCCCCCC

Es war nicht viel Zeit vergangen, als Severus jetzt mit pochendem Herzen das Ritual begann. Er sah auf seinen Patensohn hinunter, der die Augen zusammengekniffen hatte und sich schon beim starken Geruch Blutes allein heftig zusammenreißen musste.

Der Tränkemeister tauchte die Spitze seines Daumens in die dickflüssige Substanz in der goldenen Schale, hob die Hand wieder und verstrich einen Moment später zum ersten Mal das geweihte Blut auf die Stirn des Vampirs. Ein senkrechter Strich vom Scheitel bis zur Nasenwurzel….

Jetzt war es an Draco, er selbst konnte nur noch das Ritual aufrecht erhalten.

Und so sah er auf sein geliebtes Patenkind hinunter, in Gedanken bei ihm und mit Worten bei dem alles entschiedenen Ritual.

CCCCCCC

Harry träumte:

Er sah Draco, der auf dem Boden lag und es schien ihm als würde er selbst merkwürdige, fremdländische Worte flüstern, während er systematisch jeden Zentimeter des schneeweißen Körpers mit würzig, stechend riechender dunkelroter Flüssigkeit einrieb.

_Warum störte er ihn diese Tatsache nicht? Es war Blut, Verdammt!_

Wieder sprach er die Worte:

„Sordidal an Sahar, al Safi an Sahrish, Saleemah an Alishaba!"

Ein Ruck ging durch Dracos Körper, ein Grollen entkam seiner Kehle, auch wenn er die Lippen aufeinander presste. Die Hände, ebenfalls mit Blut beschmiert, ballten sich zu Fäusten, um den Drang nach Blut im Zaum zu halten.

Es war ein höchst merkwürdiger Traum. Er schien Täter und Zuschauer zugleich zu sein….

_Wie war das möglich?_

CCCCCCC

Immer mehr Blut bedeckte Dracos Körper. Er hatte immer gedacht, ihm würde von so viel Blutgeruch übel werden… es war immer seine größte Angst gewesen, wenn sein Vater ihn in den letzten Wochen getestet hatte…. Dass er Schwäche zeigen könnte….

Jetzt war es anders: Der intensive Geruch schien fast greifbar durch seine Nase zu fließen und dort aufgesogen zu werden. Eine Empfindung, ja Verheißung so stark, dass es qualvoll war!

Es war nicht schlimm, dass ihm früher schlecht geworden war, wenn er den Geruch von Blut vernommen hatte…. Nein, das hier war tauschendfach schlimmer!!

Er wand sich, knurrte, zuckte und schnaubte, um dem Drang zu widerstehen. Nichts schien zu helfen. Er fiel unaufhörlich in ein Loch. Ein unendlicher Abgrund, während dessen Fall Qual und Erfüllung miteinander rangen.

Er spürte es als körperlichen Schmerz! Es sollte aufhören!!

‚_Es kann aufhören', flüsterte eine verräterische Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Du musst nur deinen Mund öffnen, dann wird alles gut…, dann sind all deine Qualen vorbei.'_

_Nein!!! Ich will nicht!_

Ebenso wie Severus mit seinem inneren Schmerz rang, als er den Kampf seines Schützlings beobachtete, wehrte sich ebenjener, um nicht seiner vampirischen Seite nachzugeben.

Aber es war ein zur Neige gehender Kampf, denn beide wussten, dass Draco der Versuchung nicht ewig widerstehen konnte. Es blieb nur die Frage, was schneller kommen würde, Dracos Nachgeben oder das Ende des Rituals und somit die Rettung.

CCCCCCC

Harry sah den jungen Vampir kämpfen. Er spürte förmlich mit welcher Verbissenheit Draco sich wehrte. Es schien beinahe so, als würde nur der Ritualkreis, in dem der Slytherin sich befand, gewährleisten, dass er auf der Stelle blieb, so heftig wand sich Malfoy inzwischen.

Aber Harry sah auch etwas anderes. Etwas, das ihn verzweifelt näher rücken ließ.

Draco begann den Kampf zu verlieren. Immer länger wurden die Zeitspannen, da er fast reglos auf dem Boden lag, scheinbar etwas lauschend, das nur er hören konnte, bevor er erneut seinen Willen zeigte.

_Draco, nein!! Nein, du darfst nicht aufgeben!!_, rief er im Traum.

_Das Ritual ist doch fast beendet! Woher wusste er das?_

_Gib jetzt doch nicht auf!! Das kannst du nicht tun!!_

Es war dieser Moment, in dem der junge Slytherin plötzlich jegliche Bewegung einstellte.

_Malfoy, bitte, hör nicht auf zu kämpfen! _dachte der Gryffindor in seinem Traum voller Verzweiflung.

CCCCCCC

Severus wusste nicht mehr, ob er die Augen schließen oder offen halten sollte. Er sah auf Draco hinunter, doch was er sah, wollte ihm schier das Herz zerreißen.

Es war grausam zu wissen, dass das Ritual fast beendet war, sein Patensohn langsam aufgab und er nicht im Geringsten helfen konnte.

„Sordidal an Sahar, al Safi an Sahrish, Saleemah an Alishaba!"

Der junge Slytherin hörte wieder die Gedanken, die ihn besänftigen wollten. Ihn dazu treiben wollten einfach alle Gegenwehr fallen und seiner Gier freien Lauf zu lassen.

Es wäre so einfach. Er müsste nur den Mund öffnen und den köstlichen Lebenssaft von seinen Lippen lecken….

So einfach….

Severus' Hand fegte durch die Luft, ohne dass der Tränkemeister wusste, warum er das getan hatte. Seine Gedanken waren von einem einzigen Satz erfüllt (_Hör nicht auf zu kämpfen!_), während sein Mund fortwährend die fremden Worte formte:

„Sordidal an Sahar, al Safi an Sahrish, Saleemah an Alishaba!"

Draco hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde….

Ein Geräusch von zerbrechendem Porzellan drang an sein Ohr. Er wusste es kam nicht aus diesem Raum, aber er hörte es so deutlich als wäre es direkt neben ihm zu Boden gegangen.

Erschrocken über den plötzlichen Laut, riss er die Augen auf.

Blut lief hinein. Er hätte erwartet, dass es brannte, aber im Gegenteil, der rote Lebenssaft fühlte sich angenehm kühl an….

Einen Moment war der Slytherin vollkommen fasziniert von dieser Empfindung….

…

Der Moment war lang genug gewesen. Mit einer Macht, die wohl nur ein uraltes Ritual heraufbeschwören konnte, floss das Blut durch seine Haut und jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers wieder in die Blutbahnen zurück und ein schmerzhafter aber tiefer Atemzug entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Die Empfindung war zu viel für ihn. Kaum hatte Draco das Menschsein wiedererlnagt, verlor er auch schon sein Bewusstsein.

cccccc

Harry wachte auf, langsam, widerwillig, so fühlte es sich an. Seine Lider waren bleischwer, sie zu öffnen ein Kampf. Nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte, sah er sich verschlafen im Raum um. Einen Moment lang konnte er nur erfassen, dass helllichter Tag herrschte, dann kam die Erinnerung und mit ihr die alles entscheidende Frage:

Hatte Draco es geschafft? Hatte Snape vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht? War Draco ein Vampir geworden und hatte womöglich Snape gebissen?

Der Gryffindor war vollauf bereit in Panik zu verfallen, doch bevor dies passieren konnte, geschah etwas Seltsames:

Noch eine Erinnerung rückte sich in sein Gedächtnis…, aber es war keine Erinnerung, wie Harry nach kurzer Überlegung feststellte, sondern ein Traum!

_Ja, er hatte geträumt, dass Draco es tatsächlich vollbracht hatte! Dass er wieder ein Mensch war. Aber war es auch wahr, oder gaukelte ihm sein Unterbewusstsein vor, was er sich so sehr wünschte?_

Langsam setzte der 15-Jährige sich auf, sein Haar noch mehr verstrubbelnd als durch das Schlafen ohnehin schon.

Eine andere Frage schlich sich an:

_Warum zur Hölle kümmerte er sich plötzlich um Malfoy?! Natürlich, er hätte niemandem so ein Schicksal gewünscht, aber die Panik, die ihn eben erfasst hatte, war ja beinahe lächerlich. _

Entschlossen herauszufinden, ob die beiden Slytherin schon wieder Pläne schmiedeten, um ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, wie sie es in der Schule so gern zu tun schienen

(und um sich zu vergewissern, dass Draco wirklich wieder ein Mensch war, aber das gab er nicht zu), schwang Harry die Beine aus dem Bett, setzte seinen linken Fuß auf den Boden – und schrie auf vor Schmerz, als seine nackte Haut unerwartet auf etwas Scharfes traf.

Schnell zog der Schwarzhaarige sein Bein wieder zurück und hatte gerade noch Zeit einen Schnitt unter seiner Fußsohle sowie Porzellanscherben auf dem Boden zu entdecken, als Snape auch schon ins Zimmer gestürmt kam.

„Potter, ist es diesmal? Kaum bist du aufgewacht, hast du schon wieder Ärger?"

Da der Professor nicht fragte, ob Draco ihn gebissen hatte, nahm er an, dass der Blonde wieder ein Mensch war. Aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Was wenn Snape jetzt auch einer war? Aber hätten sie ihn dann nicht schon ausgesaugt, während er noch geschlafen hatte?

Während Snape jetzt mit langen Schritten auf Harry zukam, nur um dann abrupt vor den Scherben auf dem Boden zu stoppen, spähte Harry alternierend zu seinem leicht blutenden Fuß hinunter und zu Snapes Hals hinauf. Die kalte, strenge Stimme des Tränkmeisters jedoch, schreckte ihn aus beiden Tätigkeiten auf.

„Potter, du hast doch nicht etwa wieder Dummheiten mit Scherben gemacht, oder?" Der Tonfall war bedrohlich und da Harry wusste, worauf der Slytherin anspielte und dass er sich das letzte Mal eine Ohrfeige eingehandelt hatte, versicherte er hastig:

„Nein, die Scherben lagen schon da, als ich aufgewacht bin! Ehrlich! Ich bin nur rein getreten, weil ich sie nicht gleich gesehen habe." Dies schien den Älteren für den Moment zu besänftigen. Mit einem Seufzen, ließ er sich auf die Bettkante sinken.

„Zeig es her." Kurz darauf begutachtete Snape den Schnitt und ließ ihn dann verheilen, während Harry nach etwas ganz anderem Ausschau hielt: zwei Löchern in Snapes Hals. Dumm war hier bei, dass der Professor wie immer seinen hoch zugeknöpften Gehrock trug, sodass Harry den Kopf komisch verrenken musste, um die wichtigen Teile des Halses zu sehen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Severus die Verbiegungen des Gryffindors bemerkte… und natürlich blieb er nicht lange still.

„Potter, würdest du mir verraten, genau _was_ du da machst?!" Harry erschrak und wurde rot.

„Ich… äääh… ich… gar nichts?" Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Aussage Snape nicht zufrieden stellen würde.

„Potter, ist das eine Frage oder nur eine ineloquente Aussage? Die Wahrheit, jetzt." Das Schnarren und die Ungeduld waren unverkennbar.

_Verdammt!!_

„Na ja, ich habe nur… ich wollte… na ja, Sie wissen schon… Ihr Hals und Draco und so und…." Harry verstummte und wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Snapes schnaubendes, leises Lachen jedoch ließ jegliche Wünsche solcher Art verschwinden.

_Snape lachte!!_ _Die Hölle fror zu!_

„Potter, erzähl mir nicht, dass du sehen wolltest, ob Draco mich gebissen hat?" Das Schweigen des 15-Jährigen war Antwort genug.

„Ist dir dabei in den Sinn gekommen, dass ein Vampir die Wunden, die er seinem Opfer zugefügt hat, wieder verheilen lassen kann?"

„Das beruhigt mich nicht im Geringsten, wissen Sie?" Ein paar Augenblicke lang ging dieses überraschend amüsante Gespräch weiter, dann wurde Harry ernst.

„Und, hat er Sie gebissen… ich meine… hat er es geschafft?" Severus sah forschend auf ihn hinab.

„Hmm, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du dich um Draco sorgst." Harry wollte schon zu einer empörten Verneinung ansetzen, als Snape fortfuhr:

„Ja, es hat funktioniert." Der Slytherin machte eine eigentümliche Pause, so als erinnere er sich an die Nacht zurück und schien darüber kurzzeitig zu vergessen, dass Harry noch anwesend war. Umso überraschter war der 15-Jährige somit, als Snape ihn kurze Zeit später vollkommen unvermittelt wieder mit seinen pechschwarzen Augen musterte.

„Nun, man muss wohl dazu sagen, dass es knapp war. Wäre nicht im rechten Moment irgendetwas zu Bruch…" Snape stockte, wobei sein Blick ungläubig zu den Scherben am Boden wanderte, die er dort für den Moment ganz vergessen hatte.

_War Potter es etwa gewesen, der Draco gerettet hatte? Vollkommen unwissentlich noch dazu?_

Als Severus merkte, dass seine Gedanken schon wieder abschweiften, fuhr er fort, als hätte er gar nicht aufgehört zu sprechen.

„…Gegangen wäre und ihn abgelenkt hätte, wäre der Vampir in ihm wohl stärker gewesen." Snapes Tonfall war düster und Harry konnte trotz seiner eisernen Beherrschung das Schaudern sehen, das ihn bei dem Gedanken durchlief.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber ihm war daran gelegen, dass sein Professor sich besser fühlte. Gerne hätte er etwas gesagt, dass Snape von diesen Dingen ablenkte, doch wie immer in Gegenwart des Slytherin, fühlte sich sein Kopf leer an, als er nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

Zufällig und so unvermittelt, dass er selbst leise darüber lachen musste, fiel ihm dann doch etwas ein.

Jetzt da er über den Traum nachdachte, den er in der Nacht gehabt hatte, hatte der Zufall, dass sein Unterbewusstsein anscheinend ein Szenario heraufbeschworen hatte, das das Ritual darstellte, etwas Erheiterndes. Ausnahmsweise sah er seinem Lehrer direkt in die kühlen Augen, als er sprach:

„Es ist schon komisch. Ich habe von dem Ritual genträumt, na ja, von dem, was meine Gedanken sich ausgemalt haben. Es ist bestimmt vollkommen lächerlich. Ich habe komische Worte gesagt – immer wieder – und Malfoys Körper…", Harry verstummte etwas angewidert, plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob er Snape davon erzählen sollte. Er würde ihn wahrscheinlich für verrückt oder pervers halten. Stattdessen besann er sich auf die Worte, die er gesprochen hatte, Snapes Schweigen als Zeichen nehmend, dass er den Professor noch nicht zu Tode gelangweilt hatte.

Snape war in solchen Sachen schließlich mehr als direkt.

„Ich weiß gar nicht wie mein Unterbewusstsein auf _solche_ komischen Worte gekommen ist:

Sordidal an Sahar, al Safi an Sahrish, Saleemah an Alishaba", wiederholte Harry den Vers, der ihm so merkwürdig klar im Gedächtnis geblieben war.

„Was!?!" Snape hatte sich plötzlich aus seiner gedankenverlorenen Starre gelöst und packte Harry nun so völlig unerwartet bei den Schultern, das dieser mit einem leisen Schreckenslaut so weit zurückwich wie Snapes Griff es zuließ.

„Professor, was ist in Sie gefahren!?" Harry hatte für einen Moment Zweifel an Snapes Verstand. So hatte er seinen Lehrer lange nicht mehr erlebt. Die sonst so perfekte Maske konnte die Überraschung, ja das Entsetzen kaum verbergen, als ihn mit seinen stechenden Augen ansah.

„Was habe ich denn…?"

„Potter, wiederhol das, was du eben gesagt hast."

_Wie zur Hölle war das möglich? Wie konnte Potter den Zauberspruch kennen? Wie… es sei denn… War es denn wirklich schon so weit fortgeschritten? Er musste sich Klarheit darüber verschaffen und das wiederum hieß, den Jungen zumindest teilweise in das einzuweihen, was gerade mit ihnen geschah oder noch geschehen würde._

Harry zögerte, denn abermals schien Snape für kurze Zeit tief in Gedanken zu sein, doch dann konnte er seine Neugier und – wie er feststellte – seine Angst nicht mehr im Zaum halten:

„Was soll das? Was habe ich jetzt wieder getan und vor allem, war ist passiert, das Sie so reagieren lässt?", brauste Harry auf und riss Snape damit aus seinen Gedanken. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich gefasst hatte, dann dominierte erneut der strenge wenig erfreute Blick die dunklen Augen des Professors.

„Erst einmal würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du mich nicht in solch respektloser Weise anfährst, dann sollte dir bewusst sein, dass ich selten etwas tue ohne einen Grund dafür zu haben", Snapes Stimme war leise und tief – ein Zeichen, dass man sich in Acht nehmen sollte.

_Dass er ihm trotzdem keinen Grund genannt hatte, war dabei mal wieder völlig ohne Belang gewesen! _Dachte Harry grimmig.

„Und warum halten Sie dann immer noch meine Schultern fest, als stünden Sie kurz davor einen Abgrund hinunter zu stürzen?", versetzte Harry etwas beleidigt, dass Snape ihn schon wieder für eine vollkommen berechtigte Frage getadelt hatte. Der Professor ließ ihn los als wäre er von einer Tarantel gestochen worden, sein Blick düster bevor er sich momentan wichtigeren Dingen zuwandte.

„Potter, ich meine mich zu erinnern dich aufgefordert zu haben, zu wiederholen, welche Worte du in deinem Traum verwendet hast, also wenn ich bitten darf, noch heute!"

„Aber warum..?"

„Tu es einfach, Junge, du weißt sehr genau, dass ich nicht unbegrenzt darauf warten muss bis zu dich bequemst zu sprechen."

Diese unmissverständliche Drohung in Bezug auf Snapes Gabe der Legilimentik lockerte Harrys Zunge so schnell wie sie einen vernichtenden Blick auf seine immer noch blassen Züge brachte.

„Sordidal an Sahar, al Safi an Sahrish, Saleemah an Alishaba. Das waren die Worte." Diesmal zögerte Harry in dem Wissen, dass er mit Trotz ohnehin keine Antwort von dem verschlossenen Tränkemeister bekommen würde.

Und vielleicht in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die ganze Geschichte mit Draco als Vampir ihm möglicherweise stärker zugesetzt hatte, als man äußerlich erahnen konnte. Immerhin war Draco sein Patensohn und zu sehen, dass jemand, den man gern hatte plötzlich ein Vampir war, konnte nicht leicht sein.

„Professor?" Snape, der eben noch mit düsterer Miene über dieser neuerlichen Erkenntnis gebrütet hatte, sah jetzt auf und erkannte scheinbar auf Anhieb, dass sich Harry Einstellung geändert hatte.

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen erhob er sich und winkte Potter zu, er solle es ihm gleich tun. Nicht jedoch ehe er den zerbrochenen Porzellankrug mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes wieder repariert hatte.

„Komm Potter, du solltest dir eine Erinnerung ansehen." Ratlos und gleichzeitig von Neugier gepackt folgte Harry seinem Professor auf den Flur hinaus, hinunter zu dessen Arbeitszimmer.

CCCCCCC

Na, ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch nach der langen Wartezeit nicht enttäuscht und hoffe, dass ihr Spaß beim Lesen hattet und ich euch vielleicht zu ein paar reviews anregen kann.


	23. Inferno

**Disclaimer:**

Ich hab's gefressen…. Nein, es gehört trotzdem nicht mir, aber es hat gut geschmeckt.

**Kommentar:**

Eine Riesenumarmung für **Lady Armitage **und **puschelcat**, die beim letzten Kapitel gereviewt (ich weiß, Neologismus oder Denglisch, sorry, irgendwann kann man sich dagegen nicht mehr wehren **; /** ) haben, ihr seid die größten! **:D**

**Warnung:**

Ich finde das Wort verdammt kommt ziemlich oft vor, der Rest ist euch überlassen… also nur Fluch-Warnung. **: P**

Bevor ich jetzt noch weiter rumschwafele: Hier kommt…

**23. Inferno: **

Snape führte seinen pechschwarzen Zauberstab an seine Schläfe, schloss kurz die Augen und produzierte schließlich einen langen Faden silbriger Erinnerung. Fast bedächtig ließ er ihn einen Moment lang in der Luft baumeln, bevor er ihn sanft in das Denkarium senkte. Gespannt und doch ein wenig unsicher beobachtete Harry seinen Professor. Er war sich nicht im Mindesten sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

Natürlich, diesmal hatte Snape selbst angeboten ihn etwas im Denkarium sehen zu lassen, aber das musste nicht heißen, dass Harry wohler bei der Sache war.

Ein Räuspern schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Anscheinend war er mal wieder völlig darin versunken gewesen. Schnell wandte er seinen Blick dem Slytherin zu, der ihn auf eine Art und Weise musterte, die den Schluss nahe legte, dass er eine gute Vorstellung davon hatte, was da gerade in Harrys Kopf vor sich ging. Wenn dem wirklich so war, äußerte er sich jedoch nicht dazu, sondern sagte lediglich mit einem Hauch Ungeduld in der Stimme:

„Wenn du dann damit fertig bist Löcher in die Luft zu starren, wäre es überaus freundlich von dir mich in die Erinnerung zu begleiten." Der Sarkasmus war wie so oft unverkennbar.

Ohne zu wissen warum, bemerkte Harry, dass sein Nicken zittriger war als erwartet.

_Was konnte das für eine Erinnerung sein, die er unbedingt gerade jetzt sehen sollte? Und noch viel wichtiger und beängstigender, würde Snape sich im Denkarium plötzlich wieder an ihre letzte Begegnung in einem dieser Dinger erinnern und seine Wut an ihm auslassen?_

Der Griff um seine Schulter, den er plötzlich spürte und der ihn ohne Zweifel mit in die Erinnerung ziehen wollte, war sehr fest und bot keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Harry wurde zusammen mit seinem Lehrer unaufhaltsam der silbrigen Oberfläche entgegen geschoben, doch einen ganz kurzen Moment bevor seine Haut die kühle Substanz zu berühren begann, hörte er:

„Ich verzeihe dir übrigens."

Irgendwie wusste Harry, dass es sich hierbei nicht um ihren Streit von vorhin handelte. Die Erleichterung über diese Aussage wurde hinfort gespült, als Harry sich plötzliche einer merkwürdig bekannten Szene gegenüber sah:

_Sein eigener Traum! Was machte er in Snapes Kopf… in seiner Erinnerung!?!_

Einen kurzen Moment warf er seinem Professor einen verstörten Blick zu, dann wandte er sich der laufenden Erinnerung zu. Harry konnte es nicht fassen, es war in fast allen Details das, was er geträumt hatte mit dem Unterschied, dass Snape dort hockte und nicht er!!

_Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum war er gestern in Snapes Kopf gewesen?!_

Allein der Gedanke daran ließ sich Harrys Magen zusammenziehen.

_Er wollte nicht schon wieder jemand anderes Gedanken teilen!! Hatte Snape es etwa gewusst? Aber warum war er dann so geschockt gewesen, als er ihm von seinem Traum berichtet hatte? Was wurde hier gespielt?!_

Ohne es zu bemerken, wich er vor dem Geschehen zurück, Snapes Hand auf seiner Schulter schüttelte er ab, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und spürte bereits die Wut in sich aufkeimen. Er wollte hier raus, er wollte Snape zur Rede stellen, ob er etwas davon gewusst hatte, er wollte die verdammte Panik loswerden, die ihn überschwemmte, er wollte…!!

Severus rüttelte zum wiederholten Mal die Schulter des Gryffindors und versuchte ihn anzusprechen, aber es war als wäre der Bengel plötzlich taub geworden.

_Potter hatte kein Recht jetzt beleidigt zu sein! Er selbst war genauso dort hinein gerutscht wie dieser impulsive Gryffindor. Nein, schlimmer noch, er selbst hatte sich auf diese Sache eingelassen mit dem verdammten Wissen, dass das hier __**vielleicht**__ irgendwann geschehen würde. __**Er**__ hatte bewusst seine gedankliche Privatsphäre geopfert, um dem Bengel zu helfen._

„Potter, würdest du jetzt bitte wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückkommen?" Natürlich hörte der 15-Järhirige ihn nicht, bekam dafür aber eine Gesichtsfarbe der Mischung aus wütender Röte und unnatürlicher Blässe. Es wäre wirklich amüsant gewesen, wenn Severus nicht gewusst hätte, dass gleich entweder einen wütenden oder einen in Ohnmacht gefallenen Schüler am Hals haben würde.

_Nun gut, dann eben anders! … Auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob er schon dazu fähig war. _

Er musste es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen, oder seinen Schüler mit aus der Erinnerung nehmen.

„_POTTER!! Nimm dich gefälligst zusammen!" _

Harry zuckte zusammen, als ihn plötzlich die gereizte Stimme des Professors anblaffte und für einen Moment holte es ihn wirklich aus dem Gefühlschaos, das in ihm tobte, zurück. Die Erleichterung währte nur jedoch nur einen Moment lang, dann ließ es ihn nur noch wütender werden. Snape hatte ihn nicht von hinten angeschrien… es war von _innen_ gekommen!! Er wirbelte zu dem Slytherin herum, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, seine Atmung ein wütendes Schnauben.

_Snape musste es also tatsächlich gewusst oder geahnt haben! Er hatte die verfluchte __**Gabe schließlich**__ gerade benutzt._

Severus hielt Harrys wütenden Blick mühelos mit seinem eigenen unerbittlichen und zog ihn mit aus der Erinnerung, bevor sein Schüler anfangen konnte herum zu schreien.

Harry sah noch wie Snape ohne erfindlichen Grund mit der Hand durch die Luft fegte, dann stand er auch schon wieder in Snapes Studierzimmer. Irgendetwas regte sich in seiner Erinnerung an dieser Geste Snapes, doch er war zu wütend und zu überrumpelt vom plötzlichen Verlassen der Erinnerung, um darüber nachzugrübeln.

Severus lehnte sich derweil mit verschränkten Armen gegen seinen Schreibtisch und blickte verächtlich von oben auf seinen zornigen Schüler herab, bereit allem etwas entgegen zu setzen, was dieser impulsive Bengel ihm an den Kopf werfen könnte. Harry ließ sich von dieser furchteinflößenden Pose nicht einschüchtern (nicht viel jedenfalls). Er hatte das Recht wütend zu sein, er hatte das Recht auf Antworten!

„Was hat das zu bedeuten? Warum sind Sie in meinem Kopf?! Warum teilen wir eine Erinnerung? Sie wussten es doch, oder etwa nicht? Warum haben Sie nichts gesagt?! War ich dafür mal wieder nicht wichtig genug?!"

Harry wusste noch nicht einmal, warum er plötzlich so unglaublich wütend war. Das einzige, was er fühlte, war eine so heftige Verwundbarkeit, dass alles anderes für den Moment unwichtig wurde. Snapes kaltes Schweigen schürte seinen Zorn nur noch mehr. Er machte einen entschlossenen Schritt auf den Slytherin zu.

„Was ist los? Warum antworten Sie nicht? Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen? Aber Sie haben ja _so_ Recht, wer braucht schon Worte, wenn er mit einem beschissenen Fingerschnippen in jemandes Kopf reden kann!!"

Tief in seinem Innern wusste Harry, dass er unfair war oder dass Snape ihm bisher zumindest noch keinen Grund geliefert hatte, sich so verwundbar zu fühlen, aber diese Erkenntnis schaltete er vollkommen ab.

„Also, was ist es diesmal? Bin ich wieder zu irgendeiner Waffe auserkoren worden, oder einfach nicht vertrauenswürdig genug, um den wichtigen Teil erzählt zu bekommen? Wie lange geht das denn schon so?" Während das erneute Schweigen endgültig Harrys Geduldsfaden reißen ließ, erinnerte er sich an die unzähligen Male, in denen Snape in diesen Ferien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben schien und es gab ihm das Gefühl schrecklich hintergangen worden zu sein.

„JETZT ANTWORTEN SIE ENDLICH, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!!!"

Langsam, sehr langsam löste Snape seine Arme aus der Verschränkung und stieß sich kaum merklich vom Tisch ab. Es war als hätte man einen Knopf betätigt, denn plötzlich ging von dem Slytherin eine kalte Wut aus, die man förmlich spürte. Nur die Tatsache, dass Harry selbst so zornig war, ließ ihn nicht zurück weichen.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir reden, solange du so wütend bist, komm wieder, du wirst erst wiederkommen, wenn du dich beruhigt hast." Seine Worte waren tonlos und vollkommen gefühlskalt, die tiefe Stimme autoritärer als jedes Schreien.

Aber Harry war nicht umsonst Gryffindor. Mit verengten Augen trat er seinem Professor erneut entgegen. Es war ihm merkwürdig egal, was das alles hier für Konsequenzen hatte.

„Jetzt hören Sie mal…!"

Plötzlich hatte Snape ihn beim Kragen gepackt.

„Nein." Was alles andere nicht geschafft hatte, vollbrachte dieses einzelne Wort. Harry hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.

Severus bebte innerlich. Potter hatte mal wieder von, aber auch gar nichts eine Ahnung. Es war eine Sache, dass Potter verwirrt und vielleicht sogar verängstigt war, doch diese Anschuldigungen gingen zu weit!

„Ich werde mir diese Dinge von dir nicht anhören. Alles, was ich in diesem Sommer getan habe, seit ich dich bei mir aufgenommen habe, war zu deinem eigenen Wohl. Du denkst, ich hätte dich verhext, wäre in deine Gedanken eingedrungen, um dich zu benutzen? Du bist so blind, dass es wehtut. Alles, von dem Fängerritual bis hin zu den Unterrichtsstunden, die ich dir erteilt habe, diente nur dem Zweck, dass du dich nicht selbst verletzt… oder andere, die dir doch so unglaublich wichtig sind. Im Gegenteil, du beschuldigst mich, ich hätte falsch gehandelt? Ha, ich kann es nicht glauben, nach all den Nächten, in denen ich mich gefragt habe, wann der dunkle Lord es – sofern es sich denn entwickeln sollte – herausfinden und mich dafür töten würde!"

Harry öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch ein einziges Kopfrucken von Snape ließ ihn verstummen. Er verstand es immer noch nicht.

_Wie sollte Snape das getan haben, um ihm zu helfen? Warum sollte er sich bewusst in Gefahr begeben, wenn seine Aussage wirklich stimmte?_

„Das Ritual, dummer Bengel!" Harry grollte, Snape hatte es schon wieder getan, er hatte auf seine Gedanken geantwortet.

„Hören Sie auf damit!"

„Womit, deine Gedanken zu lesen oder dir eine Wahrheit auf die Nase zu binden, die du dich aufzunehmen weigerst?"

„Es begann schon mit dem Ritual, Potter. Das Ritual war der Grundstein für _das hier_! Jetzt glaubst du ich hätte dich bestätigt? Glaubst, ich hätte dich wahrhaftig benutzt? Ich wusste ebenso wenig wie du, ob es passieren würde. Es war eine von vielen Möglichkeiten."

Die Bitterkeit in Snapes Stimme versagte Harry die vielen Widerworte, die ihm eben noch im Kopf umhergegangen waren. Etwas lag darin, das größer, bedeutender schien als seine eigenen Proteste.

„Ich lag genauso im Dunkeln wie du, nicht fähig zu planen, oder uns zu schützen… und doch habe ich mich darauf eingelassen."

Snapes Blick war so intensiv, dass Harry glaubte in seine Gedanken sehen zu können. Kurz glaubte Harry der Slytherin würde jetzt fortfahren, würde der Botschaft, die seine Augen so klar zeigten, etwas folgen lassen, doch er hüllte sich in völliges Schweigen und nutzte den Moment lediglich, um ihn loszulassen, als wäre er etwas, das es wegzuwerfen galt. Harry schnappte nach Luft.

_Warum fühlte er sich noch immer so verdammt unsicher, obwohl Snape ihn losgelassen hatte?!_

„Aber warum haben Sie nichts gesagt? Was für einen Vorteil…?"

„VORTEIL?!?!", donnerte Snape, so völlig unerwartet, dass Harry zurückwich. Snape kam ihm nach, solange bis Harry mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß.

„Glaubst du auch nur für einen Moment, dass ich das wollte?! Meine Gedanken vielleicht mit einem unreifen Gryffindor zu teilen, der noch nicht einmal die Grundzüge der Okklumentik beherrscht? Wenn du glaubst, ich zöge einen Vorteil daraus mein Leben davon abhängig zu machen, ob ein verdammter Bengel von 15 Jahren dem dunklen Lord wiederstehen kann, dann bist zu beschränkter als ich dachte. Nein, Potter", plötzlich war alle Wut aus Snapes Stimme gewichen und als er seinen Schüler jetzt ansah, musste Harry schlucken, nicht wegen des Zorns, der sich vielleicht auf diesen Gesichtszügen zeigte, sondern auf Grund der Schicksalsergebenheit, die er darin sah.

„Professor…" Der Angesprochene schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Ich habe es getan in der Hoffnung, dass unsere Wesen zu verschieden waren für eine Vereinigung… nur um dich zu schützen und daran wird sich nichts ändern. Und jetzt geh, wenn du diese Wahrheit akzeptiert hast, kannst du wieder kommen. Eher nicht."

Snapes Stimme war jetzt vollkommen ruhig.

„Ich habe…."

„Du wirst jetzt gehen." Immer noch so monoton, ging es Harry durch den Kopf und aus unerfindlichen Gründen spürte er plötzlichen einen Kloß im Hals. Langsam tappte er zur Tür, doch am Türrahmen blieb er noch einmal stehen. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, um Snape verstehen zu lassen, was ihm selbst noch so verdammt unklar war….

Doch es hatte keinen Sinn, nicht jetzt.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ihm war eine Erkenntnis gekommen. Er war jetzt endlich bereit Snape das zu offenbaren, was ihn wirklich bedrückte seit er von der Erinnerung wusste. Er musste es sogar tun. Er hatte es bisher schlichtweg verdrängt:

Es war nicht so sehr die eigentliche Verbindung, sondern das, was daraus folgen könnte. Sich zu verlieren! Nicht mehr zu wissen, was er selbst war und was nicht. Es machte ihm furchtbare Angst, so sehr, dass er Snape in seinem Ärger wegzudrängen versucht hatte, egal ob es der Logik entsprach oder nicht.

_Was war, wenn Snape die Situation ausnutzte? Was, wenn er wegen irgendetwas wütend wurde und es so an ihm ausließ?! Zum Beispiel die Wut auf einen unreifen Gryffindor, der ihm Anschuldigungen an den Kopf geworfen hatte, die ihn tief in seiner Ehre verletzten?_

Harry musste bei dieser Überlegung schlucken. Er musste sich Snape erklären! Natürlich, er wollte diese Verbindung nicht, der Gedanke allein ließ ihm schwindelig werden, aber lag es wirklich an Snape? Hatte er nicht begonnen ihm zu vertrauen?

Die ehrliche Antwort auf die erste Frage war wohl: „Nein."

Und auf die zweite? Harry war sich nicht sicher, doch er wusste, dass allein die Tatsache, dass sein Unterbewusstsein sich diese Frage stellte, ein Ja näher rücken ließ.

Und trotzdem, völlig verloren saß er jetzt neben seinem Bett auf dem Boden. Snapes Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder:

_Du wirst jetzt gehen._

Ein kaltes, unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und machte ihn nur noch niedergeschlagener. Sein Kopf sank wie ferngesteuert auf seine angezogenen Knie nieder.

_Was sollte er tun? Was…?_

_Aber hatte sein Mentor nicht auch gesagt, er könne wiederkommen, sobald er die Wahrheit akzeptiert hatte? Vielleicht war es ja noch nicht zu spät… vielleicht konnte Snape ihm helfen._

_Aber würde er es tun?_

All diese Fragen führten nur zu einem Schluss: Er musste jetzt endlich seinen Gryffindor-Mut zusammen nehmen und es mit der gleichen Dickköpfigkeit probieren, die er sonst immer an den Tag legte… vor allem, wenn er es mit dem Kerkermeister zu tun hatte!

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Der Slytherin betrat lautlos das Zimmer seines Patensohnes und versuchte verzweifelt seine Gedanken von der Konfrontation mit Potter abzulenken, um sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren zu können – Dinge, die über Dracos gesamte Entwicklung entscheiden könnten. Das leise Gehen jedoch hätte er sich sparen können, denn die grauen Augen sahen ihm schon entgegen:

Erschöpft, aber erleichtert und lebendig. Severus trat an sein Bett und ließ sich auf dessen Kante nieder, sobald Draco ein Stück gerutscht war. „Guten Morgen, Draco."

Während er den Jüngeren mit sanften Bewegungen untersuchte, überlegte er wie er am besten auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen sollte, das so wichtig für die Zukunft seines Patenkindes war.

„Ich werde dir nicht den Kopf abhacken, wenn du einen Laut von dir gibst, weißt du." Ein kaum erkennbares Lächeln ließ Severus' Gesichtszüge weniger hart erscheinen und beruhigte den jungen Slytherin. Er wusste, dass Severus nicht so war wie Lucius, aber es machte ihm Angst so hilflos zu sein. Er wollte seinem Onkel glauben, doch der Unwille sich auf jemanden zu verlassen blieb. Trotzdem nickte er kaum merklich.

„Entspann dich, es ist okay." Die Hand des Älteren streifte sanft die blasse Wange, während er sich um den Biss kümmerte, den der Vampir bei dem 15-Järhigen hinterlassen hatte. Die Erkenntnis, dass Draco ob der sanften Berührung ein unbewusstes erfreutes Seufzen von sich gab, ließ das verhaltene ausnahmsweise warme Lächeln auf die hageren Züge des Schwarzhaarigen zurückkehren und verminderte seine Befürchtungen genug, um ein leises schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen zuzulassen. Severus bemühte sich vorsichtig zu sein, denn was Draco als Vampir nicht gespürt hatte, machte ihm jetzt sehr zu schaffen.

„Ich weiß." Seine Stimme war immer noch heiser. Er strich ihm liebevoller als viele Menschen erwarten würden über das blonde Haar.

„Hier, dann kannst du deine Kraft für wichtigere Dinge benutzen als deine Schmerzen zu verbergen." Er gab ihm einen leichtes Analgetikum, woraufhin Draco sich merklich entspannte. Der verlegene Blick, welcher jetzt über die Züge des Malfoy Erben huschte, rief Severus ins Gedächtnis wie jung 15 Jahre doch waren und gab ihm gleichzeitig die Hoffnung, dass er Draco auf seinem Weg helfen konnte.

_Vielleicht war die direkte Herangehensweise doch die Beste. Immerhin war Draco intelligent und machte sich mehr Gedanken als er die meisten Menschen wissen ließ._

„Draco, weißt du, warum dein Vater dich zu einem Todesser machen will?" Der Blonde schien nicht sehr überrascht von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel zu sein. Er kannte seinen Onkel gut genug und antwortete deshalb ebenso direkt und wahrheitsgemäß:

„Er sagt, weil ich das Familienerbe weiterführen soll, aber ich weiß, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit ist. Er hat es nicht geschafft Potter zum dunklen Lord zu bringen, deswegen", seine Stimme klang beinah abwesend, so als sei er tief in Erinnerungen versunken. Severus nickte.

„Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich die Verantwortung dafür teilweise mittrage, weil ich Lucius verflucht habe, um Potter zu schützen." Snape studierte Dracos Miene, konnte jedoch keinerlei Hass oder ähnliches darin erkennen.

Ja, der zukünftige Erbe von Malfoy Manor wusste es.

_Er nahm es seinem Paten nicht übel. So war es eben, das Spiel. Severus konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er spielte auf beiden Seiten, ob er wollte oder nicht. Bei Voldemort und dem Kampf gegen ihn zählte der eigene Wille in gewisser Weise nicht._

Mit einem weiteren ebenso gedankenverlorenen Nicken fuhr der Schwarzhaarige fort: „Es hört sich vielleicht merkwürdig aus meinem Mund an, aber du solltest die Schuld daran nicht bei Potter suchen. Er kann ausnahmsweise nichts dafür."

Draco sah ihm in die Augen und sagte halb traurig: „Ich weiß, Onkel."

Severus entgegnete seiner Antwort mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, dann fuhr der Blonde fort: „Nicht einmal Potter traue ich es zu so dumm zu sein, seinen eigenen Tod zu unterschreiben."

Ein fast stolzes Lächeln huschte über Snapes Züge.

_Draco schien reifer geworden zu sein. _

Der Tränkemeister hatte das starke Gefühl, dass er anders als sein Vater werden würde

— er hoffte es.

„Ja, da magst du Recht haben. … Ich bin froh diese Meinung von dir zu hören. Bitterkeit und falsche Rachegelüste können viel Unschuldiges zerstören." Draco hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass der Ältere in diesem Punkt aus Erfahrung sprach.

Severus deckte derweil seinen Patensohn sorgfältig mit der Decke zu und strich ein letztes Mal die blonden Strähnen aus dem blassen Gesicht. „Schlaf gut. Ruh dich jetzt aus, damit du rasch wieder zu Kräften kommst." Der Blonde, der sonst so gefühlskalt war, nickte, wobei etwas Beunruhigtes in seinem Blick lag. Severus zog wie so oft in der Vergangenheit die richtigen Schlüsse daraus und sagte mit beruhigender Stimme: „Mach dir keine Sorgen um deinen Vater oder um das Todessertum, ich werde dich vor beidem beschützen."

Draco nickte und erstmals zeigte sich jetzt wieder das altbekannte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, gemischt mit einer Dankbarkeit, die er nicht oft zeigte.

Er schenkte seinem Patenkind noch einen letzten sanften Blick (Bei Draco wurde selbst aus Snapes Gefühlswinter warmer Frühling), dann erhob er sich und ließ den Jungen wieder schlafen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry stieg erneut die lange Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinunter mit einem mehr als schlechten Gefühl im Magen. Er versuchte tief durchzuatmen, aber irgendwie machte es das nicht besser, sondern nur noch schlimmer.

Zögerlich klopfte er jetzt an die dunkle Holztür – und wartete. Drinnen herrschte völlige Stille. Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

_Nicht den Mut verlieren._

Also wartete Harry weiter, endlose Minuten so schien es ihm.

„Professor Snape?" _Warum klang seine Stimme nur so unglaublich unsicher?!_

Mit einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug, legte er die Hand den Türknauf und drückte ihn langsam herunter.

Die Tür war verschlossen.

„Verdammt!!" Der Fluch kam leise, aber von Herzen.

Nun gut, entweder war Snape drinnen und ignorierte ihn – aber was hatte er davon außer ein Mistkerl zu sein – oder er war nicht in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Egal um welche der Möglichkeiten es sich handelte, Harry würde hier warten! Langsam ließ er sich an der Wand hinab gleiten und zog die Beine nah an seinen Körper.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry hörte die Schritte. Es waren unverkennbar Snapes:

Das schnelle, gleichmäßige Auftreten, sie stoppten kurz, dann nahmen sie den Marsch wieder auf, anscheinend noch entschlossener, nur um ganz allmählich langsamer zu werden, während sie sich näherten. Der 15-Jährige sah nicht nach oben. Er konnte nicht. Aber was er konnte, würde er jetzt tun müssen oder vielleicht nie eine Chance dazu erhalten.

Das hier durfte nicht so enden wie ihr erster Denkarium-Zwischenfall! Also, jetzt oder nie.

„Es macht mir Angst. Jemanden in meinen Gedanken zu haben… Voldemort tut es… ich will nicht noch mehr… noch mehr Visionen oder Gefühle, die nicht meine sind….irgendwann… irgendwann weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich fühle und was die anderen… ich habe Angst irgendwann nicht mehr zu wissen, wer ich bin." Harry sah zwar nicht hoch, aber seine rechte Hand, welche sich förmlich in den Stoff seiner Hose zu krallen schien, war Antwort genug darauf wie ernst er diese Worte meinte.

Die Angst, die ihm diese Erkenntnis aufbürdete, ließ ihn so viel jünger werden. Plötzlich fühlte er sich vollkommen überrumpelt davon. Er wollte keinen Streit, noch nicht einmal Recht… er wollte Sicherheit.

„Es sind nicht Sie! Es ist… Verwundbarkeit…", stieß Harry hervor. Er wusste nicht, woher der nächste Satz kam, spürte nur, dass seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten, wusste auch nicht wie jung er gleich klingen würde.

„Ich habe Angst." Es war ein kaum hörbares Flüstern, eine Offenbarung schwieriger als jede andere. Stille herrschte, völlige Stille.

Dann berührte etwas hauchzart sein Bewusstsein. Er hörte Worte, stockende Worte, ganz so als hätte Snape noch nicht die Fähigkeit sie flüssig zu ihm zu senden.

„…_ist nicht so… Schutz."_

Die Gedanken wurden von einer Hand auf seiner Schulter abgelöst. Er schreckte auf, hatte er

Snape doch wieder einmal nicht näher kommen hören. Die Hand wanderte unter sein Kinn und hob es an, sodass er sich von einem Augenblick auf den anderen von den pechschwarzen Augen seines Mentors gefesselt fand. Dieser schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Es wird niemals so sein… es wird immer Sicherheit sein… Einheit." Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich einfach und ohne Barrieren in die Augen…. Irgendwie glaubte Harry ihm, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was ihn plötzlich so sicher sein ließ oder warum ihm diese Aussage für den Moment genügte.

„Bis du jetzt im Stande dich kurz selbst zu beschäftigen, damit ich die Dinge zusammensuchen kann, die wir benötigen werden? Ich schlage vor, du ziehst dir feste Schuhe an und Kleidung, die für den Wald geeignet ist. Komm, wenn du fertig mit Anziehen bist, zu der Terrassentür, alles Weitere werden ich auf unserem Weg erklären." Snape hob eine elegante Augenbraue, eine Bewegung, die er schon nicht mehr wahrzunehmen schien.

„Ja, Sir." Harrys Hand löste sich vom Stoff, den sie umklammert hatte und nachdem er sich erhoben hatte, ging er langsam wieder die Stufen hinauf.

_Warum glaubte er Snape? Was hatte dieser Mensch an sich, dass er ihm in einer Sekunde misstraute und in der nächsten ohne bleibende Zweifel von ihm beruhigt werden konnte? Und was würden sie im Wald tun? Hoffentlich meinte Snape mit „alles Weitere" die unzähligen Fragen, die immer noch in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten. _

Mit diesen Überlegungen war Harry gerade oben am Treppenende angekommen, als ihm ein ganz anderer Gedanke kam. Etwas, das er vorhin als vollkommen nebensächlich empfunden hatte:

_Hatte er Snape gestern __**wirklich **__dazu gebracht mit seinem Arm durch die Luft zu fuchteln, nur weil er selbst es im Traum gemacht hatte?_

Einen Augenblick später erfüllte ihn die vollkommene Sicherheit, dass er für diese Überlegung eine Kopfnuss bekommen hätte, wenn er noch an Snapes Seite gewesen wäre und er musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Das musste ihm wohl ein kleines _Gedankenvögelchen_ geflüstert haben.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Severus gab unten ein leises Grollen von sich. Er konnte die Gedanken des Gryffindors nicht gänzlich und vor allem nicht immer lesen, aber ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Potter gerade etwas typisch Ungehobeltes gedacht hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich das Gespräch noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

Dass alles immer so kompliziert sein musste mit ihnen beiden. Im Nachhinein gesehen hätten sie sich das ganze Geschrei sparen können.

_Der Bund war eben noch lange nicht ausgereift…_

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fertig! Dieses Kapitel zumindest. Ich bitte euch mit großen Augen um ein Review, schließlich kann ich nur Dinge an der ff verbessern, wenn ihr mir sagt, was ihr schlecht oder gut fandet.

Bis zum nächsten Mal, ich freu mich schon (Es macht riesigen Spaß Harry und Snape im Streit zu schreiben… die Versöhnung natürlich auch.), Melfis.


	24. Immer In Bewegung

**Disclaimer:**

Ich hab's gefressen…. Nein, es gehört trotzdem nicht mir, aber es hat gut geschmeckt.

**Kommentar: **

Gomen, Gomen, Gomen… oder auch Entschuldigung für die verteufelt lange Wartezeit! *scharrt beschämt mit den Füßen* Es hatte zwei Gründe, einerseits wusste ich nicht von Anfang an, wie ich weiter schreiben sollte, andererseits war das letzte Semester lernmäßig echt die Hölle.

Aber was soll's, hier bin ich wieder und nun endlich zum nächsten Kappi!

**Widmung:**

Ich möchte es all denen widmen, die mir so wunderbare Reviews geschickt haben. Leute, ich grinse jedes Mal von Ohr zu Ohr, wenn ich sie lese! Ich hab gestaunt wie viele Leute meine FF noch mal (oder zum ersten Mal) in einem Rutsch durchgelesen haben, also viiiieeelen Dank und gute Nacht für den Schlaf, den es euch vielleicht gekostet hat.

**24. Immer In Bewegung**

Harry lief nach oben in sein Zimmer und tauschte sein T-Shirt gegen einen dünnen Pulli aus. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Snape im Wald vorhatte und hatte wenig Lust hinterher zerkratzte Arme zu haben. Aus Mangel an etwas besserem zog er seine normalen Turnschuhe an und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg zurück in die Eingangshalle und weiter zu der Tür, die Snape erwähnt hatte. Es war noch ziemlich früh – jedenfalls wenn man der großen Standuhr Glauben schenken durfte.

Einen Moment später kam Snape aus einer Nebentür, ausgerüstet mit einem Tragebeutel und einem Henkelkorb. Letzteren drückte er Harry in die Hand, nicht jedoch, bevor er Harrys Kleidung kritisch gemustert hatte.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du damit in den Wald gehen willst?", das leichte Schnarren war unverkennbar. Harrys Blick sprach Bände. Severus begnügte sich also lediglich mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue und einer Miene, die zu sagen schien: Wenn es schief geht, bist du selbst Schuld.

„Nun denn, wenn wir vor dem Frühstück zurück sein wollen, dann sollten wir uns jetzt beeilen." Damit machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und führte Harry durch die Glastür über die weitläufige Terrasse hinunter in die schier endlosen Felder von Snape Manor.

Die Nebelschwaden waberten noch gemächlich über die weite Graslandschaft und tauchten ihr Umfeld in eine mystische Atmosphäre, doch schon jetzt verhießen die Sonnenstrahlen einen warmen Tag.

Der Gryffindor nutzte die Stille, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen: Erst mal zu den einfachen Fragen. Den Fragen, die nichts mit ihrer Verbindung oder seiner Angst… oder der Gefahr zu tun hatten, in der Snape anscheinend wegen ihm schwebte.

„Professor, was suchen wir im Wald?", fragte Harry zaghaft nach einiger Zeit des schnellen Marschierens. Einen Augenblick lang schien es so als wolle Snape nicht antworten, doch schließlich wandte er den kühlen Blick seinem Schüler zu und begann mit seiner Erklärung:

„Wir haben verschiedene Dinge zu erledigen. Erstens muss ich einen Schutzzauber für das Anwesen zu den jetzigen hinzufügen und außerdem werden wir Zutaten für einen Trank namens Potio Legilimentis* sammeln."

„Potio Legilimentis?" Das hörte sich verdächtig nach Legilimentik und damit gar nicht gut an. Snape gab ein Schnauben von sich ob Potters klarer Skepsis. Es fehlte eigentlich nur noch, dass ihm ein Errrgh über die Lippen kam.

„Korrekt, Potter, ich staune, dass du den Namen gleich beim ersten Mal behalten hast." Snapes Tonfall sprach Bände, was Harry mit einem düsteren Blick beantwortete. Schweigen senkte sich erneut über das ungleiche Paar, währte jedoch – sehr zu Severus' Verdruss – nicht allzu lange. Eigentlich hatte Harry sich überlegt eine Weile ruhig zu sein, was hatte es schließlich für einen Sinn ein Gespräch zu führen, in dem man nur mit sarkastischen Kommentaren beworfen wurde?

Die Neugier des Gryffindors jedoch war wie immer stärker, außerdem konnte er sich immer noch nicht überwinden die Fragen zu stellen, die ihm wirklich auf der Seele brannten. Ein Schauer überlief seinen Rücken allein bei dem Gedanken.

Die Funktion des Trankes, den Snape erwähnt hatte, wollte er lieber gar nicht wissen… jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht.

„Professor, … um was für einen Schutzzauber handelt es sich?" Snapes abermaliges Schweigen zerrte mehr an Harrys Nerven als er erwartet hatte. Ungebeten und vollkommen unerwartet beschlichen ihn Zweifel… Zweifel, ob Snape nicht gleich antworten würde: Schutzzauber, um Draco und Severus vor Voldemort zu schützen, jetzt da Harrys ungeschützter Geist mit dem Snapes verbunden war. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus und langsam glitt sein Blick zu Boden.

„Nein, Potter, davor kann nur Okklumentik schützen", Snape sagte es vollkommen ruhig – ja beinahe bedächtig, wäre der düstere Unterton nicht gewesen – und trotzdem schreckte Harry auf.

Kurz huschte etwas wie Verstörtheit über sein Gesicht. Das hier war so neu… so beängstigend!

„Potter, sieh mich an." Widerwillig tat Harry wie geheißen, vielleicht nur, weil die Stimme seines Mentors überraschend neutral klang. Was er sah, ließ die Augen des Gryffindors groß werden. Snape sah zu ihm hinunter, doch nicht mit der erwarteten misstrauischen, verschlossenen Miene, mit der er seiner Umwelt so oft entgegen trat. Nein, fast schien es als läge etwas Ruhiges, Sanftes in seinen pechschwarzen Augen und seinen harten Gesichtszügen.

„Potter, manchmal bist du wirklich naiv. Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte dich aufgenommen, wenn ich mir nicht bewusst gewesen wäre, auf was ich mich einlasse? Wende deine Gedanken für den Moment anderen Dingen zu als der Überlegung, wen du in Gefahr bringst und wen nicht. Auch wenn Jungen in deinem Alter das selten wahrhaben wollen, bist du noch ein Kind. Solcherlei Sorgen sind nicht deine Aufgabe."

Harry sah seinen Mentor lange und offen an, dann nickte er. Sein Herz fühlte sich ein Stückchen leichter an. Es schien als könne er sich Snape plötzlich ein wenig besser anvertrauen.

Und das tat er, wenn auch ohne ihn dabei anzusehen:

„Ich versuche an andere Dinge zu denken… aber ich tue es trotzdem."

„Ja, ich weiß. Es ist vielleicht einer der Hauptgründe, die uns in diesem Sommer zusammen geführt haben."

Überrascht sah Harry wieder auf, die Erkenntnis kam unerwartet, aber wenn er darüber nachdachte, dann hatte Snape vollkommen recht.

„Nun, um deine Gedanken ein wenig zu zerstreuen – etwas, das sich in der Schule wieder und wieder als furchtbar einfach erwiesen hat – der Schutzzauber wird eine bestimmte Person von hier fern halten." Snape ließ seinen Blick jetzt nachdenklich in die Ferne schweifen, so als versuche er die Folgen seines Handelns abzuschätzen. Harrys Gedanken gingen in die gleiche Richtung, diesmal jedoch unabhängig von ihrer Verbindung.

„Sie wollen Lucius Malfoy fern halten, oder nicht?" Harry zögerte. Die mögliche Konsequenz dessen war nicht beruhigend und der Gryffindor empfand bei dem Gedanken eine tiefere Sorge für Snape als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Wenn er heraus findet, was Sie getan haben, dann könnten Sie großen Ärger mit ihm bekommen… oder mit Voldemort." Es war eine reine Feststellung, eine gegebene Tatsache und Snape beantwortete sie als solche:

„Ja."

„Und es ist Ihnen egal, … solange Sie Draco schützen können." Mit bangem Blick und großen Augen, die ihn Jahre jünger wirken ließen, sah Harry zu seinem Mentor auf. Dieser begegnete seinem Blick – lange und mit einer bisher ungekannten Intensität.

Ein kurzes Nicken.

„Ja, das ist es."

Mit einiger Verwunderung erkannte Severus tief in seinem Herzen, dass er solch ein Opfer nicht nur für seinen Patensohn bringen würde, sondern ohne zu zögern auch für einen gewissen anderen Jungen, der momentan seiner Fürsorge oblag. Es gab Severus ein merkwürdiges, zugleich beengendes und befreiendes Gefühl in seiner Brust.

Harry seinerseits hatte genug Zeit mit Snape verbracht, um zu wissen wie tief der verschlossene Slytherin ihn mit diesem Bekenntnis in seine Seele hatte blicken lassen und er war sehr dankbar dafür. Zeit, es zu zeigen. … Snape ebenfalls einen Einblick in Dinge zu geben, die er lieber vergessen würde:

„Voldemort will, dass Draco zu ihm gebracht wird! Ich hab es in der Vision gesehen, aber vor dem Ritual konnten wir nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Jetzt da er ihn nicht als Gefolgsmann haben kann, will er ihn… als Gefangenen… zu seinem Vergnügen." In die eben noch so leise Stimme trat Schärfe, Wut und Abscheu. Erst als Snape kurz sein Handgelenk berührte, bemerkte Harry, dass er die Hände so heftig zu Fäusten geballt hatte, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe so etwas erwartet und werde alle Vorkehrungen treffen." Snapes Stimme klang nicht weniger entschlossen und grimmig als Harrys. Erleichtert nickte der Gryffindor, wobei sich ganz unvermittelt ein winziges Lächeln auf seinen Zügen zeigte. Das gewohnte Leuchten, der Tatendrang war wieder in Harrys Augen zurückgekehrt, als er jetzt erneut zu dem Slytherin aufsah:

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich kurz bevor ich eingeschlafen bin an Sie gedacht habe. Anscheinend lag ich richtig."

„Und wie darf ich das verstehen?" In dem Schnarren schien so etwas wie Wohlwollen zu schwingen.

Jetzt grinste Harry wirklich. „Ich habe gedacht, dass es gar nicht schlimm ist, dass ich zu müde zum Sprechen bin, weil Sie das Kind schon schaukeln werden…, weil ich Ihnen vertrauen kann." Leichte Röte stieg in das Gesicht des 15-Jährigen und Severus musste sich anstrengen, um den letzten Teil des Satzes zu verstehen.

Er sagte jedoch nichts, sondern bedachte ihn lediglich mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue, wobei seine kantigen Gesichtszüge kaum merklich weicher wurden.

„Nun denn, dann sollte ich wohl – wie hast du es ausgedrückt – das Kind schaukeln." Damit zeigte er nach vorn, wo eine niedrige Mauer aus aufgeschichteten Steinen lag. Sie hatten die Grenze von Snapes Anwesen erreicht.

„Wow, haben wir so lange geredet?"

„Das, Mr. Potter, ist eine normale Begebenheit, wenn man mit einem Gryffindor unterwegs ist. Damit solltest du doch Erfahrung haben." Sarkasmus belegte die tiefe Stimme, das schiefe, kaum zu erkennenden Grinsen jedoch, zeigte, dass Snape ihn ausnahmsweise nur necken wollte.

„Sehr komisch. Na dann los. Ich schweige und Sie sind dran mit Reden. Ich bin gespannt."

Snape gab ein Schnauben und etwas, das verdächtig nach _frecher Bengel_ klang, von sich und wandte sich dann mit gezogenem Zauberstab der Mauer zu. Von diesem Moment an und in der darauffolgenden halben Stunde schien der Slytherin Harry vollkommen zu vergessen. Er vollführte komplizierte Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab, merkwürdiger Weise ohne dabei ein einziges Wort zu sprechen. Harry hatte gerade begonnen im warmen Sonnenlicht einzudösen, als eine Bewegung seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte:

Snape zog mit der linken Hand einen langen, schmalen Dolch hervor und während er seinen Zauberstab nur mit den Fingern hielt, schnitt er sich mit einer flüssigen Bewegung die Handfläche auf.

Harry wagte nicht das „Errrgh!", welches ihm auf der Zunge lag laut auszusprechen, denn er wollte Snape ja nicht ablenken, aber er schauderte bei dem Anblick, den die Hand des Professors jetzt bot.

Doch Harry sollte nicht lange Zeit haben sich mit diesen Gedanken zu befassen, denn kaum war ein wenig Blut aus der Wunde geströmt, blitzten plötzlich die Schutzzauber des Anwesens blau auf und ein Faden gleißend hellen Lichtes schien sich geradezu mit der roten Flüssigkeit zu vereinigen!

Snape hob jetzt die Handfläche, sodass sie nach vorn zeigte und sprach zum ersten Mal seit einer halben Stunde:

„Fuga Lucius Malfoy, Fidei indignus!"

Der Strang leuchtend blauer Energie, der die Barriere mit Snapes Hand verband, begann Funken zu sprühen und sich zu bewegen als bestünde er aus aufgewühltem Wasser, dann hörte der Gryffindor so etwas wie ein leises Zischen und schließlich erlosch sowohl der Strang als auch der Teil der magischen Barriere, der in Erscheinung getreten war.

Harry atmete tief durch. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er den Atem überhaupt angehalten hatte.

Auch Snape schien erleichtert als er sich jetzt zu ihm umwandte, die rechte Hand in ein sauberes Taschentuch gehüllt.

„So, da das nun geschafft wäre, sollten wir die anderen Aufgaben erledigen, zu denen wir hier her gekommen sind."

„Aber, Professor, wollen Sie nicht zuerst Ihre Hand heilen? Der Schnitt sah ziemlich böse aus!"

„Potter, alles im Leben hat einen Preis. Wenn ich die Schutzzauber beeinflussen will, ist dies hier der Tribut, den ich zahlen muss." Damit schritt Snape ungerührt in Richtung Wald davon. Harry starrte ihm einen Moment lang nach, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und zu seinem Lehrer aufschloss.

„Und was passiert, wenn viele Zauber auf einmal verändern muss?", fragte er mit einem leichten Schaudern. „Dann, Mr. Potter, hat man entweder ein Problem oder das Glück mehrere fähige Zauberer um sich zu haben." Harry sah nicht gerade überzeugt aus, Snape jedoch fuhr ohne Umschweife fort:

„Das sollte dir zeigen, dass nicht jede Handlung vollkommen kopflos durchgeführt werden kann und dass selbst ein Gryffindor wie du mitunter seinen Verstand benutzen sollte… und sei es nur, um später einmal Dinge zu planen wie die Schutzzauber eines Hauses."

Diese Snape-typische Rede begleitete sie bis zum Waldrand, wo der Tränkemeister erst die niedrigen Äste beiseite und dann seinen Schüler vor sich her schob.

„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen, wenn Sie mich mutterseelenallein in den Wald schicken?"

Snape hob eine elegante Augenbraue, wobei sein Mund sich zu einem kühlen, unheilvollen Lächeln formte. Harry war sich sicher, dass Snape ihn nur necken wollte… fast jedenfalls.

„Erstens, Potter, bist du nicht allein und zweitens, kommt das natürlich ganz darauf an, was du tust."

„Ja, das ist genau das, weshalb ich mir Sorgen mache", murmelte Harry und bekam als Antwort eine leichte Kopfnuss verpasst. „Hey, das ist nicht lustig."

„Da hast du vollkommen recht", kam die trockene Antwort.

_Okay, vielleicht sollte er Snape nicht ärgern, kurz bevor sie in ein abgelegenes Waldstück gingen._

IIBIIBIIBIIB

Eigentlich hatte Harry Snape ein bisschen im Auge behalten wollen, man konnte schließlich nie genau wissen, wann der Slytherin ihn nur verunsichern wollte und wann doch ein wenig Wahrheit in seinen bösen Andeutungen steckte.

Beim Anblick des Waldes jedoch vergaß Harry alle Skepsis: Es war wundervoll! Der Nebel hing noch zwischen den Bäumen und so hatte die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihr erstes fahles Licht durch das Blätterdach warfen eine fast magische Wirkung! Uralt waren die riesigen Bäume, gewunden und mit Ranken bewachsen. Sie standen so weit auseinander, dass ein Besucher bequem hindurch gehen konnte, wobei die jungen grünen Pflanzen auf dem Boden mit braunen Blättern aus scheinbar längst vergessener Zeit um Dominanz rangen.

Harrys grüne Augen erstrahlten zusammen mit dem frischen Laub an den Bäumen. Bisher hatte er vollkommen vergessen wie sehr er bei den Dursleys und selbst hier die Natur und die versteckte Schönheit alter Wälder vermisst hatte. Gänzlich gefesselt von dieser scheinbar anderen Welt vergaß er, dass Snape neben ihm ging, lief ein paar Schritte vor und drehte sich dann langsam im Kreis bis er einmal alles um sich herum gesehen hatte.

Severus' Blick ruhte derweil nicht auf der Natur, sondern auf seinem Schüler. Ein kaum erkennbares Lächeln huschte kurz über seine blassen Züge.

_Es war richtig gewesen, Potter hier mit her zu bringen. Er selbst kannte (und liebte) diesen uralten Wald, aber für den Gryffindor war es eine ganz neue Erfahrung. _

Tief in seinem Innern war Snape positiv überrascht von Potters Reaktion. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Junge so gebannt, ja so glücklich sein würde, dass er alles um ihn her vergaß. Es war eine neue Facette des Gryffindors, die er zuvor noch nicht bewusst wahr genommen hatte.

Das beinah sanfte Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen, bevor es verschwand.

_Zeit den Bengel aus seinen Tagträumen zu reißen. Es gab schließlich noch mehr zu sehen und zu tun. _

„Nun, Potter, ich weiß zwar, dass du die Freiheit des Waldes dem Unterricht und den Aufgaben im Manor vorziehst, aber wir haben noch ein paar andere Dinge zu tun als den Lebewesen hier die saubere Luft weg zu atmen."

Harry blickte etwas verlegen drein, als er jetzt aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte.

_Er konnte wohl nicht erwarten, dass Snapes Geduld ewig reichen würde, während er hier herumstand und einfach die Atmosphäre und die klare, kühle Luft genoss. _

„Entschuldigen Sie meine Unaufmerksamkeit, Meister, Ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl", neckte Harry mit einem frechen Grinsen, bevor er sich schleunigst außer Kopfnuss-Reichweite brachte. Snape schüttelte den Kopf, tadelte ihn seltsamerweise aber nicht.

_Wurde der Slytherin etwa weich?_

„Potter, siehst du die beiden großen Pilze dort hinten?" Snape zeigte jetzt auf zwei kugelförmige Gebilde beachtlicher Größe, die weiß gefärbt waren und mit hellgelben Sprenkeln übersät.

„Ja, ich denke ich müsste blind sein, wenn ich sie verfehlen würde."

„Nun denn, dann schlage ich vor, dass du das Messer aus dem Rucksack nimmst und sie erntest, während ich Wurzel und Samen der Ibogapflanze dort hinten sammle." Auf Harrys ratlosen Blick hin, wurde ihm die ganze Bandbreite von Snapes herablassenden Blicken zuteil.

„Oh, wie dumm von mir, du bist nicht blind, du bist lediglich ungebildet", das leichte Schnarren hatte über die letzten Tage deutlich an Schärfe verloren, aber es genügte Harry immer noch.

„Dieser Strauch dort, Mr. Potter, trägt den Namen Iboga. Und jetzt an die Arbeit, wenn ich bitten darf. Selbst Pilze warten nicht ewig."

Kopfschüttelnd begab der Gryffindor zu den beiden hellen Ungetümen, die unschuldig im Schatten einer Buche standen und kniete sich davor. Kaum einen Moment später sprang er prustend und fluchend wieder auf, bedeckt von einer dünnen, staubtrockenen und darüber hinaus übelriechenden Sporenschicht.

Er hatte den Pilz ernten wollen, indem er mit dem Messer irgendwo in die untere Hälfte stach, um von dort aus weiter zu schneiden. Anstatt jedoch einen Einschnitt zu bekommen, war der Pilz einfach explodiert!

„Du hast Glück, dass wir nur einen davon brauchen. Hatte ich etwa vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Teufelsboviste es gar nicht mögen, angestochen zu werden? Also Potter, bei dem nächsten Pilz solltest du darauf achten ihn erst ein wenig frei zu buddeln und ihn dann an den unterirdischen Myzelien abzuschneiden, wir können es uns schließlich nicht leisten auch den zweiten wegen deiner Tollpatschigkeit zu vergeuden." Mit diesen Worten schritt Snape davon und konnte es nicht lassen sich dabei demonstrativ die große Nase über den Geruch zu rümpfen, der jetzt von Harry ausging.

„Haha, sehr witzig. Okay, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt."

_Niemals, aber auch niemals sollte man Snape necken, verarschen oder mit Wortspielen ärgern… und zweitens: Dieses diabolisches Lächeln stand dem Slytherin ganz und gar nicht!_

IIBIIBIIBIIB

*Potio Legilimentis = Trank der Legilimentik

Sooo, endlich ein neues Kapitel… ich hoffe ihr seid nicht böse, weil so wenig aufregendes passiert ist. Ich dachte mir, die beiden müssten mal wieder ein längeres Gespräch führen. ^_^


	25. Unter Der Oberfläche

**Disclaimer:**

Ich hab's gefressen…. Nein, es gehört trotzdem nicht mir, aber es hat gut geschmeckt.

**Kommentar: **

So, nach langer Zeit mal wieder ein Kapitel! Ich kann nur sagen: Ich weiß, ich brauche immer seeeehr lange, um ein neues online zu stellen, aber seid versichert, diese ff wird NICHT abgebrochen! Sie ist mein Baby, die erste wirklich lange ff, die ich jemals geschrieben hab und ich werde sie zu Ende schreiben… auch wenn es etwas dauern kann.

**Widmung:**

Die Widmung geht an Engelchen und ich hoffe, dass ich sie mit einem neuen Kapitel sehr glücklich machen kann. Danke, deine Reviews lassen mich vor Freude hüpfen!

25. Unter der Oberfläche:

Erst nachdem Harry den geforderten Pilz geerntet und ordnungsgemäß verstaut hatte – unter Snapes wachsamer und wie immer wenig enthusiastischer Aufsicht – hatte der Professor genug Mitleid mit seinem Schüler, um ihn mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes von den ekligen gelben Sporen zu befreien.

Harry hatte jedoch den starken Verdacht, dass ihm diese seltene Gunst nur zu Teil geworden war, damit Snape in seiner Gegenwart nicht länger von dem Geruch belästigt wurde.

_Warum hatte Snape vorhin eigentlich so gedrängelt? Wenn sie jetzt wieder zurück gingen, dann würden sie doch lange vor der Frühstückszeit ankommen. _

„Potter, wenn du dich dazu aufraffen könntest mir noch heute zu folgen, dann könnte ich in Erwägung ziehen dich nicht einfach im Wald zurück zu lassen."

Als Harry den Kopf hob und den Tränkemeister am anderen Ende der Lichtung sah – ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den verschränkten Armen tippend – hatte er seine Antwort.

„Vorsicht, Potter, der Hang ist steil und von Büschen und tief hängenden Ästen verdeckt. Ich habe besseres zu tun als dich wieder zusammen zu flicken, falls du dumm genug bist, hinunter zu stürzen!"

_Warum ging Snape dann nicht einfach vor?_ Diesen Gedanken behielt Harry wohl weißlich für sich, auch wenn der beleidigte Blick, den er Snape zuwarf wohl Bände sprach. Severus ließ sich nicht zu einer Antwort auf diesen Gedanken herab, sondern schob den frechen Bengel nicht gerade sanft nach vorn – immer noch weit genug entfernt von der natürlichen Grenze aus Pflanzen, die die Natur in den letzten Jahren hier geschaffen hatte.

Nachdem der unsanfte Stoß zwischen die Schultern ihn ein paar Schritte nach vorn getrieben hatte, wandte er sich um und wollte Snape sagen, was er von dieser Behandlung hielt, doch der gefühlskalte Blick aus den pechschwarzen Augen ließ ihn inne halten ohne ein Wort hervorzubringen.

Er kannte diesen Ausdruck: Er zeichnete Snapes Züge immer dann, wenn er dachte, dass Harry sein eigenes Wissen – welches meistens weniger tiefgreifend war als das des Tränkemeisters – über das seines Lehrers stellte. Kurzum, wenn er sich in Snape Augen so arrogant wie sein Vater verhielt!

Es war immer noch ein wunder Punkt zwischen ihnen. Harry wusste, Snape wollte, dass er ihm vertraute und dass er nicht jede – eigentlich keine einzige – Entscheidung des Slytherin in Frage stellte. Aber das war trotzdem kein Grund immer so kalt und herablassend zu sein, wenn er irgendwelche Anweisungen gab! Für dieses Mal jedoch ließ Harry es auf sich beruhen und glaubte, bevor er sich wieder dem schier undurchdringlichen Gestrüpp zuwandte, ein kurzes Nicken der Anerkennung zu sehen.

Vorsichtig schob Harry die tiefhängenden Äste beiseite, den Blick zwischen Boden und Gestrüpp schweifen lassend. Er drängte sich langsam durch die Büsche und als er den wahrhaft steilen Hang vor sich sah, verstand er, warum Snape ihn zur Vorsicht gemahnt hatte. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Einen Moment lang spürte Harry ein Kribbeln der Furcht in sich – Erinnerungen von vor dem Sommer ließen ihn zweifeln – doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass der Professor ihn nicht schob, sondern leicht festhielt, damit der nicht doch noch stürzte.

Als der Gryffindor dieses Mal den Blick seines Mentors suchte, sah Severus leichte Verwunderung und Dankbarkeit in den grünen Augen. Er ruckte sein Kinn zu der Senke hin und seine Gedanken schienen den Rest zu übermitteln, denn Potter wandte den Blick der Ebene am unteren Ende des Hanges zu.

Das überraschte, begeisterte Schnappen nach Luft bestätigte Severus' Annahme, dass Potter vorher nur zu Boden und nicht in die Senke selbst geguckt hatte. Ein beinah zufriedenes schmallippiges Lächeln erwärmte für einen kurzen Moment die hageren Gesichtszüge.

Sobald Harrys Blick auf die Ebene fiel, über der sie standen, blieb ihm schier die Luft weg. Zum ersten Mal seit Snapes ungehaltenem Hinweis verstand er, warum der Slytherin trotz allem wollte, dass er voraus ging:

Dort unten, überwuchert von Flechten, Gestrüpp und anderen Kletterpflanzen lag eine Ruine, vielleicht eine Abtei oder so etwas! Ihr Anblick war atemberaubend! Eingebettet in einem scheinbar endlosen Feld aus Krokussen lagen ihre Überreste dort wie friedlich schlafend. Die Sonne schien frei auf die Lichtung und tauchte dieses morgendliche Bild in beinah unwirklichen Glanz.

„Wow!", hauchte Harry, während er in Gedanken spürte, wie Severus ihn zum Abstieg animierte. Dieser Aufforderung folgte der Gryffindor nur allzu gern, tat es jedoch mit Vorsicht, als die Hand seine Schulter kurz fester zufasste.

UUUU

„Professor, warum blühen jetzt noch Krokusse? Und warum sind die Streifen auf ihren Blütenblättern so stark ausgeprägt und tiefrot?" Fragend drehte Harry sich zu Snape um, wobei er die fortwährenden Blicke zu den steinernen Überresten nicht unterdrücken konnte. Der Professor hob eine Augenbraue während er näher trat.

„Ich bin erstaunt, dass du weißt, wie diese Pflanzen normalerweise aussehen und wann sie blühen." Für Snapes Verhältnisse lag so wenig Herablassung in seiner Stimme, dass man seine Aussage schon fast als Kompliment werten konnte.

„Falls Sie es vergessen haben, ich habe Tante Petunias Blumenbeete bepflanzt und gepflegt. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, was sie für einen Aufstand gemacht hat, wenn ich ihr nicht vor jeder neuen Pflanzung alle nötigen Information herunter beten konnte!"

Obwohl Harry Heckenschneiden und Rasenmähen gehasst hatte, war die andere Gartenarbeit etwas gewesen, das er gern getan hatte. Snape musste eben dies trotz seiner Worte in seinem Gesicht – oder wahrscheinlicher, an seinen Gedanken – gelesen haben, denn als er jetzt sprach verloren seine Züge für einen Moment an Härte.

„Der Greifenkrokus hier stellt eine magische Unterart dar. Zum einen trägt er die sehr auffällige Färbung und zum anderen können sich diese Gewächse nur in vollem Sonnenschein zur Gänze entfalten." Um seinem Schüler anschaulich den Unterschied zu den nicht magischen Pflanzen zu zeigen, ging er in die Hocke und winkte Harry dann zu sich hinunter. Diesmal folgte der 15-Jährige ohne zu zögern. Anscheinend hatte Severus tatsächlich etwas gefunden, das Potter mit Eifer lernen wollte.

„Du weißt, dass die Blütenblätter eines Krokus sich schließen, sobald sie nicht mehr direkt von der Sonne beschienen werden?"

„Ja, sogar große Wolken reichen aus", steuerte Harry bei. Snape nickte, wobei er seinen Schützling dazu aufforderte zu tun, was er sicherlich schon früher oft getan hatte. Harry verstand und formte seine Hände zu einer Kuppel, welche er nah über eine der Pflanzen hielt, sodass sie von der Sonne abgeschirmt war.

Was daraufhin geschah, ließ Harry erschrocken nach Luft schnappen:

Von einem Moment auf den anderen verwelkte die schöne Blüte. Bestürzt sah Harry zu seinem Mentor auf.

„Aber wie überleben sie denn dann die Nacht?"

„Hier. Ich zeige es dir." Jetzt ließ Snape selbst seine Hand langsam über eine andere Pflanze hinweg gleiten. Seine Hand bewegte sie wie in Zeitlupe, während die gespreizten Finger immer noch einen Teil des Sonnenlichts auf die dünne, leuchtend blaue Blüte fallen ließen.

Ebenso langsam wie Snapes Hand sich bewegte, schloss sich auch die Blüte.

„Die Sonne geht nicht so plötzlich unter wie du sie mit deinen Händen verdeckt hast. Deshalb kann selbst der Greifenkrokus überleben."

„Oh." Bei dem Gedanken huschte ein glückliches Lächeln über Harrys Gesicht.

Bevor sie begannen vorsichtig die Safranfäden aus dem Blüteninneren zu ernten, gab Severus seinem Schüler ein wenig Zeit sich die Ruine genauer anzusehen.

Spitze Fenster- und Torbögen waren noch übrig, ebenso wie einige Mauerreste. Harry dachte, es müsste wunderbar sein bei Sonnenuntergang durch die Überbleibsel dieses Bauwerkes zu wandern. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen welch eine mystische Atmosphäre das Abendlicht erschaffen würde, wenn es durch die Fensterbögen ins Innere schien und das Laub auf dem Boden beleuchtete.

UUUU

„Danke, dass Sie mir heute den Wald und die Ruine gezeigt haben", sagte Harry leise, als sie auf dem Rückweg waren.

„Ich bin nur hier her gekommen, um die Zutaten zu ernten, nicht um den Touristenführer zu mimen. Bekomm nur ja keine falschen Vorstellungen." Harry ging weder auf die Worte noch auf den schnarrenden Tonfall ein, denn tief in seinem Inneren spürte er die Zufriedenheit, die von Snape ausging.

UUUU

Draco war ganz und gar nicht damit zufrieden Kleidung von Harry Potter anziehen zu müssen, aber Severus hatte sich nicht erweichen lassen. Auch wenn der junge Slytherin wusste, dass es ein unsinniger Gedanke war, ging ihm durch den Kopf beim nächsten Mal eigene Kleidung einzupacken, wenn er von seinem Vater Reißaus nahm!

Harry lehnte derweil im Türrahmen und schüttelte den Kopf über Dracos angewiderter Miene.

„Malfoy, glaubst du mir ist wohler bei dem Gedanken, dass _du _meine Sachen anziehst?"

_Und seine guten Sachen noch dazu!_ Als Snape ihm beim Betreten der Eingangshalle befohlen hatte eine Garnitur seiner Sachen an Draco zu verleihen, hatte Harry ihn eine geschlagene Minute fassungslos angestarrt.

„Was, denkst du, Potter? Dass Mr. Malfoy bei seiner überstürzten Flucht einen Koffer voller Kleidung und Schminksachen eingepackt hat?", hatte Snape gezischt, wobei seine schwarzen Augen unerbittlich in die seinen stachen.

Der Gedanke an Draco und eine Schminktasche hatte Harry allerdings so sehr erheitert, dass selbst Snapes finstere Miene ihn nicht hatte abschrecken können, als er sich vor Lachen bebend auf den Treppenabsatz sinken ließ. Ende der Diskussion war eine Kopfnuss für Harry, weil Snape es gar nicht guthieß, wenn sein Schüler sich über etwas lustig machte, das er gesagt hatte und dem widerwilligen Versprechen Draco etwa zu anziehen zu bringen.

Erst als Harry oben in seinem Zimmer vor seinem geöffneten Koffer kniete – immer noch gelegentlich leise kichernd – erinnerte er sich wieder daran, in welchem Zustand die meisten seiner Sachen sich befanden. Wenn er also vermeiden wollte, dass Draco den Spieß umdrehte und über die Lumpen herzog, die Harry sein Eigen nannte, musste er ihm wohl oder übel einige seiner neueren Kleidungsstücke geben.

Nicht gerade der angenehmste Gedanke, zumal Harry nur wenige gute T-Shirts und Hosen besaß – so etwa ein oder zwei, wenn er genau war – und der verwöhnte Slytherin-Prinz mit Sicherheit trotzdem darüber Witze machen würde.

Dracos schnobisches Schnarren holte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück:

„Pah, _du_ musst ja auch nicht diese…", Ihm schienen die Worte zu fehlen, um das Ausmaß ihrer Abscheulichkeit zu beschreiben. Dracos Augen verengten sich, als er sich Harry zuwandte:

„Aber natürlich! Warum sollte Harry Potter mir etwas anderes als seine ältesten Klamotten geben!" Sein Gesicht verzog sich, als er erneut auf das Bündel in seinen Händen starrte. Es war wohl gut, dass der Blonde sich mit der Kleidung befasste anstatt Harry anzusehen, denn sonst hätte er gesehen, welch einen Stich er Harry mit dieser Bemerkung versetzt hatte.

Um seine Beschämung zu verdecken antwortete der Gryffindor patzig:

„Snape hat gesagt ich sollte dir _irgendwelche_ Klamotten raussuchen, nicht _die besten, die ich besitze_!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wirbelte Harry herum und begab sich zum Frühstück.

UUUU

„Potter, du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dies wird die letzte Dosis des Heiltrankes sein, die du benötigst."

Harrys Gesicht – eben noch zu einer Grimasse des Ekels verzogen – hellte sich augenblicklich auf, nur um gleich wieder säuerlich zu werden, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er den scheußlichen Geschmack des Schmerzlindernden Trankes ja trotzdem noch auf der Zunge hatte. Schnell trank er etwas Kürbissaft nach, bevor er schließlich dem Professor antwortete.

„Das hört sich verda… äh sehr gut an. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, warum ich den Trank immer noch nehmen muss, wo doch meine Brust morgens und nachts gar nicht mehr weh tut."

In der Vergangenheit hätte Snape ihn schon jetzt für die vermeintliche Beleidigung – also mit anderen Worten das Infrage stellen seiner Entscheidung – ermahnt, doch es schien als suche der Slytherin in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr in jedem von Harrys Worten nach Anzeichen für Rebellion oder Arroganz. Trotzdem blickte Harry etwas argwöhnisch zu Snape herüber, als der Tadel vollkommen ausblieb.

Er musste wohl so sehr wie ein Schaf vor dem Richtblock ausgesehen haben, dass selbst der kühle Professor so etwas wie mitleidige Belustigung zeigte.

„Potter, ich werde dir – sicherlich wider Erwarten – nicht den Kopf abreißen oder die Zunge herausschneiden. Lass dir nur gesagt sein, dass etwas, das dem Körper Schmerzen bereitet, besonders im Falle schwarzer Magie, nicht immer wahrgenommen wird. Du hast also gut daran getan, den Trank bis jetzt einzunehmen."

„Ja, Sir. Ich glaub ich verstehe." Falls Snape noch etwas darauf erwidern wollte, wurde er davon abgehalten, denn in diesem Augenblick betrat Draco den Raum. Er machte den Eindruck als stecke er irgendwo zwischen seinem gewohnten, perfekt herausgeputzten Selbst und einem normalen Teenager, der sich verdammt unwohl in der Kleidung fühlte, die er trug.

_Immerhin waren das hier Potters Klamotten!_

UUUU

Als Draco beim Essen begann sich bei Severus über den vermeintlich schrecklichen Zustand der geborgten Sachen und die Ungerechtigkeit des ganzen zu beschweren, rutschte Harry immer tiefer in seinen Stuhl und gab vor, dass der leere Becher in seiner Hand unglaublich interessant war. Es war nicht so, dass Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, immerhin _waren_ das einige seiner besten Anziehsachen!

Nein, vielmehr quälte Harry die Gewissheit, dass der Professor in jedem Moment triumphierend eröffnen würde, dass es bei ihm schlichtweg nichts Besseres zu leihen gab!

Doch er hatte Snape unterschätzt – hatte nicht bedacht, dass dies nicht mehr der ungerechte, böswillige Lehrer aus Hogwarts war, sondern ein Mann, der des Begriffes Mentor würdig war. Gerade als Harry drauf und dran war, es seinem Erzfeind einfach selbst zu sagen, um es endlich hinter sich zu haben, begann Severus zu sprechen:

„Draco", sein Tonfall war ungewöhnlich kalt und missbilligend: „Hast du es vielleicht schon einmal mit etwas Dankbarkeit versucht? Immerhin könntest du auch in den blutbeschmierten Sachen von gestern am Tisch sitzen." Draco starrte seinen Patenonkel erst fassungslos und dann etwas betreten an. In der Tat wurde er sogar ein wenig blasser um die Nase, als er an die letzten Tage dachte.

Harry war mindestens genauso erstaunt wie Draco, wusste seine Gefühle aber ausnahmsweise einmal besser zu verbergen.

_Nicht ein abfälliges Wort, nicht eine Andeutung! Vielleicht wusste Snape doch nicht, wie es um seine Garderobe stand. Trotzdem, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape dann geschwiegen hätte. Merkwürdig. Er hatte sogar Draco wegen seines Verhaltens zu Recht gewiesen. _

Der Gryffindor hatte, wenn er recht überlegte, noch nie gehört, dass Snape Malfoy ermahnt hatte!

Besagter Slytherin schien noch einmal protestieren zu wollen, doch ein einziger Blick seines Patenonkels brachte ihn zum Schweigen. In Gesellschaft irgendeines anderen hätte Harry Draco vielleicht ein wenig seiner eigenen Medizin verabreicht und auf einem Dankeschön bestanden, doch unter den gegebenen Umständen war Harry mehr als zufrieden mit dem Ausgang der Situation.

Außerdem wusste er, dass Draco eher sterben würde, als sich bei ihm zu bedanken! Und er konnte ja nicht riskieren, dass der verwöhnte Bengel zum zweiten Mal in drei Tagen die Welt der Lebenden hinter sich ließ.

Dieses kleine Detail sprach Harry nicht laut aus, denn dafür war ihm sein eigenes Leben zu wertvoll. Stattdessen sagte er leise:

„Beruhig dich, Lucy. Es gibt Schlimmeres."

„Lucy?", fuhr Draco auf. Offensichtlich dachte er, dass Harry diesen Spitznamen von Lucius ableitete. Da auch Snapes Miene immer ungehaltener wurde und er sich ernsthaft zu überlegen schien, die letzte Unterhaltung wieder aufzugreifen, ließ der Gryffindor eine Erklärung folgen – nachdem er sich noch einen kurzen Moment länger an Malfoys hochrotem Gesicht sattgesehen hatte.

„Natürlich _Lucy_. Hast du denn nie Dracula gelesen? Oder bekommen wohlerzogene Reinblut-Erben solch verderbliche _Muggel_-Literatur nicht in die Finger?" Es war dieser Moment, in dem der Blonde sich wunderte, wann Potter gelernt hatte so viel Sarkasmus in seinen Tonfall zu legen. Bevor er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, war es überraschenderweise Severus, der etwas zu dieser skurrilen Unterhaltung beitrug.

Kaum erkennbare Belustigung lag in den schwarzen Augen, als Snape leise sagte:

„Soso, Potter, interessante Analogie. Wenn also Draco wie du sagst die gebissene Jungfrau ist (besagter Jüngling wurde noch ein wenig röter und schnaubte empört), die am Ende… nun sagen wir _erlöst_ wird, welche Rolle, wenn ich fragen darf, spielen dann wir beide in diesem Stück?"

Während Harry ein schiefes Grinsen zeigte, das ebenso viel Verwunderung wie Belustigung erkennen ließ, wechselte Dracos Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her als glaubte er, sie hätten den Verstand verloren. Nun bei Potter war das ja nichts neues, aber bei seinem Onkel?

„Hm, Sie wären natürlich Dr. Van Hellsing, so viel ist klar. Immerhin haben Sie Malf… Draco von diesem Fluch befreit, bevor seine Seele endgültig in die Tiefen der Hölle hinabsteigen konnte." Mutmaßte Harry, wobei er ein Stück weit die Redeweise des Romans aufgriff. Snape hob eine Augenbraue, schien aber durchaus zufrieden mit Harrys Charakterisierung. „Ich bin wahrlich erstaunt, Potter. Du schließt dich nicht der Mehrzahl aller Hogwarts Schüler an und hältst mich für den frevlerischen Blutsauger höchstpersönlich?"

Eine Antwort blieb aus und Severus, der einen jähen Anflug von Mitleid hatte entließ Harry aus der Situation anstatt noch einmal nachzuhaken.

Natürlich wäre der Professor nicht der Mann, als den sie ihn alle kannten, wenn er nicht die Waagschalen ausgeglichen hätte. Immerhin, wenn Draco Spott ertragen musste, konnte er Potter ja nicht ohne eine kleine Stichelei davon kommen lassen:

„So bleibst also nur noch du übrig, wie es scheint. Deinem Vergleich folgend bliebe für dich dann wohl nur noch die Rolle des Arthur – Lady Lucys treu sorgenden, wenn auch etwas einfältigem Gatten." Auf Severus Gesicht erschien nun sein eigenes schiefes Grinsen, etwas zwischen gutmütigem Spott und Herausforderung.

Jetzt musste auch Draco leise lachen, während Harry vehement verneinte in irgendeiner Weise als Ehemann für Draco in Frage zu kommen.

„Aber warum denn nicht, Mr. Potter? Schließlich warst du es, der Draco etwas von seinem Lebenssaft gegeben hat. Wer wäre für solch eine _heroische_ Tat besser geeignet als der gute Arthur?"

_Ha! Potter mochte gut sein, aber Onkel Sev war besser!_

Snapes Züge hatten etwas katzenhaftes, als er sehr gespannt auf Harrys Antwort wartete. Dieser stahl sich Zeit, indem er erst einmal den Becher, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt, beiseite stellte. Bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, tat Draco es:

„Onkel Severus, du hast unrecht", sagte er ruhig und doch mit gewissen Triumph in der Stimme.

„Mit Potters Faible dafür wieder und wieder in gefährliche Situationen zu stolpern und dabei den Märtyrer zu spielen, wäre er doch viel eher die vom Schicksal und vom Bösen gemarterte Mina Harker." Mit einem letzten Grinsen, das selbst Snapes normales hämisches Lächeln im Vergleich erblassen ließ, stand der junge Slytherin auf, nickte seinem Patenonkel zu und verließ dann den Speisesaal.

Harry sah ihm vollkommen verdattert hinterher.

_Malfoy hatte tatsächlich Dracula gelesen? … Er hatte ihn mit der Frau verglichen, die beinahe Draculas Marionette geworden wäre?_

Severus musste zugeben, dass die Rolle der Mina abgesehen vom Geschlecht erstaunlich gut zu dem Gryffindor passte. Auch wenn er damit zugeben musste, dem Bengel Eigenschaften wie Klugheit und Mut zuzubilligen.

In wenigen Tagen würde er sich wundern wie nahe Draco unbewusst der Wahrheit gekommen war.

Ein Blick auf Potter ließ den Slytherin ein belustigtes Schnauben von sich geben.

„Potter, du solltest dir merken, nie das Wahrscheinliche anzunehmen, wenn du mit einem Slytherin Umgang pflegst."

Harry war immer noch so perplex, dass er einfach nur langsam nickte.

UUUUUUUU

Die letzte Unterhaltung hat sich mir aufgedrängt (da habe ich gerade noch mal Dracula gelesen.) Ich hoffe es war nicht langweilig und würd mich über viel Happihappi in Form von Reviews freuen.** ; ) **


End file.
